The Redemption of Tempest Shadow
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Following the events of the movie, Tempest Shadow accepts responsibility for her actions and attempts to atone for her actions while serving under the Storm King.
1. One Crown is Worth a Thousand Lives

Disclaimer: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" or its characters. They are property of Hasbro Studios and DHX Media.

"The Redemption of Tempest Shadow"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Chapter 1

"One Crown is Worth a Thousand Lives"

The pony that had been formerly known as the Storm King's second in command wandered through the streets of Canterlot in deep, deep thought. She knew that it was hard to imagine the fact that several hours earlier, she and her forces had come to Canterlot and turned it all upside down. Now, the former lieutenant to the Storm King had no choice but to wonder what was next. What fate awaited her? Would she stand trial for her crimes? Be sent to prison or banished to Tartarus? Maybe even be exiled for life?

As she walked the streets of Canterlot, Tempest felt something on her left hoof, something sharp. "Ow!" She exclaimed, backing away for a moment to inspect her hoof. There was a small cut mark where the sharp object had pricked her. "What in…?" But before she could say another word, Tempest looked down and saw what appeared to be a broken piece of gold metal among a few other dozen pieces of gold metal. Several red diamonds were also found and Tempest noticed that there was something familiar about these pieces. Her heart sank when she knew what these pieces represented.

"What have I done?" Tempest thought to herself, even as she began to bleed a bit from the cut. "What have I done?!"

"Tempest!" Called a voice and the broken horned unicorn turned to see Princess Twilight Sparkle, the pony that she had captured for the Storm King to absorb her magic. A hint of nervousness was shown in her face as Twilight stood before her. "Is everything alright?"

Then she took notice of the cut.

"Oh dear, you're bleeding!" Reacting quickly, Twilight levitated over a bandage and some disinfectant.

"Well, aside from that, are you doing okay?" Twilight asked.

"Well," Tempest sighed remorsefully. "Not really. I've just been doing some thinking, or rather, a lot of thinking."

"What are you looking at?" Twilight inquired, before she noticed the scattered gold pieces on the ground. "It looks like…"

"It's your crown," Tempest interrupted, not wanting to keep lying in front of the pony who'd offered her friendship. "Look, during the invasion I got frustrated that I didn't catch you initially and…well, I smashed it into pieces," She was quick to add. "I'll…I'll make it up to you, I swear!"

Twilight walked over and looked down at her destroyed crown that had been made for her to wear for the festival. Tempest could only watch and wait for Twilight to unleash her fury on her for this action. Surely, the princess would be furious.

"I understand your frustration," Twilight sighed, turning to Tempest. "You aren't the first enemy, and you certainly won't be the last enemy of Equestria to have a desire for Alicorn magic. At this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if we start selling them on the market! 'Come on down to Canterlot and buy your one of a kind sample of alicorn magic!'"

The two ponies shared a small laugh at this bit of humor, however, the humor was short lived and Tempest turned to see Twilight's fellow princesses, Celestia, Luna and Cadence watching from a short distance away.

"I think I know what's going to happen to me," Tempest sighed, turning away from seeing the Princesses behind her. "You and the rest of your fellow princesses are probably going to banish me to Tartarus for my crimes, along with the Storm King, or whatever's left of him. Heard he kind of fell to pieces."

"Never mind the Storm King, Tempest. Only worry about yourself." Twilight cautioned.

"Only worry about myself, Twilight?!" Tempest remarked, feeling slightly incensed at being told so. "How could you say that?! If there's anypony who should be sharing responsibility for my actions, it's him! I was desperate to regain my horn, Twilight, and I felt I had no other

choice. What was I supposed to do when my horn got chipped off?!"

"All you needed to do was to accept friendship," Twilight answered, calmly placing a hoof on Tempest. "And that's what you did by capturing me, and ultimately standing up to the Storm King, risking your life."

"After all I had done to you?!" Tempest cried in a shocked voice while stepping back. "And yet, you still forgive me when somepony else wouldn't have. I put you and everypony else through torment, Twilight, and if I could turn back time and erase all that I did, I would!"

As she listened, Twilight looked down at her destroyed crown and analyzed it briefly. Even though she was a princess that would prefer to avoid wearing a crown, Twilight couldn't help but feel a sense of sadness at the destruction Tempest had inflicted on it. But, she knew that it was only just a crown and it could be replaced easily. But there were more important things to worry about.

"Tempest," Twilight sighed again, turning her attention away from her crown. "We can't turn back time, because what happens is we just relive the nightmare all over again. I remember what you showed me after I was captured. Would you want to relive losing your horn all over again? Take it from somepony who's dealt with time travel more than once, it doesn't erase the problem or even make it go away for a while. All it does is leave you stuck in the same loop as before. Even my former student, Starlight Glimmer, can attest to that."

"I… guess you're right, Twilight," Tempest briefly pondered. "But, I would like to try and at least redeem myself for all I've done to you, and everypony else. At least, before I probably will have to stand trial and answer for my crimes. There's no way I can restore my horn to what it used to be, or take back ever joining Storm King's army and serving him faithfully for so long. But I would like to give myself another chance, to start my life all over again if I have to."

"There is a way, Tempest," Twilight motioned down at the destroyed crown. "I want you to look at my destroyed crown for a second. Every piece of the crown represents a pony that you affected when you served under the Storm King. The four red diamonds represent myself and my fellow princesses. You can't fix your errors with magic alone, only with friendship. For there's no greater magic than the magic of friendship."

"What are you saying then?" Tempest asked.

"I'm saying that as the Princess of Friendship, I command you to perform various acts of friendship from here on out," Twilight officially declared. "A sort of community service for the time being, to give you a chance to earn your redemption. Your acts of friendship shall range from the most affected to the humblest side street speakeasy. And for every time that you spread an act of friendship, a piece of the crown will be put back together."

Tempest absorbed everything that Twilight told her. "When do I start?" She asked the princess.

"You're welcome to stay with Starlight Glimmer and I, at my castle back in Ponyville," Twilight offered. "Plenty of ponies from Ponyville were at the Friendship Festival and if you want, you can start in Ponyville and work your way from there. It's probably best if you leave Canterlot for a while, let tempers cool off and give the city a chance to heal. Besides, there's a lot of cleaning up to do, and not just from the invasion. Friendship festivals aren't held often for a very good reason."

"Thank you, Twilight," Tempest nodded.. "I promise to redeem myself for my actions. And whenever my trial date is set, I'll try my best to stand and answer for my crimes." Smiling at this, the two former enemies shared a brief embrace before turning back towards Celestia, Luna and Redemption of Tempest Shadow was about to begin...


	2. Scars of the Past

Chapter 2

"Scars of the Past"

With the Friendship Festival finally concluded, Princess Celestia retreated to her private quarters. But, she wasn't going to sleep just yet. Something was on her mind as she sat at her desk, and looked down at a picture of a young, magenta colored unicorn pony. "Come in." Celestia called, as she heard a knock on the door.

"You wanted to see me, sister?" Luna asked, as she walked into Celestia's quarters. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Yes," Celestia answered, turning away from the picture and taking off her reading glasses. "Something has been eating at my mind about Tempest Shadow."

"What about her?" Luna asked with concern.

"Well, about ten years ago, I learned that a pony who lived in Canterlot named Fizzlepop Berrytwist had run away, and was reported missing by her family," Celestia explained to Luna. "We sent out search parties and put up posters, but we found nothing and presumed she had disappeared without a trace. Now, take a look at this picture, Luna. Who does this mare remind you of?"

Luna carefully studied the picture, and then felt her eyes widen in shock and surprise! "She looks familiar, sister!" The princess remarked. "But, are you certain that this is the pony who led the attack on Canterlot?"

"I know it is, Luna. The features on Tempest Shadow very well match the pony who's featured on this picture," Celestia nodded. "But, we need more evidence to confirm if this is so. I know her family has since left Canterlot, except for her sister."

"Was she present during the invasion?" Luna asked.

"I don't know," Celestia replied with a shake of her head. "But as far as I am concerned, Tempest's sister lives near Canterlot Stadium. Not far from Moon Dancer's home." Celestia sighed, as she placed the picture back on her desk.

"Well, if you want to find out for yourself, I'm not going to stop you from doing so," Luna said, as she put a wing around her sister to reassure her. "I've only been back from the moon for a short time, so I really don't know exactly all of the details. You could even write to Twilight and have her ask Tempest herself."

"Perhaps," Celestia pondered. "Right now, I think I need to reopen this case and reunite Tempest with her loved ones. But, the timing has to be right. I don't want to force her into a situation that will upset her. It hasn't even been a week since the invasion, tensions will be running high for a long time."

As she spoke, Celestia began to think back to when Sunset Shimmer returned to Equestria (albeit briefly) and had her reunion with her family. Despite the fact that Tempest Shadow had gone to far more extreme measures than just stealing a crown and recruiting a bunch of brainwashed teenagers from another world, Celestia still had sympathy for the Storm King's former second in command, just as she did for Sunset when she abandoned her studies and went to that other world. "If Sunset Shimmer and Luna can come back to the light and make amends, surely Tempest can do the same with her family." The sun princess thought to herself.

"Sister, I can go to Tempest's former residence for you," Luna offered, as Celestia walked to the door of her quarters. "You need to rest."

"No, Luna, you have your duties as Princess of the Night," Celestia replied. "Worry about them right now. Leave this to me for the time being."

"But, sister…" Luna started to say, but Celestia quickly disappeared before she could finish her sentence.

Once Celestia had gone, Luna walked over to Celestia's desk and looked closely at the picture again. Almost immediately, Luna joined her sister in having strong sympathy for Tempest Shadow, or whatever her name was.

* * *

With most of her subjects asleep, Celestia walked down the streets of Canterlot and towards the house near Canterlot Stadium. As she walked, she could see some of the damage from the invasion that had been done to some of the houses. It was hard not to notice the damaged roofs, broken windows, and overturned decorations. But all those things could be mended, repaired, or replaced. The mental damage inflicted during the invasion, could not be so easily fixed. In fact, Celestia wondered if her subjects would ever fully recover from what had happened.

Soon, Celesti came upon a broken and rundown house. She walked up to the door, knocking on it.

"Who is it?" Called a voice from inside. "Is it you, little sister?" The sounds of hoofbeats were heard as Celestia stepped back, and watched as the door opened to reveal a pink coated unicorn pony with purple hair styled quite messily, green eyes, and a pack of bubble gum for a cutie mark. "Princess!" The mare gasped, hastily bowing down to her. "I'm sorry for acting like this, but I thought that…"

"You have nothing to worry about, Razzle Fizzle," Celestia gently interrupted, draping a wing over her. "I have some news regarding your sister."

Razzle's face widened and stepping back, she allowed her leader to come into her house and sit down on the sofa. "My sister is alive?!" Razzle Fizzle cried out, her tone of voice reflecting her desperate need for news. "How do you know, your highness?"

"Are you aware of what happened at the Friendship Festival today?" Celestia asked.

"I am," Razzle Fizzle answered, a hint of anger and disgust in her voice. "And I've been hearing that a pony in my sister's likeness was responsible for leading the invasion. Did she have a broken horn?"

"She did." Celestia confirmed and Razzle's green eyes widened with shock upon hearing this!

"After all this time!" Razzle gasped, briefly rising to her feet and pacing around slightly. "I've finally found out what my sister's been doing. How could she do such a thing to her fellow ponies, and more importantly, to her family?! Do you have a picture of my sister in your possession?!"

"I do have a picture of her. And let me assure you that unicorns with broken horns are very rare to come by." Celestia answered.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Princess Celestia," Razzle remarked, sighing heavily and walking towards a wall. "If there's anypony who should apologize for terrorizing Canterlot, it's my sister. How could she stoop to such tactics?!" In a fit of rage, Razzle threw her left front hoof into the wall!

"Razzle, I want you to know that your sister is sorry for what she did," Celestia spoke up, trying to comfort Razzle. "But, you need to understand that she's sorry for what she did…"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Princess Celestia!" Razzle Fizzle snapped, turning around sharply. "My baby sister has an accident with an Ursa Minor, and then runs away from home, worrying us to the point where our parents die of broken hearts! And then, she comes back home, not to reunite with us, but to enslave, chain and cage her fellow ponies like criminals! Not to mention turning you, Princess Luna and Princess Cadence to stone! I, for one, am very embarrassed and disgusted by this!"

"She was only following orders, Razzle Fizzle," Celestia protested, trying to defuse the situation. "If you would only listen to what I have to say…"

"No, I won't listen to what my sister has done!" Razzle cried, stomping her hooves on the floor. "I'm going to rip her apart for this, Princess Celestia! I swear to you, I will!"

Realizing that there was no easy way around this situation, Celestia left the house, and was just about to return to Canterlot castle when another voice was heard.

"What's going on out here?" Celestia then turned to see one of her former students, Moon Dancer, walking out of her own home.

"Moon Dancer!" Celestia gasped. "I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"It's all right," Moon Dancer replied, walking over to her former teacher and hugging her tightly. "She's been like this ever since what happened here today." Knowing that this was the perfect time to start her investigation, Celestia followed Moon Dancer into her house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tempest Shadow lay in bed in one of the guestrooms of Twilight's castle. But, she couldn't sleep, for her mind was still deep in thought. She had led an invasion of her former home and rather than being arrested for it, she was instead being treated like a friend. But, at the same time, she was being offered a chance at friendship.

"I don't know what the future is going to hold for me," Tempest thought to herself, as she tossed and turned in her bed. "But, I know that there are going to be a lot of ponies who aren't as forgiving as Princess Twilight. I treated them so poorly and wrong, just like this crown," Tempest glanced over at Twilight's broken friendship festival crown that she had destroyed in the initial attack on Canterlot. "I will remember this," Tempest continued. "Princess Twilight is right about one thing, her friendship festival crown really does represent the spirits of the ponies that I broke by my actions. Let's just hope I can repair everything I caused, especially with you, Razzle Fizzle. I hope you can forgive me one day."


	3. How Do You Repair a Relationship?

Chapter 3

"How Do You Repair a Relationship?"

Celestia's thoughts continued to backtrack to Razzle Fizzle's outburst over her missing sister's actions, as she made her way into Moon Dancer's home. In her mind, Moon Dancer was a pony who knew Razzle better than anypony, seeing as Moon Dancer was Razzle's closest neighbor and had been for years. But she needed to be careful with how to approach the situation, Moon Dancer and Razzle had been drawn closer together since Moon Dancer stopped being a shut in.

"I'm really sorry about Razzle," Moon Dancer. "She's been acting like this for a while."

"How long?" Celestia inquired.

"Days, ever since their parents died not too long ago," Moon Dancer somberly answered, as she sat down on her sofa. "Trust me, there have been days where she'll scream nonstop, crying out to Fizzlepop, and begging for her to come home. The screams get so loud, I've been unable to study," Celestia took in another sigh, as she looked out the window towards Razzle Fizzle's house, and saw a lamp being thrown through a window. "You see what I mean, Princess Celestia?" Moon Dancer remarked. "I guess the invasion of Canterlot must have really opened up those wounds she's been suppressing for several years."

"Wounds? What kind of wounds?" Celestia asked out of concern.

"Wounds that have been around for ten years," Moon Dancer explained. "Don't get me wrong, they used to be such a nice family, Princess. But, after Fizzlepop had her accident, things were never the same over there. A lot of this I learned only after I started hanging out more, but even when my studies were the most important thing in my life I tried to get Razzle to focus on other things. But she always refused, saying that praying for her sister to come home was always a priority. Similar to me wanting nothing more than to study."

"Moon Dancer, if you don't mind my asking," Celestia spoke up, crouching down to Moon Dancer's level. "Was Razzle Fizzle aware of the Friendship Festival that happened in Canterlot?"

"Well, I didn't ask her," Moon Dancer confessed. "Besides, I was sick and stayed here at home. I will have to admit, it was probably a good thing that I did, given what happened. I never imagined something like this would ever happen in Canterlot, even considering all the other threats we've had to deal with."

"Neither did I," Celestia sighed. "What happened here in Canterlot, is something that we've been trying to prevent. Even when I was turned to stone…"

Moon Dancer gasped at this! "You were turned to stone?" She interrupted.

"By Tempest Shadow, along with Princess Luna and Princess Cadence," Celestia continued. "But, she wouldn't have come all this way just to do that. She was working for someone that wanted our alicorn magic, and that someone was the Storm King. If there is anyone I blame for the invasion, it's him. I'm not sure how exactly he flew under our radar, or how could he so easily sway one of our own to his cause."

"Shouldn't Fizzlepop be given some responsibility for her actions?" Moon Dancer spoke up, adjusting her glasses briefly. "According to a book I read, those who commit crimes on behalf of somepony else, should be blamed just as much as the one responsible for influencing them."

"Well, you should also know from my classes, that I always give out second chances, Moon Dancer," Celestia sighed rather heavily as she got to her feet. "I believe in second chances, even for ponies that do harm to others. I gave it to Discord, and Twilight certainly has given it to others as well. I want to help Fizzlepop as much as Razzle Fizzle, but the first thing I need to do, is try and repair a relationship between two sisters. If only that were more easily done."

"If there's anything that I can do to help, Princess Celestia, please don't be afraid to ask" Moon Dancer requested, as she opened the door for Celestia. "I know what Fizzlepop is going through just as much as you do. I really want to help if I can!"

"Thank you, Moon Dancer. But I don't know if there's much you can do right now other than to be there for Fizzlepop, and keep her from doing anything she might regret." Celestia advised, embracing Moon Dancer, before taking to the air.

* * *

Once she was away from the stadium, Celestia returned to the castle and climbed into her bed, exhausted from everything that had happened. But, the time soon came for her to raise the sun and begin another day. Weakly, Celestia raised her head and motioned for the sun to rise. Once the sun had risen, she collapsed and fell asleep. An hour later, a knock was heard at the door.

"Yes?" Celestia muttered, groggily climbing out of bed. "Come in."

"Sister!" Luna greeted, peeking into her sister's bedroom. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I was wondering if you knew of anything related to the pony known as Tempest Shadow. I can honestly say that many ponies have been having nightmares, even more than usual."

"Why am I not surprised?" Celestia moaned, trying to stay awake. "Razzle Fizzle has been in a state of rage ever since the invasion."

"Who is Razzle Fizzle?" Luna asked out of curiosity.

"Tempest Shadow's older sister and a pony who is very angry at her," Celestia explained to Luna, while speaking more and more groggily. "In fact, she says that she's going to rip Tempest apart for her actions."

"Celestia, you need to sleep right now," Luna advised, pushing her sister onto the bed. "You've been up all night. So why don't you let me fill in for you today?"

Moaning at this, Celestia nevertheless had no choice but to relent to her sister's request. Once Celestia was asleep, Luna walked over to her sister's desk and looked down at the picture of the missing pony known as Tempest Shadow. "Seems to me that this is one nightmare that I don't know will be over right away," Luna sighed. "How do you repair a relationship that has been wedged in such a manner? I know I've been in this situation before, but it seems more difficult this time."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tempest awoke from a rough night's sleep and struggled to wake up. Finally, a knock at the door made her wake up right away.

"Tempest?" Called a voice from the other side. "Are you awake?"

"Yes? Tempest replied, as she got to the door and opened it, revealing a unicorn mare with a light grayish purple coat, a two tone mane and tail with the mane styled into a curl that was purple in color but seemed to have grayish streaks running through it, and blue eyes, on the other side. "You must be Starlight Glimmer?" Tempest concluded.

"I am," Starlight nodded and answered. "How are you feeling, Tempest?"

"Exhausted," Tempest yawned. "So much has been going through my mind."

"Believe me, I've been there," Starlight remarked. "I know what you're going through Tempest, and I want to help you."

"But, you're one of the ponies that were imprisoned by me, weren't you?" Tempest asked. "I thought you'd be angry at me."

"No, Trixie and I managed to escape and we took shelter in the Everfree Forest with Zecora, and several other ponies," Starlight explained. "It was a bit of a frightful experience, but Zecora was able to keep us safe until we got the all clear from Twilight."

"Zecora?" Tempest asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A zebra that speaks in rhyme," Starlight chuckled. "It's a long story, I'll tell you another time. Right now, Twilight's waiting for us down in the dining room." And at that very moment, the two mares approached the dining hall, and the doors opened to reveal Twilight sitting at the table.

"Here I am," Tempest thought to herself as she sat down next to Twilight. "Eating breakfast with my former enemy. After all that I put Princess Twilight through, she treats me like a friend, and not like an enemy. Still, there's something else on my mind. Razzle Fizzle, I hope you'll forgive me for my actions one day, sister."


	4. Breakfast With the Ex-Enemy

Chapter 4

"Breakfast with the Ex-Enemy"

Tempest Shadow sat at the dining table of her former enemy, feeling very exhausted and very drained. So much had happened to her in such a short period of time, that she couldn't really come to terms with what her future was going to be. Still, she had to make the best of it, especially considering what alternatives there likely were.

"Tempest, is everything alright?" Twilight asked, raising an eyebrow. "Did you sleep all right?"

"Not really," Tempest sughed. "I just can't seem to really settle my mind down right now, Twilight. I was up all night…thinking."

"About what?" Twilight asked with concern.

"I don't know about what. But, something inside me is saying that I should make ponykind my business, their common welfare my business. Charity, Mercy, Forbearance and Benevolence all my business." Tempest acknowledged.

"Um, Tempest, if you don't mind my asking," Twilight reluctantly spoke up. "Before you had your accident, were you in any way planning to achieve any goals?"

"What do you mean? I had plenty of goals that I wanted to achieve, Twilight, you know that," Tempest remarked, her eyes narrowing. "I wanted to be accepted into Celestia's school for gifted unicorns, I wanted to one day follow in the footsteps of a princess and become one! But, then that Ursa Minor took that all away from me. What else was I to do?!" The pain in Tempest's voice made Twilight realize that Tempest's spirit was more damaged than it already was. She began to understand that Tempest had attacked Canterlot not just out of spite, but out of pain…her personal pain.

"I know how that feels," Starlight remarked, glancing over at Tempest. "But, what I learned is that you can't run away from your troubles, Tempest. If you're that desperate, then you need to reach out to somepony. Talk about your feelings and they will listen."

"Nopony would want to listen to a unicorn with a broken horn," Tempest muttered in a pained voice. "All my friends, they would scoff at me, say that I was worthless with a broken horn. I wanted to get revenge on them, all of them! That's why I joined the Storm King's services, so I could take out my personal pain on Equestria! I just wanted the pain to end!"

A hushed silence fell on the dining hall and Twilight almost spat out her tea as a result. "Tempest, you know better than to do what you did!" Twilight cried out in shock. "I mean, surely there are some ponies that you'd be willing to talk to, rather than enslave them? And surely you're aware of the psychological damages you inflicted on ponies as a result of what you did, right? You think taking out your anger on them will change that?"

"I'm aware," Tempest answered coldly yet remorsefully. "I'm aware of the psychological damages I've inflicted, Princess Twilight. Seeing all the ponies caged, shackled, enslaved, it made me feel good, invincible, satisfied that Equestria got what it deserved for turning their backs on me. I felt all of my stress being lifted off my shoulders, if only for a while," Mortified, Twilight sat back in her chair trying to absorb all that Tempest had aired out. "Yet now," Tempest sighed, restraining herself slightly. "I feel remorse for all that I did. Now I wish I had talked to somepony about my feelings. Maybe, if I'd known someone I could trust, maybe I could've avoided the dark path my revenge led me down."

"And you do have somepony to talk to," Starlight spoke up. "You've got a lot of ponies who love you to death, Tempest, and could never imagine living their lives without you in them. Or don't you at least have any family that lives in Equestria?"

"My home was in Canterlot behind the stadium," Tempest acknowledged but only barely. "My family expected so much out of me and my sister, and after I lost my horn, I couldn't live there anymore."

"Why?" Twilight asked. "They could have helped you…"

"No they couldn't have!" Tempest sharply remarked, glaring at Twilight! "They wouldn't have accepted a unicorn with a broken horn as a member of their family, Princess Twilight! What good would I have been if I'd stayed?! I would have been laughed at, ostracized and who knows what else would have been done?! Imagine for a second how you would feel if your parents expected such great things from you, and that was all taken away in one fell swoop!"

As Tempest spoke, Twilight began to think that there had to be a way to approach this situation in a careful manner. As far as she was concerned, Tempest was a troubled pony who hid her feelings under a cloud of evil, working for an evil king. And now that said evil king was no more, there had to be a way to clear up that dark cloud looming over Tempest. Get her to at least see the light again, and maybe come back to the side of good.

"Tempest," Twilight sighed, unsure of how best to approach the matter. "I think maybe, now would be the time for you to talk to somepony about your feelings. There's a pony who lives here in Ponyville, who has helped me and my friends in the past. Her name is Sweetheart, and she's one of Equestria's top therapists. I'm sure she would be more than willing to listen to what you have to say about your feelings. We've made use of her on occasions before, I'm sure she could help you as well."

Just then, Spike came in carrying a platter of pancakes, along with Pinkie Pie and a small gray hedgehog that caught Tempest's attention. "Grubber?!" She gasped, shocked and surprised! "What are you…what did you…?"

"The chef's hat?" Grubber asked, pointing to the poofy white hat. "Let's just say, I found a better occupation. One that's more satisfying to me than serving under the Storm King."

"He's quite the cook. I taught him everything I know." Pinkie Pie remarked, booping Grubber on the head.

"Grubber is now a personal chef to myself and the other princesses," Twilight explained. "He travels between here, the Crystal Empire, and Canterlot, cooking at various functions and events."

"Who knew that it would be better to give than receive?" Grubber chuckled. "Now eat up, ponies! It's here for a limited time!"

Tempest couldn't help but chuckle at Grubber's new outlook on life and began to realize that perhaps, if Grubber could be given a second chance, then maybe she could as well. Granted, Grubber hadn't done much, he'd mostly been an accomplice (and pilot). But if a guy like him could be redeemed, there had to be hope for the Storm King's second in command.

"I think Sweetheart would be a good start," Twilight suggested to Tempest, as she started eating her breakfast. "She won't turn anypony away because of anything physical done to anypony."

Tempest said nothing, and went about eating her breakfast. As she ate her breakfast though, she began to think of something else that was eating at her. "Razzle Fizzle," She thought to herself. "I hope you can one day forgive me for what I've done to our family. And whatever's become of the family in my absence, I'm sorry, I never intended to cause such conflict."

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna had left Canterlot and arrived in the center of the Crystal Empire, still clutching the picture of Tempest Shadow (aka Fizzlepop Berrytwist) in her aura.

"Aunt Luna," A melodic voice called and Luna soon saw Princess Cadence walking towards her. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Cadence, everything is fine," Luna replied, showing Cadence the picture. "But, there's something I need to show you about the pony called Tempest Shadow, or I should say Fizzlepop Berrytwist. Celestia has reopened the case into her disappearance."

"I don't understand," Cadence wondered, looking at the picture. "Are you certain that she's really that filly Aunt Celestia kept hoping to find one day?"

"Yes, I believe so," Luna nodded. "And we're going to need your help with this case. We need your love to try and mend any wounds that linger between Tempest Shadow and her sister."

"I need to get a clearer picture of what is going on, Aunt Luna," Cadence replied. "Then, I'll see what I can do to help with this situation. But I can't magically compel two ponies to forgive each other. My magic can only work to settle disputes by reminding others of the love they share, if the connections aren't strong enough my magic won't have any effect. And after what happened when Twilight used, I don't dare risk the 'Want It, Need It' spell."

And so it was that, three of the alicorn princesses that had been targets for the Storm King, were joining forces to help the pony who had helped hunt them down for him.


	5. Spirit of the Friendship Festival Crown

Chapter 5

"Spirit of the Friendship Festival Crown"

As Tempest finished her breakfast that morning, she had no idea of the potential outcomes that were in her distant future. The idea of going to a therapist to air her grievances was the farthest thing from her mind, and Tempest felt like she was going to get the help she so desperately wanted. However, she still had her reservations. After all, she'd never met the pony Twilight was now suggesting, and it's not like her grievances were so easily reconciled, not after she'd already inflicted so much trauma on so many others.

When breakfast was over, she confided in her sidekick, Grubber, as he went about cleaning in the kitchen. "Tempest, I've got to be honest with you," Grubber spoke, as he went about washing the dishes. "These ponies are right to say that you should air your feelings out. What we did under the Storm King was wrong."

"Easy for you to say," Tempest remarked, a hint of jealousy creeping out. "You'll see, Grubber. Nopony is going to give us any slack. We captured, we enslaved, and we turned over four innocent alicorns over to a monster that stole their magic because of us. Just because you got a lighter sentence, doesn't mean ponies are just going to accept you, anymore than they're going to accept me."

"I know, but I can't help but share some of that responsibility," Grubber sighed, turning to Tempest. "All I ever wanted was to do something that would give me a chance to become a proud warrior. Like you, I've been ostracized and humiliated because of how small I am."

Tempest was shocked to hear such a confession from her sidekick. "I never knew that, Grubber. Why didn't you tell me that before?! I could've easily made a request to the Storm King, or you could've even taken my position had you so desired!"

"Because I was afraid to admit it," Grubber confessed. "Like you, joining the Storm King was my way of channeling my stress, my humiliation of being picked on by my fellow warriors for my size. But now, that the princesses have made me their personal chef, I've realized that there are other ways to channel your anger. Ways that don't involve hurting other ponies."

"Is that so?" Tempest skeptically asked.

"Yes," Grubber nodded, turning around to face Tempest. "They made me see the error of my ways. And rather than simply punishing me, they gave me a chance to atone for my actions. To be honest, I'm really just a good guy that put himself in a bad situation. Had I not been so desperate, I probably wouldn't have been so easily tempted by the Storm King's promises."

Tempest absorbed all that her sidekick said in silence. Deep down, she realized that she wasn't going to get that easy of a chance. After all, she was the one who had turned Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence to stone, and had personally hunted Princess Twilight down on top of that. Sure, it had been under orders from the Storm King, but he'd never threatened her, she'd compiled of her own free will. "Just like I was, Grubber," She whispered in a low voice. "I wasn't born evil, but I became evil because I felt betrayed. I sometimes ask myself 'Why?' 'Why did I go towards that cave in the first place?' 'What if I had stayed away?' 'Could my life have been different from what it is now?'"

"Don't ask me," Grubber remarked as he nibbled on some table scraps. "You were the one who fashioned those memories yourself, Tempest. I never made it a point to know about your past. You never asked about mine, so I never asked about yours, kind of felt like that's how it worked."

Tempest sighed as she left the kitchen. Going back up to her room, Tempest looked at herself in the mirror and sighed heavily. "Fizzlepop Berrytwist, look at yourself," She unhappily grumbled. "Grubber is right, I fashioned those memories, and I…I reveled in it. How could I, a pony who felt betrayed, ever have the honor of being accepted again?!"

Then, all of a sudden, Tempest heard another voice behind her. "By accepting responsibility through an act of kindness." It answered.

"Who said that?!" Tempest cried out, nervously looking around the room. "Who are you?!"

"Look at the nightstand next to your bed," The voice said again, and Tempest walked over, eyeing the broken Friendship Festival crown. "Do you see me now?"

"What in…what on earth?!" Tempest exclaimed, trying to make sense of what was happening in front of her! "You're…you're just a crown! Why are you talking to me?!"

"Because I represent each of the lives you turned upside down!" The destroyed crown answered. "Every piece of me represents a pony you terrorized during the attack on Canterlot. I've might be a crown created for the Friendship Festival, but I am much more than you think."

"Twilight must have enchanted you, this must be a trick!" Tempest cried, as she fell back on her bed. "Crowns can't talk! Is this enchantment all because I stomped on you out of frustration?!"

"No, its not an enchantment," The crown replied, its broken pieces rising up into the air and staring right at Tempest. "I am who I am for a specific purpose, Tempest. I represent the Princess of Friendship, the one who is responsible for bringing friendship throughout Equestria."

"If you are who you say you are," Tempest cried, taking an enormous gulp. "Then, what is it that you want me to do?"

"Fix your mistakes!" The crown answered. "With each mistake you fix, a piece of me comes back together, and once you have fixed all your mistakes, then I will be whole again. I'll be watching your every move, Tempest, every act of repentance that you do will be watched by me."

"But…but…" Tempest started to say, but just as quickly as the crown appeared to Tempest, it floated back down onto the nightstand.

At that moment, Twilight came walking by. "Tempest? Is everything alright?" She called.

"Did you enchant your crown?" Tempest gasped, panting heavily and her eyes narrowing.

"What are you talking about?" Twilight replied, walking into the room as if nothing had happened. "What do you mean 'Did I enchant my crown'? It's just sitting there," Twilight motioned for Tempest to look at the crown as it sat on the nightstand. "It must be your imagination," She remarked in an innocent manner. "Why don't we head down to Sweetheart's now, and you can start progress on your redemption?"

Tempest gulped as the Princess of Friendship led her downstairs. As she left however, she saw the crown take life once more, almost giving her a warning of sorts to start atoning for her actions. "It's alright, Tempest," She thought to herself as Twilight led her outside. "It's just your mind getting the better of you. You know better than to believe that broken crowns can talk. And besides, Twilight herself told you that every piece of that crown represents a life that you turned upside down. And with each life I mend, a piece comes back together. I just don't want to be constantly reminded. There's no way the crown came to life all by itself, your mind's just playing tricks on you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna and Cadence were standing in the throne room. Celestia was still asleep from having been up all night last night.

"I can assure you that this is something that won't be easily fixed, Aunt Luna," Cadence cautioned, looking down at the mini waterfall that was right next to the throne. "You know very well that relationships cannot be mended by magic alone. Not even my love magic can just magically fix broken bonds. There must be at least a spark for my magic to have any effect."

"I'm very well aware of that, Cadence," Luna sighed. "But, it would be a big help to your Aunt Celestia if we helped reunite Fizzlepop Berrytwist with her family."

"But, the pony in this picture is the same one who turned us to stone!" Cadence protested. "I'm for all forgiveness and second chances, but this is the very pony who committed crimes not unlike those of Tirek!"

"Yes, but she only did it out of orders from the Storm King himself, even if there's no signs that she was forced to obey against her will," Luna responded. "We need to dig deeper into Tempest's dreams. And that way, we can start to piece together the events that led to this moment."

"How do you propose we do that?" Cadence asked, then quickly realized what Luna was proposing. "You don't mean…?"

"Yes, we need to go inside her dreams," Luna firmly answered. "You, me, Twilight and Celestia. We have a duty as princesses to help those we govern. So, we start tonight."

Still completely unsure of what Luna was talking about, Cadence nevertheless agreed to this proposal.

But at that very moment, the doors to the throne room opened and Celestia emerged, feeling very well rested. She had overheard everything. "What are you proposing, dear sister?" She spoke up. "That we go into Tempest's dreams? I hope you have a good reason for crossing such a personal boundary."

…


	6. Visiting Sweetheart

Chapter 6

"Visiting Sweetheart"

Tempest kept her face to the ground, as she followed Twilight and Starlight through the streets of Ponyville towards Sweetheart's office. As they walked, Tempest could hear the sounds of ponies scorning her, with anger in their expressions and voices. Still, Tempest did whatever she could to ignore them.

"I suppose you're right, Twilight," Tempest sighed, looking over at the Princess of Friendship. "Not everypony's going to forgive me for what I've done."

"That's right, Tempest," Twilight somberly replied. "But remember that most ponies believe in second chances. If your friend Grubber can earn a second chance, then why can't you? Just focus on what you have in front of you now. In time, if ponies see that you truly have changed, they'll come to accept."

But the growing (though quiet) conversations about herself, made it impossible for Tempest to take the advice to heart.

"I don't think she's going to be able ignore those conversations," Starlight whispered to Twilight. "What should we do?"

"We're almost at Sweetheart's office," Twilight replied to Starlight. "It's best not to engage them, arguing won't solve anything."

However, Starlight began to notice some ponies turning their eyes towards them, but only at one pony: Tempest Shadow herself. "Twilight, I've got a really bad feeling about this," Starlight nervously gulped. "These ponies look like they want to harm Tempest. I think we should place a protection spell around us."

Then, suddenly, without warning the three ponies heard a loud cry! A brown coated unicorn stallion came rushing towards them, throwing a glass jar right at Tempest!

"Tempest, get back!" Twilight cried as she activated a shield spell to deflect the jar's impact, sending it right back on the ground, shattering! The unicorn snarled as he tried to get to Tempest. "Princess, get out of the way!" He growled. "She needs to pay for what she did in Canterlot!"

"No, you get out of the way!" Twilight snapped in an angry voice, glaring at the pony. "What you just did was uncalled for! What is the meaning of this?! What do you expect to gain from attacking Tempest?!"

The pony snarled for a few moments and several other ponies stood at his side. "We want justice, Princess Twilight," A cream colored earth pony mare sneered. "Justice for our family and friends who spent three days in Canterlot, treated like caged animals! And now you're hiding the pony who helped spearhead the invasion! Turn her over to us now, justice will be served!"

"In case you've all forgotten," Starlight countered to the crowd. "It was the Storm King who was responsible for what happened in Canterlot! And Tempest helped to destroy him."

"LIES!" Shouted the cream colored mare. "She's as guilty as the rest of those monsters!" The rest of the crowd agreed, and began grew more and more desperate to get their hooves on Tempest.

Still, Twilight did all she could to try and protect her former enemy from this frenzied crowd. Then, the crowd began to chant. "WE WANT TEMPEST! WE WANT TEMPEST! WE WANT TEMPEST!" The chants grew louder and Twilight activated her horn firing a freezing spell that silenced the crowd.

"Listen to me, all of you!" Twilight shouted, trying to sound reasonable, yet authoritative. "I know you are all suffering from what happened in Canterlot. But, I can assure you that everyone is suffering, even Tempest Shadow! And your current behavior is not going to make the healing process go even faster! Let that sink in for a minute! What would you prove by attacking her here and now, other than you're no better than she is?! Revenge isn't the same as justice!"

* * *

As Twilight spoke (and held the crowd at bay), Starlight led Tempest towards Sweetheart's office. Once both had made it inside Sweetheart's office, Twilight released her grip on the crowds and joined them inside.

"I'm telling you, they're right," Tempest sighed to Twilight. "They want me to pay for what I did to you all."

"Trust me, Tempest," Twilight replied, as she shut the door. "What that crowd wanted to do was nothing, NOTHING, that we would consider fair justice. They'll settle for nothing short of blood, which is not what I want, and certainly not what my fellow princesses want."

"Well, I know of one pony who will settle for blood," Tempest thought aloud, as she began to think about her family. "Razzle Fizzle."

"Look, we'll do whatever we can to help you, Tempest," Starlight spoke up, trying to comfort the troubled unicorn. "We know you're not a bad pony at heart. We know you have regret for what you did."

At that very moment, the door opened and Sweetheart emerged from her office. "I thought I heard some noise," She remarked, then turned towards Twilight and the others. Tempest gulped, as Sweetheart walked over to her, taking off her glasses. "You must be Tempest Shadow, I suppose."

"Yes," Tempest answered, nervously awaiting Sweetheart, who to turned to a member of the crowd that had gathered in Ponyville. "I am Tempest Shadow, who is somehow not currently being punished by a crowd of very angry ponies."

"Well, I will say that crowds of angry ponies make themselves look foolish when they behave like this," Sweetheart remarked. "But it's not my place to make such judgements, I'm here to help a patient. Princess Twilight tells me that you have some things you wish to talk about?"

"Y-Yes." Tempest briefly stuttered.

"Then come on in." Sweetheart smiled, as she opened the door and allowed Tempest to make her way into the office.

Twilight went in with Tempest, while Starlight stayed in the office. "Make sure those crowds don't gather around here," She ordered to Starlight. "I don't want to risk an embarrassing public incident. But don't cause harm, restrain them but don't push them back. Can you manage that?"

"Of course, Twilight. I'll do what I can." Starlight nodded, and looked out the window towards the angry crowd. Hopefully, they'd relent and go home, because Starlight doubted she could hold them off for long if they attacked.

Shutting the door, Sweetheart looked towards Tempest Shadow with a tender expression on her face, as she sat down at her desk. "Now, remember that I', here to help you, Tempest," She explained. "It's like Twilight told me earlier, you are as much a victim in the Storm King's attack as any other pony. But, that doesn't mean that…"

"I don't share some responsibility," Tempest interrupted. "Yes, I know. I'll still share some responsibility for my actions. But, I wasn't born evil at all and…"

"I know, I know," Sweetheart comforted, trying to calm Tempest down. "But, it's healthier to release our frustrations by talking about them. Now, what I'm going to do, is write down what is tormenting you, and how I can help you make up for what happened. Are there any questions before we begin?"

Tempest glanced nervously at Twilight, and then shook her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Celestia, Luna and Cadence were still discussing the possibility of going into Tempest's dreams.

"You know, Luna, as much as your intentions may seem," Celestia cautioned, now having heard the entire story. "I don't think it's a good idea to 'help' Tempest by barging in her private matters. We need to wait until Twilight shares her thoughts about it. Otherwise, we risk doing more harm than good."

"But sister, why?" Luna remarked, suddenly feeling stabbed in the back. "Why would you say such a thing? If anypony knows about the psyche of a pony while asleep, it's me."

"Because I know that it's wrong to intervene in such private matters, unless it's for a good reason," Celestia warned. "The last thing I want us to do, is cause Fizzlepop any more damage to her already troubled psyche."

"But Aunt Luna does have a point," Cadence remarked. "We can't help Fizzlepop unless we have an understanding of what is going on inside her."

"Nevertheless, we still should wait for Twilight's thoughts on the matter," Celestia said firmly. "Until then, Luna, you may only intervene in her dreams if she's suffering from nightmares. And Cadence, I would advise you against any intervention on your own. It seems your lack of explanation behind your abilities when Twilight was younger, gave her the wrong idea when she sought to duplicate your 'Want It, Need It Spell' once. I'm sorry, but that's my final decision."

Luna desperately wanted to protest Celestia's decision, but she couldn't bring herself to doing so. The idea of arguing over something like this was only going to make the problem worse than it already was, and she knew it.

"Until then," Celestia declared, walking back towards the throne room doors. "We have our subjects to comfort from the nightmare we went through. As imperative as it is that we try to help Fizzlepop adjust, we cannot neglect the well being of the rest of our subjects. We will only intervene on Fizzlepop's behalf, if Twilight believes it's the only option we have left."


	7. He Didn't Care About Us, Only Himself

Chapter 7

"He Didn't Care About Us, Only Himself"

Celestia was quite firm in the belief that herself and her fellow princesses going into Tempest Shadow's dreams, was not appropriate. She firmly of the belief that they had far more important matters to attend to, such as comforting their subjects. Twilight had promised to work on helping Tempest on her own time, the other princesses would have to trust her judgement for the time being and intervene only if the situation required it.

Then, as they walked by the kitchen, Celestia noticed Grubber beginning to work on the dinner that they would be having that night.

"Sister, where are you going?" Luna asked. "I don't think you should disturb the new cook."

"It'll only be for a minute," Celestia answered, her eyes locked on Grubber. "You and Cadence head into town, I'll meet you in a moment."

"Very well, Aunt Celestia." Cadence bowed, and she and Luna left.

Stepping into the kitchen, Celestia quietly made her way towards Grubber, who was already concentrating hard on his newfound work. "Excuse me? Grubber?"

The gentle sounds of Celestia were not heard clearly, for Grubber was still hard at work on his task at hand. Then, he noticed the tip of Celestia's large wing towards his left side. The hedgehog yelped, and nearly fell over in surprise, only to be saved by her magic aura. "Princess Celestia…I…I didn't see you there," He stammered, hastily bowing to her. "I was cooking your favorite dish, just like you said. If you came to ask when it would be ready, I…"

"It's all right, Grubber," Celestia chuckled, interrupting him. "I actually came in here because…"

"Well, your highness," Grubber interrupted. "There's actually something I've been meaning to ask you. I know that after I was captured by your guards, I was brought into the dungeons along with several of the Storm King's guards. What I mean to ask you is, why did you spare us after all we'd done to you?"

"Because I know you were just following orders, Grubber," Celestia answered. "You and Tempest Shadow were both following orders from the Storm King. I know that deep inside your soul, you're not evil."

"O-of c-course, I'm not e-evil," Grubber stammered. "But, I was working for someone and I had to follow orders, I had no other choice. I know you're probably going to get angry if I say this, but…"

"I won't get angry," Celestia reassured in a gentle tone, draping her wing over the hedgehog. "Because you're just as much victims in this as we are. If there's somepony to blame for all of this, it's the Storm King, he was the one who convinced you attacking Equestria would give you everything you wanted. No doubt, if you'd spoken up in protest, he would've silenced you. But now, he has been destroyed for his crimes and left to rot in Tartarus for all eternity. We only put you in the dungeons, because we needed to protect our subjects from any more threats. We had no way of knowing who might still be loyal to the Storm King, or who was willing to leave him."

"I understand what you needed to do," Grubber replied, as he jumped off the stool he was on to get some more ingredients. "As a matter of fact, Princess Celestia, looking back on everything that has happened, I feel…how shall I put this…like you and the other princesses were much better leaders than the Storm King."

"In what way do you say that?" Celestia curiously inquired.

"Ever since Storm King was destroyed, my conscience has been saying to me that Storm King never really cared about myself, Tempest or any of the guards for that matter," Grubber confessed. "And I realize now that indeed he didn't care about any of us. He only cared for himself and himself alone."

"Go on." Celestia encouraged.

"My conscience went on to say that, I should pledge my allegiance to you. Because if I worked for you and the other princesses, I could not only make a better life for myself, but it would also give me something I've never had before," Grubber explained, and then he paused for a bit, before he added. "…Someone to care for me, and someone to look up to. That was something I never had under the Storm King, or any point prior."

"Well, you certainly do have someone to look up to now, Grubber," Celestia chuckled. "I know you have potential to learn the magic of friendship through these acts of kindness, and that it's better to give than receive."

As Celestia spoke, Grubber went over towards a window looking out towards the Canterlot streets, and saw the damages that he and Tempest had caused to various buildings and structures. Then, he saw the ponies that were once caged, still feeling some of the effects from the attack. Grubber couldn't help but make himself feel guilty over seeing this. "You're right, Princess Celestia," Grubber sighed. "I need to focus on giving food to other ponies, rather than just receiving it all for myself. Maybe by doing that, I can finally find what I', looking for." Then, Grubber froze in his tracks as he got another thought. "But, what about Tempest Shadow?" He asked Celestia, turning around to face her. "What do you think she needs to focus on?"

"That... I can't decide for her, Grubber," Celestia sighed in confession. "That decision will have to be hers and hers alone. You chose to be our personal cook, so she has to make a similar decision for herself."

And then Celestia left the kitchen, leaving Grubber to return to his duties.

* * *

Meanwhile, Starlight Glimmer sat in the waiting room of Sweetheart's office, and watched as a small crowd of angry ponies began to gather outside, intending to voice their displeasure. "WE WANT TEMPEST SHADOW! WE WANT TEMPEST SHADOW! WE WANT TEMPEST SHADOW!" They chanted loudly.

Fearing that the crowd would try to break in, Starlight activated a spell to keep the door locked. However, just as she did so, a medium sized rock went crashing through the window! All right, you leave me with no choice!" Starlight cried, as she poked her head out of the broken window, and cast a spell that sent the crowd back, though thankfully it had only been a light push. "These ponies don't know when to quit." She sighed.

"What's going on out here?!" Sweetheart asked, opening the door to her office. "I heard a crash and…oh my goodness!" The panicked earth pony raced towards the broken window along with Twilight, and saw the rock on her couch.

"I tried to stop them," Starlight cried. "But, they were quicker than me. I swear, I can fix it with a spell! I could even try to put up a shield to protect the office."

"Don't you see what's going on?" Tempest protested, walking over towards the window with tears flowing down her face. "They want me to pay for everything that's happened with my life! They're not going to rest until I'm dead!" And the pained (and panic stricken) unicorn threw herself onto Twilight, and began to sob quietly.

"The protection spell will hold for an hour," Starlight spoke up, visibly straining. "But, I think we may need to call in additional protection. If only you had some guards of your own, Twilight."

Hearing this made Twilight think of an idea, a perfect way for Tempest to redeem herself in the eyes of Equestria. But first, Tempest needed to overcome her own personal demons.


	8. Not Ready to Forgive Her Yet

Chapter 8

"Not Ready to Forgive Her Yet"

As night fell on Equestria, Twilight, Starlight, Tempest and Sweetheart all retreated to the safety of the Castle of Friendship in an effort to escape the angry crowds (who were demanding that Tempest face justice for her crimes).

Elsewhere, at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack sighed heavily as she made her way down from her little sister's bedroom.

"How is our Apple Bloom?" Granny Smith asked in a worried voice. "Is she finally asleep, child?"

"She is, thank Celestia," Applejack sighed, walking over towards her family. "Probably exhausted from all the cryin' she's been doin' over the past few days. To be honest, I really don't blame her. What that Storm King did was traumatic for all of us. It's an experience I ain't likely to ever forget."

"Eeyup," Big Mac added, shivering at the thought of being enslaved. "It sure has, Applejack. Can't even sleep myself."

"None of us can," Grand Pear added, rubbing the back of his grandson's neck. "Those monsters…what did we ever do to them to deserve this?"

"Exactly," Applejack snorted. "Imagine the horrors that Storm King inflicted on you all, and he didn't even care for it. I blame every single one of those monsters for what happened in Canterlot, but there's that Tempest Shadow. Even though she protected us from bein' turned to stone, it don't erase the pain she caused on you," Applejack then looked up towards the ceiling above the living room. She began to think of Apple Bloom, and what she was going through. Knowing how much pain Apple Bloom was going through, Applejack let out a deep sigh. "And her."

"Well, let's all try to get some sleep at the least." Grand Pear suggested.

Following the advice of her grandfather, Applejack went to bed. But she couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning in her bed. "I just can't forgive Tempest Shadow so easily for all that she did," Applejack thought to herself. "Even if she did save us, Tempest oversaw my family being caged like hardened criminals, and for what?! The crime of being who we are, living our lives in peace?! And our sentence is to serve a maniac king as his slaves?!" She then looked out her bedroom window and saw the two shooting stars that represented the spirit of her departed parents. "Mom and Dad, I wish you were here right now," Applejack whispered to herself. "We could sure use your advice."

* * *

Applejack eventually fell asleep, even though she didn't want to. The following morning, she went about working the farm with the rest of her family. However, Apple Bloom didn't join them. But all that Applejack could do, was continue to pray for the sake of her little sister's wellbeing. Then at that very moment, the farm pony looked up, and saw Rainbow Dash flying towards the farm.

"Hey, AJ," Rainbow Dash sighed, yawning slightly as she landed. "I guess you couldn't sleep well last night either?"

"No," Applejack quietly replied. "None of us could. We're all still really reelin' from that Storm King fellow. But, I think that Apple Bloom is the most affected out of all of us. She's been havin' nightmares about bein' caged like a wild animal."

"So has Scootaloo," Rainbow Dash remarked, laying down on the grass. "It's like the nightmares she had on our camping trip to Rainbow Falls, but ten thousand times worse. And she isn't the only one, I can tell you that. Rarity says that Sweetie Belle has been having nightmares too. It seems like the Cutie Mark Crusaders have been scarred by Tempest's actions."

"Are you thinkin' of forgivin' Tempest Shadow yourself, like Twilight wants us to?" Applejack bluntly asked.

"To be honest, I don't know," Rainbow admitted, scratching the back of her neck with a hoof. "I mean, I'm the Element of Loyalty, not the Element of Forgiveness. I don't want to see any physical punishment done to Tempest Shadow, but she can't go unpunished for what she did. It's just not right"

"You're right, Rainbow Dash," Applejack sighed again, as she walked over to kick an apple tree. "But, I can't help but wonder if there's more to why a pony with a broken horn would stoop to such tactics? There has to have been a reason for it, right?"

"I'd like to find out for myself," Rainbow replied. "But I think Twilight's going to find out for us. Besides, we have to worry about more important matters," She added, looking over towards the CMC's clubhouse as she got to her feet. "We need to worry about the Crusaders, along with the rest of our fellow ponies," After a bit of pausing, she sighed and took to the air. "Well, I'd better be going. Spitfire's calling a meeting of all the Wonderbolts to decide on what to do for equinitarian efforts. I'll catch up to you later."

Applejack watched as Rainbow Dash disappeared from view, and then returned to her duties on the farm, still trying to sort out her own feelings.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Castle of Friendship, Tempest Shadow lay on the sofa in Twilight's study, while Sweetheart sat on a chair right across from her. Twilight and Starlight watched from a short distance,as the therapy session was about to begin.

"Maybe one of us should be in there," Starlight suggested, as they watched from the door. "Just for support."

"Well, I don't know. Me being in there might only agitate Tempest's emotions," Twilight protested, looking over at her student. "I don't want to cause anymore trauma to Tempest than there already is."

"Perhaps Starlight might be right," Spike commented. "You're the only pony who truly understands what's going through that mind of hers, you know."

Now knowing that both Spike and Starlight were against her decision, Twilight reluctantly complied and went back into her study. However, she stood at a far corner of the study so as to give Tempest all the space she needed.

As she stood where she was, Twilight was beginning to think more of what she had in mind for her former enemy. It was a position of honor, a position of self-respect that would be the first great step for Tempest to take in redeeming herself in the eyes of Equestria.

"All right, Fizzlepop, or whatever you would like to me to call you," Sweetheart began, holding a clipboard to her chest. "My job is to listen what you have to say. And then, I'll try my best to help you with your problems. But know that it's not my job to pry. I want you to be open with me, but only when you feel ready to talk about whatever troubles you."

"If you say so, Sweetheart," Tempest sighed, her eyes locked on the ceiling of the study. "Before we begin, I want you to know that if I could take back everything I've done, I would. But I can't turn back time, even if I want to."

Just as Tempest was about to begin, however, crowds of angry ponies had gathered outside Twilight's castle, shouting at the tops of their lungs. "WE WANT TEMPEST SHADOW! WE WANT TEMPEST SHADOW! WE WANT TEMPEST SHADOW!"

And the cries only grew louder, making it clear that not everypony was going to forgive Tempest for her crimes so easily, if ever.


	9. It All Seems Like It Happened So Fast

Chapter 9

"It All Seems Like It Happened So Fast"

Tempest Shadow kept her eyes locked on the ceiling of Twilight's study, as Sweetheart prepared to take down notes of whatever the troubled pony would be speaking of. From a short distance away, Twilight continued to think of the perfect way for Tempest to start redeeming herself, however she knew that Tempest had to help herself. before Twilight could help her.

"It all seems like it happened so fast," Tempest began, as Sweetheart listened intently. "One minute you throw your life at the feet of someone who promised to restore a piece of your life back. The next thing you know, you're dealing with the consequences of that decision. All I ever wanted was to get my horn back, Sweetheart, no matter what it took."

"We've only been together for a short time, Tempest," Sweetheart replied, looking down at her notes. "And already I can tell that you were obsessed to the point where you didn't even care about the well being of others. Why did you join forces with the Storm King, when you knew that you'd be dealing with the consequences of your actions eventually?"

"All I cared about was getting back my horn, nothing else!" Tempst snapped! "Everything I might have ever cared about when it came to other ponies, was taken away when that Ursa Minor took everything away from me: My dreams, my friends, my family, you name it!"

"Why would the Ursa Minor that took away your horn, take away your friends as well?" Sweetheart wondered, causing Tempest to break off looking at the ceiling and give the therapist a hard glare. "I'm only asking because you seem to blame the Ursa Minor and the Ursa Minor alone. Surely, there was somepony you could rely on other than the Storm King?"

"There was nopony else," Tempest cried, her eyes welling up with tears. "When I lost my horn, everypony turned their backs on me at a time when I most needed a pony to lean on! What's more, I embarrassed my family and they shamed me! So I ran away from home! I wasn't going to take being made fun of for not having a horn! So I joined the Storm King! He promised me that he would restore my horn if I helped him conquer Equestria, and I accepted! At least, I would take out my frustration on the very home that I could no longer live in!"

A hushed silence fell upon the study, but Twilight wasn't surprised. Tempest had seemed like the troubled sort of pony, and while still working under the Storm King, she'd laid bare her frustrations and belief that you can't trust anyone.

"There are ways to deal with such frustration, Tempest," Sweetheart sighed, adjusting her glasses a bit. "But what you did was not the right way. Now, I need you to ask yourself a question, Tempest. Had you not joined the Storm King, what would you have done to deal with your issues?"

"I would have had nothing to turn to," Tempest bluntly answered. "When I lost my horn, I lost my life. I could have been something, Sweetheart. I dreamed of being accepted into Celestia's school for Gifted Unicorns. I could have been her personal protégé, could've been a princess and made a difference in the lives of my fellow ponies. But when I lost my horn, my life became meaningless until the Storm King arrived. He gave me a purpose, a test that if I passed, he promised I'd get all that I'd lost back."

Sweetheart paused, and sighed heavily. "Tempest, that was no test he gave you. You were merely just a weapon for him to use against Equestria. A means to an end."

"And I enjoyed every minute of it, don't tell me I didn't, or that I had no choice! Don't you see?!" Tempest shouted, rising to her feet. "I relished in seeing ponies caged up, or in chains, I relished in seeing ponies enslaved, I even relished in seeing the Princesses turned to stone! And do you know why?! Because I wanted Equestria to feel what I felt! I wanted Equestria to feel what it was like to lose something that you treasured, and that nopony turns to help you when you need it most! It made me feel…" Tempest then felt herself lose her emotional power and sat back down on the sofa as she weakly added. "…good."

"But it didn't make you feel good, Tempest," Sweetheart remarked, mostly unfazed by Tempest's outburst. This sort of reaction was common in early therapy sessions. "It made you feel worse than it already did. Sometimes, actions have consequences, and what you did had the greatest amount of consequences. And now you're aware that there are ponies who want you to pay for what you did."

Tempest hung her head in shame. "They want me dead, and I don't blame them for it. In their eyes, I'm a war criminal, regardless of what Princess Twilight thinks."

"That's because you hurt them both physically and emotionally, Tempest," Twilight spoke up, walking over from the other side of the study. "What Sweetheart is telling you is the truth, Tempest. You only made your situation worse by coming back to Canterlot and turning the lives of everypony upside down. What's more, you can't just cast a spell that will change everything for you. These things take time to heal.," As she spoke, Twilight continued to think of the idea that she had for Tempest still turning around in her brain. "Do you remember what Grubber was doing yesterday morning at breakfast?" She asked as she sat down next to Tempest on the sofa.

"Of course I do," Tempest answered with a smile. "He was cooking us breakfast."

"That's because myself and the other princesses gave him a second chance," Twilight told Tempest. "We only consider second chances to those whom we believe deserve a second chance. And you too qualify for said second chance."

"But what will I do with that second chance?" Tempest asked.

"You said that you always wanted to be a princess, didn't you?" Twilight began.

"Y-yes…I did," Tempest stammered. "I did say that."

With a smile on her face, Twilight then explained. "Well, you can't be a princess, Tempest. But there is a way you can achieve your dreams and atone for your actions. For some time, I've often thought about having a royal guard of my own, for the protection of not only myself and my friends, but for all of Ponyville as well."

"Are you saying that I should…?" Tempest asked, hopefully

Twilight nodded. "Yes, I am suggesting that you, Tempest Shadow, become the first captain of my royal guard."

Tempest felt herself at a loss for words, as she contemplated what Twilight was telling her to do. Such an offer didn't come often, it was likely one of those once in a lifetime deals. Should she accept it?

* * *

Just then, there came the sound of loud knocking at the front doors of the castle, and the screams of the mob began to seep into the castle, as the crowd tried to break down the doors. "WE WANT TEMPEST SHADOW! WE WANT TEMPEST SHADOW! WE WANT TEMPEST SHADOW!" They demanded over and over again.

"These ponies don't know when to quit," Starlight groaned, carefully charging up her horn. "What do we do now?"

"I guess we're left with no choice," Twilight remarked as she went to the doors and activated a spell that froze all the ponies in place. "I didn't want to do that, but I had to do something to protect all of us," She sighed, and turned to Starlight. "Please remove them, but be gentle. We're not trying to cause harm, we just want to keep them from doing something rash.

Starlight nodded. "Got it, a few simple levitations should get them all to disperse." And she set to work on picking up various members of the crowd, and lightly carrying them over the horizon (or as far she could take them without straining herself).

Once the crowd had been taken care of, Twilight turned to Tempest. "This, is part of what royal guards do," She explained. "They help to protect Equestria and make a difference in its defense. Now, I can't force you to decide one way or another. But I just hope you end up making the right decision for yourself, Tempest. Think about it for a while."


	10. Gravity of the Situation

Chapter 10

"Gravity of the Situation"

"Royal Guard? Captain of the Royal Guard?"

Those were the words that went through Tempest Shadow's mind as she went to bed that night. Of course, she wanted to think about the situation, however that was easier said than done. Her mind was drained, her body was drained.

"Why would Princess Twilight want to make me her Captain of the Royal Guard? It just doesn't make any sense to me. After all I have done, what does she see in me?"

"A pony that shows potential to redeem herself in the eyes of Equestria," said a deep voice and Tempest hastily turned to see Twilight's broken friendship festival once again coming to life.

"No, I am not seeing this," Tempest huffed, turning away from the crown. "I am not seeing this. My mind is playing tricks on me."

"Haven't you realized that I am who I am?" asked the crown, its pieces floating around to face Tempest. "Remember, when you crushed me, you released my spirit. So, if I were you, I'd get used to being around me."

"If you say so," groaned Tempest, rolling back on her sleeping side. "I guess that talking destroyed crowns are something that Equestria has never seen before unless if I have been living under a rock for 10 years. If you are going to be alive, then tell me if becoming Twilight's royal guard captain will put the pieces back together quicker."

"It might," answered the crown. "For your sake if necessary. However, you need to remember that my purpose is to represent the lives you broke apart."

"I can agree with you on that one. Can you imagine how many lives that I have turned upside down? You know, I'm going crazy here. I mean, I am sharing my feelings with a crown…a crown!"

Suddenly, Tempest heard what appeared to be a brief noise, but it turned out to be nothing in particular.

"Good, their all still asleep," she gasped. "But, if you are really alive, then I want to ask you something."

"Of course," replied the crown. "What is it?"

"What is the biggest piece that is among you?"

"Right here," said the crown and the crown showed off the five red diamonds that borne the crown. "They may not look like pieces of the crown, but they are pieces nonetheless. For you see, each of these diamonds represents each member of your family. Look closely and you will see what I am trying to talk to you about."

Doing as she was told, Tempest looked closer at the five diamonds and she saw what appeared to be a series of ponies in each diamond. The broken horned unicorn felt her heart sink when she realized what was at stake.

"It's my family," gasped Tempest Shadow, her eyes widened in shock. "Mom, Dad, Razzle and Bubblegum."

"Yes, those are the greatest pieces that you have to put together, Tempest," remarked the crown. These diamonds represent a member of your family and the one diamond that remains blank represents yourself."

"Myself?" Tempest wondered.

"The lone diamond that broke away from her family a long time ago," said the crown. "Which is you, Tempest. Each of my gold pieces represent Equestria, but the diamonds represent your family."

"Are you suggesting that I…?"

"Yes, you must face your family again, Tempest and beg their forgiveness and mercy."

Tempest gulped nervously at this and realized that facing her family was her other biggest challenge. They were the ponies she had hurt the most and was going to have to pay for the damages.

"There is no use hiding from it, isn't it?" she remarked, lying up on her back. "I have to face my family again?"

"Yes, Tempest," answered the crown. "Only then can you return my diamonds to their proper places."

Still unsure of her assignment, Tempest finally fell asleep as the crown fell back on the nightstand.

…

Meanwhile, back in Canterlot, Grubber was just about to go to sleep when he heard a knock at the door of his quarters, which was in a guesthouse on the castle grounds.

"Huh? Go away!" he muttered, climbing out of bed and walking over to the door. "Breakfast isn't for another few hours."

Opening the door, Grubber looked to see what appeared to be a pony covered in soars and let out a sharp cough.

"Wow," he gasped, instantly waking up. "You look terrible."

"I'm homeless, pal," said the pony. "And I have an illness that I will more than likely die from. Do you have food for me to bring back to my friends?"

"Um, well, yeah, let me go to the kitchen and give you some food," stammer Grubber. "Wait here."

The hedgehog hastily left his quarters and went to the kitchen to gather some food for the homeless pony. Upon returning however, Grubber found the pony lying motionless on the floor.

"Hey pal," he said, walking over to him. "I've got you your food. It's some leftovers from dinner tonight. Here you go."

But the pony didn't move. Grubber was now beginning to panic.

"Hey pal, are you okay?" asked Grubber in a panicked voice as he tried to wake the pony up. "Why aren't you waking up? Hey, hey, wake up! Wake up!"

Panicked, Grubber instantly spotted a night guard and yelled for him to come over at once.

"He's not waking up!" cried Grubber. "Do something!"

The guard placed a hoof at the pony's throat and tried to listen for any sign of life. However, he got nothing.

"I'm sorry," the guard said solemnly. "He's dead."

Grubber sank to his knees upon seeing this and then looked up to the skies, crying out in a loud angry voice.

"This is what I signed up for? To watch ponies die at my feet? Take a good look, Storm King! This is all on you!"

Grubber's screams did not go unheard as Luna was returning from doing her dream duties. She walked over and looked down at the homeless pony.

"His illness has claimed him," she said solemnly. "He's the third pony to die in two days."

"There have been other ponies?"

"All homeless ponies, Grubber," sighed Luna. "Their homes were destroyed in the attack that you and your comrades had caused to Canterlot."

Grubber couldn't believe what he had heard and felt like wanting to curl up into a ball and never wanted to come out of it.

"Princess Luna, I…I can't believe this is happening," he stammered. "Is this what I signed up for? To see ponies die deaths?"

"Another example of what happens when we are led by a corrupted influence," said Luna, draping a wing over Grubber. "But, you can make an effort to stop these ponies from dying."

"How?"

"By feeding them, Grubber, cooking meals for those less fortunate than you. That way, you can help them live another day."

…

Both Grubber and Tempest now had realized the gravities of their respective situations…


	11. Tribes and Forced Reunion Plans

Chapter 11

"Tribes and Forced Reunion Plans"

Seeing a poor homeless pony die right at his feet, left Grubber feeling more than a little shaken up to say the least. When he went into work the following morning, Celestia was quick to notice his actions. There was the matter of Tempest Shadow, but Grubber was her immediate concern.

"What have we done?" Grubber whispered, while preparing the morning breakfast for Celestia and Luna. "What have we done? A pony is dead because of us, Princess Celestia. It makes me feel like a selfish, stupid idiot. How was I supposed to know that invading Canterlot would throw innocents out onto the streets to suffer? Storm King told me no one was going to get hurt, and I believed him."

"It's not your fault, Grubber," Celestia spoke up, trying to comfort him. "He had an illness that he was going to die from anyway. You did all you could for him."

Grubber felt so incensed upon hearing this, that he actually stopped cooking and turned to Celestia with a moderately angry look on his face. "How could you say that, Princess Celestia?! It is my fault, and it's Tempest's fault as well!" He snapped! "It makes me sick to think that the Storm King would do this! In fact, he was never even a king to begin with!"

Celestia felt her eyes widen with shock upon hearing this! "What do you mean?"

"He claimed to be a king, but he wasn't," Grubber explained, as he reluctantly returned to his cooking. "The Storm King was just a power-hungry monkey, who took the title of 'Storm King' to make himself look cool and awesome!"

"How do you know this, Grubber?" Celestia asked, all but commanding Grubber to look at her.

"Because I found out the truth before we invaded Equestria," Grubber answered. "As a matter of fact, all the guards Tempest and I were working with, were really fellow rebels from his homeland."

"Where was the Storm King's homeland?" Celestia inquired.

"In the Crystal Mountains, north of the Crystal Empire. Tempest and I were the only ones not from his village hired to work for him." Grubber explained.

Hearing that the Storm King had hired Tempest and Grubber to do his work for him, made Celestia's stomach turn in disgust. It now appeared that the Storm King was more than just a conqueror. "Hired? What do you mean, hired?"

"We were hired to do his bidding, obviously," Grubber answered, as he began to plate the food. "Storm King claimed that with every land we helped him conquer, he would pay us more than just money. He was not only going to give Tempest her horn back, but also give her a good home in Equestria with all the ponies that we enslaved to…"

"That's enough!" Celestia said sharply, her voice filled with disgust, and causing Grubber to fall on the floor. Realizing her mistake, she softly spoke. "That's enough, Grubber. You've said all that I needed to know." Without saying another word, Celestia left the kitchen leaving Grubber to finishing preparing the breakfast.

* * *

"Sister, what's going on?" Luna asked, drinking a morning cup of coffee, as she saw her sister come barging into the throne room with a clear look of concern.

"Our personal chef has given me some rather disturbing details," Celestia answered, sighing heavily. "Apparently, the Storm King wasn't even a king at all. He was a conqueror that paid his minions for making the lives of others miserable," Celestia then turned to Cadence. "Were you ever aware, Cadence, that there was a tribe that the Storm King came from?"

"Well there were several groups of yeti tribes," Cadence replied. "Those areas were off limits because of the threat they imposed. If we made the mistake of not investigating, Aunt Celestia, then…"

"You did what needed to be done, Cadence," Celestia interrupted, raising a hoof. "And that was protecting your subjects from these tribes."

"But, we should have…" Luna started to say.

"No, we couldn't take the risk," Celestia said with a shake of her head. "Those yeti tribes were dangerous, and the reason we ourselves couldn't personally go after them, was because of the fact that their numbers would cause us great harm."

"We should at least try to speak with some of the prisoners that are still in the dungeons," Luna suggested. "Perhaps then we can at least learn more about these tribes, and find out which one the Storm King came from."

Considering the matter, Celestia knew that she needed to take the risk and talk to the Storm King's captured forces. Just then, Grubber came in with their breakfast. "Sorry if I couldn't help overhearing all of you," He apologized. "But, you were talking about the tribes the Storm King came from, or something like that. Right?"

"Yes, Grubber," Luna replied. "Did you ever learn about the Storm King coming from a violent tribe or something? A tribe that didn't care what happens to their victims?"

"Well, they were all yeti warriors to tell you the truth," Grubber remarked. "I came from a hedgehog tribe, and there was a yeti tribe that the Storm King came from. He never really went into detail about certain rituals or tasks that the tribe would most often do."

"And was he considering that Tempest Shadow be a part of this new tribe?" Celestia inquired.

"As far as I was concerned, yes, but he wasn't planning on it," Grubber explained. "Tempest thought that by conquering Equestria, he would not only restore her horn, but also give her something that she never had in Equestria…all the dreams that she desired, being crowned a princess, you name it."

"Luna, have some of your guards go interrogate some of the captured prisoners tonight," Celestia reluctantly ordered. "We need to dig a little deeper into these tribes that the Storm King came from."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Twilight's castle, Tempest was undergoing her second day of therapy with Sweetheart, which was focused on Tempest's family, particularly the relationship with her sister, Razzle Fizzle.

"Tempest, from what I hear, you and your sister never really showed animosity towards one another," Sweetheart remarked. "And yet, you abandoned her after you lost your horn. Why?"

"Well, I didn't want her to suffer the agony of having a sister with a broken horn," Tempest answered. "She was far too good for that, Sweetheart. She meant the world to me at the time, I couldn't bare letting her witness all that."

"What were some of the activities you would do together?" Sweetheart asked, hoping for more details.

"A variety of sports, playing princesses, flying kites, you name it," Tempest laughed. "I was always the one who was more of the dreamer, if you can imagine."

"I'll try," Sweetheart chuckled, writing down what Tempest had just said. "Um, Tempest, if you don't mind my asking, what would you say to Razzle Fizzle if you saw her now?"

It didn't take long for Tempest to respond. "I would say: I'm sorry for what I've done," she answered. "That's what I would say to her, Sweetheart. I can't erase what happened, but I hope that at least we can repair our relationship. It may have been ten years, but we can still have a relationship again, or at least, I hope we can."

"That's for her to decide, Tempest," Sweetheart cautioned. "And unfortunately, it will take time for her to decide. However, there are other ways of apologizing for our errors. Have you ever heard of 'show and not tell'?" Tempest merely shook her head at this answer in a silent reply. "Well, I think what Princess Twilight has planned for you, is a way for you to show Razzle Fizzle you are sorry," Sweetheart explained. "And that's by becoming a captain of the royal guard for the castle of friendship. By showing Razzle Fizzle you have changed, she'll come around much easier, and hopefully forgive you much quicker, too."

Tempest then looked and saw Twilight standing by the door of her study. She knew that Twilight had been planning for this, and Tempest knew she needed to be prepared. However, there was one thing on her mind that felt she needed to do. "But I want us to meet face to face, Sweetheart," She protested, causing Sweetheart's left eyebrow to raise up as Twilight made a puzzled look on her face. "I know it's a foolish idea, but I think I should have a chance. A chance to at least explain myself."

"Tempest, are you crazy?!" Twilight gasped, who was now beginning to grow very concerned. "Face your sister?! Now?! Why?! I have a feeling this isn't going to go well."


	12. Handing Out the Second Chances

Chapter 12

"Handing Out the Second Chances"

When the moon was raised, Luna set about her night duties, but it wasn't to help ponies in their dreams. She made her way down to the dungeons and approached the cells holding the Storm King's yeti soldiers. "Greetings, prisoners," She bellowed in a commanding voice, catching the attention of the captives. "Do you understand why you are in these cells?"

The creatures said nothing, except for several small growls.

"You are here because you carried out crimes in the name of your leader, the Storm King," Luna informed them, walking past the cells. "Although, reliable intelligence has confirmed that your leader is not even a king at all. You are all warriors from several tribes in the Crystal Mountains, and I'm going to find out just exactly how and why you barbarians would carry out such atrocities. Now, who wants to speak?"

Luna waited and got no response from any of the captives. She tried to maintain her composure, but the arrogance of the prisoners made her impossible to keep that composure. "I warn you that if you don't speak, there will be consequences!" She warned. "Consequences so unspeakable that I can't even say them. So speak!"

For a moment, it seemed Luna was going to be left with no choice but to carry out the unspeakable consequences. Then, a storm creature stepped forward. "Yes, mean pony," The creature responded in a grunt like tone of voice. "Storm King was hungry to become popular, so he left village and brought us with him, because us storm creatures sympathized with him."

"What is your name, creature?" Luna asked.

"Hannibal, mean pony. Hannibal is my name." The creature said in reply.

"A strange name for a creature so simple minded," Luna remarked, using her magic to open the cell. "I will speak to you in private first. The rest of you will stay here, and once you're ready to talk, you will be taken out to speak."

Luna and her two flanked night guards led Hannibal away from his comrades, to a small room down the hall from the dungeons. Once inside, Hannibal was seated at a small table while Luna sat across from him. The storm creature was terrified and feared of the consequences he would suffer if he refused to cooperate with Luna.

"Now, Hannibal," Luna began, levitating a quill in her aura against a piece of parchment. "You say that you were sympathetic to the Storm King in his quest for ultimate power. If you were so dumbfounded, then why did you follow him?"

"Because he promised better life," Hannibal explained. "Didn't like our leader, leader was bad. So Storm King promised that he be better leader if we followed him."

"When the Storm King promised you a better life, did it involve him saying that harming others was a way to relieve aggression?" Luna asked. "Tell me honestly."

"All I heard him say was promising better life, nothing else," Hannibal answered. "He promised me that I get to tend them rabbits after pet mouse died."

Luna began to wonder if Hannibal was even the right storm creature to talk to her. The way that he was talking began to make her wonder how he even became a warrior in the first place.

"Hannibal home life was messy, family tried to break away from leader because they wanted more, but family was banished except for me." Hannibal went on.

"Why didn't you accompany them?" Luna demanded, suspecting that maybe this detail could lead to some answers.

"Because they said I was pathetic, mean pony," Hannibal cried. "I want to be accepted for who I am, and joining Storm King was only way."

Luna wrote down what was said, and then looked down in thought, before looking back towards Hannibal. "If you want to be accepted, Hannibal," She sighed. "Then what you did was wrong. By joining forces with the Storm King, you sided with someone willing to take out his aggression on those who'd done him no wrong. But, like my sister, I believe in second chances, since I was in your situation before. You were very honest and I am sorry for you."

"What will mean pony do?" Hannibal asked, feeling a little scared.

"Mean pony will give you a second chance," Luna replied.. "And for the record, my name is Princess Luna. Your former comrade, Grubber, is now our personal chef. And I must admit he will more than likely need an assistant cook. And that will be the perfect first step for you."

"Hannibal loves mean pony very much!" Hannibal cheered, walking around and hugging Luna tightly! Thanking her over and over again for giving him this opportunity.

* * *

When Luna returned to the dungeons, she found that the rest of the prisoners were still not talking. "Your comrade Hannibal has spoken to me and has been given a second chance," She said to them. "If you wish to follow him, then you will speak. Now, who wants to talk?"

But still, the captives were silent, determined not to break under the pressure. Luna was not going to stand for this any longer, she couldn't neglect her other royal duties to try and get some information from prisoners who refused to talk. Reluctantly, she realized that the consequences she'd talked about earlier, needed to be used. "Very well then," She somberly spoke, motioning to the guards. "We have ways of making you talk!" To her night guards then she commanded. "Take the prisoners to the interrogation chamber, and force them to talk!"

As Luna walked away, she heard the sounds of growling and roaring coming from the dungeons. "This is what happens when you defy us," Luna whispered to herself as she left the dungeons. "I try to be nice to you, and you still show me defiance, instead showing loyalty to a conqueror who is now destroyed. I only hope that you will submit and testify, before the worst of the extreme consequences must be utilized."

* * *

Elsewhere, Sweetheart was now sitting in Twilight's study, wondering just what exactly Tempest Shadow was thinking in terms of forcefully reuniting with her sister, Razzle Fizzle. "I can't understand it, Princess Twilight," She sighed. "Doesn't Tempest realize what's going to happen if she meets her sister now?"

"All I know is that we need time, Sweetheart," Twilight remarked. "When the time is right, we will bring them together. But, I think that Tempest needs to atone to all Equestria. That's why I believe that her becoming my captain of the royal guard is necessary. She has the determination, the spirit, and the ability to be a good role model. Just because she has a broken horn, doesn't make her any less different than anypony else."

"Then when do you think she should begin training?" Sweetheart asked with concern.

"As soon as possible," Twilight said firmly. "I don't know how long the training will last, but she can take her frustrations out on the training. Let her understand that there are better ways to express your anger than what she did." And with that, Tempest Shadow's training to become Twilight's captain of the royal guard would soon begin. As well as the start of a second chance for a member of Storm King's loyal warriors…


	13. An Uneasy Reunion

Chapter 13

"An Uneasy Reunion"

Although Sweetheart and Twilight felt it was against her better judgment, Tempest Shadow had reasons to believe that she wanted to see her sister again after ten years. She felt a sense of guilt and responsibility for destroying her family. A guilt that wouldn't leave. So, as the morning neared, Tempest decided to pay her sister a visit, an unannounced one at that.

"What do you think you're doing, Tempest?" The crown asked, as Tempest fashioned a silk ladder out her bedroom window.

"I'm going to see my sister!" Tempest firmly answered, looking over at the crown. "I know what Princess Twilight said about the time not being ready, but I can't wait any longer!"

"She only wants what is best for you, Tempest Shadow," The crown remarked. "And you know very well that you want what's best for yourself."

"Being groomed for being a royal guard captain is one thing, but family has to come first and I've done just about enough damage to Equestria. So, nopony, not Twilight, not Sweetheart and not even a talking crown is going to stop me!" Tempest vowed, as she glared at the crown and let out a small huff as she climbed out the window. "Time to grow up and get wise," She whispered to herself. "Come now little one, open up your eyes."

Tempest climbed down the ladder, being careful to not make any noise. She landed on the ground, and quietly made her way towards her former home. With each step she took, Tempest felt her heart race with anticipation. Eventually, she wound up in the neighborhood behind the stadium. "This is it," She thought to herself. "Razzle Fizzle, I hope you can forgive me for all that I have done."

Standing in front of her childhood house, Tempest took a deep breath and walked up to the door. "Should I knock or should I not knock? That is the question." Tempest thought about her situation for a moment, and then knocked on the door, carefully and gingerly, but loud enough for the occupant inside to hear. Then, the door opened and Tempest faced her sister, nervously anticipating whatever response she was going to get. Razzle's face scrunched with anger upon seeing what was in front of her.

"So, here you are," Razzle Fizzle remarked, anger registered deep in her face and her voice. "After all these years, you've finally decided to show yourself!"

"Razzle, let me explain, I…" Tempest began, but, she was interrupted by Razzle in the form of a slap across the face!

"How can you possibly hope to explain to me what you did, Fizzlepop?!" Razzle Fizzle snapped bitterly! "What you did to our family?! What you did to our home?! Do you even realize the trouble you find yourself in?! How dare you decided to come home after all this time, thinking you can just 'explain'!"

"Razzle, I know you are angry with me and you have every reason to be angry!" Tempest pleaded, trying to ignore the pain. "Look, what I did was wrong and I can't take it back!"

"Fizzlepop, I'm ashamed of you, and I am embarrassed to call you my sister!" Razzle Fizzle cried, stepping outside of the family home and slamming the door loudly! "In fact, I'm not even going to let you set foot inside this house, because you don't even deserve that right! Not after what you've done!"

"Why? Where are Mom and Dad? What would they say about this?" Tempest asked, seemingly ignoring her sister's rage as she continued to be pushed back by Razzle Fizzle.

"They're dead of broken hearts," Razzle Fizzle coldly stated, her eyes locked tightly on Tempest Shadow. "That you brought upon them!"

Tempest felt her eyes well up with tears upon hearing this. "No, no it can't be true! It can't!"

"Yes, it is! They died looking for you!" Razzle Fizzle replied. "And if they were here right now, they would both be so appalled by you, a pony that came back and took all her anger out on Equestria! Putting ponies in cages, chaining them like animals and enslaving them against their will! And for what, all because you lost your horn to that Ursa Minor?!"

"Razzle I will confess that I reveled in seeing ponies in cages, but I regret it now!" Tempest pleaded. "Please, you must believe me when I say that I'm sorry!"

"It's too late for that, darn it!" Razzle Fizzle yelled, pushing Tempest away "It's too late to regret anything you did! I…I…don't even, I will ever forgive you for what you did! Not after what you caused!"

Tempest felt her heart sink with sadness upon hearing this. "Now," Razzle Fizzle whispered. "You'd better get out of here."

"How could you do this? It's so wrong of you to do this, Razzle!" Tempest shouted.

But Razzle shook her head. "Go! Now! You are trespassing!"

Tempest couldn't move, and this only made Razzle even more furious. "Vacate the premises, or I'll get the royal guards and have you arrested!" She bellowed!

Defeated and deeply hurt, Tempest lowered her head and walked away in sadness, her only chance to save her relationship with her sister, had now been crushed.

* * *

"Razzle, I truly am sorry for what I did," Tempest thought, trying to keep a brave face. "Please, why can't you see sense? Please! I never meant for any of this!" Tempest continued her sad and melancholy march out of her former neighborhood, now seemingly defeated and having no hope of any reconciliation.

Finally, she made her way back to the Castle of Friendship and once she opened the door, she was greeted by a very confused looking Twilight Sparkle. "Tempest, where did you run off to?" Twilight asked. "You weren't in your room and...what happened to your face?"

Tempest knew that Twilight saw the mark from the slap that Razzle Fizzle inflicted on her, and knew she was going to have to explain herself for her actions. "Twilight," Tempest sighed, her voice filled with pain. "I…I know you didn't want me to do it, but I did. I wanted to talk to Razzle Fizzle. Please, I had to do it! You must understand!"

"Tempest, I'm not mad, but I am disappointed," Twilight said in an understanding voice. "You know that the timing wasn't right for you to reunite with Razzle Fizzle. Yet you ignored my warnings, and now you've made things worse. Why did you do it? Why did you think that now was the time to re approach your sister and ask forgiveness?"

"Because I had to, Twilight!" Tempest cried in between sobs. "I destroyed my family! My parents are dead because of me! They died of broken hearts!"

"Oh, Tempest," Twilight sighed, now regretting that she'd been so harsh, and she pulled the traumatized Unicorn in for an embrace. Yes, Twilight was still disappointed, but she really couldn't help but feel sorry for Tempest. After all, hearing this brought back memories of that painful moment before her brother's wedding when she thought she'd ruined her relationship with him. Wouldn't she have given anything to make things right if they'd remained divided afterwards? "Tempest." She softly sighed.

"Twilight, what's going on?" Sweetheart asked, as she came down the stairs and saw what was happening. "Tempest, what happened to your face?! Where did you go?!"

"She tried to visit her sister, and she learned that her parents are dead," Twilight explained, as Tempest continued to bawl her eyes out. "What are we going to do?"

But all Sweetheart could do, was look on in disbelief at the situation that went on before her.


	14. The Timing Wasn't Right

Chapter 14

"The Timing Wasn't Right"

"What is this place?" Hannibal asked, as he walked into the kitchen with Grubber. "It looks not like home."

"It's a kitchen, Hannibal," Grubber told him. "This is where we prepare meals for others. We get table scraps all to ourselves, but we need to remember that there are others who are less fortunate than us, those who need food even more than we do. Now, if you could just cut up those apples for me, that would be great. The Princesses want a dozen apple pies for a dinner with the Apploosans tonight."

Hannibal scratched his head and looked at the apples in a confusing manner. Grubber was eager to help though. "You just use this here thing with the sharp blade," He explained to the dimwitted storm creature. "Take the apple and then you cut, cut, cut. After a while, you'll get used to it."

While Grubber and Hannibal worked in the kitchen, Luna and Celestia watched from behind the kitchen doors, eager to see how the creature was accepting his new chance of life.

"He'll learn with time, sister," Luna assured. "He was more than willing to atone for his actions, the same way as Grubber. They aren't really born evil when you think about it."

"Exactly, sister," Celestia nodded, as they both walked away from the kitchen. "If only the rest of the prisoners were the same way. Are they speaking yet or not?"

"My guards have been interrogating them all night, but we've made little progress," Luna confessed. "They are so determined to remain loyal to their king who isn't even a king to begin with. I warned them to beware of the consequences, but they just don't seem to want to heed those warnings," As Luna spoke, the sounds of low growling were heard from down in the interrogation chambers. "And until they do decide to speak, that sound will continue to be heard I'm afraid."

Just then, a scroll appeared before the two sisters and Celestia unrolled it, reading it to herself. Luna waited and watched for what it was about. "What does it say, sister?" She asked with concern. "Has something come up?"

"It's from Twilight," Celestia answered in a concerned voice. "Tempest snuck out and tried to visit her sister, Razzle Fizzle, this morning."

"But why would she do that?!" Luna gasped! "Doesn't she realize it hasn't even been a month since the invasion?!"

"She must have been desperate to patch things up to a point where she couldn't wait any longer," Celestia sighed, putting the scroll down. "I guess Tempest will have to learn that there is an art of patience."

Just then, Grubber came walking out of the kitchen and towards the royal sisters. "Hannibal's getting the hang of cutting up apples," He happily reported. "Personally, I think he enjoys it."

"That's good to hear, Grubber," Luna smiled for a brief moment. "When will the apple pies be done?"

"As soon as possible, but don't worry, we can get them done by tonight," Grubber promised, then he took notice of the frowns on both princesses' faces. "What's with the long faces?"

"It's Tempest Shadow, she tried to reconnect with her sister and it didn't go so well." Luna told Grubber.

"Hmm, she never told me that she had a sister," Grubber remarked, wiping the sweat off his brow. "What happened?"

"All that it says is that Tempest returned to the Castle of Friendship with a slap mark on her face," Celestia explanation, causing Grubber to wince in pain. "I think their reunion was premature."

"Can you really blame her for wanting to reunite now, Celestia?" Luna remarked. "We've had our moments where we've disagreed and fought, but at least our relationship was mended."

"It's not that simple, Luna," Celestia replied with a shake of her head. "These things take time. And unfortunately, the damages are far too great between Tempest and Razzle Fizzle to be patched up in the span of a day, or even a week."

"Is there anything I can do?" Grubber asked in a hopeful tone.

"No, not right now." Celestia said with a shake of her head, much to Grubber's displeasure.

"All right, but if there is anything that I can do, just let me know," Grubber insisted. "If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Twilight's castle, Tempest was in her bedroom trying to calm down, with both Twilight and Sweetheart in the room with her.

"I had to do it!" Tempest cried, the pain of the encounter still stinging. "You must believe me!"

"We do believe you, Tempest, but the timing simply wasn't right," Twilight replied, trying her best to sound sympathetic. "You can't just run head long into these situations without knowing how other ponies will react to them. If you want to try and reconcile, then you have to do it in a way that shows you truly are sorry. That's why I recommended you as my captain of the royal guard in the first place. When others see you can be a force for good, they'll come around."

"I have to agree with Twilight, at least on the first part," Sweetheart nodded. "Razzle Fizzle just wasn't ready to accept you yet. In time, she probably will be."

"But, my parents, they're dead!" Tempest sobbed. "It's all my fault! I ruined everything, Twilight! And all because of my obsession with getting my horn back!"

Both Twilight and Sweetheart gave each other worried glances at Tempest's current situation. They couldn't find any words to describe the situation, and it showed.

"Sweetheart, what are we going to do?" Twilight asked, looking across to the therapist.

"I think," Sweetheart began. "That Tempest should begin her training…today. Right now if possible"

Tempest's felt her eyes widen in shock that something so shocking and so sudden would just be said! Joining the royal guard was the last thing on her mind at that moment. "I…I…need to process this," She stammered, motioning for both Twilight and Sweetheart to leave. "Please…go away. Leave me alone!"

Honoring the request, both reluctantly left Tempest alone.

"Are you sure that Tempest leaving here immediately for training is the right call, Sweetheart?" Twilight asked. After what she'd just learned, she was starting to have second thoughts about her judgement. The situation seemed more complicated than it initially appeared.

"There's no other way to go about this," Sweetheart cautioned. "The time has come for Tempest to take the next step, and truly begin her redemption"

"But, it all feels so…so sudden for her," Twilight wondered aloud. "Sweetheart, I think we need to give Tempest more time, time to let us learn a little more about herself. I'm saying that not just for her benefit, but ours as well. Besides, I don't think Equestria is ready for a pony that terrorized them to be the one defending them in its military. I don't think even my brother could be that forgiving right now."

* * *

Back in Canterlot, Celestia, Luna, and Cadence (who had all been helping out ponies who had come to the palace) left the castle, and were making their way over to the neighborhood by the stadium, to talk to Razzle Fizzle about her actions.

"Fizzlepop, go away! I will call the authorities!" Razzle Fizzle angrily shouted.

"Open the door, Razzle Fizzle," Celestia commanded in a stern tone. "This is Princess Celestia. We need to talk, now!"

The command in Celestia's voice was enough to make Razzle Fizzle obey, it was never good to disregard a direct order from Princess Celestia whenever she stopped by unannounced. She opened the door, and saw not just Princess Celestia, but also Princess Luna and Princess Cadence standing in front of her, causing her mouth to drop wide open in shock!


	15. A Visit With Her Parents

Chapter 15

"A Visit With Her Parents"

Razzle Fizzle felt her heart sink when she saw three of the four princesses that ruled over Equestria, standing right in front of her. She knew very well that she had messed up big time by acting the way she did, and was now about to suffer the consequences. "Your highnesses," She stammered, hastily bowing to them. "I know why you are here, but I…"

"Of course you know why we're here, Razzle Fizzle," Celestia commented in an ice cold voice as she and the other princesses walked into the house. "Your sister, Tempest Shadow, or Fizzlepop Berrytwist as you know her, came back here to ask you for your forgiveness, and you smacked her. Or is that somehow not what happened?"

Razzle Fizzle nodded. "I did it alright, but because what she did was absolutely unforgivable!" She bitterly replied. "She destroyed our family, Princess Celestia, nothing more and nothing less. How could I forgive a pony that turned you three to stone and enslaved your subjects?! Answer me that!"

"We believe in second chances, Razzle Fizzle," Luna cautioned in a slightly warmer tone than her sister's. "If I could be given a second chance, then why can't your own sister be given the same?"

"She doesn't deserve a second chance, Princess Luna!" Razzle Fizzle spat in protest. "Even if she wanted it as much as she did, she doesn't deserve it!" Razzle then walked over to a picture of her and Tempest as fillies, and slammed it face down on the table! This caused her to let out a sharp growl of anger.

"Razzle Fizzle, listen to yourself for a second!" Celestia cried out. "Don't you see what's happening to this house?!"

"Of course, I do!" Razzle Fizzle muttered, sitting down on the sofa. "It's growing more and more depressing to live in this place, now that my parents are dead of broken hearts. To be honest, they're probably glad they aren't here to see what Fizzlepop did to Equestria."

"No, they are sad because you aren't willing to forgive your sister for what she did," Luna replied with a shake of her head, activating her horn. "I recently visited Fizzlepop's dreams, and this is what they said to me." activating a dream showing spell, Luna produced a bubble that showed herself conversing with a pair of ponies, that had colors similar to both Razzle and Tempest. Razzle watched as the conversation took place.

"Princess Luna, I…I don't what else to say except we're sorry for what our daughters have done." A pink coated female unicorn commented, she seemed to have a cherry red mane and tail, and green eyes.

"I understand your feelings, Fizzy Lifting Drinks," Luna replied. "Fizzlepop Berrytwist has admitted to her responsibilities while under the Storm King's service, and is willing to atone for her actions. Unfortunately, Razzle Fizzle refuses to accept any forgiveness that Fizzlepop is willing to offer."

"Responsible or not, both of them have shamed our family," A dark purple coated male unicorn with a reddish-brown mane and tail, and blue eyes said sternly."We saw what Fizzlepop did and are ashamed of her for it. But we understand that she wants to offer up forgiveness for her crimes, to atone for what she's done. It's just saddening that we can't see our Fizzlepop again. Had we been there for her, maybe we could've prevented all this."

Razzle watched as her father and mother pulled each other into an embrace and tears fell from their eyes.

"Princess Luna, if there is one thing that we would want out of our daughters," Fizzy pleaded. "It's that we want them to forgive one another, and get along again. We may have failed them, but we are hoping that they don't fail themselves. Please, help them! You and your fellow princesses may be the only ones left who can reach out to them!"

Before another scene could be played out, the dream spell disappeared, and Razzle Fizzle was left with a speechless look on her face.

"So, you understand now why we are adamant with you and your sister reconciling?" Cadence asked. "It's not just because we want you to, but because your parents want you to as well."

Razzle felt herself take a gulp, and then walked over towards her kitchen mirror. So much of what had been said was entirely true about herself, and Fizzlepop.

"You are going to have to reconcile eventually," Celestia advised. "For the sake of your family, as well as your own sake. So what will it take, Razzle Fizzle? How long are you going to hold onto these wounds, before you let your sister be a part of your life again?"

* * *

Meanwhile, after she had calmed down, Tempest Shadow walked down to Twilight's library and gave her a concerning glance. "Twilight, can I ask you something?" She spoke up after clearing her throat.

"Sure, Tempest," Twilight smiled. "Something on your mind?"

"About what you said earlier, about me starting my training," Tempest said, before she sighed. "I just think…that…maybe…can we wait a little bit? I want to clear my mind of all that's happened to me so far. And there's something else."

"What is it?" Twilight asked.

It didn't take long for Tempest to say what she needed to say. "I want to visit the graves of my parents," She said firmly. "It would give me a chance to tell them how sorry I am for what I did."

"Tempest, of course we can," Twilight replied in a tender voice. "And I think now, it was wrong of us to say that you should start your royal guard training now. Your mind's already damaged enough as a result of everything that's already happened. How much time do you need before you think you'll be ready?"

"I don't know," Tempest meekly answered, as she hung her head.. "But I hope it's not forever. You're right, I would be honored to serve as your captain of the royal guard, Twilight, and I can't delay that opportunity forever. It's time for me to grow up and get wise. I need to open up my eyes. But I just need time, time to move on from the wounds. I want to be captain, but only when I know I'm ready. When can we leave for the Canterlot cemetery?"

"At any time you wish, Tempest." Twilight replied.

As Tempest left the room, Twilight was just about to return to her work, when she felt a small tear forming at the corner of her left eye. She had just agreed to bring Tempest to the Canterlot Cemetery, when some of the less fortunate ponies who didn't survive the Storm King's attack were being buried. Fortunately, it hadn't been anyone she'd known for a long period of time, but the very fact that there had been innocent deaths at the hands of a would be conqueror, guaranteed that emotions would run.

* * *

Later that day, Twilight, Starlight and Spike brought a sheltered Tempest to the Canterlot Cemetery, where a funeral was already taking place for a pony that had been killed in the invasion of Canterlot. Tempest couldn't bring herself to watch the funeral though, and instead focus on the graves of her parents. "I hope you can forgive me, Mom and Dad," Tempest thought to herself as she stood in front of the two graves. "I hope you can forgive me after all I've done to you, our family, and our homeland."


	16. Held Accountable For Their Actions

Chapter 16

"Held Accountable For Their Actions"

With the funeral of a pony who didn't survive the Canterlot invasion taking place, Tempest Shadow walked up to the graves of her deceased parents, looking down solemnly at their tombstone. No sooner did she step towards the grave, than did the clouds above the cemetery start to gather, and a light rain began to fall.

"Mom, Dad, it's me, Fizzlepop," Tempest sadly sighed. "I know what you're probably thinking right now. Why did I, your youngest daughter, run away from home when I could have been given help? Well, I'll tell you why. It's because…because I felt like I was never going to fulfill my dreams by being a unicorn with a broken horn. I couldn't bear myself to be like that. And furthermore, my friends turned me away! How could I live with that?! Answer me that!" Tempest waited for a response, but she knew that there was not going to be one. "It's alright," She cried, her eyes welling up with tears. "You don't have to answer. You're just like all the others who turned their backs on me when I needed support. If you had been there for me, then I would never have done what I did. But it's too late now, isn't it?"

Just then, Twilight noticed several of the ponies from the funeral looking over towards them and realized that they were aiming their attention towards Tempest. However, just as they quickly glanced over at her, they turned their attention away. "I feel your pain and suffering," Twilight said to herself as she looked at the mourners. "But, we are all suffering."

"They may not believe that, Twilight," Starlight cautioned, looking at her friend and mentor with a concerned look. "Remember, we are helping a pony that…"

"I know that, Starlight!" Twilight remarked, her horn flaring ever so slightly. "But they don't know that! They think that Tempest is a traitor when in reality it was the Storm King who ordered all of this! I just wish I knew how to get them to move on from all of this."

Meanwhile, it didn't matter to Tempest whether angry ponies were gathering around her. All that mattered to her was earning the forgiveness of others. "But…" She stammered. "I am trying to at least make up for everything I did to Equestria. I've been offered a position to be Princess Twilight's Captain of the Royal Guard. At least I can start from there. You know, I had dreams of being Princess Celestia's student one day, and being a princess. I want to do something where you can be proud of me…but…" However, Tempest couldn't finish her sentence and began to choke up again, looking away in shame and disgust. "…It just won't happen that way," She cried, stamping her foot into the muddy soil. "It doesn't matter what I do now, I'm probably going to be shamed and disgraced for the rest of my life by everypony except for the Princess of Friendship and her fellow princesses! They've already forgiven me and are willing to give me a second chance, so why can't you?!"

As Tempest finished her sentence, the sounds of thunder and lightning began to rain down on the cemetery. However, Tempest wasn't going to move anytime soon. She wanted forgiveness from her dead parents, forgiveness that she wasn't going to get anytime soon.

* * *

Up in the clouds, the pegasi of Cloudsdale were hard at work creating the storm at the weather factory.

"It's our way of relieving aggression," Rainbow Dash said to Fluttershy as they watched the operation. "I can't think about offering Tempest our forgiveness so quickly."

"But, don't you think we should at least try?" Fluttershy suggested, trying to reason with her fellow pegasus. "I mean…they aren't all evil. Look at the creature I was trying to help during the fight, you saw how I was able to get him to open up and stop fighting."

"It doesn't matter if they're not evil," Rainbow Dash replied. "You may think that way, but I don't. Either way, they are responsible for their own actions. Tempest, that little gopher guy who follows her around, and those hulking monkeys. We can't single anypony out, Fluttershy. Innocent ponies suffered and died because of them!"

"I'm aware of that, Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy pleaded. "But, all I am saying is that maybe…"

"We cut them some slack? Absolutely not!" Rainbow Dash cried. "Fluttershy, we need to hold all of them accountable! Remember, our families, our friends, were thrown into cages like animals, and those who weren't were chained and enslaved against their will! You think we can just forgive that?!" Rainbow Dash then sighed. "I'm sorry to argue with you on this, Fluttershy. But we need to treat this very seriously, especially since the Cutie Mark Crusaders were among those imprisoned."

"How are they doing, anyway?" Fluttershy asked, trying to change the subject as Rainbow Dash landed on the clouds.

"Still pretty traumatized," Rainbow glumly confessed. "None of them have been able to sleep since the attack and the damages internally are not going to be fixed easily. And…I will admit…they aren't going to be the only ones." The two pegasi returned to looking over at their fellow kind throwing heavy rain on the Canterlot Cemetery.

* * *

Back at the Cemetery, the rain continued to pour down hard, but Tempest didn't want to leave. She wanted to hear her parents accept her forgiveness for her actions, even though she knew that was never going to happen.

"Tempest, we'd better be going," Twilight suggested. "The rain is coming down harder and harder. If you stay, you're likely to catch a cold"

"I guess you're right, Twilight," Tempest sighed, sadly. "This storm is meant to show anger at me for what I did. All I want is forgiveness, and why is that so hard to ask of anypony?"

"It's just is," Twilight replied. "I'm sorry to say it, but it's true."

Defeated and drained, Tempest reluctantly accompanied Twilight, Starlight and Spike out of the cemetery. But even once they returned to the castle, the rain continued to come down harder and harder, and the winds were beginning to blow harder and harder.

"Why is it so hard to beg for forgiveness?" Tempest wondered to nopony in particular.

"Because not everypony will forgive you," Twilight's Friendship Festival Crown replied. "Remember, I can only be put back together with each pony you atone to for your actions."

"I don't need to be reminded of that continuously!" Tempest snapped, glaring over at the crown. "In fact, what good are you anyway?! You're just a crown that I stepped on in frustration, that now talks to me!"

"I can give you plenty of reasons as to why I am good to you," The crown replied, once again showing off its five ruby diamonds. "But, you need to understand that your parents are in fact still alive, just not physically."

"What makes you think that?" Tempest asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Because I know so!" The crown told her. "Look inside yourself, Tempest Shadow, and you will finally face them at last."

Tempest refused to believe this and went to bed that night, thinking that it was all just talk and no show.

But as she slept, Tempest found herself in the dream realm. "Where am I?" She wondered.

"You are in the dream realm," Said a voice and Tempest turned to see Princess Luna walking towards her, with two ponies flanking on either side of her. Tempest let out a sharp gasp when she recognized who those ponies were. "Mom?! Dad?! Is that you?!"


	17. Turning Herself In

Chapter 17

"Turning Herself In"

Tempest Shadow stood before her parents with her eyes wide open and her mouth dropped open in shock. She couldn't believe that after all this time, she was seeing them again. However, the looks of disappointment on their faces meant that this would be no happy reunion.

"Mom! Dad!" Tempest gasped as she approached them. "Is it really you?! Look, I know you're disappointed in me and…"

But, a raised hoof from Tempest's mother silenced her. "Fizzlepop," She sighed, approaching her youngest daughter with a look of disappointment registered clearly on her face. "You have shamed us greatly with your actions. We could have helped you, but instead you ran away. Why would you disgrace us like this?"

"Mom, dad, I…" Tempest cried, looking away from her parents in shame. "I…I couldn't live my life the way I did. Not after what happened."

"That's no excuse to run away from home and never return, Fizzlepop," Tempest's father scolded. "We would have loved you for who you are, but you threw that all away. It doesn't matter if you lost something physical, my child. All that matters is you are what you are, even if it's hard to accept. We knew it was going to be difficult after you lost your horn, and we were ready to help, but instead you ran away and we never saw you again until now."

Tempest turned back towards her parents with a shocked look on her face. However, she began to think back to when she'd managed to use her broken horn to create a light show during Songbird Serenade's concert. Twilight had told her that her horn was just as powerful as the pony who bears it. Had the princess really meant it? "Then, what can I do?" She asked.  
"Razzle struck me and banished me from ever setting foot in our home again. I really don't blame her at all after all that I did, but the wound still stings."

"Don't worry about what Razzle did to you, Fizzlepop," Luna spoke up, walking over to Tempest's side. "Myself and the other princesses will handle her in time. It will not be an overnight change, it may takes months or even years for your sister to fully accept you again. But what you need to do is to…"

"-Atone for my actions?" Tempest interrupted, turning away to look at all the nightmares that ponies across Equestria were having thanks to her. "Twilight says that becoming her Royal Guard captain is the only way to do it."

"And she's right about that," Luna advised. "Look at all these dreams, Fizzlepop. They are all nightmares that need to be turned back into dreams. The good deeds you will do as Princess Twilight's Royal Guard captain, will help to end these nightmares."

"It's not too late, you can redeem still yourself, Fizzlepop," Her mother encouraged. "You can't change the past, but you can set up your future as a servant of Equestria's royalty. You're more than what you have become, Fizzlepop."

"But how can I redeem myself if I'm not who I used to be?!" Fizzlepop demanded.

"Your parents, myself, and my fellow princesses see so much potential in you, and know that there is good inside of you. In time, you'll see it too," Luna advised, taking to the air. "Even though you committed heinous acts against Equestria, we don't have the heart to punish you severely."

Tempest took these words to heart and realized that there was no backing out now. She knew that she had been given a second chance by Twilight Sparkle, and she needed to take that second chance to heart. For her own sake, as well as for the sake of Equestria. "You're right," She sighed rather heavily. "If you say I have good inside me, then I should show it to all of Equestria. But, it's just that…"

"Go on, Fizzlepop." Luna encouraged.

"Will Razzle Fizzle ever forgive me for my actions?" Tempest asked with concern.

"That remains to be seen," Tempest's mother advised. "However, your father and I both hope that she will forgive you eventually. However, it's not our place to say. That's for her to decide on her own time."

Tempest felt a sense of reassurance, even if it wasn't complete the way she would have wanted it to be. "I promise you that I'll make her proud," Tempest vowed. "I'll make all of you proud, even if it won't be easy."

Soon, the dream came to an end, and Tempest awoke from her sleep knowing what needed to be done. She turned over towards the Friendship Festival Crown, sitting on her nightstand. "Well, at least I won't have to listen to the crown, even if I don't want to," Tempest thought as she climbed out of bed. "But, I know that I'm going to have to start accepting it for who it is eventually. And Razzle Fizzle, I hope you can one day forgive me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight was greeted at the front door of her castle by her friends as they came over for a weekly breakfast. However, Twilight noticed the animosity that was developing between Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity concerning Tempest herself.

"Twilight, I..I know you want to forgive Tempest," Applejack spoke up, as they all ate breakfast. "But, part of me feels like I want to see her punished. I mean, she did…"

"I know it's hard for the three of you, believe me, it's been hard on all of us," Twilight spoke up. "But, do you really think that Tempest deserves to be severely punished? I mean, she's just a victim of Storm King's terror as much as anypony. And if we punish her to the extent she punished us, how does that make us any different than her?"

"Keep in mind that Tempest froze…" Rainbow Dash started to remind Twilight, but Starlight Glimmer interjected.

"We know what she did, Rainbow Dash. Believe me, Trixie and I spent three days in hiding from Tempest and those hulking monkeys." Starlight spoke up.

"All we are saying, sugarcube, is that Tempest does need to have some kind of punishment put against her," Applejack explained. "Maybe serve a short sentence in Tartarus so she can think about her actions. Or somethin' like that, somethin' that'll make her realize what she did was wrong and that she can't do it again. That's not too much to ask for, right?"

Twilight couldn't help but feel herself conflicted by the opinions of her friends. Yes, she knew that what Tempest did was wrong, but she knew deep down that Tempest didn't deserve to be treated so poorly. Part of her wanted to lash out at her friends like she did on the beach after they were banished from Seaquestria, but she couldn't bear herself to do that. Not after all they'd been through. "Look, I know why you want to see her punished," The princess sighed. "The Cutie Mark Crusaders weren't the only ones treated so poorly. So many of our friends and families were subjected to cruelty, but many of they will only settle for blood. Is that really the price Tempest should pay for her actions?"

"But we don't want to settle for blood," Rarity cried, stamping her hoof down on the table. "We just want her to…"

"Out of the question!" interrupted Twilight, cutting Rarity off. "What Tempest needs is help and a little guidance, not a jail cell in Tartarus! She's not like Tirek or the Storm King, she doesn't deserve that! I'm sorry you don't like this idea, but it's the best I can do given the circumstances of the situation. If I turn her over for a trial, then they'll be screaming for blood! They don't want justice, they only want revenge!"

As Twilight spoke, Tempest came down the stairs and could hear what was going on.

She put her head to the door and listened in on what was being said.

"Twilight, I know you're sympathetic to Tempest, seeing as she told you about her past," Fluttershy spoke. "But, if she doesn't at least accept responsibility in the eyes of Equestria, then the cries will only grow louder. Let her at least plead guilty to the princesses and do some kind of sentence that will fit the crime, as well as help her redeem herself."

"I think Fluttershy has a point, sugarcube," added Applejack. "You do need to give your subjects what they want, Twilight. Even if it's not what you want. You can't think only about what's best for Tempest, you need to think what's best for all of Equestria."

Hearing this, Tempest realized that she needed to formally accept responsibility for her actions, so she took a deep breath and walked into the dining room.

"Tempest?!" Twilight gasped. "What are you doing here?!"

"Twilight," Tempest said firmly. "I overheard what you all have been saying, and you're right, I need to be punished for what I did. It's the only way anything's going to get better. So I'm going to turn myself into the authorities."

Twilight sharply gasped and her mouth dropped open at this decision that had been made!


	18. Arrested By Choice

Chapter 18

"Arrested By Choice"

A hushed silence fell over the dining room, as Twilight stood in a state of shock over Tempest Shadow's decision. It seemed for a moment, that everything that Tempest had been doing up to that point was all for nothing.

The broken horned unicorn turned her attention over to the disapproving faces of Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash and then turned back towards a disappointed Twilight.

"Tempest, I forbid you from turning yourself in!" Twilight ordered as she rose to her feet and stared at Tempest. "It's too soon, the crowds only want blood!"

"Keeping me hidden from angry ponies is not the answer, Twilight," Tempest countered. "I need to accept responsibility for what I did. All I want is to redeem myself, but this isn't the way. I have to show them I'm willing to atone for my past actions."

"But…but, they'll imprison you or worse…" Twilight stuttered.

"If there is a punishment, I will accept it because I deserved it," Tempst protested, cutting Twilight off. " I hope that mercy is placed on me, but I fear it will not. Whatever the consequences may be, I have to face them. Better to do it now than to let the wounds fester and grow."

"Tempest, think about what you're saying here," Twilight spoke up. "Why? Why do you want to do this? Especially now?"

"Because I broke the law, Twilight, many laws for that matter," Tempest cried, turning away from Twilight with a sharp jerk. "I…I met my parents in the dream realm last night and…they were just like all of Equestria, angry, sad and ashamed of my actions. But, they said that I can redeem myself. And that the way I've been going about it now is not working."

Twilight felt powerless to act. Tempest did have a point: Regardless of motive, she was a war criminal, and war criminals suffered stiff punishments for their respective actions.

"Look, Tempest," Applejack spoke up, a hint of understanding in her voice. "If you're thinkin' that we want you dead, that's not the answer. We just want you to understand the severity of your actions. If there is somepony who deserved to die, it was that monkey who called himself a king. You're not like him, you were only carryin' out his orders."

"But you can't put all the blame on him!" Tempest protested.

"We know that," Rainbow Dash remarked. "But, you do have to share some of the responsibility for what you did. The acts you committed are still war crimes, after all."

"Exactly!" Tempest replied. "If you think that I can just deny what I did so easily, then you're wrong! If there's to be any hope for me to fully reform, then I have to do this for my sake, as well as your own! As long as I remain here, you could all be put in danger by your own kind for trying to hide me! I can't ask you to do that."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Twilight asked, reluctantly. It was a rhetorical question, the princess knew the answer.

"Yes." Tempest answered and Twilight let out a heavy sigh as she turned her attention towards Spike.

"Spike, send a letter to the princesses," Twilight solemnly ordered. "Tell them that Tempest Shadow wishes to turn herself in, effective immediately."

The baby dragon silently nodded and left the dining hall as Twilight and Tempest shared a long glance at each other.

* * *

A little while later, a platoon of royal guardsponies came marching up to the doors of the Castle of Friendship and once the sounds of loud knocking were heard, the doors opened and Tempest stood before them. "Lieutenant Tempest Shadow," Shouted the lead guardspony, as several more guardsponies came forward to place chains on Tempest's legs and around her neck, they then placed a muzzle on her face, just like the Storm King's guards did to the ponies they terrorized. "You are hereby placed under arrest for major crimes while under the service of the Storm King. You have the right to remain silent."

All Twilight could do, was watch as the now chained Tempest Shadow was led away from the Castle of Friendship. Her eyes welled up with tears at the reluctant actions she had to take, not by her own choosing, but Tempest's. Every ounce of her being told her this was not the answer! But then, what was? What was the way that was best for everyone? Did such a solution even exist?

"This is for the best, Twilight," Tempest thought, as she was led through the streets of Ponyville like a chained animal. "I needed to do this."

Once Tempest was out of sight, Twilight walked back into her castle, her emotions getting the best of her as tears flowed down her face.

"Twilight," Spike began, as she walked by him and her friends. "It's for the best."

But, Twilight said nothing and instead walked by her friends, sobbing quietly. At that moment, Sweetheart came downstairs. "What's going on?" She asked. "I heard a commotion. And where is Tempest Shadow?"

"Tempest Shadow…just turned herself in," Spike sighed, and even Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity were beginning to feel something akin to sympathy. They still wanted to see justice be done, but part of them felt guilty for seeing Tempest be treated the way she had treated their friends and family. "Twilight's pretty upset about it."

"Why would she do that?" Sweetheart wondered aloud.

"Because…she was just trying to protect us." whispered Fluttershy, leaving Sweetheart to try and talk to Twilight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tempest was paraded through the streets of Ponyville as some of the residents who had once been imprisoned in Canterlot, booed and jeered at Tempest as she went by, voicing their anger and displeasure. Some were even going as far as throwing food and objects at her, which led some of the royal guardsponies to activate a shield spell around Tempest to protect her.

"Hope you rot in Tartarus!" One pony shouted!

"Give our regards to the Storm King, why don't you?!" Another hissed!

"We'll be glad to see you hang!" A third jeered!

The boos and jeers only grew louder as they neared Canterlot. In fact, the citizens of Canterlot were just as angry as the citizens of Ponyville. Cries of: "How dare you attack us!". "Here's a little something for you!", "Monster!", and even "Shame on you!", echoed through the streets, with few ponies bothering to not be part of the crowd.

But, Tempest didn't flinch at being verbally (or even physically from the pelting food) abused for her actions. In her mind, she deserved to be treated in this manner. "They won't be satisfied until I face justice, this is the only way they'll be able to heal." She convinced.

The screams were heard all the way in the castle's kitchen, where Grubber and Hannibal were working.

"What's that noise, Grubber?" Hannibal asked.

"Sounds to me like someone's…" Grubber started to answer and then realized who that someone was. "No! Tempest!" Panicked, Grubber raced out of the kitchen and tried to go outside to meet Tempest! However, he was stopped by several guards. "Let me through! Let me through!" He pleaded, but all he could do was watch Tempest be escorted past him.

Grubber couldn't help but feel powerless to help his former cohort. "Tempest!" He gasped, but reluctantly waited until she was led out of sight

* * *

Soon, Tempest was led down to the dungeons and placed a cell separate from the caged Storm Creatures. The broken horned unicorn could only hope and pray that she would be given some sort of mercy for her actions.


	19. In the Dungeons of Canterlot

Chapter 19

"In the Dungeons of Canterlot"

Once news of Tempest's surrender and arrest reached Canterlot, all the ponies that Tempest terrorized were out in full force to show their displeasure and anger. However, no sooner was Tempest brought to the dungeons, than did the news reached Celestia and Luna.

"What do you mean she surrendered?" Luna demanded to Celestia, staring out over the crowds of ponies celebrating Tempest's arrest. "I thought that we were…"

"It's like they told us, Luna," Celestia calmly (but with as much equal reluctance as Luna) spoke. "She did it of her own free will, and we have to be the ones to decide her fate. As much I hate to say it, I really don't want to punish her so harshly."

"But she is already punishing herself for her actions, Celestia. Perhaps accepting responsibility will put an end to her suffering." Luna suggested.

"What do you mean?" Celestia asked.

"Think of it this way," Luna explained, draping a wing over her big sister. "Out of all the major villains that have threatened Equestria, how many have we had to punish or grant a second chance to?"

"Well, we've given Discord a second chance despite his actions, Twilight gave Starlight Glimmer another chance despite her actions and then…I gave you a second chance." Celestia realized.

"In fact, I can relate to Fizzlepop in a way," Luna sighed. "We both had dreams that were dashed by our own mistakes and errors. I want to help her, Celestia, but I don't know how."

"None of us know how to do it, Luna, but we will find a way," Celestia considered. "As much evil as Fizzlepop has carried out, none of us want her to suffer the same fate as Tirek or even King Sombra. There is only one who deserved the same fate as those two and he's being taken out of Canterlot." Celestia motioned Luna to look beyond the angry crowds and view a group of guards ponies carrying a wagon. Inside the wagon was the shattered stone body of the Storm King.

"You're right, sister," Luna remarked. "If there was only one to be punished severely, it's the Storm King. It's too bad that not all of his followers are not willing to accept responsibility like Fizzlepop is. Even so, we must find a way to avoid making it seem like Fizzlepop is escaping justice." Luna then turned to make her way down the stairs of the tower and Celestia soon followed. As they left, the crowds anger grew louder, demanding that Tempest pay for her crimes against them.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the dungeons, Tempest Shadow sat in her cell, looking out of the tiny window that gave out the only dose of sunlight. Part of her was thinking about what she had just did to protect Twilight and her friends. In her mind, this was the only way to do it. Just then, she heard a voice right outside her cell that belonged to Grubber.

"I'm sorry, chef Grubber," A guard apologized. "We cannot allow you to visit the prisoner."

"But, you don't understand!" Grubber protested. "I'm Tempest Shadow's friend! I want to see her!"

"Back to the kitchen with you, no visitors are allowed!" The guard snapped.

Not wanting Grubber to be denied the chance of a visit, Tempest walked to the door and spoke into the tiny hole in her cell. "It's all right, let Grubber in. He means no harm."

Reluctantly, the guard opened the door and allowed Grubber into Tempest's cell. Almost immediately, the two friends hugged each other despite the surroundings that Tempest found herself in.

"Why did you do it, Tempest? Why did you surrender?" Grubber asked.

"Because I had to, Grubber," Tempest firmly explained as they broke apart. "I didn't want to put Princess Twilight and her friends at risk anymore."

"But…but they'll kill you, or worse…" Grubber said with a shake of his head.

"If they are going to kill me then that's their wish, Grubber!" Tempest protested. "Don't you see what we did?! Equestria will not rest until I pay for my crimes, one way or another! You're lucky, you didn't harm anyone because you were just in it for the food. To that end, the princesses made you their personal chef."

"Still, I was an accomplice, regardless, even if I never laid a paw on these ponies," Grubber sighed. "All I did was introduce you to the ponies of Equestria and then just make wisecracking jokes that made you angry at me."

"And I did what I did, because I was desperate to get my horn back, Grubber!" Tempest complained, before placing a hoof on Grubber's chin. "I know we connect in a way, Grubber. We both came from traumatic incidents and took that bottled up anger out on others. What's worse is that…we both enjoyed it."

"I know how you feel, Tempest," Grubber confessed. "A few nights ago, a homeless pony came to my door begging for food and when I gave it to him, he died right there. That's when I realized that I'd been working for someone that didn't give any care whatsoever for myself or you."

"You realized that," Tempest sighed again, resting her head against the wall of her prison cell. "I didn't. All I did was stay with the Princess of Friendship, who I hunted for her magic. And nevertheless, she tried to help me through therapy. But, therapy isn't enough, Grubber. Nothing matters anymore. I'm probably going to die for this. But if I am going to die, then I just want it to be quick and painless! If that's really the only way this can satisfy everyone, who I am to disagree?!"

Grubber couldn't find the words to come up with an excuse to get his friend out of trouble. For he knew that it was out of his reach. "I really hope that they have mercy on you, Tempest," He told her. "You don't deserve death. But, maybe I'm just a dreamer for you to live past this, am I?"

Touched by her friends words, Tempest pulled Grubber into another embrace and knocked on the door for the guards to let him leave. "I'll pray for you, Tempest," Grubber whispered, and left Tempest alone in her cell.

All Tempest could do was just that…pray for a miracle, a chance to be put on the right path to redemption. However, that was easier said than done. Her fate was solely in the hooves of the princesses now.


	20. Facing the Princesses

Chapter 20

"Facing the Princesses"

Twilight Sparkle, still coming to terms with Tempest surrendering herself so willingly, laid down on the sofa in her study, looking up at the crystallized ceiling and wondering what was going to happen next. It had only been a few hours, but to her, it seemed like an eternity.

"Sugarcube?" Applejack called, breaking Twilight's self induced trance. "You doin' all right, hon?"

"Oh, uh, sure Applejack," Twilight stammered, sniffling slightly. Her voice was still wracked with pain, as she turned to see her friends and Spike standing in the doorway. "I'm…fine, to say the least. Sorry I'm acting like this, but I really didn't want to…"

"…keep Tempest protected?" Rarity interrupted. "Twilight, we know you want to support Tempest, or Fizzlepop, or whatever her name is, but she does need to accept some kind of responsibility for her actions. What she did was wrong and that's all there is to it. We only wish to see justice, we're not like the angry mobs in Ponyville and Canterlot."

"I agree with Rarity," Rainbow Dash added. "Tempest isn't like Nightmare Moon, Trixie, Discord, or even Starlight Glimmer. She came into Canterlot and turned all of our lives upside down, not to mention…"

"That's enough!" Twilight cried in protest. "Yes, I know she wants to accept responsibility for her actions, but…I'm just afraid that she'll pay with her life. I don't want that to happen, because the ponies who are crying for her blood are no different that the Storm King's forces. What will killing Tempest solve?!"

"It's because they're angry, like all of us are, sugarcube," Applejack explained. "But we want justice, not revenge. You do have a point about the fact that you're afraid Tempest will die. But you really think the princess will just let anyone lay their hooves on Tempest?"

Twilight reluctantly knew that her friends were right. They wanted justice, not revenge. However, she also had to remember that she was a princess and a princess was responsible for upholding the laws of her nation.

"What you need to do, is take all that has been done up to this point with a grain of salt," Spike suggested. "You have sympathy for Tempest, she's as much a victim as a war criminal, but she's a war criminal nonetheless."

"Perhaps maybe you could just have Tempest perform amounts of community service in addition to her royal guard training," Rainbow Dash commented. "And wherever she goes, Tempest could be under protection from any ponies who want her dead."

Twilight took in what Rainbow Dash said and then proceeded to walk over to the door of her study, her mind in deep thought. "Well, I'll take that into consideration, Rainbow Dash," She sighed, as she turned to face her friends. "But, I'm not the only princess who's going to be responsible for passing judgment on her, you know. But I'm not going to be responsible for sending Tempest to her death, just because everypony wants her dead. All of Equestria needs to show, that we're better than the likes of the Storm King, that we don't kill those oppose her." With those words, Twilight walked out of the study and left her friends alone to absorb what had just been spoken.

"What do we do now?" Fluttershy asked.

"We just wait and see, I guess," Rainbow sighed. "I can understand Twilight's problem, but Tempest is a war criminal in the eyes of the law, even if she was working for the Storm King. Just because we don't want her dead, doesn't mean we can't demand justice."

"Nevertheless," Rarity remarked. "We need to be there for Twilight, and show her that indeed we're not like those angry mobs. So if any one of you wants to join me in supporting our friend, follow me."

* * *

Back in the dungeons, Tempest heard a knock at the door of her cell and realized the time had come for her to be brought forth for judgment.

"Tempest Shadow?" A guard spoke .

"Yes?" Tempest asked, though she knew what was to happen.

"It's time. Come with me." The guard instructed.

Tempest knew that there was no turning back now, as the guards led her out of her cell and out of the dungeons. As she was being led, Tempest was beginning to think back to that moment, that moment when she'd tried to get Twilight to "Open Up Her Eyes" and see the world from where she stood. Only this time, it was herself that needed to open up her eyes, not Twilight. See the world as Equestria saw it.

Soon, Tempest was greeted by a group of guardsponies, who silently watched Tempest walk through the halls of Canterlot Castle. "I'm sorry," She whispered to them in a hushed voice. "I'm sorry for everything."

But, the guards said nothing and simply watched Tempest being led. In a moment, they approached the throne room (the very same room where Tempest had brought Twilight to the Storm King). Then, suddenly, she was led away.

"If you're thinking that you're going to be be judged in the throne room," A guard told her. "Then you are mistaken. The princesses want to judge you in a private setting for security reasons."

Tempest could only sigh with relief upon hearing this, however she was still fearful of what was to come, as she was led to a small room down the hall from the throne room, and the doors opened to reveal Equestria's four princesses sitting around a table, with Twilight's friends standing in the background.

"Bring her forward," Celestia ordered, and the guards did as they were told. "Now, shut the door, and do not come in until I say so."

"Yes, your highnesses." The guards obeyed without question.

Once the guards shut the door, Tempest looked up at the princesses with a deep, worried expression in her face.

"Fizzlepop Berrytwist," Celestia sighed, looking down at some papers in front of her. "Or Tempest Shadow, if you prefer. You wish to plead guilty to your crimes of war against Equestria, do you not?"

"Yes," Tempest answered. "I know that there's no excuse for what I did. But, I'm ready for whatever punishment you think is fair."

"We've been thinking about it a lot," Luna commented. "And all of us can agree that the true mastermind of the events of recent, was the Storm King, and he has already paid with his life. We also do not have the hearts to sentence you to death. Because if we did, then we would only be making the situation worse, and not better."

"Tempest, I have been trying to help you atone for your actions," Twilight spoke, confessing to the other princesses. "But, what I've been doing is the wrong way to approach the situation. I've been overprotective of you, and that is something that I need to stop doing."

Tempest took in another deep sigh as she waited for her sentence to be carried out.

"To this end," Celestia informed the prisoner. "You are hereby sentenced to perform extensive community service with protection, in addition to being trained as Princess Twilight's captain of the royal guard."

With those words, just like that, it was over…Tempest was handed her sentence and she collapsed onto the floor, sobbing her heart out in relief and awaited perhaps the next step in her redemption. But a nagging question lingered at the back of her mind: How would the citizens of Equestria react to the verdict?


	21. After the Judgment

Chapter 21

"Starting the Sentence"

Tempest Shadow reluctantly returned to the Castle of Friendship under heavy guard, even though she felt a slight sense of relief. Accepting her guilt was still the right call in her book, though she was worried about what sort of "requirements" she would have to obey for the duration of her sentence. But now, all she had to do was wait for what the future held for her.

However, Twilight was still feeling very mixed about Tempest's actions to turn herself in.

"Twilight," Tempest sighed, as she was escorted back to her bedroom by Twilight and several of Celestia's guards. "I know what you're thinking right now, that I made a mistake by turning myself in. But, I had to do it. Ponies had to see that I really am sorry for what I did."

"No, you made the right call, Tempest," Twilight replied with a shake of her head. "It was wrong of me to try and keep you hidden. I made a mistake and I think that had I not done what I did…" But, Twilight stopped herself mid sentence, not even trying to think about what could have happened.

"If you did, then you and your friends could have been hurt by the mob of ponies out to get me," Tempest finished. "I could never live with myself if anything were to happen to you on account of me. You've suffered so much because of me already."

Twilight's eyes widened! "What?!" Hastily correcting herself, Twilight apologized. "Sorry, Tempest. It's just that, you reminded me of Princess Luna. She said those exact words when trying to deal with her own demons."

"I see." Tempest commented, before she entered her bedroom and laid down on the bed, sighing heavily. Her eyes looking up towards the ceiling.

"We know you need help, Tempest," Twilight explained, walking over and stroking the mane of her former enemy. "I think doing community service while training to be my Captain of the Royal Guard will not only do you some good, but also get you refocused on life in Equestria. In time, as more and more of Equestria realizes you've changed, things will get better."

"I guess you're right, Twilight," Tempest remarked, as her thoughts turned towards Razzle Fizzle. "But, what about Razzle Fizzle?"

"What about her?" Twilight asked.

"Do you think that maybe she and I can put the past behind us one day?" Tempst wondered. "I mean, even with all that I've done, I still love her as a sister. Do you think she and I will ever reconcile?"

"It depends on how deep the damage is," Twilight concluded as Tempest rolled onto her back. "Sometimes we can't repair all damages, no matter how hard we try."

Tempest refused to believe those words, though she also realized that she would have to face that 'possibility'.

"But," Twilight continued. "There is a pair of sisters that went through the same phase as you and Razzle Fizzle."

* * *

As she went to bed that night, Tempest continued to think of how blind she'd been in retrieving the Princesses magic for the Storm King.

"You know that Princess Twilight is right," The Friendship Festival crown remarked, once again taking life and floating in front of Tempest. "The princesses are just like you and your sister, Tempest. They've had their differences, but now their relationship is stronger than ever."

"Whatever differences they may have had," Tempest sighed, her eyes trying to bypass the crown. "Are differences that were easily mended. Unlike with Razzle Fizzle and I."

"I'm not so sure about that," The crown remarked. "Take these two red diamonds for example, think of them as Celestia and Luna. Spread them out, and you will see that their differences were anything but mended."

"Are you suggesting that I compare myself and Razzle Fizzle to them?!" Tempest angrily glared! "I wanted to be a princess, and an alicorn, but that was all taken away from me when I lost my horn!"

"That's not what I mean. All I am saying is, try to see yourself from their point of view," The crown advised to Tempest. "Put yourself in their horseshoes for a moment. Think of what each sister went through a thousand years ago, and compare what they went through with you and Razzle Fizzle."

"I don't know what you're saying." Tempest sighed, taking a look at the two diamonds.

"All I am saying is that you need to prepare yourself for a proper reunion. There is a reason why I have five diamonds, Tempest," The crown explained, as the diamonds inside it shone brightly. "Each of the diamonds represents the four princesses, and yourself. They all want to help you repair your relationship with your sister, Tempest, but you first need to repair your relationship with Equestria," Just then, a piece of the crown floated towards another broken piece, and they both came back together, as if they'd never been apart. "However, you've already started the repair process by accepting responsibility for your actions. You've repaired the first part of my body, but there is still a long way to go for you."

And with that, Tempest fell asleep, thinking about the long road that lay ahead of her.

* * *

The next morning, Tempest awoke, and found what appeared to be a hard hat and orange vest left right outside her door.

"Good morning, Tempest," Twilight greeted with a bright smile. "Today's the day you start your sentence. You're heading to Canterlot to help repair buildings that were damaged in the attack. Just remember that you will be working under guard for your own safety."

"But, will there be other ponies helping?" Tempest asked.

"Yes, but you don't need to worry," Twilight nodded. "They've already been told to treat you with great respect and leave their opinions about you to themselves."

Tempest felt herself become very nervous despite the reassurance that Twilight had given her. Going into Canterlot, to try and repair the damages she caused to the city was not going to be an easy task to undertake. Most ponies in Canterlot still held resentment toward her, and she doubted that her sentence from the princesses had changed ponies minds. All the same, a few minutes later, she put on the hard hat and orange vest and left the Castle of Friendship to begin her sentence, as Twilight watched from the front doors of her castle.

* * *

Later in Canterlot, the royal sisters watched from a balcony as Tempest was escorted into the city.

"So it begins," Celestia thought, as she watched with Luna. "The Redemption of Tempest Shadow is finally about to begin."


	22. Starting Her Sentence

Chapter 22

"Starting Her Sentence"

Tempest arrived in Canterlot under heavy guard and immediately was put to work in continuing to clean up her mess that she had made.

"Now…we fix everything," Tempest whispered to herself as she aided several construction ponies in fixing the damages to a severely damaged building. As she worked, however, her presence had caught the attention of Jet Set and Upper Crust who were among the ponies still hostile towards her.

"What is she doing here?" sneered Upper Crust. "Imagine, a pony that betrays her kind and gets off scot free."

"I think its an insult, dear," remarked Jet Set. "How could the princesses not sentence this…monster to her doom? Trust me, we love all the princesses, but they can be too lenient, can't they? Even to monsters like…Tempest Shadow."

"Well, I can assure you both," added another upper class pony. "That this is a monster, not a pony. I hope she dies a slow painful death one day."

This caused Tempest to stop what she was doing and look back towards the bitter upper class ponies as they walked off. She felt tears forming in her eyes, but remained composed as she simply carried on with the task at hand. Still, she had her feelings.

"Twilight is right," Tempest thought to herself. "Not everypony is going to forgive me for what I've done. But, I need to make the most of this second chance that has been given to me."

At that moment, Moon Dancer was making her way from the library and saw Tempest working. This made the former anti-social unicorn walk over and see what was happening. However, Moon Dancer was stopped by the guards before she could go any further towards the repairs.

"Excuse me, I've only come to see the prisoner," she said, her voice filled with slight insultation. "I mean you no harm."

"The convicted is not to be disturbed, young mare," said one of the guards. "Go away."

"But…I am a friend of the convicted," stammered Moon Dancer, trying to get a view of Tempest. "I happen to live next door to her sister."

"A likely story. Now go!"

Not wanting to invoke an argument, Moon Dancer did as she was told. But, not before looking back and seeing the remorseful Tempest Shadow continuing her community service. Heading back to her house by Canterlot Stadium, Moon Dancer looked over towards the ramshackle home of Tempest Shadow's family.

"Guess I'd better go check on Razzle Fizzle," Moon Dancer thought to herself as she walked over towards the home. Knocking on the door, Moon Dancer waited for Razzle Fizzle to open the door, however, she got no answer. "Razzle Fizzle, it's Moon Dancer. Are you home?"

But, there was nothing but silence.

"Razzle? Razzle?"

Then, all of a sudden, the door opened and Moon Dancer saw the roughened pony allow her inside. Moon Dancer was shocked by her appearance.

"Razzle, what happened? Why do you look a mess?"

"Because I've been reflecting, Moon Dancer," answered Razzle Fizzle, allowing Moon Dancer inside the home. "I can't believe that I struck my sister in such a manner. I know that I am angry at her, but…"

"Look, Razzle, you were just angry," remarked Moon Dancer. "Everypony has a right to unleash their anger every now and again. Who knows? Maybe your anger convinced Fizzlepop to owe up to her crimes."

"Maybe it did. But, I wish I can just apologize to Fizzlepop, but I can't. The anger I showed to Fizzlepop was justified, Moon Dancer."

"And supposedly you succeeded at that, Razzle," said Moon Dancer as they sat down on the sofa. "I was in the center of Canterlot today and I saw Tempest helping out in restoring a building that was damaged in the invasion. Maybe it would do you some good if you saw Fizzlepop for yourself and see that she is truly sorry for what she did."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I saw her remorsefulness in her body language. Come see for yourself, Razzle Fizzle. Come see her at least do some good for once."

Razzle was very hesitant to consider such an offer. She had a very difficult decision to make: to show herself in public and look into the eyes of the pony who betrayed her family and her home.

"I need time to think about it, Moon Dancer," cried Razzle Fizzle, turning away. "Please, I need time."

Sighing heavily, Moon Dancer got up from the sofa and walked over towards the door. She realized that this was going to be a decision that was going to be a decision that Razzle Fizzle would have to make on her own.

…

Meanwhile, on Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were starting to get their bearings back together in the wake of the Canterlot attack.

"Look, I can't help but wonder, y'all," wondered Apple Bloom as the Crusaders sat in their clubhouse trying to come to terms with what they had been through. "Why would a pony with a broken come back to Equestria and treat us so horribly?"

"I still have nightmares of being in the cages, Apple Bloom," cried Sweetie Belle, her normally cheerful squeaky voice filled with raw emotion. "In fact, I haven't been able to sleep since the festival."

"None of us have, but I can't just brand Tempest Shadow as a monster," sighed Scootaloo, looking out towards the sun. "We wouldn't do that to any blank flanks. Yeah, I know Tempest threw the three of us in cages, but even then, I still felt sympathy for her."

"Why?"

"Because, I know what its like to have a disability," said Scootaloo, sharply looking at her fellow crusaders. "A Pegasus not being able to fly is one thing, but a unicorn with a broken horn? I can understand the pain and I can relate to her. Perhaps, maybe if I can tell her how I feel the same way she does then…"

"They won't let you near her, Scootaloo!" cried Apple Bloom as Scootaloo headed towards the entrance to the clubhouse.

"I need to try! Rainbow Dash would do the same thing!"

So, Scootaloo darted out of the clubhouse and left a bewildered Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom to wonder just what Scootaloo was planning to do to a pony that could relate to her…


	23. I Share Your Pain, Tempest

Chapter 23

"I Share Your Pain, Tempest"

It was only the first day of her sentence, but Tempest already felt that she had made the first step in her redemption. After having spent the day repairing the buildings still greatly damaged, Tempest was escorted back to the Castle of Friendship. However, as she was being led, she heard a rustle in the bushes in front of the castle.

"Rest up tonight," One of the guards instructed. "There's another day of service ahead of you tomorrow."

But, Tempest ignored the guards and walked over towards the bushes, intent on knowing who or what was making that rustling sound. As she walked, she heard a faint breathing noise.

"Excuse me, Tempest Shadow?" The voice asked.

"Yes?" Tempest nervously replied. What if this was somepony intent on harming her, or worse?

The head of a small, orange coated pegasus filly emerged from the bush and looked up at Tempest with sympathetic light purple eyes.

Tempest gasped upon seeing this pony, something about her seemed vaguely familiar! "Who are you?! Where did you come from?!" She asked, slightly taken aback. Then, in a flash, she remembered who this pony was. "Wait a minute, I know you! You were one of the ponies I caged in Canterlot, weren't you?"

"Yes. My name's Scootaloo," The filly answered, coming out of the bushes. "I'm also one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a group of fillies who help other colts and fillies earn their cutie marks."

"I see. But, why do you come to me after everything I've done?" Tempst asked. "Don't forget, I was the one who left you caged up like a wild animal."

"Because, I understand what you are going through, Tempest," Scootaloo acknowledged, as they walked over towards a clearing next to the castle (the guards seemed hesitant, but Tempest shot them a look that told them she'd be okay without their protection for the time being). "You aren't the only pony with a disability, you know."

Tempest felt her heart sink upon knowing that she was talking with a pony who had a disability. Almost immediately, she could feel a connection to Scootaloo. What if she'd known that sooner? Would she have let herself cage that filly? "What disability do you have?" She reluctantly inquired.

"I'm a pegasus pony who… can't fly, at least not yet," Scootaloo sighed. "But, I've learned to not let it get me down, Tempest. I may not be able fly right now, but I'm still full of awesome anyway! Rainbow Dash taught me that!"

Tempest turned her attention up towards her broken horn. "So, you' re happy with not being able to fly? Is that true?" She asked, to which Scootaloo nodded. "Have you ever thought about…I don't know, going to ask somepony with magical powers, to give you the ability to fly?"

"No, I haven't, unless you count Zecora. But she specifically said she couldn't help me." Scootaloo replied.

"Who?" Tempest asked. This was her second time hearing about Zecora, but it seemed to be a popular face, at least among the citizens of Ponyville.

"A Zebra that lives in the Everfree Forest not too far from Ponyville," Scootaloo explained. "She was at the festival, selling her potions. But, she managed to escape along with a few others, unlike my friends and I."

At that moment, Tempest looked over, and saw another disabled pony walking past the castle. The pony had his rear legs tied to a wheelchair cart, and looked over to Tempest briefly, before he continued on his way. "Who's that pony who was looking over at me just then?"

"That's Stellar Eclipse," Scootaloo answered. "He's a pegasus pony who has some kind of back issue that causes him to need wheels because his back legs are useless. Don't ask me how he became like that, he just is who he is."

"Just who he is?!" Tempest gasped, taken slightly aback and looking over at Scootaloo. "You mean, he was born that way?! He didn't have an accident like I did?!"

"Well, I don't know for sure, but Rainbow Dash talks highly of him," Scootaloo told Tempest. "She says she saw him at Rainbow Falls one time at the Traders Exchange. You should meet him at some point. He's a really nice guy"

"Um, yeah, sure I'd like to meet him one day, Scootaloo," Tempest stammered, knowing that she needed to get back inside. "Listen, I need to get back before the guards start to worry. But it was nice meeting you, Scootaloo."

"Nice meeting you, too, Tempest Shadow." Scootaloo replied, before Tempest hastily headed back into the castle.

* * *

In the dining room, Grubber and Hannibal were in the process of making dinner for Twilight, Spike, and Starlight, when they saw Tempest walk into the castle's dining room.

"Hey, Grubber," Tempest spoke, sitting down at the table and removing the hard hat and vest while sighing heavily. "How was your day?"

"Not bad, Hannibal here is getting the hang of being my sidekick in the kitchen," Grubber laughed. But his laughter soon stopped when he noticed Tempest's tired look on her face. "What's wrong? I thought that you…"

"You'll have to excuse me, Grubber. I was talking to a pony who was one of the ones we caged in Canterlot." Tempest explained.

"Which pony was that? Gonna need to be more specific." Grubber told Tempest.

"Her name is Scootaloo, and she's a pegasus pony who cannot fly, at least not at the moment," Tempest told Grubber. "And while we were talking, I saw another disabled pony who cannot use his legs. Grubber, I…I connected with them on their level."

"What do you mean?" Grubber asked, hoping for more details.

Tempest sighed for a moment and then looked over at Grubber. "They're just like me, Grubber, I'm not the only who has a disability and I can make a difference in the way that I am," She explained to her former sidekick. "It gives me…a sense of…renewal and determination."

"So, what are you going to do now?" Grubber questioned.

"Continue what I've been doing: finishing the sentence that has been passed down to me." Tempest answered.

* * *

As Tempest spoke, she was unaware that Twilight and Starlight were standing right outside the dining hall, listening in to the conversation.

"Well, if there was anything that will drive Tempest into redeeming herself," Starlight whispered. "It's being around ponies who are disabled or handicapped. I mean, being around Scootaloo…"

"…helped Tempest to realize that there are other ponies just like her, Starlight," Twilight finished. "But, Tempest let her disability get the better of her. Another reason for her to redeem herself in the eyes of Equestria, Starlight."

The student and teacher continued to stand by the door, as they both tried to absorb what they'd heard Tempest say. And when Twilight went to bed that night, she was already thinking of doing for Tempest what she did for Starlight…allow her to make her own friends in addition to becoming a royal guard captain. After all, the magic of friendship had helped to bring many a former foe to the side of good. Why should Tempest be any different?


	24. Starting to Open Up

Chapter 24

"Starting to Open Up"

While Tempest had been starting her sentence of community service, down in the dungeons of Canterlot, the captured loyalists of the Storm King were beginning to crack under the pressure of the threats that Princess Luna was imposing on them. Some were willing to talk, others were looking for a way out of their situation, and very few were determined to remain silent.

"What have they started to say?" Luna asked an interrogator, as he came out of a small room near the dungeons.

"This one says that they are all willing to talk," The interrogator answered. "Or, most of them, I should say."

"Good. We need to know more about the Storm King and where he came from," Luna nodded. "What about those who are still defiant?"

"We're doing everything we can to get them to speak." The interrogator replied.

"Then keep doing what you're doing," Luna ordered in an authoritative voice, while stomping her hoof on the ground. "I warned these creatures that they would face unspeakable consequences if they don't cooperate with us. I may not like it, but if they're going to be stubborn, then they leave me no choice."

Just then, a loud roar was heard coming from the torture chamber, followed by a loud cry. "I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK! PLEASE! NO MORE!"

Satisfied, Luna walked over towards the torture chamber and looked at a storm creature being stretched out on a rack, with his arms and legs tied together. "That's enough!" She cried, raising a hoof to the interrogators. "He's ready to talk."

The tortured storm creature weakly looked at the princess of the night, expecting to be mocked for his actions. But, Luna sighed heavily as she looked up at him. "What do you want with us?" The creature asked. "And why do you want to treat us in such a manner? I'm not a creature of evil. I was just following orders."

"We want to understand more about who you are and where you came from, that is all," Luna told the creature. "What is your name?"

"You…you torture me, and now you want me to know what my name is?" The creature defiantly retorted.

"Yes, I am sorry about this, but I did warn you that unless you talk, there would be unspeakable consequences. You are aware that the Storm King is dead, aren't you?" She commented. "His broken body was dumped into the ocean and is now swimming with the sea ponies."

"Is that what happened to him?" The storm creature gulped. Luna silently nodded in reply, much to the creature's dismay. "I should have known it was bound to happen," He sighed in sharp pain. "But, hear me out, mare, you must know that I was only following orders…"

"Don't say that excuse!" Luna barked, briefly using the royal Canterlot voice. "We know that you're hiding something from us, all of you served willingly! And I want to know now why you took part in the attack on our kingdom!"

The storm creature looked at Luna in a shocked and disgusted expression, and this, to Luna, was a sign that he was letting his guard down.

"Do you think that I would want to harm anypony?!" He gasped. "The Storm Ling told me to do it, because that was what I was trained to do! He was trying to build a better life for us!"

"By trampling on the rights of others?" Luna asked, putting a hoof to the creature's chin. "Tell me, do you have any family?"

"I had a family," The creature confessed. "They were murdered not far from our home. My wife, my son, murdered!"

Upon hearing this, Luna lowered her guard and backed away. Almost immediately, she couldn't help but feel sympathy for the creature. "Who murdered your family?" She asked after a moment of reflection.

"I don't know. We never found the one responsible nor how they were murdered," The creature confessed. "All I know is that they are dead." Tears began to form at the corners of the creatures eyes and Luna ordered that the creature be released from the rack, he had suffered enough.

The guards removed the bonds and the creature fell to the ground, letting out a sharp cry of pain as he hit the floor! "You have to believe me, mare," The storm creature panted, as he tried to get himself back up onto his feet. "His highness…was going to bring my family back to me. The Storm King…was going to help me…if I took part…in obtaining your magic. That's what he promised me."

"And is that how you would want bring your family back?" Luna sighed. "By taking part in all of this? Tell me, would your wife and son be proud of the fact you would be taking part in these acts? Willing to wound and potentially kill others, just to be reunited with them?"

"No," The creature weakly answered, before he then pleaded. "If you…wish to kill me," He cried out, clutching Luna's front legs. "Then, do it now. I've got nothing left anymore. Go on! Kill me! KILL ME!"

However, Luna remained steadfast and unfazed by the creature's pleas for death. "Take him to the hospital," She ordered to the interrogators. "Have him examined thoroughly, and I want a four pony watch on him around the clock, understand?"

Without saying a word, the guards did as they were told and carried the tortured storm creature away.

* * *

A little while later, Luna ended her duties and joined Celestia for breakfast. As she had breakfast, Luna couldn't help but feel sympathy for the tortured creature. The thought of losing his entire family was heartbreaking to say the least. And wasn't Luna herself guilty of going to extremes, under the promises made by the nightmare forces? Sure, she'd submitted of her own free will, and had no quarrels with the idea of eternal night. But she'd never wanted it to be permanent, or for her to depose her sister forever, in that regard she had been lied to.

"I can't help but imagine the pain he was going through," Celestia sighed, once Luna told her about what had transpired the past night. "But how could he believe that the Storm King would bring his family back to life? Even we can't do that."

"Perhaps it's the same way that Fizzlepop Berrytwist believed that the Storm King could restore her horn," Luna answered. "As far as I am concerned, sister, the Storm King never really cared about any of his subjects. But he told them whatever they wanted to hear, he knew what strings to pull."

"I think for once, we can agree on something like that," Celestia answered. "But, I think the problem is that most of these creatures want to continue showing loyalty to a king, that more than likely wasn't a king to begin with. I don't want to harm anypony, Luna, but the more these creatures continue to try and restrain themselves, the more we don't learn more about the Storm King or his true intentions."

"Then what are you suggesting we do, sister?" Luna asked.

"I think we need to journey to the tribe that the Storm King and his followers came from," Celestia suggested. "Something tells me that the only way that we are going to get to the bottom of this, is to see it for ourselves."


	25. Journey to the Storm Tribes

Chapter 25

"Journey to the Storm Tribes"

The next morning, Celestia and Luna led several of their best guards ponies towards the Crystal Mountains, knowing that they needed to get to the bottom of why the Storm Creatures did what they did. Both sisters knew that the sooner this problem was solved, the sooner Tempest Shadow's problem would (hopefully) be solved. As they arrived near the Crystal Empire, they saw Cadence with several of her Crystal guards.

"Thank you for coming, Cadence," Celestia greeted, briefly hugging her niece. "Has the tribe been notified of us coming?"

"Not yet," Cadence answered, looking towards the path that supposedly went towards the tribe site. "But, we need to only do what we need to do, and nothing else. I don't want to be away from Flurry Heart any more than I should. I was absent from her for a long time for the summit, and I know she misses me."

"I understand, being a mother is never easy," Celestia nodded. "We'd best get going then. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get to the bottom of things."

* * *

The winds began to howl loudly as the three alicorns and the guards assigned to them, made their way up into the snow-covered mountains. The journey was treacherous, but they needed to carry on, going back wasn't an option they wished to consider. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they managed to reach a small settlement that had nothing but teepees and wigwams, along with a few areas were tortures would take place. However, the three alicorns were starting to worry about something else.

"Where is everyone?" Luna wondered aloud, looking out among the abandoned tribe site, and then to Celestia. "I know that we have some of the guards in captivity, but…you'd think that there'd be someone here."

"I completely agree," Celesia nodded. "Stay on your guard, everypony. They might be plotting an ambush, we don't know how they deal with intruders. Spread out and see what you can find, and alert me if you spot anything suspicious."

The other princesses nodded, and activating their horns they broke up and went off in different directions, hoping to find any clues as to why the Storm King did what he did. They went through every teepee, every wigwam and then, finally Cadence let out a sharp scream. "Aunt Celestia, Aunt Luna! Come quick!"

The two sisters ran straight to the wigwam where Cadence was, and what they saw inside the wigwam sent shockwaves through their bodies!

"What in Equestria?!" Celestia gasped, her eyes wide open and her mouth hanging in shock at what she saw! In front of her was the head of a storm creature, laying against the wigwam, with its mouth hanging open. "This…this…this…search every single one of these teepees and wigwams! I want more evidence!" She ordered to the guards!

Doing as they were told, the guards went about going through the wigwams, looking for anything. The alicorns also began searching through the wigwams as well, hoping they'd find someone living. However, there was one particularly large wigwam that they had their eyes on.

"This must be the Storm King's wigwam," Luna commented, eyeing the huge construct. "I think we need to go inside and investigate. There's got to be something in there that can function as a clue."

Reluctantly agreeing, Celestia and Cadence joined Luna as they went inside with a few extra guards for protection. Looking inside the interior of the wigwam, they knew that something about it wasn't right. It gave off a vibe that indicated outsiders weren't welcome within the wigwam's confines.

"Do you notice something?" Celestia asked as she looked around the wigwam. "There's no throne anywhere."

"You're right, sister," Luna remarked, looking at a portrait of the Storm King. Then something else caught her eye. "Look over here!" Luna was looking at a large red book with gold letters on it that said "MY FIGHT."

Luna used her magic to open the book for the three of them to read it. As they skimmed through the pages, the alicorns had no idea of the troubling words that sat before them. Once they had finish skimming the book though, all three alicorns had troubling looks on their face.

"This…this…this is deplorable!" Celestia cried, in a fit of disgust, snatching the book and slamming it down on the ground! "No wonder the Storm King did what he did to us."

"If he even is a king, which I know that he is not, I can't imagine he'd do such things," Luna sneered. "What is worse is that he has warped ideologies! He claimed his ideas would make Equestria better!"

"So, what do we do now?" Cadence asked. "Should we go back?"

"No, we keep looking," Celestia firmly instructed, turning her attention over to the library that was at the corner of the wigwam. "I want to find more books that are just like this book. If there are more, then we might be dealing with something far worse than what we make out to be."

* * *

So, the three alicorns broke up and went through every book in the library of the wigwam. Those that didn't raise any suspicions were left alone, while others were placed into a pile at the far right corner end of the designated shelves. An hour went by and finally they stopped.

"These books are just an example of why the Storm King did what he did," Celestia sighed. "I want to look at these a little more in Canterlot. Something tells me that we're dealing with an evil that is beyond all imagination."

Just then, the sounds of hoofbeats were heard at a rapid pace, and a guardspony came running into the wigwam! "Your highnesses," He panted, bowing to them hastily. "We…we made a horrific discovery!"

"What is it?!" All three alicorns asked at once!

"There is a gorge not too far from here and…excuse me!" The guard suddenly trailed off! He ran off towards an open window and vomited loudly, leaving an uneasy feeling in the princesses' stomachs. Nevertheless, they left the wigwam and went over to where a small group of guards ponies were standing and looking down into the gorge.

"What's going on…?" Celestia started to ask and then let out a loud gasp at what she saw in the gorge! Bodies of dead storm creatures, some partially decomposed and others fully decomposed, showing off their skeletons.

Cadence began to silently cry and Luna was beginning to feel sick to her stomach.

Celestia could only stand there frozen, and watch the horror unfold before her eyes, as a very unsuspecting and unsettling thought crept into her mind. "Was this what the Storm King was planning to do?" She thought to herself. "To have our subjects end up like these creatures? Was this what he wanted to do to our world? Then, he must have been training Tempest Shadow to do this kind of action as well!"


	26. Not a King, But a Monster

Chapter 26

"Not a King, But a Monster"

Upon returning from the Storm King's former homeland, none of the princesses could sleep that night. The sight of seeing decomposing, dead bodies had given all three of them a very sickening feeling of what could have been for Equestria, had the Storm King not been stopped. The next morning at their usual breakfast, neither Celestia or Luna were their usual, respective selves. All they could do was just sit there and contemplate.

"I wish I could eat you," Celestia said, as she looked down at a fruit faced pancake. "But, I can't. I don't have an appetite right now."

"I wish I could sleep," Luna remarked, looking up towards the ceiling in exhaustion. "But, I can't. I don't have the energy. How could somepony be so cruel and so evil as to do what he did? It makes you wonder why the Storm King's forces did what they did."

"And it makes you wonder what the Storm King was going to have Fizzlepop do when he finally obtained our magic," Celestia added. "It was only because of the magic of friendship that he was thwarted in his plans."

The idea of a broken horned pony killing her fellow ponies gave the royal sisters a very unsettling feeling.

"If you wish, Celestia," Luna spoke up, offering some way to get to more of the truth. "I can have the interrogations go up a level in light of what we discovered."

"That won't be necessary, sister," Celestia replied, as she tried to eat her breakfast. "I don't think we should cause any more pain unless it is absolutely necessary. Is there any among the caged that would be willing to talk?"

"Not really. In fact, I don't even want to hurt them anymore," Luna confessed. "To be honest, sister, hearing the screams of the prisoners gives me a very sickening feeling inside. A feeling that tells me that doing what we are doing has to stop."

"But we need to do it, Luna," Celestia reluctantly sighed. "We need to find out the truth. Our subjects want answers and closure to perhaps the worst attack on Equestria in its entire history."

Just then, Grubber and Hannibal came into the dining hall and noticed the worried looks on the royal sister's faces.

"Excuse me, princesses," Grubber said in a polite voice as he looked at the two sisters. "You look kind of…how shall I put this? Disturbed about something."

"Grubber," Celestia asked, looking at her chef. "Were you aware of what the Storm King was planning to do once he conquered Canterlot?"

Almost immediately, Grubber realized that he was going to be put on the spot by the princesses. He knew that Hannibal was going to be dimwitted to answer any of the questions, so he shooed him back to the kitchen. Once Hannibal was back in the kitchen, Grubber turned to face his new bosses. "Very much," He answered in a serious voice while taking off his chef's hat. "In fact, I can't even begin to imagine the horrors of the creatures being put through horrendous…" But, Grubber couldn't finish his sentence.

"We're sorry that we have to tell you this, Grubber," Celestia glumly commented, getting up from the table and walking towards Grubber. "But, we went to the Storm King's former homeland in the Crystal Mountains, and we saw dead bodies in a mass grave."

"So, you know what he was planning to do?" Grubber asked, sounding surprisingly unsurprised by the discovery, even though it made his fur crawl. "I wish I could tell you that it was the only time I saw him create a mass grave, but it's not."

"He did this before?!" Luna gasped!

"At every land we conquered," Grubber confessed. "We only killed those who defied us, and it wasn't until we came here that I began to have second thoughts about my role with the Storm King. I wanted to confront the Storm King myself after we captured Princess Twilight and tell him how I felt, but…well, you saw what happened afterwards."

"Then why didn't you stand up for yourself then, Grubber?" Celestia asked, placing a hoof under Grubber's chin.

"Because I didn't want to lose the new life that had been given to me, that's why," Grubber confessed quite nervously. "He promised me that I could be given respect if I helped him carry out his conquests. And like a fool, I believed what he said, even when a part of me felt disgusted at his cruelty. Those bodies you found, they were merely just target practice. In fact, all the lands he conquered, they were all target practice for Equestria. He may look like a cool guy on the outside, but on the inside, the Storm King was and always will be a monster." Nervous at what he had spoken, Grubber bowed to the Royal Sisters and then hastily raced back into the kitchen.

"Do you think that Fizzlepop was ever aware of this?" Luna asked.

"I'm not sure, sister," Celestia answered. "But, we need to ask her anyway, as much as we may not want to. We have to know what she was aware of and when. It might indicate just how far she has to go to come back to the light."

* * *

A little while later, Tempest Shadow returned to Canterlot to begin another day of her sentence. But just before she was to begin it, she was instead led to the throne room. "What's going on?" She asked one of the guard ponies escorting her. "Why are you leading me here?"

"Their highnesses have a few questions to ask of you." The guards pony replied, but said nothing more.

"What kind of questions?!" Tempest demanded. "I've already told them everything they could want to know, haven't I?!"

But the guard didn't answer and instead opened the large doors, leading Tempest towards the two alicorn princesses, who stood there looking ominous and all powerful. Not unlike judges about to dish out a penalty for a crime.

"Your highnesses," Tempest hastily greeted, bowing to them. "What do you wish to ask of me?"

"Something that cannot leave the confines of this room," Luna vaguely explained, and to that end she ordered to the guard ponies. "Guard the doors and do not let anypony in!" the guards compiled without. Once they did as they were told, the princesses were left alone with the former lieutenant to the Storm King.

"What's going on?" Tempest asked. "What more do you wish to know of me?"

"We paid a visit to Storm King's former home and his former base of operations," Celestia informed Tempest. "And, we discovered some things that involved more than just conquering Equestria."

A disturbed look fell on Tempest's face, knowing she was learning this for the first time.

"I'm sure that you are aware of why we brought you here," Celestia added, sitting on her throne next to Luna's. "We have done some investigating into the actions of the Storm King and what we found was disturbing. Were you aware of what he was planning to do once he conquered Canterlot?"

The sounds of Celestia's voice made Tempest felt her spine tingle. "N…n…no," She stammered, backing away nervously. "All he promised me was the restoration of my horn and a better life, nothing more."

"A life that involves doing things his way," Luna spoke up, beckoning a guardspony to come forward with the Storm King's self-written book. "We found this book that harbored very disturbing secrets, and revealed the Storm King's true nature. This is confirmation that whatever he had planned for you, was not related to your own true goals." Tempest gulped nervously as the book written by her former boss was shown to her for the very first time.


	27. He Made Me Do What!

Chapter 27

"He Made Me Do What?!"

"But…I've never seen this before," Tempest remarked, looking down at her boss's book of ideals and beliefs. "Honestly, I had no idea that the Storm King had written this book, or any book at all.."

"Well, you understand now that this is just another one of the secrets we have discovered about him," Luna commented, stepping down from her throne. "He never had any plans to restore your horn, Fizzlepop. From what this book says, he was probably planning to kill you as soon as his conquest was over or perhaps…"

Luna raised an eyebrow at Tempest, who instinctively backed away nervously. "Are you suggesting that I wanted to kill somepony?!" She cried, her voice filled with shock and disbelief. "Is that it?! All I wanted was my horn back and you know it!"

"We know that Tempest," Celestia replied quite seriously. "However, we need to ask, because that's how this investigation is going to be solved. Our subjects are demanding answers, and we need to ask these questions in order to give them the answers they seek. What you knew and when will go a long way towards convincing ponies of your redemption."

In a fit of desperation, Tempest snatched the book out of Luna's aura and began frantically searching through the pages for any sign of what the Royal Sisters were trying to confirm. Then, she came across a page that had the words she was looking for. "All creatures great and small are nothing more than slaves," She read aloud. "Those who are willing to serve shall live, and those who defy shall die. Furthermore, those who work for an idealist should also die if their usefulness has been used." Tempest's eyes widened as she dropped the book on the floor in horror! She couldn't believe it! All along she was being asked to kill. Not to terrorize, but to kill, destroy, wipe clean from existence! "It can't be!" She gasped, sitting down on the floor in disbelief! "He wanted me to kill. Your majesties, I swear I had no intention of killing anypony. Yes, I did want Equestria to suffer, but…"

But, Celestia raised a hoof to silence Tempest. "That's what the Storm King wanted you to think, Fizzlepop. That's why he made you his second-in-command, Fizzlepop, because you were willing to keep his true intentions a secret, and all he had to do was promise you about your horn being restored."

"The monster! I never should've trusted him!" Tempest cried in a hushed whisper and taking the book towards her face she snarled. "How could you do this to me?! I pledged myself to you, and you wouldn't even tell me your true motives! You're nothing but a coward!" In a fit of rage, Tempest threw the book down on the ground and gave the princesses a hard stare!

"He took advantage of your pain, Fizzlepop," Celestia cautioned. "He wanted to use your pain and torment to his own advantage. And he did, at least for a while"

This made Tempest feel even more guilty than ever. In her mind, how could she not have seen that the Storm King had deadly ambitions, not just for his prisoners, but for herself as well? She couldn't find any words to respond to these newly discovered pieces of evidence. They were all there in writing, for all to see. "Your highnesses!" She cried, looking up to the royal sisters and bowing to them. "I would like to be dismissed, please."

The princesses honored her request and Tempest ran out of the throne room in complete disbelief of being used.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Tempest could only think about what had just been discovered, as she went about helping with the repairs to Canterlot. She looked among her fellow ponies and could only imagine what could have been. The Storm King wanted to kill the ponies who wouldn't be useful to him anymore. Would she have obeyed the command when given?

"I'm not a killer," Tempest thought to herself. "Yes, I wanted ponies to suffer, but I didn't want to kill anypony. How could you do this to me, Storm King?! I hope wherever you are, you are suffering greatly for what you did!" But, the thoughts continued to pour in when Tempest returned to the Castle of Friendship that night. She didn't feel like talking to Twilight, but instead confided in the Friendship Festival crown. "Tell me something," She asked the crown as it floated above her. "I know that you are just a crown I stepped on, but if you are a spirit, then do you think that I'm a murderer?"

"No," The crown answered. "You are nothing more than a misguided soul, Tempest. Someone who wanted to get a piece of her life back, but was originally led in the wrong direction. Now, however, you are on the right path. And these ponies can help you, if you're willing to give them a chance."

"I want to be given a second chance," Tempest sighed to the crown. "Hearing that the Storm King had different intentions for me that involved killing, made me realize that I need to atone for my actions. I'm not a killer. Yes, I was a warrior, but I was not a killer. And I never will be."

"Then you need to put aside your animosity and focus on healing yourself in the eyes of Equestria." The crown advised.

"Which I'm doing now, thank you very much!" Tempest glared.

"But, it's also something you need to keep working even harder on, Tempest," The crown cautioned. "I know that you are capable of so much good, but you have to take what you've learned and move on."

Just then, Tempest heard a knocking at the door and the crown instantly went back on the nightstand. "Come in." Tempest called, as she rose up from her bed and the door opened to reveal Twilight on the other side.

"Tempest, I've just gotten a scroll from Celestia and Luna." Twilight anxiously commented..

"So you know the truth then," Tempest sighed. "The Storm King was planning to carry out executions on those not worthy enough to serve him?"

"Well…yes, yes I did," Twilight confirmed with a now. "But, that's not the point right now. What's important is that you've been scheduled to begin your royal guard training tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Tempest gasped!

"Yes, tomorrow, and my brother is going to personally train you himself. He insisted on it." Twilight explained.

Tempest felt shocked at this. For she knew that Twilight's brother, and the husband of one of the princesses she turned to stone, was now the one who was going to personally train her, to be Twilight's royal guard captain. "Are you…are you certain that this is a good idea?"

"Why do you think that it wouldn't be, Tempest?" She asked with concern. "Because isn't Shining Armor the Prince of the Crystal Empire and the husband of Princess Cadence?" She couldn't bring herself to say the rest. About how he was the older brother of the princess Tempest had personally hunted down.

"Yes," Twilight smiled. "I know you're nervous, but I'm sure my brother won't be anymore hard on you than he is on any other recruit."

Now, Tempest had an even bigger pill to swallow , being she was being trained by not only the Prince of the Crystal Empire, but also Twilight's brother. In her mind, Tempest couldn't help but feel a little scared of what was to come. What if Shining Armor still held a grudge against her for what she'd done under the Storm King? Especially if he knew what the Storm King had really been after?


	28. Twily, I Hope You Know What You're Doing

Chapter 28

"Twily, I Hope You Know What You're Doing"

"Twily, not that I mean to question you, but I sure hope you know what you're doing," Shining Armor said to himself as he stood in the mirror of his and Cadence's bedroom. He was still trying to process the idea of taking a pony under his wing who had helped seize Canterlot (and hunted down his sister). "Part of me wants to see this pony punished for what she's done. But if what you say and the princesses say about her is true, then... I guess I can trust you. Please don't make me regret it." As Shining picked up his helmet, he looked at a picture taken of him, Cadence, and their daughter, Flurry Heart at Flurry Heart's crystalling not too long ago. The thought of his wife being turned to stone was still very difficult to process. To say nothing of the fact that he had once again not been there to help her. Still, he tried to remain flexible in giving Tempest Shadow a chance. After what had happened with Thorax, Shining felt that he needed to be more open and give others a chance.

"Tempest Shadow is arriving now," A crystal guards pony reported as Shining Armor let out a deep sigh. Nevertheless, he remained on his guard, as he led his platoon of guards away towards the train station. "Remember," He said to his fellow guards, who were armed to the teeth as they walked. "What we are dealing with is a pony who had served under Storm King's command. If she tries anything at all, be ready to act. But no one makes a move unless I give the command."

From up on the castle balcony, Cadence watched as Shining Armor and the guards stood their ground at the entrance. "Please don't do anything crazy, Shining Armor," She whispered to herself. "We've been through enough already."

* * *

Out in the distance, the train carrying Tempest neared the Crystal Empire. Because Tempest was still under arrest, she was placed in a car at the very back of the train, which was heavily guarded at all times. However, that was the least of her worries.

"You know, I'm beginning to feel that Tempest doesn't deserve all this harsh treatment," Twilight remarked to Spike, Starlight and Sweetheart as she watched from the next car over. "She's confessed to her crimes and is willing to atone for them, there's no need to have her be caged up and monitored 24/7."

"Maybe, but she's still considered a war criminal, Twilight," Starlight cautioned. "There's no question that security is being tightened, especially knowing how protective your brother is. And you know that these guards are just as much responsible for keeping Tempest, as they are making sure she carries out her sentence."

"I know my brother is protective," Twilight nodded. "But I at least hope he can give Tempest a chance. Everypony deserves a second chance, you all know that. No matter what happens, thank you all for at coming to help me support Tempest. I have a feeling things will go much smoother if Tempest has multiple ponies to make the case for her."

"Of course, Twilight," Sweetheart nodded back. "I felt it was best to tag along and provide continued psychological support for Tempest. The last thing anypony needs is for her to suffer a relapse."

"And I think Sunburst will want to see me after all that has happened," Starlight added with a sigh. "He must be worried sick about me, especially since he wasn't at the friendship festival."

Twilight nodded, then sighed as she once again looked back at the caged Tempest. "Well, what Tempest wants right now, is support. Support from more ponies."

"Well, you are taking a big risk gamble with Tempest, Twilight," Spike remarked. "I mean, no offense, but what do you see in Tempest that makes you think that she can be your captain of the royal guard?"

"Much, Spike. Very much," Twilight replied. "Tempest wasn't born evil, but nopony realizes it. I'm the only one who knows the truth, the secrets she'd sooner take to her grave than tell anypony else. And being my royal guard captain will help her make atonements for her actions. It'll let ponies see that she's making a difference for the better, not for the worser." Twilight then placed a hoof on the glass window of the train car and caught Tempest's attention.

The broken horned unicorn gazed back at the Princess of Friendship with puppy dog eyes and Twilight glanced back with a reassuring look on her face.

* * *

Back in Canterlot, Celestia and Luna were in Celestia's private quarters, still trying to go through some of the mountains of evidence that they had discovered in the Storm King's former homeland. They asked Grubber to help them go through some more of the evidence, hoping that he had more exclusive knowledge about the so called king's real objectives.

"His excellency would often use this for amusement," Grubber explained, handing the royal sisters a cat-o-nine-tails that had blood stains on the ends. "I would often be forced to watch his prisoners be whipped so severely with it."

"It makes me sick," Luna muttered in a bitter voice. "Hearing that creatures were being treated like this. Was this another one of the intentions that the Storm King had, Grubber? To inflict pain on others for his own added amusement?"

"That's only the tip of the iceberg, Princess Luna," Grubber glumly confessed. "Take a look at this." He handed Celestia a picture of what appeared to be a pile of gold objects.

"What is this?" Celestia reluctantly asked, horrified of what other sadistic desires the Storm King had planned.

"Some of the lands we conquered had plenty of gold objects that were owned by its citizens," Grubber explained. "After torturing and killing the owners, the Storm King would claim them as his own and I often heard him say that he would love to make a profit off of them. That he wanted to open a slave trade with other lands to sell the gold to them."

"And where were these objects stored?" Celestia asked.

"There was an underground vault that the Storm King had underneath his throne," Grubber explained, handing the princesses more pictures. "It wasn't just jewelry, there were gold watches, gold earrings, gold eyeglass frames and gold teeth."

"Another example of his warped ideology, Grubber," Celestia sighed, a hint of anger reflected in her voice. "Turn his captives into slaves and treat them as property. Hearing this makes me want to bring him back to life and…"

"But we can't!" Luna interrupted quie hastily. "He's dead now, sister. He's dead."

"Besides, what good would it do anyway?" Grubber added. "Believe me, I felt like saying something, but he threatened me with death if I dared defy him. I was perhaps the only one who knew his true schemes. I only wish I'd had the courage to defect when we set out to conquer Equestria! Maybe then, that monster could've been captured and made to suffer for what he did and wanted to do!"

Knowing that she needed to find some way to calm her sister down, Luna got herself an idea. "Perhaps we should find the families whose relatives owned these objects sister," She suggested. "It could not only provide the victims' families with closure, but us too."

"You're right, Luna," Celestia sighed, looking at her sister. "It would provide closure for the families. But, it doesn't erase what happened to us."

"It won't erase anything," Grubber glumly commented. "But if you want, Hannibal and I can help in any way possible. Believe me, this has been hard for both of us as well. To know that the Storm King sold us the world on false promises, for the sake of his own sinister dreams."

"Thank you for your offer, Grubber. For now, you are dismissed." Celestia replied, as the hedgehog left the quarters to return to the kitchen and his duties.

* * *

Back in the Crystal Empire, the train carrying Tempest Shadow arrived at the train station and Tempest was led out of her car as Twilight and the others looked on.

"Are you Tempest Shadow?" A crystal guards pony, pointing his spear at her throat.

"Yes," Tempest answered, her voice trembling as Shining Armor approached her, looking at her with a grim expression. "I am Tempest Shadow and I have come to atone for my actions while under the Storm King."


	29. You Can Replace Horns

Chapter 29

"You Can Replace Horns, But You Can't Replace Lives"

"I've come to atone for my actions." Tempest cried, as she nervously looked at the Prince of the Crystal Empire.

Shining Armor looked at Tempest for a moment, and then swatted his front left hoof at Tempest's face, hitting her across it! Shining's actions caused shocked gasps from Twilight and the others.

"Shining Armor!" Twilight gasped in a shocked voice. "What was that for?!"

"That was for turning my wife to stone!" He answered in a cold voice. "Even if you were ordered to by the Storm King, you did it nonetheless! But… I suppose Twilight is right to an extent, you do deserve a second chance," As he spoke, Tempest shook off the pain of the slap he had inflicted on her. "Twilight has told me that you can be capable of doing so much for Equestria," Shining Armor continued. "As long as you remain here, you'll be taught discipline, hard work, determination, confidence, faith and above all, unselfishness. But most importantly, I want you to prove to me that you are not the monster, that myself and other ponies think you are."

With that, Shining Armor ordered his soldiers to lead Tempest into the Crystal Empire. Tempest nervously gazed back at Twilight before turning away.

"Shining Armor," Twilight cried out. "I know you're upset about Cadence being turned to stone, but was that really necessary?"

"She needed to learn the consequences of her actions, Twily," Shining Armor sighed, taking off his helmet. "Yes, I know she was sentenced to community service in Canterlot, but this is personal to me. Cadence is my wife and your sister-in-law, not to mention Flurry Heart's mother."

"But, if she did it out of her own pure evil, then things would be different right now," Twilight protested. "She needs guidance, Shining Armor, and you are the only pony who can do that for Tempest."

"I'll do what I can, Twilight," Shining commented. "But, I can't guarantee it will all be done in the first training session."

"It's going to take time, big brother," Twilight reassured, putting on a hoof on her brother's shoulder. "But, she's got the potential to be a great warrior, one that Equestria needs."

* * *

Soon, they all made their way into the Crystal Empire and while Twilight, Spike and Sweetheart followed Shining Armor towards the castle, Starlight Glimmer headed towards Sunburst's house.

"I'd think that he's probably scared sick about me after what happened," Starlight thought, as she walked up to Sunburst's door. "Well, maybe coming here will help him out."

Starlight knocked on the door and after a few minutes, Sunburst answered it. Upon opening the door, Sunburst immediately leapt onto Starlight! "Starlight!" He gasped in a shocked and relieved voice. "I'm so glad you're all right! I've been worried sick about you."

"Well, that's why I came here with Twilight and the others. I wanted you to see that I was all right." Starlight sheepishly smiled.

"Thanks for doing so, Starlight," Sunburst replied, breaking away from Starlight. "Ever since I heard about what happened in Canterlot, I haven't been able to sleep."

"Neither have I," Starlight remarked, as they sat on a sofa in Sunburst's living room. "But, Trixie, myself and a few others managed to escape and hide during the invasion. We spent three days hiding in a shack and thought about fighting back, but we couldn't bring ourselves to do so."

"I'm glad you didn't. The Storm King is very dangerous and I couldn't bear the thought of losing you to him, just like Shining Armor couldn't bear the thought of losing Cadence." Sunburst commented.

"Yeah," Starlight unhappily sighed. "He already showed his anger by striking Tempest in the face the minute she stepped into the empire. But, Twilight believes that Tempest deserves a second chance and I agree with her. If she could give me a second chance, then why not Tempest?"

Sunburst thought about this for a second and then turned back towards Starlight. "He's going to have to keep his emotions in check," He cautioned. "Starlight. I've seen Shining Armor angry, but nothing like what he's been going through since the Canterlot attack. I mean, if your wife was turned to stone, how would you feel? The only reason why he isn't taking matters into his own hooves, is because of Twilight."

"Twilight isn't going to tolerate any retributions from anypony. I mean, she wasn't looking to get back at me for all that I had done to her and the rest of her friends," Starlight nodded. "And I think she's approaching things the same way with Tempest."

"But, what are you going to do now?" Sunburst asked.

"I don't know, Sunburst, I just don't know right now," Starlight reluctantly answered. "I feel like this is just the next in a series of many steps that we all need to take. I want to try and help Equestria get over this, but I don't know how."

It was then that Sunburst got an idea to help his foalhood friend. "Why don't you and Trixie go around Equestria and performing magic shows that benefit those greatly affected?"

"That's something we thought about," answered Starlight. "I mean, Trixie has already repaired most of her image, and would be more than willing to open up and allow us to show support for both Tempest and Canterlot."

"Talk to Trixie about it. I mean, it can be done. I'd be happy to come along." Sunburst offered.

* * *

As Sunburst and Starlight shared their ideas and feelings, Tempest was led to a guest room in the castle. "Twilight, do you think that Shining Armor will be willing to train me?" She asked nervously.

"I think he will, Tempest. But, you know now that he will show his displeasure if Cadence or Flurry Heart is even threatened by anypony," Twilight replied with caution. "You can replace horns, but you can't replace lives, Tempest. These are traits that we in Equestria must all live by."

Tempest watched as Twilight walked towards the door of the guest room, and with a final glance, departed. Tempest was once again left alone to contemplate how her training in the Crystal Empire under its prince was going to go. And whether he'd ever forgive her.


	30. Regretting Her Actions

Chapter 30

"Regretting Her Actions"

Ever since she had struck her sister in the face, Razzle Fizzle couldn't help but feel a sense of regret over her actions. A few days after the uneasy reunion, she was in Canterlot trying to find Tempest and apologize for her actions.

"You won't find her anywhere in Canterlot." Said a voice, and Razzle turned to see Moondancer standing behind her.

"Why? What do you mean, Moon Dancer?" Razzle asked.

"They said she was being sent to the Crystal Empire. Apparently, Twilight wants her to be Captain of the Royal Guard. At least that's what I've heard." Moondancer explained.

This made Razzle Fizzle let out a sharp gasp and her mind filled with confusion over what she had just heard. "Captain…of the Royal Guard?!" She cried, doing several double takes. "After all she's done?! What does Princess Twilight see in her?! I mean, you're friends with her, Moondancer. What do you think is going on in that head of hers?"

"Twilight and I haven't seen each other much since she made me come out of my shell, so it's hard for me to say," Moondancer answered. "If she wanted Fizzlepop to be her royal guard captain, then it must have been for a reason."

"Look, Moondancer, can't we talk about this somewhere private?" Razzle offered.

"Well, I was going to Donut Joe's shop. We can talk there if you like." Moondancer suggested.

Accepting Moon Dancer's invite, Razzle followed her to Donut Joe's shop in the heart of Canterlot. As they walked, Razzle continued to become more and more confused, hearing about her sister being offered such a coveted position after all that had transpired in years past. "I'm sorry for giving you blank stares, Moon Dancer," Razzle Fizzle apologized, as they walked into the shop and sat down at one of the tables. "It's just that…why? Why would Fizzlepop, a pony who betrayed her family and terrorized her own nation, be given the chance to serve under a princess? Let alone be given such a high ranking position? I want to be happy for her, and I know I should be, but I can't. After what she's done, I can't just forgive her."

"Perhaps," Moondancer suggested. "But, maybe this is all part of her plan to redeem Fizzlepop. Twilight probably sees the pain in your sister's eyes, and wants to help her in any way possible. You know your sister wasn't born of pure evil."

"I know that!" Razzle Fizzle cried, lightly slamming her hoof on the table. "But, I just don't believe it. Fizzlepop never wanted to be a royal guard captain, she wanted to be a princess. She idolized Celestia as a filly and…" Razzle wanted to mention that her sister targeted Celestia as well for turning her away, but she couldn't.

"And rather than plead for acceptance, she turned her and the other princesses to stone out of nothing more than following orders for the Storm King," Moondancer replied. "Which reminds me, do you think that Celestia ever talked things over with Fizzlepop before everything that happened?"

"I don't know, Moondancer," Razzle sighed. "Celestia never even had any talks with Fizzlepop. As a matter of fact, Fizzlepop was scheduled to have her entrance exam just before the incident. She often said that it was her ultimate dream to be Celestia's personal student.

"Well, have you ever heard of a unicorn called Sunset Shimmer?" Moondancer asked.

"I can't say that I have." Razzle replied.

"Twilight told me about her once," Moondancer explained, trying to recall what information she'd been told. "About how she escaped to another world to follow her own destiny. But she came back not too long ago and made amends with Celestia. I'm not saying that Fizzlepop should be just like Sunset in terms of making amends, but I think that Twilight is helping her redeem herself in the eyes of Equestria by being her royal guard captain."

"And being royal guard captain will show Equestria that she can be redeemed?" Razzle Fizzle remarked quite skeptically, who then looked out among the other ponies in the donut shop. "Part of me wants to accept the fact that she can be redeemed, but I look out among these ponies and I can see some ponies who share the same view as myself."

"Let things take their time," Moondancer advised, reaching out to touch Razzle Fizzle's hooves. "Trust me, it took me a while to come out of my shell."

Razzle tried to remain optimistic, but that was easier said than done. To just forgive her sister after all that had transpired, seemed like too much.

* * *

Meanwhile, Celestia and Luna were trying to reach out to the families of those who had owned the gold objects that the Storm King had stolen. "It's imperative that we get as many notices out as possible," Celestia urged quite somberly. "These families need closure."

"Sister, I can't help but wonder if we are simply wasting our time," Luna sighed, dropping the quill she was using. "Most of these families are probably dead or unreachable."

This made Celestia give Luna a hard stare. "Luna, don't say that!" She cried out loud! "We must have hope that we can reach out to some of these families at least! They need closure!"

"But, what if it is true?" Luna asked. "Then what?"

"Just keep getting the notices out, sister!" Celestia demanded!

Not wanting to argue with her sister, Luna did as she was told. However, she had her reasons for not being so optimistic. "We may have to face the possibility of not receiving responses right away, Celestia," She cautioned. "I know you don't want to believe it, but we might have to. You saw what happened in the Storm King's homeland."

But, Celestia said nothing, as if to say she didn't want to talk about what they saw, and continued to try and write up the notices.

"Either way, we are going to have to face the truth eventually." Luna sighed.

"We are rulers of a nation, sister!" Celestia cried, as she began to lose patience. "It's our responsibility to be there for those who were affected by the Storm King! You make it sound like everypony is dead!"

"I'm not!" Luna cried back. "I'm just trying to not be in denial about what we saw! I'm your sister, for pony's sake, and somepony who knows that we have to face the cold hard truth sometimes!"

* * *

By the end of the afternoon, over a thousand notices had been made and sent out. However, Luna still stood by her beliefs that they were possibly going to hit some dead ends. Nevertheless, optimism was still going to be out there for Tempest and for the Storm King's victims. It was just about all the princesses had left.


	31. The Training Begins

Chapter 31

"The Training Begins"

As the sun rose on the Crystal Empire the next day, Tempest was woken up by a guard who ordered her to come down to the courtyard, where Shining Armor would waiting to help Tempest begin her training. As she walked, Tempest began to think back to why Shining Armor would strike her in the face. "He's just like Razzle," She thought to herself. "Another one of the ponies who think I deserve to be physically punished. I can't really say I can blame him. But, I deserved it, regardless."

Soon, Tempest found herself in the middle of the courtyard with only Shining Armor for company, along with several dummies in the likeliness of several Storm Creatures. Shining Armor stepped towards Tempest and stared down at her. "Why do you think I struck you yesterday?" He asked.

"Because I turned your wife to stone." Tempest answered meekly and nervously.

"Yes, but what else?" Shining encouraged.

Tempest gulped. "Because I betrayed Equestria out of spite and revenge." She guessed.

Shining shook his head. "No. Struck you, because by caging, shackling and enslaving the ponies of Canterlot, you showed me that you considered using violence against innocent ponies to solve your problems. You directed your anger towards the wrong individuals, Tempest. These are the creatures you should be directing your anger to." And Shining Armor showed Tempest the dummy Storm Creatures.

"What are you expecting me to do?" Tempest asked.

"I want you to see that your horn is just as powerful broken as it is intact," Shining Armor explained. "Fire your horn at the target and destroy it. Don't ask any questions."

Tempest was unsure of how her horn was going to act, but did as she was told. Firing an unstable blast, Tempest's unstable magic hit several of the dummies in their respective centers, damaging them.

"Not good enough!" Shining Armor drilled. "Hit them harder! Now!"

Grunting, Tempest increased her magic pressure and the magic lightning bolts grew more intensive on the targets, causing them to break apart and collapse!

"Much better," Shining Armor smiled. "Now, Tempest, why do you think I ordered you to destroy them?"

"Because they were the true enemies of the Storm King's invasion." Tempest guessed.

"Indeed they were," Shining nodded, before he added. "But, they weren't led by a fellow storm creature, were they? They were led by a pony, in which case was yourself. We Equestrians are willing to be friends with creatures who are willing to be friends in return. But, any creature who is aggressive or is a dangerous threat must be destroyed and wiped from existence," Adopting a somewhat less harsh tone of voice, he then told Tempest. "I will teach you what you should be, Tempest Shadow, a pony who should be what she truly is, a pony who is there for other ponies."

Then, Shining Armor led Tempest towards another series of Storm Creature targets. However, these dummies were all in the likeliness of the Storm King himself. In front of the dummies were small round objects, similar to what Tempest used to petrify Celestia, Luna and Cadence.

"For this exercise," Shining Armor instructed. "I want you to show me your fighting skills. A captain of the royal guard must display strong fighting skills in the face of the enemy. I will toss these objects into the air, and you will kick them towards the targets. Got it?"

Complying, Tempest got herself into position as Shining Armor levitated one of the objects into the air. Jumping into the air, Tempest kicked the object with her back left leg, sending it flying towards one of the targets, striking it in the center, and shattering it to pieces!

Then came another object, then another, and then another! Each time, Tempest kicked the objects without fail, and each hits its intended target! Soon, all the targets were destroyed and Tempest was left exhausted.

"Your fighting prowess is impressive," Shining remarked. "But if you think this will all be nothing more than target practice, you are mistaken. This is just the beginning of what is to come, Tempest. Royal guard training is long and vigorous, only the best of the best make it through."

"Are…you…sure?" Tempest nervously asked, panting heavily.

"Yes," Shining answered. "I'm going to put you through the training of your life, Tempest. And by the time I'm done with you, you will see what you should have done in the first place when you lost your horn."

* * *

From up in a balcony, Twilight and Cadence were watching the intensive training that Tempest was going through.

"Well, she does have a strong target range," Cadence observed. "Just like in Canterlot."

"Except Shining Armor is trying to set her on the right path," Twilight reassured Cadence.. "Still, I don't know what he expects he's going to get out of Tempest. I mean, what did he think he got out of Tempest by striking her in the face?"

"I don't know, Twilight," Cadence sighed, as the two alicorns walked away from the balcony. "We both know Shining Armor is protective, but sometimes he can go too far with his emotions. I just hope he can keep them in check for his sake."

"If there is anything I predict out of Tempest," Twilight cautioned. "It's that she will get tired of being called and treated like a criminal and lash out. But, I think that she needs to learn that there are other ways of dealing with your emotions. We believe in second chances, Cadence, unless the accused are beyond being given a second chance. And I don't think Tempest is beyond that second chance."

"I hope you're right, Twilight, for all our sakes.." Cadence nervously commented, not wanting to think of the alternative.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Canterlot, a purple coated unicorn exited the car of a morning train, clad in a grey robe that covered her entire body. She made her way from the train station and found herself at the main castle where the throne room is.

"State your business, madam." One of the guards commanded.

"I am Purple Topaz," The mare said to the guards in a foreign accent. "I'm from one of the villages that was attacked by the Storm King. My husband was killed by the Storm King's forces."

The guards looked at each other for a moment, and then turned back towards the pony. "You may enter." They instructed as they lowered their spears, and the mare was admitted into the castle.

In the throne room, Celestia and Luna continued to try and work on getting more notices out, but they were soon interrupted by a knocking sound at the door.

"Your highnesses," A guards pony informed them. "A pony who claims to have come from one of the villages attacked by the Storm King's forces would like to speak with you. She says that her husband was among the ponies murdered."

"Impossible!" Luna gasped, turning over towards Celestia!

"Don't you see, Luna?" Celestia remarked. "Somepony was bound to come forward somehow."

The two princesses looked and saw the purple coated mare standing in the doorway. "Come forward." Celestia beckoned and the nervous mare did as she was told, hoping that she could finally find a piece of her husband to remember him by.


	32. Meeting Purple Topaz

Chapter 32

"Meeting Purple Topaz"

Celestia and Luna watched at the pony clad in grey clothing walked towards them. Both Royal Sisters were amazed at how someone could react so quickly within one day.

"Your highnesses," The mare greeted, bowing to them. "I am Purple Topaz, and I have come to collect my husband's personal items that…that monster stole from him. Where are they?"

Celestia motioned for several servants to bring forth the objects in question: a pair of gold eyeglass frames and a gold tooth. "Are these them?" Celestia asked, pointing to the objects.

"Yes, yes they are!" Topaz exclaimed! "Ever since he was stolen from me and murdered, my life hasn't been the same."

"If you don't mind," Celestia spoke in a sympathetic and cautious voice. "We would like to ask you a few questions. What town were you living in when the Storm King attacked?"

"My husband and I…we were living in Hippogriffia. We were friendship missionaries appointed by Princess Twilight shortly after her coronation." Topaz explained.

Both royal sister looked at each other for a moment in astonishment, remembering one of the first appointments Twilight had made once she earned her title as Princess of Friendship. "Yes, we remember you both," Luna remarked at last. "Princess Twilight appointed the both of you to teach the magic of friendship in Hippogriffia as one of her first acts. Tell us, pray tell, were there other ponies living in Hippogriffia?"

"A few others, but my husband and I were the only ones who had spent significant time there," Topaz explained, then added. "It seemed like everything happened at once, your highnesses. One minute you're spreading Twilight Sparkle's message of friendship, and the next, these monsters come and turn your whole world upside down." A small tear came down Purple Topaz's face as she turned away to try and pull herself together. However, she couldn't keep it together for long.

Celestia soon came down from her throne and draped a wing around the emotional mare.

"I'm…I'm sorry, your highnesses," Topaz cried softly. "But, I…"

"It's all right," Celestia interrupted in a calming voice. "You certainly are not the only one who has dealt with the Storm King's evil ways."

"But, when I heard about what happened to you here in Canterlot. I just…couldn't believe it!" Topaz exclaimed in shock! "All of you in cages…treated like slaves…and for what? Because we're ponies?! I'm sorry, your majesties. But, you didn't deserve to be treated like this."

"None of us, did, Purple Topaz," Celestia sighed. "But, all that we can do now, is go through the healing process. The Storm King has already paid for his crimes with his life."

"Then, where is he?!" Purple Topaz demanded, backing away for a second. "Tell me! What did you do with his body?!"

"It will be dumped into the sea when the time is right," Luna answered. "For his body was turned to stone and destroyed."

Purple Topaz felt shocked to hear such a thing, but at the same time, she felt like she had been liberated to an extent. However, then she felt like she needed to ask about another ringleader. "What about Tempest Shadow, his lieutenant?" She asked. "What did you do with her?"

Both Celestia and Luna looked nervously at one another and knew that Purple Topaz wasn't going to like what they were going to say. "Nothing," Celestia hastily answered.

"Nothing? Nothing at all?! You have her in custody, don't you?!" Topaz glared! "I'll have you know that she was the one who oversaw my husband being killed!"

Now, both royal sisters began to feel very awkward about the situation in front of them. Should they tell Topaz the truth?

"Purple Topaz, I know you aren't like what we are going to say to you," Celestia eventually advised. "But, Tempest Shadow has confessed to her actions, and is now learning the magic of friendship under Princess Twilight Sparkle. In fact, she's currently undergoing training to become captain of the princesses' royal guard."

Both sisters waited for Purple Topaz to explode in anger over what had just been said. However, much to their surprise, she didn't. All she did was just stand there, dumbstruck. "I…I want to be shocked, your highnesses," She remarked, walking over towards a stained glass window. "But, I can't be. Are you certain that this is the same pony who carried out that monster's actions?"

"Yes, it is." Luna reluctantly nodded.

"Then…perhaps now she can realize the error of her actions," Topaz sighed. "My husband and I were not violent ponies by any means. We had not a single violent bone in our bodies, and we both knew that revenge is never the answer. It won't bring my husband back to life, as much as I may wish it did. Even though Tempest oversaw executions of innocent creatures at the Storm King's command, I still wish her forgiveness."

"Those are very wise and powerful words coming from a victim of the Storm King's forces," Luna remarked, stepping down from her throne. "It seems to us that Princess Twilight appointed you and your husband for a reason, Purple Topaz."

"To vow revenge against Tempest Shadow would be a disgrace to my husband's memory, your highnesses," Topaz explained. "Even after Tempest did what she did, I don't think she deserves more than what she's already been through. The Storm King was the one who filled her head with such vile thoughts, made her think it was okay to do such horrible things. Because I refuse to believe anypony could be so cruel and wicked to their own kind, let alone other species. All the same, thank you for returning my husband's belongings to me. At least now I will hopefully know closure."

* * *

Bowing to the sisters, Purple Topaz was dismissed from the throne room, leaving the Royal Sisters to absorb what had just happened.

"I'm really surprised that she acted the way she did," Luna commented. "Do you think that there will be others like her, sister?"

"I'm not sure, Luna," Celestia replied, walking back up to her throne. "Purple Topaz might just be an exception to the rule. There will be more creatures demanding justice by having Tempest killed, but we cannot bow to their level. What they seek is revenge, not justice. And justice was already carried out when the Storm King was turned to stone and killed."

Just then, a guards pony came forward and informed the sisters. "We are ready to transport the Storm King's body to sea for burial."

"Good," Luna replied, then looked back towards Celestia before she asked. "Has every

piece of the Storm King been gathered?"

"Yes," The guards pony nodded. "We made sure to double and triple check."

"Then, we will go at once," Celestia nodded, and the royal sisters followed the guards pony out of the throne room and into the courtyard where the Storm King's shattered body lay in an open, wooden casket. Both sisters gave each other a silent look and with a wave of their hooves, they began the procession towards the sea and the Storm King's final resting place.

As they left, Grubber and Hannibal watched from the kitchen window. "Take a good look, Hannibal," The hedgehog commented. "The burial of the Storm King, means the beginning of a new life for both of us, and hopefully Tempest as well."


	33. Burial Fit For a Monster

Chapter 33

"Burial Fit For a Monster"

The journey from Canterlot to Mount Aris felt like an eternity, but Celestia and Luna remained set on the task at hand: to bury the Storm King's shattered remains in a place where no memorial could be erected for him. The monster that terrorized Equestria and several other lands was no king, he was just a monster.

"This is it," Celestia said to the guards, as they approached their destination. "The edge of the sea, where the Storm King will spend the rest of his days."

"But isn't this where Queen Novo and the Sea Ponies live?" Luna asked with concern. "I don't think that they will…"

"They will want to see him buried as much as anypony else, Luna," Celestia interrupted, looking back at her sister with determined eyes. "The Storm King doesn't and never will deserve a proper burial, not after all the crimes he committed during his reign of terror. I'm sure the Sea Ponies will understand."

Luna watched as Celestia motioned for the casket to be brought to the edge of a cliff where the sea lay down below. As the casket was laid down on a wooden plank, Celestia looked down at the open casket one last time, and gave a look of disapproval at the shattered remains. She looked closer at the Storm King's eyes, still locked on a look of terror. "By the powers vested in me as principal ruler of Equestria," She announced. "I hereby deem the Storm King as a vile creature and monster that does not have the honor of being given a proper burial. I hereby commit his remains to the sea…and a fate well deserved."

The sounds of drum rolls from the drum majors pierced the strange and monumental quietude of Mount Aris, and the sounds didn't go unnoticed. As the drums sounded, Celestia and Luna looked down to see Queen Novo and several of the citizens of Hippogriffia standing on the beach, looking up at the dishonorable ceremony.

"Soldiers," Celestia instructed. "Do your duty."

For several minutes as the drums sounded, the guard ponies rocked the casket back and forth while the Royal Sisters watched. Finally, after a few moments, Celestia raised a wing up and brought it back down sharply, signaling for the remains to be dumped into the sea.

Jerking the casket down, the guards dumped the Storm King's shattered body out of the casket and into the sea below. The remains didn't float, they simply sank into the sea below.

"Company…dismissed!" Luna cried out in a reluctant voice, as the two sisters took to the air and flew down to the beach where Queen Novo and the other Hippogriffs were standing.

"He is buried," Celestia sighed to Novo, as the two rulers embraced one another. "At long last, our kingdoms will rest easy tonight."

"Yes...yes we will, Celestia, honey," Novo sighed with relief. "Myself and my subjects will sleep well tonight. That vial Storm King didn't deserve a proper burial after all he did. But what about the rest of his goons?"

Celestia didn't answer, merely shaking her head in a sideways motion.

"I'll take it that you aren't sure what you will do with them." Novo guessed..

But Celestia sighed, and told Novo. "I don't want to have anypony executed. But, I might have no other choice. They aren't like Tempest Shadow or Grubber, who are being offered the chance to atone for their actions. The Storm King was too evil to even consider being reformed."

The two rulers then looked back towards Luna, whose body language showed that perhaps she didn't want to go through what they had just did.

"Luna, we had no other choice." Celestia commented, beckoning her sister to come forward.

"I know that," Luna replied as she walked forward. "It's just that…I wish that there was another way. I don't like to kill anypony, sister. But, you're right, this had to have been an exception to the rule. I'm not angry or anything, I'm just…dumbstruck."

"None of us want to kill," Celestia remarked, looking back towards the sea. "But the Storm King was already dead. We were just disposing of the remains. Wherever his spirit is, is where he will be receiving his eternal punishments for his crimes."

As Celestia spoke, a cold wind blew towards them. "It seems the weather agrees with you, Celestia," Novo remarked, and then asked. "So, what are you going to do now?"

Celestia walked towards the edge of the beach and looked towards the sea, sighing heavily, not knowing how to deal with the rest of the Storm King's most loyal followers.

* * *

Later that day, Celestia and Luna returned to Canterlot and after Luna lowered the moon, they sat at the dinner table, not feeling like talking to each other.

"You know, you should both be happy," Grubber remarked, as he and Hannibal served them their dinners. "The Storm King is buried now, and I will say that I wish Hannibal and I could have been there."

"We're sorry, Grubber," Celestia sighed, as she picked at her food. "It's just that…neither of us enjoy these kinds of things. But, we had to make an exception with this."

"Along with so many other exceptions," Luna added. "We don't pride ourselves in dishonoring anypony, but we had no other choice with the Storm King. Personally, I would have rather seen him locked up in Tartarus."

"The punishment must fit the crime, Luna. You know that," Celestia bitterly commented. "The problem with us is that we are too lenient on those who deserve to be punished harshly."

"Then why didn't you punish me harshly, sister?" Luna cried, a hint of shock registered clearly in her voice. "I mean…I tried to bring about eternal night…"

"Because you didn't do anything physical to anypony," Celestia interrupted, determined to shut down the conversation before it could go any further. "And because you are my sister, Luna. I could never bring myself to doing such a thing. All Discord wanted to do was cause chaos, Tirek wanted to steal magic, among other things. Don't you see? The only other monster that was destroyed for his physical actions was Sombra and that wasn't by our own hooves. It was Cadence who destroyed Sombra for his actions."

"Then are you saying that Twilight was the one who destroyed the Storm King?" Luna

asked.

"No, because she didn't," Celestia sighed. "It was Tempest Shadow who destroyed him, in an effort to save her and her friends. Twilight didn't fully destroy him, but played a big part in destroying him."

"How so?" Luna asked, her curiosity aroused.

"By helping Tempest see the error of her ways," Celestia sighed again. "Hopefully, Tempest can at least move on, now that the Storm King is buried at sea."

"I hope you are right, sister," Luna remarked, looking over towards a large window in the dining hall. "I hope you are right." For she knew that soon, the message of Storm King's burial would reach the Crystal Empire, and Tempest Shadow.


	34. Getting the News

Chapter 34

"Getting the News"

Tempest Shadow found herself on day two of her training, clad in armor and holding a spear pointed right at Shining Armor. To him, this was just another part of the training, but Tempest was thinking otherwise.

"Tempest, if you're going to be a royal guard captain," Shining Armor instructed. "Then you must learn how to joust your enemies. And concentrate, the enemy will exploit any weakness or hesitation."

"If you say so," Tempest nervously replied. "But, I'm worried that…."

"Don't worry. Just focus on the enemy in front of you. In this case, me. Now come at me!" Shining Armor instructed once again, as he too was clad in jousting attire.

Lowering her visor, Tempest charged towards Shining, who in turn charged toward Tempest! In a fit of fear, Tempest pulled away from Shining Armor, allowing him to hit her and knock Tempest to the ground. Disgusted, Shining Armor sighed as he walked over to her.

"Tempest, jousting is all about focus and you weren't focused," He remarked, taking off his helmet. "Why weren't you focused?"

"I don't know," Tempest sighed, taking off her helmet. "It's just… when I was aiming at you, I must have panicked or something."

"Well, you can't panic in the face of danger. If you do, then your enemy will take advantage of your misfortune and seize the chance to defeat you," Shining commented. "As a royal guard, you cannot hesitate in combat even for a second, or you may not live to regret it."

Just then, the cry of a messenger was heard heading towards the stadium, holding what appeared to be a piece of parchment. "Your highness," The stallion spoke, hoofing the message to Shining Armor. "I have urgent news that I need to share with you."

"What kind of news?" Shining Armor has been asked.

"About the Storm King. He has been buried." The messenger informed. Tempest's eyes widened upon hearing this!

Unraveling the paper, Shining Armor read the message aloud: "The monster responsible for ordering the attack on Canterlot and other kingdoms, has been buried in the sea near Mount Aris. Signed, Princesses Celestia and Luna."

Have Cadence and Twilight been told about this?" Shining asked the messenger.

"No, Prince Armor." The messenger shook his head.

"Then, let them know at once. They must know!" Shining commanded. "Go now, inform them at once! That's an order!"

But, Tempest couldn't process things quickly enough. The creature that took her for granted was now buried at sea (hopefully forever) and she should have felt glad, but she didn't. Taking off her helmet, she went over to a bench and sat down.

"Tempest, why are you worried?" Shining asked with concern. "You should be happy that the Storm King is dead and buried."

"I am, Prince Armor," Tempest replied, looking back at him. "But, it's just so much to process. I mean, I worked for him and he gave me a chance to get my horn back. Why wasn't I offered the chance to bury him myself?"

"Because doing so would have made your road to redemption much harder than it already is I guess," Shining Armor sighed, sitting down next to Tempest. "Besides, we have formalities for dealing with dead war criminals. And furthermore, you did kill him by bouncing his attack on Twilight right back at him."

"Me turning to stone didn't kill him, the fall did," Tempest said with a shake of her head. "Your sister made me see the error of my ways and I wanted to return the favor by saving her, just as she saved me. But, I still have the guilt inside of me."

"And you have to challenge that guilt, Tempest," Shining said firmly, clenching one of his hooves into a fist. "Believe me, I've been in situations where I've had to challenge my own guilt. Are you familiar with Queen Chrysalis of the Changelings?"

"I…I can't say that I have." Tempest answered.

"Well, Chrysalis kidnapped Cadence and took her place just before our wedding," Shining explained, before he reluctantly added. "When Twilight tried to expose her, I stripped her of her title as Best Mare and banned her from attending the wedding. It was the worst mistake I had ever made as a brother, and as a stallion in general."

"How could you do that?! I mean, you're her brother!" Tempst exclaimed!

"Well, I did, and like it or not I can't change the past," Shining somberly answered. "The most important thing I had to do, was learn from the experience and move on. That's what you need to do now: Learn from your experiences and move on."

Tempest took in what Shining Armor had said and donned her helmet once again. She knew that he was right, she couldn't change the past. She had to move on from her time as the Storm King's attack pony, but she knew that it was easier said than done.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight and Cadence were reviewing the news surrounding the Storm King's burial at sea in the Crystal Empire's library.

"Well, that's the end of him," Twilight sighed. "A creature that got what he deserved, thanks to Tempest coming to her senses. I wonder how she's going to react to the news?"

"Probably going to be shocking at first," Cadence cautioned. "I mean, how would you feel if someone you worked under was killed?"

"Well, even if she feels shocked, it was the only way, Cadence," Twilight said firmly. "The Storm King was a dangerous enemy that needed to be defeated one way or another. Furthermore, he was a false friend to her, just like Tirek to Discord and…" But, Twilight couldn't finish her sentence because it was beginning to bring up memories of the wedding rehearsal.

"It's nothing I need to know," Cadence interrupted, placing a hoof to Twilight's mouth. "What matters is, the Storm King is paying for his actions on not just us, but Tempest as well."

"But, she's the one who ultimately killed him. We should at least honor Tempest for her bravery and attempted sacrifice for Equestria," Twilight suggested. "But, I think that the timing isn't right. Not yet."

"I agree with you, Twilight," Cadence nodded. "Once she completes her training under Shining Armor she will be."

"And then she'll redeem herself in the eyes of Equestria, Cadence." Twilight finished. The two sisters in law agreed on the matter.

* * *

And then, at that moment, at the Crystal Empire train station, Razzle Fizzle got off the train and onto the platform. "I'm looking for the Crystal Empire's main castle." She asked a random crystal pony.

"It's right over there," The pony replied, pointing towards the obviously large castle. "You can't miss it."

"Thank you." Razzle nodded. Having obtained her directions, Razzle made her way towards the castle, hoping to make amends with Tempest Shadow. "Fizzlepop, I hope you can accept my apology over my actions towards you." She thought to herself.


	35. What Are You Doing in Here?

Chapter 35

"What Are You Doing Here?"

Tempest exhaustedly returned to her quarters after another training session under Shining Armor was completed. Throwing herself down on the guest bed, she sighed heavily, still trying to process the burial of her former boss, the Storm King. However, just as she was about to fall asleep, an all too familiar voice spoke into her ear.

"So, you've finally begun your training?"

Tempest turned to see the broken Friendship Festival Crown floating next to her, with another piece of it put back together. Tempest was more confused than shocked to find the crown next to her. "How did you get here?" She asked, looking at the crown.

"I have my ways," The crown replied rather quietly. "But, most importantly, you have put another piece of me back together. For each time…"

"I know, I know," Tempest interrupted. "For each time I do something good, a piece of you comes back together. You don't need to keep reminding me of it."

"Well, I am a spirit and a spirit is ever floating," The crown explained. "But, so far, Tempest, you have only brought the gold pieces of me back together. Sooner or later, the five diamonds must be put back together and the only way they can do that…"

"…Is if I make amends with Razzle Fizzle," Tempest finished. "But, she won't make amends with me is the problem. I tried to do it and I ended up getting smacked in the face because of it. What do you see in me making amends with her? Again, why am I even talking to you? I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're just a crown I stepped on and smashed into a million pieces."

But, the crown said nothing, for at that moment, there came a knock on the door to the guest room, and the crown quickly became inanimate once again.

"Come in," Tempest called, climbing out of bed as the door opened to reveal Twilight and Cadence on the other side, but they weren't alone as a third pony was behind them and a pony that Tempest was not happy to see. "What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Fizzlepop, I've…I've…come to apologize for what I did a few days ago," Razzle Fizzle pleaded, lowering her head in shame. "I..I...I didn't mean to…"

"You struck me out of anger when I came to ask for your forgiveness, and now you decide to show your face asking me to forgive you?" Tempest sneered, glaring at her older sister. "Why can't you see that I'm truly sorry for what I did, Razzle?"

"Tempest, all Razzle wants is to say she is sorry for what she did!" Twilight pleaded.

"Yes, I know that, Twilight," Tempest snarled, glaring at her sister. "But, she was too caught up in her anger to truly apologize to me. It's time you learned a lesson, Razzle, and it's time that you understand."

"About what?" Razzle Fizzle whimpered.

"About what happens when you strike ponies who try and beg for your forgiveness!" Tempest attempted to shoot a blast of magic from her broken horn, only to be restrained by Twilight and Cadence, catching Tempest in their respective auras.

"Listen to your sister, Tempest!" Twilight cried out, trying to hold Tempest down with her sister in law. "Listen to what she has to say! Please, don't do something you'll regret later!"

Reluctantly calming down, Tempest was released from the magical bonds and dropped to the floor. She looked up at her older sister and waited impatiently for what she had to say.

"If you have something to say, then say it, Razzle." Tempest said coldly.

"Fizzlepop, I really should never have struck you, and I've come to apologize for what I did," Razzle apologized. "And, I want to help you redeem yourself for my sake, not just yours. Our parents are ashamed of both of us right now."

"How do you know that?" Tempest asked in a bitter voice, stamping her left front foot down. "Do you have a spiritual connection to them or something?"

"They have ways, Fizzlepop and they were showing their displeasure over both of us," Razzle commented. "They don't want us to keep fighting with each other. They want us to get along, and I have come to honor that request. Will you accept my forgiveness if I have come to accept yours?"

Tempest didn't quite know what to think of this as she just stood there for a moment, not knowing what to say or do.

* * *

Back in Canterlot, with the Storm King buried at sea, more ponies and other creatures from lands attacked by him and his forces began to trickle into Canterlot, eager to reclaim items that once belonged to their loved ones.

"I don't understand," Luna remarked as she watched from a window up in the castle's throne room. "The messages are finally coming through."

"Don't you see that what we did was the right thing, Luna?" Celestia asked. "The victims want closure, and we need to help them earn that closure. Where have the items been moved to?"

"To the ballroom sister," Luna answered, looking over towards her older sister. "And Grubber has been kind enough to aid in the returning of the items, along with cooking meals for them like he promised."

"Then, I think perhaps we should go down to the ballroom and at least provide some comfort to them," Celestia advised, stepping off of the throne. "I know that they were victimized by the Storm King, but so were we."

Celestia and Luna then made their way out of the throne room and down towards the ballroom, where the distribution of the stolen items was already in full swing. The sounds of chatter and crying were silenced when the two sisters stood at the entrance to the ballroom.

Immediately, all in presence bowed to them.

"There is no need to bow before us," Celestia said to the assembly. "You have all suffered enough, as have all of us here in Canterlot. We want to help you all in any way possible in your respective recoveries."

The silence of the ballroom was deafening as the princesses walked into the ballroom among the multiple creatures gathered. Once they got to the front of the ballroom where the items were boxed, the creatures broke into a thunderous roar of cheers and cries, grateful that the royal sisters were willing to do everything in their power to help them recover from the nightmare that they all went through.

"I think they like the idea." Grubber said to the sisters.


	36. Past the End of Her Nose

Chapter 36

"Past the End of Her Nose"

"Why should I accept your forgiveness when you couldn't even accept my forgiveness?!" Tempest snarled as she cornered her sister. "I'm sorry for what I did, Razzle, but what's done is done."

"I know that, Fizzlepop," Razzle Fizzle cried. "Please. I was wrong to strike you in the manner that I did, but you don't know what it was like…"

"Save it!" Tempest snapped rather angrily. "Save me your pleas for mercy! If you aren't going to accept my pleas for mercy, then I won't accept yours. You are just like me, Razzle Fizzle, unable to change the past for our actions."

"What actions?! Well, my actions were nothing like the actions you caused on Equestria!" Razzle complained. "All I did was strike you because you needed to see the truth! But, I was wrong to do so!"

"Tempest, please…" Twilight tried to say, but was met with a cold glare from Tempest, which instantly silenced her.

"You don't know what it was like, Razzle," Tempest whispered, almost in a hissing voice. "Put yourself in my horse shoes and see what it was like to be turned away from those closest to you. If everypony had not abandoned me at a moment of desperation, then I wouldn't have done what I did. Now, get out!"

Razzle couldn't believe what she was hearing and tried to protest this decision. "GET OUT!" Tempest screamed at her sister, her broken horn glaring. "GET OUT!"

Shocked and hurt, Razzle ran out of the room as Tempest slammed the door to the room in anger!

"Tempest, she was just trying to apologize for what she did to you!" Twilight cried, feeling her own anger beginning to boil up inside of her. "Couldn't you just listen to her before you caused any more damage to yourself?"

"She's just like all the others who abandoned me, Twilight," Tempest replied, sharply turning around towards her and Cadence. "You're the Princess of Friendship and your friends were quick to mend whatever drove you apart from them!"

"That is beside the point, Tempest!" Twilight retorted. "By acting the way you are now, you're only making your damages worse than they already were! You're directing all your anger at the wrong pony!"

"Then, who should I really blame, your royal highness?!" Tempest hissed.

Twilight grew angry to the point of almost striking Tempest upon hearing those words. She had heard Tempest mock her title before, but this was different. Still, she continued to try and hold in her fury. "Talk to the ponies who abandoned you, Tempest." She suggested.

"It's too late for talking, Princess," Tempest coldly replied. "They've probably forgotten all about me."

"No, they probably haven't," Cadence cried, walking over to Twilight's side. "Twilight is right. You're directing all of your anger at the wrong pony. All Razzle wants is to help you in your problems and you are…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! THAT'S ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!" The sounds of Tempest's shouts caused an eerie silence to fall amongst the room and both Twilight and Cadence felt that they needed to leave the room before things got any worse. Without saying another word, they did just that, leaving Tempest alone to calm down. And soon, they saw Razzle Fizzle down in the foyer, looking at her reflection down on the floor.

* * *

"I don't understand it," Razzle said to herself in the reflection. "Why won't she accept my apology? All I wanted was to move past what I had done and she refuses to accept it."

"Razzle?" Twilight called out, causing Tempest's sister to turn towards the two Princesses. "We're sorry if we startled you."

"No, no I needed to have some distraction," Razzle sighed. "I just don't understand why Fizzlepop would just act the way she did. I mean, yes I struck her, but I was angry at what she did."

"And she was angry at the wrong pony," Twilight replied, as they walked towards the Crystal Empire's library. "You aren't the cause of her anger, Razzle."

"But, there is no excuse for what she did to our family," Tempest protested. "I'm angry because she ran away when we tried to help her. All I want is for her to see sense and realize that we aren't the cause of what happened to her horn."

"Exactly," Twilight nodded. "However, sometimes a pony we love through no fault of her horn, can't see past the end of her nose."

"Past the end of her nose? What do you mean?" Razzle asked.

Twilight struggled to find any words to answer Razzle's question. However, she realized that she needed names.

"That she needs to confront the ponies who abandoned her at her time of need," Twilight explained. "Do you know the name of the ponies of whom she used to be friends with? The ones she played with when she ventured into that Ursa Minor cave?"

"Well, I...I'm not sure," Razzle stammered, struggling to recall even their faces. "It's been such a long time since I have heard of them, Princess Twilight. I don't know if they even still live in Canterlot to be honest with you, or if they even remember Tempest."

"But we must find them!" Twilight urged! "Tempest needs to confront them once and for all if there is any progress that is to be made. Cadence, do you know of any ponies from Canterlot who are currently living here?"

Cadence shook her head. "I'm not sure, Twilight. But, if you want, I can ask the census pony to look up any information about any ponies who might have had moved here from Canterlot recently. I must warn you though that you probably won't get any immediate responses."

"But, try if you can, Cadence," Twilight pleaded. "The sooner we get answers, the sooner we can put this problem to an end once and for all."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Razzle Fizzle offered.

"Just continue being here for Tempest, even though she doesn't want you to be here," Twilight suggested to Razzle. "You need to be a part of this as much as anypony, Razzle. I mean, you are her sister. But maybe it's best if you don't talk to her right away, give her some time to sort out her feelings."

Razzle nodded in reply. And with that, the hunt for Tempest's friends who had abandoned her in her moment of need was officially underway.

* * *

Back in her room, Tempest was beginning to calm down and at the same time, finally starting to regret scolding Razzle Fizzle just a little. "What have I done?" She asked herself, looking at the Friendship Festival Crown, expecting it to come to life. "What have I done?! Why don't you come to life and give me a tongue lashing?!"

But, the crown didn't answer. It stayed silent and still. All Tempest needed was to be given an epiphany,, a revelation that she needed to face the truth that laid in front of her.

Just then, Tempest heard the sounds of hoofbeats coming towards the guest room and she saw the door fling open. "Who's there?!" She cried, jumping back against the wall. Then she watched as a pair of figures much like her parents formed in front of her once again with disapproving looks on their faces.


	37. Enough is Enough, Fizzlepop

Chapter 37

"Enough is Enough, Fizzlepop"

Tempest felt herself shake in her hooves as the ghosts of her parents stood in front of her with disapproving looks on their faces. "What do you want with me?"

"Much," Her mother replied, looking at her daughter with a cold stare. "We saw what you just did, Fizzlepop. Razzle finally came to atone for her earlier actions and you turned her away."

"Because she struck me, mother, that's why. All I wanted was to say I was sorry for what I did and she turned me away. You have to believe me!" Tempest pleaded.

"We do believe you, Fizzy," Tempest's father spoke, using the nickname he'd given to his filly. "And we want you and your sister to reconcile, but after we saw you two fight, we have to agree with the princesses to an extent."

"Wait a minute," Tempest interrupted, briefly turning herself away from the spirits. "You all saw my argument?"

"We did and they're right. Your family is not responsible for your troubles, Tempest," Her mother declared. "Those friends of yours are."

"Of course they are!" Tempest retorted. "They turned me away in my darkest hour. The way they treated me when I had my broken horn, I couldn't bear myself to be around them and I couldn't bear myself to be around you. That's why I left home. But you must realize that I didn't wish for death to fall upon both of you."

"We died of broken hearts, Fizzlepop!" Tempest's mother cried, tears forming at the corners of her eyes as Tempest's father came over to support his wife. "We died because we both knew you were never coming home, and we couldn't bear to live without you."

"Is that supposed to get me to feel sorry for you?" Tempest asked, looking indignantly at her parents. "You dying of broken hearts?"

"How dare you say that about us, young filly!" Tempest's father suddenly snapped, pulling his wife towards him and locking his eyes on Tempest. "We had no intention of dying, but your disappearance caused us to do just that and…look at us now! Please, you and Razzle must make amends before it's too late!"

"Am I supposed to just forget that she slapped me and disowned me when I tried to apologize for what I did?!" Tempest coldly remarked!

"No, but we love you, Fizzlepop and we love Razzle Fizzle as well," Tempest's mother added as their spirits started to fade away. "But, please for our sake, start amending fences now! Please, Fizzlepop! Do it! To forgive is not to forget, both of you need to let go of your hatred, or you cannot hope to avoid the same fate that befell us!"

Tempest watched as their spirits disappeared before her eyes, and then at that very moment, she felt her animosity start to lower ever so slightly. "Perhaps they're right to tell me," Tempest sighed, as she left the guestroom. "At the least I should give Razzle Fizzle a chance to work towards my forgiveness, as I have worked towards mine. It's what our parents would want."

However, the more she thought about it, the more reluctant Tempest felt in facing her sister again.

...

Back in Canterlot, many of the Storm King's stolen objects were returned to many of his victims' families. However, there was a far more immediate matter that the Royal Sisters needed to face concerning the remaining caged Storm Creatures.

"We believe that they are starting to give in," said an interrogator as he walked out of the torture chamber and towards the Royal Sisters. "Some of them are willing to talk."

This made both sisters face each other with a sense of relief, knowing that they wouldn't have to go to extreme measures.

"What have they said?" Luna asked.

"They have agreed to share information on the condition that we stop the methods."

"Just as I had warned them," remarked Luna under her breath while briefly looking away. "Very well, then. As long as they start opening up, then we can stop the methods. Interview each prisoner and then we will decide what to do with them later. Understand?"

The guard saluted the two sisters and returned to the chamber. Once the door was shut, the sisters left the dungeons and returned to the throne room. Both of them realized that the silence of creatures no longer crying out in agony was just what both of them wanted to hear. However, there was a sense of regret in both of their minds.

"I guess now they finally came to their senses," sighed Luna as she sat on her throne while Celestia looked at a stained glass window. "I will be honest, I didn't want to resort to these measures, but I had no other choice."

"We did what needed to be done, sister," replied Celestia. "Our subjects want answers and we needed to get them to talk. How else would we have gotten them to talk?"

"Unless," said Luna, looking towards Celestia with wide open eyes. "Somepony spiritually must have told them to open up. But who?"

"I don't know, Luna," wondered Celestia, looking back towards Luna. "Do you know of anypony who would try to convince criminals to speak?"

"I'm not sure of anypony in particular, sister. However, I have as much equal suspicions as you do. I can find out tonight if you like."

"Then do so."

...

Later that same day, a green colored pony in the Crystal Empire made his way over to the castle and over towards the throne room.

"State your business," said the guard guarding the entrance to the throne room while looking down at the pony.

"I was told to come here by order of Princess Cadence," he said, looking up at the guardspony. "She said that there is something important that she needed to share with me."

"What is your name, colt?"

"Lemon Lime, former friend of Fizzlepop Berrytwist otherwise known as Tempest Shadow."

Opening the doors to the throne room, the green colored pony looked up at his superior sitting at her throne and her sister-in-law standing next to her.

"Your highnesses," said the guard. "He claims to be a former friend of the pony known as Tempest Shadow."

"Come forward," beckoned Princess Cadence, motioning the pony to come towards the throne. Once the pony came forward, the throne room doors closed loudly.

Soon, the first of Tempest's former friends was about to say his peace...

...


	38. We Were Such Idiots

Chapter 38

"We Were Such Idiots"

The pony known as Lemon Lime nervously approached Cadence and Twilight as they looked down at him. Bowing to them, he looked up at them with nervous eyes, fearing the consequences over having abandoned Tempest Shadow the way he did. "Y-you…summoned for me, your highnesses?" He stammered, slowly rising to his feet. "So, you say that Fizzlepop has not only resurfaced, but is here in the Crystal Empire, training to be captain of the royal guard?"

"Yes," Twilight replied, stepping down towards Lemon Lime. "She has been given a second chance by myself and the other princesses. Are you aware of what you and Tempest's other friends have done to her?"

"Well," Lemon Lime sighed, his voice filled with anxiety. "We were…just so different back in the day. Ever since she had that encounter with the Ursa Minor, she just seemed so…different to hang around with. It was like she was an entirely different pony without her horn, outside and inside."

Both Twilight and Cadence gave disapproving glances upon hearing this. "It doesn't matter if Tempest had a horn or not," Cadence replied firmly, looking at Lemon Lime. "You and the rest of Tempest's friends set into motion the events that led to the Storm King invading Canterlot. Do you understand the severity of your actions?"

"I do now," Lemon Lime sighed, turning away from the princesses. "We didn't know that Fizzlepop would act like this. We all assumed she'd move on from it eventually."

"Where are the other ponies?" Twilight asked in a stern voice.

"They are spread out across Equestria," Lemon Line replied. "After Fizzlepop ran away, we all eventually decided to go our separate ways after we graduated from school. We all assumed Fizzlepop would come back someday safe and sound, and the entire ordeal would be fade. If only I could just apologize to Fizzlepop…"

"We actually have her right here in the Crystal Empire," Twilight smiled. "But, she now goes by Tempest Shadow, and is serving a sentence involving community service, and being trained as captain of my royal guard."

"Are you certain?" Lemon Lime asked.

"Yes," Twilight nodded. "I'm trying to show Tempest that being disabled doesn't make her any different from any other pony. But, you and your friends turned Tempest away in the moment of her greatest need, Lemon Lime. Her relationship with her own sister has been tarnished, and her parents are dead because of broken hearts. Had you not done what you did, then she most likely wouldn't have done what she did, and her life would not be what it now is."

It was then that Lemon Lime felt a dark feeling inside of him, a feeling that was quickly consuming him. He didn't know if it was guilt, remorse or both, but it was a darkening feeling nonetheless. "What have we done?" He whispered, looking down at the floor. "We were such idiots, your highnesses. We had no idea that everything we did was all going to lead up to this."

"But it did, Lemon Lime," Cadence remorsefully remarked. "And because of it, so many lives were turned upside down. You made Tempest run away from Equestria, swear allegiance to the Storm King, and allow myself, Twilight and the Royal Sisters to be targeted for our magic."

"Please!" Lemon Lime cried, raising his voice at Cadence while glaring at her. "Please. Enough! I'll do anything, but please, enough."

"Well, you can start by apologizing to the pony that you ostracized," Twilight suggested. "Better yet, you can get into contact with the rest of your friends, and bring them here to the Crystal Empire. I think it would be healthier if all of you apologized to Tempest at once."

Lemon Lime thought about the matter for a moment, but then he realized that he needed time to think about this. "Excuse me, your highnesses," he stammered, bowing to them hastily. "I...I…I need to go!" And he darted out of the room, leaving the two princesses dumbstruck by what had just happened.

* * *

"They can't hide from their actions, Twilight," Cadence remarked. "Sooner or later, they all have to face the consequences."

"You're right," Twilight sighed. "Being in denial is ten thousand times worse than somepony who is a liar. We need to get in touch with any of the towns in question, see if they know anything."

"But, we need names, Twilight," Cadence protested with a shake of her head. "And without names, we can't solve this problem. We need to ask Tempest for the names, Twilight."

"Well, that won't be easy.. but it needs to be done, Cadence," Twilight sighed again. "The sooner we get this solved, the better, for all our sakes."

...

Later that same day, Twilight and Cadence made their way down to the stadium where Tempest was completing another day of her intense training.

"She's been working at a pretty fast," remarked Shining Armor as Tempest relentlessly went through an obstacle "I guess she must be throwing her frustrations into this training session."

"There is something else that she needs to know about, Shining Armor," said Twilight. "Can we speak to Tempest for a second?"

Heeding his sister's request, Shining Armor whistled for Tempest to come over to them. Knowing that both Twilight and Cadence were present, Tempest couldn't help but feel slightly nervous.

"Look, about what happened earlier..." she started to say to them about scolding Razzle Fizzle, only to be silenced by Cadence's hoof.

"We know you are sorry and frustrated, Tempest," interrupted Twilight. "But there is something else of importance that we need to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"We've gotten in touch with a pony named Lemon Lime. Do you know him?"

Tempest merely turned away at the mention of the pony's name, for she knew that this was a pony from her past, a pony that had abandoned her in her time of need.

"He was one of those ponies who turned his back on me," muttered Tempest. "At a time of need. Why would he come back after all this time?"

"Lemon Lime has been living in the Crystal Empire for quite some time," said Cadence.

"Did Razzle Fizzle put you both up to this?"

"No, but we think that Razzle Fizzle is the pony you should not be angry with. It's Lemon Lime and all those other ponies you should be angry with, not her. I think it's time you talked to them, Tempest. Tell them how you feel."

Disgusted over what had just been told to her, Tempest didn't agree to this and stormed off and out of the stadium, leaving Twilight, Cadence and Shining Armor dumbstruck.

"No wonder she has been so aggressive in her training," sighed Shining Armor. "Sounds like an intervention needs to happen."

"And it will, Shining Armor," said Twilight. "Just as soon as the rest of Tempest's friends are located."


	39. Your Methods Were Wrong

Chapter 39

"Your Methods Were Wrong"

When she assumed her duties that night, Princess Luna had no idea of why the captured warriors of the Storm Creatures would give in so easily. Knowing that she needed to find the truth, she entered the dream realm with the sole purpose of finding the spirit responsible.

"Something must have convinced those Storm Creatures to talk so easily, but who could have done such a thing?" Luna wondered, as she made her way through the dream realm. "It just doesn't make any sense at all. No matter how we think of it, they just gave in so easily after previously being so opposed to talking."

Luna scanned through multiple dream bubbles for any clues, but to no avail. Then, she suddenly stopped and turned around to see a dark colored alicorn pony in her likeness standing right behind her, wearing the same royal accessories as Luna. Upon seeing the figure, Luna let out a sharp gasp. "Mother!" She cried in a hushed voice. "You convinced them to…?"

"I did, my daughter," Fausticorn interrupted. "I convinced them to confess their actions to you and Celestia. Your father and I know that you both want closure as much as anypony."

"W-well y-yes, we want closure, Mother," Luna stammered. "B-but, we had no other choice in the options we pursued. They weren't cooperating with us, wanting to swear loyalty to a power-hungry dictator. Please understand that."

"We do understand that, Luna," Fausticorn replied. "But, if there is something that we all share together as a family, it's that we don't want to kill unless it is absolutely necessary."

"You're right," Luna sighed, briefly turning away from her mother. While they hadn't officially hoofed down any execution sentences yet, Luna and Celestia had both considered the possibility that such sentences might be needed. "We do want to give out second chances, but sometimes we're left with no other choice but to carry out the full penalty of the law."

Luna felt her mother drape a wing around her and looked back towards her mother with innocent eyes. "You and your sister did what needed to be done," She told her daughter. "But, there is something else that I need you to focus your attention on concerning the pony who helped lead the takeover of Canterlot."

The mother and daughter looked over towards a floating dream bubble with Tempest Shadow inside of it. Upon seeing this, Luna let out a deep sigh. "Well, we're trying to help her with whatever damages she had," Luna explained. "In a sense, Mother, I can relate to Fizzlepop. She and I were both filled with rage and anger, and we let those two traits get the better of us. Princess Twilight wants her to be her captain of her Royal Guard, while some ponies would rather see her put to death."

"I can't really blame them, Luna. But, we must trust our instincts and our judgment," Fausticorn cautioned. "Perhaps, spending some time alone with Fizzlepop, will at least give her a sense of comfort."

"If that's what you say, Mother, then I suppose you are right." Luna agreed. Just then, Luna felt her mother walk away from her, and going farther and farther away from her.

"And you must start now, Luna, both you and Celestia," Fausticorn commanded. "Your father and I will be watching."

Luna saw her mother disappear and went about the rest of her night duties, still thinking deeply about what she and Celestia needed to do.

* * *

The next morning, the two sisters met for breakfast and Luna told Celestia about what she had experienced.

"If Mother says that what we've been doing is wrong, then I agree with her," Celestia sighed, as they ate their breakfast. "I feel as if she and Father somehow must have gotten through to the storm creatures as if to say that they won't tolerate any executions."

"Of course, they aren't going to tolerate any executions," Grubber remarked, as he and Hannibal went about their duties. "Trust me, I've seen enough death to last me a lifetime."

"But, the punishment has to fit the crime, Grubber," Luna replied. "And the Storm Creatures would have been put to death if they didn't confess to their crimes."

"Perhaps what you've been doing is wrong. We are all living creatures, your highnesses," Grubber explained. "And we sometimes don't deserve the actions we are forced to endure, whether we are guilty of crimes or not. If I was in their shoes, I would have rather spent the rest of my life in a prison than be put to death."

This remark from their personal chef gave both sisters an idea. "Grubber does have a point," Celestia conceded. "Perhaps, rather than execution, we should offer life in prison for the captured criminals who still refuse to talk and deny their actions, and would much rather be put through a trial."

"I've already been in contact with the warden of Tartarus and he says that there are several high security cells already being prepared," Luna winked. "And it so happens that the spirit of the Storm King found its way there not too long ago, and I hear he's suffering greatly."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Crystal Empire, Tempest Shadow was just about to start another day of her royal guard training under Shining Armor, when she was approached by Twilight.

"Tempest!" Twilight called. "Cadence and I, we've found the rest of your friends! We all ordered them to come here and apologize to you."

An uneasy feeling came over Tempest upon hearing this news. She knew that this was going to be an uneasy meeting between the ponies who had abandoned her as a filly.

"I know this isn't an easy method, but we think it is for the best. It'll give you closure." Twilight explained.

"When will they come?" Tempest reluctantly asked.

"As soon as possible, Tempest," Twilight replied. "And we'll let you know when they arrive. Now, I think Shining Armor is waiting for you, so I won't keep you any longer. Best of luck on your training."

And with that, Tempest returned to making her way towards the stadium, keeping the impending meeting between her friends in the back of her mind.


	40. Coming to Make Amends

Chapter 40

"Coming to Make Amends"

Tempest Shadow returned to her training with the mindset that the ponies who had turned her away were coming to apologize. Her frustration was taken out on the training session she was currently undergoing, and it showed towards Shining Armor when they did another practice joust, which Tempest managed to best him at it.

"I can't believe they would show their faces, Shining Armor," Tempest remarked, as she took off her helmet and threw it to the ground. "Why would they even come back after all that they did to me?"

"Perhaps maybe you aren't given them a chance, Tempest," Shining Armor suggested. "If they're truly sorry for turning their backs on you, then let them show it to you."

This made Tempest turn sharply towards him. "How should you know?" She hissed. "You know nothing!"

" Believe me, I've been where you are now, and let me tell you, it's the most awkward feeling in the world, being called out for something that you did." Shining replied.

"Easy for you to say, Shining Armor," Tempest remarked, as she prepared to undergo the obstacle course. "I mean, why should I forgive my friends? They made me into the pony I am today: cold, bitter and hurt. They all got their horns and they graduated from Celestia's school for gifted unicorns to do things that I could never do."

"Because holding grudges only makes your problems worse, Tempest," Shining said with a shake of his head. "I learned that the hard way with Thorax. Besides, I don't think your friends meant for any of this to happen."

"They didn't mean for this to happen?!" Tempest snapped. "How could you say that?! You weren't there when they turned their backs on me!" Then, Tempest noticed the frown that Shining Armor had on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

"Because you need to listen to yourself for a second, that's why," Shining explained. "A wise pony once told me that two wrongs don't make a right. Everything you did was all your doing, Tempest. Perhaps your friends were concerned for your well being after the accident.

"Liar!" Tempest snarled, hissing at her trainer, before turning her attention towards the obstacle course!

* * *

Meanwhile, on one of the trains, Starlight was listening to one of Tempest's friends tell his side of the story about Tempest's accident.

"We were just foals," A light blue colored female unicorn pony explained. "We were simply playing another round of catch when the ball just went over to the cave. Fizzlepop went to retrieve it, and had that encounter with the Ursa Minor. We ran away not because Tempest was different, but because we were scared."

"I understand what you're saying, Snow Frost," Starlight Glimmer sighed. "But, why couldn't you just admit you were scared to Fizzlepop right then and there?"

"Because we were scared of how Fizzlepop would react when we told her that unicorn horns can never be fixed," Snow Frost commented. "Ever since the accident, Fizzlepop was, I don't know, different to us."

"In what way?" Starlight asked.

"She became more bitter and angry towards us, and to others. We became scared of her," Snow Frost explained. "None of us wanted to be targets of anypony's rage, especially Fizzlepop's."

"Did anypony try to talk to her?" Starlight inquired, hoping beyond hope for any answer but no.

Snow Frost shook her head. "No, we were too scared to even approach her. But, I knew that something needed to be done. She needed to know the truth. But before we could agree on a plan to confront her about it, she disappeared. When she didn't return within a week, we assumed she'd left for good and wasn't coming back. We had no idea she would turn her back on her home land."

"Then, you need to do what you failed to do before, and confront Tempest," Starlight suggested. "Let her know how you feel and what you tried to do to help her, both you and your friend, Irish Spring."

* * *

On the other train bound for the Crystal Empire, Sweetheart was giving the same pep talk to Tempest's other friend, a light green colored unicorn mare named Irish Spring.

"Do you think she will listen?" Irish Spring asked in her thick accent.

"She needs to hear the whole truth and nothing but the truth," Sweetheart advised. "Otherwise, the pain is just going to continue to grow and grow. I've done everything I can to help her, the rest is up to you."

"Easier said than done," Irish Spring sighed, looking down at the floor of the train car. "Fizzlepop will just turn us away. She's so bullheaded and so in denial, it's unbelievable."

"Perhaps," Sweetheart began, taking in a deep sigh. "But, dealing with ponies who are bullheaded and in denial is just another phase of life. The only pony who can lose the bullheadedness and no longer be in denial, are the bullheaded ponies themselves. But, in order to do that, they need to hear the truth. They need to be given closure, a chance to confront the the perceived source of their agony and make amends."

Both Irish Spring and Snow Frost were very reluctant in hearing this. However, as the trains each pulled into the station, neither unicorn was prepared for the inevitable outcome that was about to transpire...

...

Meanwhile, back in Canterlot, the captured soldiers of the Storm King were beginning to open up about their leader's true intentions. Both Celestia and Luna paced around the throne room waiting for news. At last, a guardspony came in.

"Your highnesses," he said, holding a scroll and catching the sisters' attention. "I have here some information that is going to deeply interest you both."

Taking the scroll, they read what the creatures had confessed.

"Needless to say," said Celestia to Luna, rolling the scroll back up. "I'm not surprised by this. It seems like everything they are now saying is just what we thought they were going to say."

"At least they are opening up about it, sister," sighed Luna, thinking back to when she had her encounter with their mother. "Mother was right. Our methods were wrong in trying to obtain the information we need."

"Perhaps now we can get the answers we have been looking for about the Storm King."

Soon, both sides would soon get their answers in due time…


	41. We All Ask For Forgiveness

Chapter 41

"We All Ask for Forgiveness"

"How could the Prince of the Crystal Empire say that everything I've done was on my own behalf?" Tempest snapped as she paced back and forth across her room. "I did what I did out of anger and revenge. If you're looking for a scapegoat, it was the Storm King who's the true mastermind here, not me!"

"Nevertheless," The Friendship Festival Crown remarked, which was starting to become more and more put together. "What Prince Armor said is somewhat true, Tempest. He's probably right about the fact that your friends were concerned for your well-being. You're clearly making it sound like your friends made you who you are."

"That's because they did," Tempest snarled, glaring down at the crown. "They did make me who I am. Razzle, yes, she has every right to be upset with me because of what I did, but them? They were the agitators in all of this," Suddenly, Tempest then looked at herself in the mirror and saw her reflection. "Take a look at this reflection if you can," Tempest muttered to the crown. "This is a pony who was a victim of an Ursa Minor, and a victim of false friends. So what, if they've come to apologize? I won't accept their apologies!"

"But, if you don't," The crown cautioned. "My body will start to break again."

"I don't care what happens to you!" Tempest snapped. "You're just a crown created for the Friendship Festival that has been haunting me ever since I stepped on you, and crushed you into a million pieces. Why should I get advice from you anyway? All I ever wanted was to wear a crown, and every time I have to listen to you, I just get…reminded…of what could have been." Tempest felt herself feel small for a brief second. She knew that the crown was not a talking object. But the more she realized it, the more she remembered what Twilight had told her after the Storm King's defeat: "One Crown is Worth a Thousand Lives." She then looked back towards the crown and stared at it, trying to picture herself wearing it. "I'm sorry," Tempest sighed. "It's just that…"

"You don't have to say it again," The crown interrupted. "In fact, this what I wanted you to do: Trying to picture yourself as an alicorn princess when in reality, you will never get the chance."

Hearing this, Tempest returned to the mirror and indeed started to picture herself as an alicorn princess. But, the more she looked at it, the more it made her feel sad that this dream would never come to fruition. "So, you are saying that life is always never going to be fair for me, isn't it?" Tempest asked turning away from the mirror and back to the crown. "That I should just accept it whether I like it or not."

"Life doesn't go the way we planned," The crown replied. "Just like you didn't plan on losing your horn and never getting it back. Like yourself, I am broken, but I will be restored. It's just like Princess Twilight said, your horn is still very powerful, just like the pony it belongs to."

"Yes, she did say that, didn't she?" Tempest sighed. "And that light show I gave during Songbird's concert was pretty good too to say the least." It was then that Tempest felt an epiphany building up inside of her for the first time, realizing now that all she had done under the service of the Storm King was never going to restore her horn to its former glory. Taking another deep breath, she sighed heavily and slowly began to accept her fate. Though how she would react to her former friends, she still didn't know for sure just yet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight and Lemon Lime stood at the platform as the two trains carrying Tempest's remaining friends arrived at different times.

"Your highness," Irish Spring spoke up, bowing to Twilight along with Snow Frost. "We've come at your request to make amends with Fizzlepop. I want you to know right now that we…"

"I know why you're here," Twilight interrupted, beckoning Irish Spring to rise to her feet. "You've come to make amends with Fizzlepop Berrytwist, because myself and the other princesses asked you to."

"We've…been meaning to apologize to her ourselves for quite some time," Lemon Lime commented, walking over to join his friends. "We shouldn't have turned her away at her darkest hour. We were just…scared, that's all."

"Well, try saying that to Fizzlepop when you see here," Twilight replied as they all left the train station and made their way into the heart of the Crystal Empire. "What happened in the past, is in the past."

"Easier said than done," Lemon Lime sighed. "We were such idiots towards Fizzlepop, I doubt she'll forgive us so easily"

Soon, they reached the castle and made their way into the throne room, waiting for Tempest to come down. From a corner of the throne room, Razzle Fizzle watched incognito as they all stood in the throne room, waiting for the storm to break.

Meanwhile, up in her room, Tempest heard a knock at the door and opening it up, saw a pair of guards on the other side.

"Princess Twilight is waiting for you," One of the guards informed her. "Along with some ponies who have been looking for you for some time."

Tempest turned around, looking back towards the Friendship Festival crown, that sat silently on her nightstand. Taking a deep breath, Tempest followed the guards down to the throne room.

* * *

Back in Canterlot, the revelations of what Storm King had done were being aired out to the princesses like a flowing river.

"He said that we are to treat creatures of different races like rats," A captured Storm Creature explained, as he was being questioned by an interrogator, while Celestia and Luna watched from a glass barrier outside the room. "Because that's who they were, rats, and rats needed to be exterminated."

"And did you have any regrets for your actions?" The interrogator asked. "Any regrets at all?"

The Storm Creature stared at the interrogator for a brief moment and then said his peace. "No. Because the Storm King had plans for us and only us alone, that we would be the master race and every other creature would be slaves to us."

Both Celestia and Luna felt their stomachs turn and walked away from the interrogation room.

"At least they are opening up," Luna shuddered, feeling her spine tingle. "It just confirms our worst fears, sister. That these creatures were following an idealist that didn't care about anypony except himself."

"Which is why he is now at the bottom of the sea," Celestia replied. "Because that is a grave fit only for monsters like him."

"But not all monsters are like him, sister," Luna, remarked who was beginning to think about Tempest. "I think that even as we speak, a sea of tears and forgiveness will flow from the Crystal Empire."

"Good luck, Tempest." Celestia whispered to herself. The waiting game was about to begin.


	42. Bloodsuckers and Extortionists

Chapter 42

"Bloodsuckers and Extortionists"

Celestia and Luna were delighted that the Storm Creatures were now talking, but before they could focus their attention on Tempest Shadow reconciling with her friends, a guard came rushing into the throne room with another scroll from another interrogation. "Your highnesses," He panted, hoofing the scroll to them. "You aren't going to believe what one of the prisoners has given to us!"

Taking the scroll, Celestia unfurled it to see that it wasn't a scroll at all…but a newspaper with very disturbed writing written on it. In addition, the newspaper had a picture of all four Princesses on the cover with the words "BLOODSUCKERS AND EXTORTIONISTS" written on the top, beneath the title of the newspaper called "The Attacker." This made her feel very angry in a way that very few things could. "Get this out of my sight," She hissed icily, throwing the paper onto the ground. The he guard did as he was told. "How dare these creatures write up such a thing about us!"

"Or more likely, the Storm King told somepony to write this," Luna remarked, calmly picking up the paper. "Either way, the Storm King…"

"Was telling lies about Equestria, all to justify his assault!" Celestia snapped, her body filled with rage as she began to pace back and forth, trying to process what had been written on the paper. "Luna…this was something…that was…ugh! You know what? I can't even describe it! This was discrimination against us!"

"As in the Storm King…" Luna began.

"Trying to portray us as dictators!" Celestia shouted, her loud voice shaking the throne room slightly. "We were never dictators to begin with, Luna! I was never a dictator to begin with! I'd rather die than stoop to such a level!"

"And you weren't," Luna reassured her sister, trying to stay calm herself. "We can't believe everything we read…"

"That's easy for you to say!" Celestia snapped, her ice-cold voice pushing Luna back. "I don't like it when others tell lies about us and publish them to the rest of the world! This was what the Storm King was trying to do, Luna! Trying to motivate his forces into attacking Canterlot, because according to him we are 'bloodsuckers and extortionists'!" Celestia waved the paper in front of Luna's face and slammed it down to the ground!

Picking up the paper, Luna looked at it and began to think back to when the Foal Free Press had written a negative article about her being unhappy with a student fundraiser that would've caused them to not go on their field trip (had it not been for Celestia's intervention the next day). "This must be how he brainwashed Fizzlepop Berrytwist into attacking Equestria," Luna thought to herself. "He took advantage of her sadness after her accident and turned her into nothing more than a mindless minion. I wonder if Grubber knows about this."

* * *

Leaving Celestia to gather her thoughts together, Luna raced down to the kitchen to show Grubber and Hannibal the newspaper.

"Well, I can't really say I'm surprised," Grubber sighed, as he looked at the newspaper, before handing it back to Luna and returning to his work. "This is how the Storm King operated, I'm afraid. Not the best way of describing a peaceful nation, but that was how we operated. You kept your mouth shut and did as you were told to do. If you disobeyed, you'd be lucky if the Storm King didn't blast you to pieces."

"Were there any other nations that he called such derogatory words towards?" Luna asked.

"Hippogriffia, Griffonstone, pretty much every nation on the planet," Grubber sighed again. "The Storm King had a goal in mind: to rule the world under his own will. He wanted all of us to trample over the rights of others and he would get all the glory."

"Then why didn't you stand up for yourself when you had the chance?" Luna demanded of Grubber. "I know you were forced to do as you were told, but still…"

"Storm King said to just do as we were told," Hannibal interrupted. "I didn't want to take part, but me had no other choice."

"Which is why he made you wear those masks, I suppose?" Luna guessed, thinking about the large masks that the Storm Creatures had worn during the invasion. "But, Grubber, neither you or Fizzlepop were wearing a mask."

"Because Tempest was somepony who would be obedient in what the Storm King would say to her," Grubber explained, stopping what he was doing. "As for myself…there wasn't a mask big enough for me to wear. Guess that was the advantage of being the smallest guy in the forces."

"But, you tried to stop the invasion, Grubber and you weren't forced to wear a mask." Luna commented.

"That was because I was threatened with death, remember?" Grubber reminded Luna. "Storm King was going to kill me if I disobeyed him, so what was I supposed to do? I'm not a monster like he is and neither is Tempest. But, Tempest was so caught up in getting her horn back, I guess she didn't realize that he had ideals surrounding his own judgment."

* * *

Luna couldn't help but think of what Grubber had said as she returned to the throne room a few moments later "That's all there is to it, sister," She sighed to Celestia. "This paper tells all that the Storm King was planning to do. It also confirms what we saw in his former homeland with the mass graves and all. We're dealing with somepony who had warped ideologies and intended to rule the world under his own order."

"Then we need to keep getting the whole truth and nothing but the truth," Celestia ordered. "Tell the guards to keep up the questioning, talk them down if they have to. But, I want answers!" The sounds of Celestia's angry voice made Luna tremble, but nevertheless the guards obeyed. If there were more answers to be sought, now was the time to get them.

* * *

Back in the Crystal Empire, Tempest nervously walked into the throne room and there she saw them…the very unicorns who had abandoned her as a filly standing next to Twilight and Cadence. "What are you all doing here?" She asked in a bitter voice. She was not in any mood to see them at the moment.

"Fizzlepop, we've come to apologize to you," Lemon Lime sighed. "It was wrong of us to turn our backs on you."

"Is that all?" Tempest bitterly remarked. "You all came to apologize to me after all you've done to me? Including the fact that you turned me away in my darkest hour?"

"Tempest, we are all to blame for our faults," Irish Spring pleaded. "All we want is to forgive one another and move on with our lives. Can't you just accept what we did was wrong and allow us all to start over again?"

All Tempest could do was stand there, and one could wonder if she would ever apologize to these ponies…?


	43. You Became the Bully

Chapter 43

"You Became the Bully"

"Why should I accept your apologies?!" Tempest snapped at her friends, her broken horn glowing in anger. "Everything that has happened would not have happened had you not turned away from me!"

"Tempest, we didn't bring them here to further humiliate you," Twilight pleaded, trying to

calm Tempest down. "All they want is to…"

"QUIET!" Tempest snarled at Twilight, whose eyes widened with shock. "Let me handle this, alright, Twilight?!" Then Tempest turned towards her friends, snarling at them. But, as she confronted them, she didn't notice that Razzle Fizzle was watching from behind a curtain.

"We heard about what you did in Canterlot," Irish Spring cried out. "We couldn't believe it at first, Fizzlepop. You weren't somepony who would carry out such atrocities of your own free will. If there is anypony who should accept responsibility for what happened…"

"It's us," Lemon Lime added. "It's because of what we did to you that led to the invasion of Canterlot."

"That's not all you've done to me!" Tempest hissed again!

"Yes, we know," Snow Frost remarked with a gulp. "We... were told about what happened to your parents. None of us wanted them to die of broken hearts. We aren't like that at all, Fizzlepop. We didn't expect you to run away and never return to Equestria."

"Then, why couldn't you stop me from leaving?!" Tempest demanded! "Were you all too scared to be associated with a unicorn that had no horn! Was that it?! Were you going to become bullies to me?! Because that was all I was going to become! A punching bag, somepony to be picked on for being a freak, a worthless pony who could never amount to anything with a broken horn! I couldn't face being a target, so I ran away! And none of you even [i]bothered[/i] to care until it was too late!"

"Tempest, why do you think I offered you the chance to become my Royal Guard Captain?" Twilight spoke up. "Because I know you have potential to put your life on the line for Equestria. You saved me and my friends from being turned to stone by the Storm King. I see good in you, Tempest. But, it's up to you now. I hoped to bring your friends here, so that the healing process could begin, so that old grievances could finally be laid to rest. But only you can make that decision," She then cautioned. "But please, before you do something you regret, at least calm down and hear them out. And now that to forgive is not to forget."

"We unintentionally made you a bully, Fizzlepop," Lemon Lime sighed. "And we [i]are[/i] sorry for what we did to you. We're ashamed that all of this happened solely because we were too scared to be there for you when you needed our help most. But, we…want to start over with you, again. We can't take back all that had happened long ago, as much as we wish we could. But, myself, Irish Spring and Snow Frost, we want to start our friendship again. This time, we won't turn our backs on you. What do you say? I know it's too much to ask for us to all be friends again now, but do you think eventually we can get to that point?"

Tempest stood silent for a moment as the thoughts raced through her mind. Should she apologize to these three ponies? The ponies that had turned their backs on her and made her into the pony she was today: a pony that wasn't even a pony at all, but a bully that trampled on the rights of other ponies.

At last, Tempest looked at the ponies, and told them bluntly. "I… cannot forgive you right now. The wounds are still there, they still linger. Of course you're ashamed now, just as I'm ashamed of the monster I used to be. But after all the pain and suffering I went through, forgiving you all now is too much," She was quick to add. "I don't hate you, hating is too strong. And maybe… in time, I [i]might[/i] forgive you all. But for now, I just don't see a reason why I should. I'm sorry."

Snow Frost and the others just bowed. "We understand, Fizzlepop," Snow Frost replied. "For what's it worth, we truly [i]are[/i] sorry. And if there's anything we can do to make it up to you, to show you that our intentions are true…"

"You could start by leaving my sight," Tempest requested. "I need time to think."

"And you all should start thinking too," Cadence advised. "Forgiveness is difficult to earn after such a long time. Broken bonds can't be mended the same way broken bones can."

"Understood, your highnesses." Lemon Lime reluctantly spoke up.

[hr]

Back in Canterlot, Luna and Celestia waited for anymore of the captured Storm King guards to open up about their actions. However, while some were opening up, others were not and Celestia was beginning to lose even more patience.

"It's no use, your highness," sighed the interrogator, stepping out of the interrogation room. "I can't get him to speak! I've tried everything by the book and he still won't talk!"

"Then, keep trying!" growled Celestia, stamping her foot down on the hard surface. "I want answers and I want them now!"

"Sister, if he's not talking..." Luna started to say.

"No, he's hiding something," Celestia snapped, angrily, giving Luna a fierce glare, before turning her attention back to the interrogator. "I don't care if you have to break any bones from your beatings, thousands of our subjects were tormented by these monsters! Keep trying until he gives in, do you understand?"

But, just before the interrogator reluctantly went back into the room, they were soon interrupted by Grubber who had been hearing what was going on. This made Celestia calm down immediately.

"Grubber," stammered Celestia, taking several deep breaths. "I'm sorry, I..."

"What are you doing?" the hedgehog asked as he peaked into the room and saw the storm creature stretched out by his arms and legs. "If you are getting him to talk...that's not the way to do it."

"What else do you want me to do, Grubber?" pleaded Celestia. "I want answers to what the Storm King did and what he was planning to do."

Then, at that moment, Grubber got himself an idea.

"Why don't you let me talk to him?"

Both Celestia and Luna gave each other a glance, thinking about Grubber's suggestion of talking to the captive.

"From the looks of it, he's in denial that the Storm King is dead and needs to know the truth. If he won't hear it from you, then he'll hear it from me."

"It's worth a try," said the interrogator, looking back to the princesses who both lowered their heads in agreement. Opening the door, they all watched as Grubber walked into the room to talk to his captured comrade...


	44. Grubber Takes Charge

Chapter 44

"Grubber Takes Charge"

"Do you know what?" Grubber asked as he walked towards the captured storm creature.

"What?" Grunted the captured storm creature looking down at Grubber.

"Golem, the Storm King…is dead," Grubber told the creature. "The princesses have given Commander Tempest and myself both a second chance, but you seem to not accept that cold fact. You wouldn't even be in this situation if you would just let your stubborn pride go."

Golem turned his head away and grunted in frustration.

"To be honest," Grubber continued. "I like this life better, and you can live a better life as well."

"You sniveling liar," Golem snarled, weakly struggling against his bonds. "Are you saying that the life you are living under these pathetic equines, is better than what our leader was giving you?"

"These 'pathetic equines' just happen to be innocent creatures," Grubber countered, glaring and scoffing at his captured comrade. "Just like all the towns and villages we conquered. It took killing the Storm King to realize that, but for you…you're just in denial about it. The Storm King is dead and you make it seem like he's still alive!"

From outside the room, Celestia and Luna watched with amazement at how Grubber was ripping into the captured creature.

"For a hedgehog," Luna commented, glancing over to Celestia. "He seems to have a bigger heart than anyone."

"Indeed, he does," Celestia added, her voice filled with amazement. "I just hope it will be enough to get through to these storm creatures."

"It's time to face the truth," Grubber cried. "These ponies deserve to know everything we have done, because they demand justice from us!"

"You are just saying that," Golem sneered, unfazed by Grubber's pleas. "Because you have feelings for these creatures. In any case, I'm beginning to see why those fellow hedgehogs made fun of you."

This struck a chord with Grubber and he let out a loud, yell as he jumped up and struck Golem across the face. "Don't…you…say…that!" He hissed, his eyes glowing red with anger.

"But," Golem laughed. "It's true. The Storm King always said you were nothing more than just a worthless hedgehog, built for nothing more than to be just a mere lackey."

"Well, this 'lackey' has one thing you don't have, and that is common sense!" Grubber protested. "All I want is for you to tell the princesses why the Storm King had us do what we did, because they deserve the truth. The Storm King's death means that our secrets cannot be kept secret for long! You're going to tell them everything if you want to live, Golem! Think of your family! Do you think this is what they wanted of you?!"

"Tough luck, Grubber," Golem snarled. "We all have family! Our services to the Storm King made us one big family, and we were not to betray that family no matter what!"

"Maybe so, but I'm going to love my new family," Grubber continued. "In fact, what would your personal family think of you if they saw you in the position that you're in right now, Golem? I'm sorry your family died under bizarre circumstances, but that was a long time ago! You've got to move on and make them proud, by saving yourself and confessing your actions! The princesses could give you a new life within Equestria if you would just open and confess! Think about that for a second!"

Panting heavily, Grubber got down from the chair and gave one last look at the captured Golem, before stepping out of the interrogation room.

"For a creature so small," Luna commented in an amazed voice. "You seem to have a passion for others, Grubber."

"I only want everyone to see sense, Princess Luna," Grubber replied, looking back towards the interrogation room. "The Storm King's death made me see the light. I just hope Golem feels the same way I do eventually."

"Well, either way," Celestia added, looking at her personal chef. "You were very passionate about getting him to talk."

"Because what Tempest and I did was wrong, when we could've had better things to do," Grubber explained. "It took Princess Twilight and her friends to make me understand that, and it will hopefully take me to get Golem to see sense."With those words, Grubber turned to leave and head back to work.

"Should I try again?" The interrogator asked, once Grubber had departed.

"Do it, but no extreme measures. Let's not betray Grubber's trust." Celestia ordered, and the interrogator walked back into the room to talk to Golem.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, Scootaloo sat in the Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse, thinking and contemplating about how she could relate to Tempest Shadow. Ever since meeting her properly, Scootaloo couldn't help but wonder if she and her fellow crusaders should even help Tempest find her true place.

"Hey, Scoots," A voice called, and Scootaloo turned to see Rainbow Dash peeking into the clubhouse. "Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle told me that you'd be here. They're telling me that you've been thinking about Tempest Shadow for a while?"

"Well, I just think that..." Scootaloo began, looking up at her sister figure. "...Tempest seems to just need to be on the right path, that's all, and I want to help her. She's disabled not unlike myself, and can do wonders by just being who she is."

Rainbow Dash felt puzzled at this. "Look, Scoots," She confessed. "I'm going to be open and honest with you, here. Tempest is a pony that I wouldn't want to help right away, even knowing that she did it under orders from someone who lied to her. Besides, Twilight is doing everything she can to try and help Tempest with her situation, and it seems like that's working well enough for the time being."

"But can't I at least do something to help?" Scootaloo pleaded.

"One thing that you don't have in common with Tempest, Scootaloo, is that unlike you, she had nopony to turn to," Rainbow sighed. "She took all her frustrations out on Canterlot, and threw you and everypony we cared about into cages for the crime of being just ponies."

"But, that doesn't matter!" Scootaloo protested.

"Doesn't matter?!" Rainbow remarked, her eyes widened with shock! "Scoots, the attack on the Friendship Festival was the worst attack on Equestria in Celestia knows what! Ponies were tormented, and who knows if some of them will ever recover from something like this! I care about you, and the last thing I want is to see you be put through the same terror again! Not if I can help it!"

"Are you saying that you don't want me to help Tempest?!" Scootaloo gasped! "Crusaders can't just abandon ponies they need to help!"

"If Tempest was seeking a cutie mark or something related to that, then perhaps that would be different," Rainbow replied, getting up to leave the clubhouse. "But, it goes far deeper than that, Scootaloo, far deeper. You have a good heart, but this isn't on the same level as your wings. It's on a scale unlike any other. Regardless of your intentions, words alone aren't going to make everything better."

With that, Rainbow Dash got up and left the clubhouse, leaving Scootaloo to continue pondering whether or not Tempest really did need her help, or if there was even anything the filly could do.


	45. Perhaps She Has a Point

Chapter 45

"Perhaps She Has a Point"

Rainbow Dash, being the protective big sister that she was, flew away from the CMC's clubhouse and went to bed that night still thinking that Scootaloo should have no interaction with Tempest Shadow in any way. "No," Rainbow thought to herself as she tossed and turned in her room. "I cannot in good conscience, have Scootaloo near Tempest. That pony doesn't serve as a role model for fillies like her, even if she did save us from the Storm King. After what she did to others, she's not the kind of pony who should be around children."

The next morning, Rainbow knew that the only chance to share her feelings, would be with her fellow Wonderbolts. When she arrived at Wonderbolt HQ that morning, security around the Headquarters had been tightened further than it had been at any point prior (at least as far as RD could remember).

"Hey, Crash," Fleetfoot remarked, as she came in for a landing. "You seem exhausted. Perhaps you should go home and rest."

"No, I'll be fine," Rainbow sighed. "Is Spitfire around by any chance?"

"Up in her office." Fleetfoot replied.

"Thanks, Flatfoot." Rainbow responded and set off.

"Anytime." Fleetfoot nodded, then flew off. She wasn't really in a talking mood right now, she had other things on her mind.

Rainbow walked right up to Spitfire's office, feeling slightly unsure about herself and the justified behavior she was displaying for Scootaloo's sake. She needed guidance, and there was nopony more qualified to help her than her superior. "Permission to enter, Ma'am?" Rainbow asked as she walked into Spitfire's office.

"What is it, Crash?" Spitfire asked, sitting back in her chair.

"I need to talk to you about something…personal," Rainbow told Spitfire. "It's about Scootaloo."

"Your little sister and number one fan, eh?" Spitfire innocently chuckled. "What about her?"

"I don't know how to approach this, and…this may sound a bit silly, but…do you believe in second chances?" Rainbow bluntly asked.

Spitfire raised an eyebrow in confusion upon hearing this. "Why do you ask that, Rainbow Dash? Did Scootaloo do something stupid that requires a second chance?"

"It's not Scootaloo that I', talking about, it's Tempest Shadow," Rainbow explained. "Scootaloo wants to, in a sense, help Tempest deal with her disability. What do you make of it?"

Spitfire pondered the matter for a moment, In a sense, she too, was surprised that anypony would even give a criminal like Tempest Shadow another chance. "Rainbow Dash, I kind of see where you are coming from," She pondered. "Even if your little sister has good intentions, I think you have the right to say something about it."

"I did, but she still stuck to her guns," Rainbow protested. "I don't know why she would still help Tempest after all that had happened in Canterlot, Spitfire. It just doesn't seem appropriate."

"Perhaps you're maybe being too overprotective of your little sister figure, Crash," Spitfire observed. "I've been getting reports from Wonderbolts in the Crystal Empire, that Tempest is being trained to being Princess Twilight's Royal Guard Captain."

"Now that is something I don't understand," Rainbow sighed. "Why would Tempest even be given a second chance to begin with after all she has done? She threw you and all those we care about into cages, slavery, chains, you name it. In fact, I can't even think about what could have happened if…" Rainbow could feel the emotions bottle up inside of her and turned her head away to pull herself together, thinking that Spitfire would berate her for showing her emotions.

"It's all right, Crash," Spitfire reassured Rainbow, walking over and offering her a hoof in support. "We've all been through this together. What's important is that we move on and focus on helping those who didn't get through this so luckily. And perhaps, Tempest isn't as bad as we make her out to be. If Princess Twilight is willing to trust her, she must see something promising inside Tempest."

It was then that Rainbow Dash began to think back to one of the lessons that Twilight had wrote about to Celestia when she was still her student: "My friends and I all learned an important lesson this week: Never judge a book by its cover. Someone may look unusual, or funny, or scary. But you have to look past that and learn who they are inside. Real friends don't care what your "cover" is; it's the contents of a pony that count. And a good friend, like a good book, is something that will last forever."

"I guess you have a point, Spitfire," Rainbow sighed again. "Maybe I'm judging Tempest because of her actions, and should let Scootaloo and the Crusaders help her out. But, it isn't easy. I mean, what if something happens to them because of that?"

"It's been hard for everypony, crash," Spitfire commented. "But there's a silver lining to everything. We're going to get through this."

And with those words Rainbow Dash left her superior's office, the lesson from when they first met Zecora playing continuously in her head.

* * *

Back in the Crystal Empire, Tempest started another day of training. However, there was something else that was on her mind. "Shining Armor, I can't help but wonder," She sighed after doing target practice. "I feel like I should apologize to Twilight for all the pressures I put her under."

"What do you mean?" Shining Armor asked.

"I mean that I haven't even had a moment to tell Twilight how sorry I am for what I did to her," Tempest answered. "This may sound silly, Shining Armor, but your sister's friendship festival crown that I stomped on in the invasion of Canterlot is alive, and it's giving me advice. Do you believe in superstitions like that?"

Shining Armor felt confused at this, this was the first Tempest had ever mentioned anything involving a talking crown. "I can't say that I have, but... I guess I can understand where you're coming from," He said at last. "Knowing Twilight, she can do wonders with her magic. However, I doubt she would have something to do with her crown coming to life and talking to you. That's probably your own imagination. And even if it is talking to you, you should still take a moment to tell Twilight how sorry you are."

"As much as I want to apologize to her personally," Tempest sighed, lowering her head in shame. "I can't bring myself to do so, Shining Armor. I mean, she's more than just a princess. She's a pony, like us and I didn't take her feelings into account."

"Well, I don't know if you are aware of this, Tempest," Shining reluctantly commented. "But Twilight's been going through some personal struggles as well with her own friends. From what I hear, she, I guess, lashed out at her friends after she was caught trying to steal Queen Novo's pearl of transformation."

Tempest felt even more guilty upon hearing this. Twilight certainly wouldn't have acted that way out of her own free will. She'd been driven to that extreme behavior by Tempest herself. All because the unicorn had been blinded with obsession, obsession to get back something she was never going to get. "Then, I need to talk to Twilight alone and tell her how sorry I am," Tempest remarked, knowing what needed to be done. "Out of all the ponies who suffered by my own hooves, she has been the most affected."

Before Shining Armor could say another word, Tempest raced away from the stadium to try and find Twilight.


	46. Internally Damaged

Chapter 46

"Internally Damaged"

After leaving her training session, Tempest returned to the Crystal Empire's main castle seeking out Twilight. Tempest knew that Twilight deserved an apology for her actions and was surprised that she didn't do so until now. "Where's Twilight?" Tempest asked a crystal guardspony, who glared down at her.

"Why do you ask?" The guard replied in a stern voice, thinking that Tempest might have different ambitions. "Do you have any intentions to…?"

"No," Tempest snapped. "I just want to talk to her about something important, if you wouldn't mind."

The guard then reluctantly motioned towards a stairway and Tempest followed, going up the stairs and towards her room, where the door was open. Tempest found it odd that the door was open and carefully approached it. However, upon entering her room, she looked to see Twilight, standing next to Tempest's bed and looking down at her destroyed crown.

"Um, Twilight," Tempest said, sheepishly. "I've been meaning to ask you about that crown of yours, but if this isn't a good time…"

"No, no, Tempest, it's alright," Twilight sighed, turning back to face the unicorn. "I've just been doing a lot of thinking lately. So much has happened in such a short period of time that it's been difficult to process."

Tempest briefly looked away in shame, knowing that this is what she needed to do "I can only imagine," She whispered in a low voice. "I know what you're thinking right now. Why would you, the Princess of Friendship, want to even think about giving me a second chance after all I have done? Look, if this is about your crown, I can try to at least fix it."

"It's just a crown that was made for the Friendship Festival, Tempest," Twilight shook her head. "Besides, I don't like to wear royal accessories all that much, but thanks for the offer. I'm just having difficulty going through the process of what…" But, before Twilight could finish, she began to choke up with emotion, much to Tempest's shock and surprise. "Sorry," Twilight cried, trying to hold back tears. "It's just that…"

Seeing Twilight trying not to cry made Tempest feel even more guilty. This was the first time that Twilight was showing any raw emotion in front of Tempest. Sure, she had upset so many ponies with her actions, but there was something about seeing Twilight upset that made her feel even more low. "Twilight, I'm…I just want you to know that I am truly sorry for what I did and if there is anything I can do…" Tempest began.

However, Twilight couldn't hold it in any longer and started to silently cry while Tempest stood there, powerless to help.

"No, you can't," cried Twilight. "I was…under so much pressure…that…that…"

"Twilight, tell me what happened," Tempest pleaded, trying her best to help the pony who gave her another chance. But, Twilight refused to speak. "Please, what's wrong? Tell me, I need to know." Tempest requested. She then looked back towards Twilight's destroyed crown and wondered if having the crown next to her was still a good idea. She began to realize that what Twilight had said about it being just a crown was irrelevant, and that the crown held a special place in her heart.

"Twilight, is everything…?" Cadence asked as she walked by and saw her sister-in-law sobbing. "Oh, Twilight…how long have you been holding in these feelings?"

"What?! Has she been holding these feelings in all this time?!" Tempest exclaimed in shock, as Cadence attempted to console her fellow princess and sister-in-law.

"It's been hard on all of us, Tempest. Twilight's been acting reserved about things for some time now." Cadence explained.

"And you know I accept responsibility for what I did, Princess Cadence," Tempest sighed. "I think having the Friendship Festival Crown here upset her."

"The crown isn't upsetting me!" Twilight protested, turning her tear filled face right at Tempest. "It's nearly losing everything and everypony close to me because of you, Tempest, and your obsession to get your horn back! Because of that, I did something drastic, something I never should've done! I stole from the hippogriffs, from Queen Novo!"

Tempest had no idea on how to respond this revelation! But she had to try and say something. "Twilight, why didn't you tell me this sooner?" She asked, shocked by this confession.

"Because, I didn't want you to suffer, more than you already have," Twilight answered through choked tears. "I…"

"Look, Twilight, why don't you go home to Canterlot for a few days?" Cadence suggested. "I can have Shining Armor contact your parents and tell them you are coming! I know they'll be glad to to see you again."

"No, I need to be here!" Twilight protested! "I'm the Princess of Friendship and…

"Twilight, you've been through a lot. I'm concerned for your well being," Cadence interrupted. "You've been hiding these feelings ever since the invasion, haven't you?"

Twilight tearfully nodded in reply, and at that moment something became very apparent to Tempest. The more that she saw Twilight in tears, the worse that Tempest felt. In her mind, this was just another example of the internal pain she'd inflicted for her own goal of restoring something that she wasn't even going to get back.

"I'll…leave you alone," sighed Tempest, sadly stepping out of her room to give Twilight and Cadence some space. As she left, she saw Shining Armor walking down the hallway.

"Where's Cadence?" Shining Armor, asked and then he heard Twilight's cries, causing him to run towards the room in a panic. "Twilight!"

Tempest briefly looked back and then walked down the stairs and back into the front hall.

* * *

At that moment, Sweetheart came out of a room with Lemon Lime, following a therapy session with him.

"Twilight's upstairs crying her eyes out," Tempest said sadly. "I…I don't know what happened, but…Has she talked about her feelings to you?"

"Not really," Sweetheart confessed with a sigh. "I mean, she's been very quiet about it. However, from what you've told me, Tempest, she might have some kind of mental injury that she's been hiding for some time. Those who've been through a traumatic event seldom tend to emerge from it completely unscathed, physically or mentally."

This caused Tempest's eyes to widen in shock and disbelief! "Mentally?!"

"Well, I'm not sure how to describe it, especially since I can't evaluate the patient at the moment," Sweetheart commented. "However, I think that Twilight might need to undergo psychiatric evaluation at some point."

Shocked to hear this, Tempest sadly walked away, on the verge of tears herself as she realized that Twilight was badly hurt inside because of her actions. With the Storm King dead, there was more than likely going to be somepony to blame for the condition Twilight was in, and to Tempest Shadow, that somepony was going to be herself!


	47. What Have I Done to You?

Chapter 47

"What Have I Done to You, Princess Twilight?"

"What have I done?!" Tempest gasped, as she realized what had just transpired. "Princess Twilight, crying because of me? It makes everything that has happened seem all for nothing, and brands me…as a monster." Lowering her head in shame, Tempest walked out of the castle and into the streets of the Crystal Empire. She returned to the stadium where she had been training, but she wasn't there to train. Instead, she just sat in one of the stadium stands, and sighed heavily. There she sat in silence for a full hour, thinking of why this would happen so quickly. Once the hour was up, she was joined by the last pony she would've expect to see.

"Fizzlepop!" Called a voice and Tempest turned to see Razzle Fizzle standing behind her. "I thought I'd find you here."

"Why are you here, Razzle?" Tempest hissed. "Here to tell me you were right along? Because I know that already."

Razzle Fizzle shook her head. "I wanted to see if you were okay. They're taking Princess Twilight back to Canterlot to be psychiatrically evaluated from what I hear."

"More than likely because of me, Razzle," Tempest sadly sighed. "I put her in this situation and if there is anypony to blame for it, it's me."

"Then, why don't you tell her that you're sorry?" Razzle offered, sitting down next to her sister.

"Because that's not how it works!" Tempest huffed. "I can't just simply say to Twilight that I'm sorry for what I did. I…I know this may sound silly, but during the invasion of Canterlot, I stomped on Princess Twilight's Friendship Festival crown and ever since then, it's come alive and been giving me advice."

"Perhaps the crown was important to Twilight and you didn't know that?" Razzle suggested. "How would you feel if I stomped on something that was of tremendous value to you? I know it may not seem important to you, Fizzlepop, but it is to her."

"What makes you think that, Razzle?!" Tempest indignantly remarked. "You've never even seen the crown yourself! I thought it was just some stupid crown when I stepped on it! And yet now it's been giving me advice!"

"I know how some material things are of great value to other ponies," Razzle countered, her anger slowly rising once again. "And that they sometimes represent others in a light you have never seen before. It's time that you understood, that there's more to the princesses than just their magic. They ponies like you and me, and they have feelings too! Perhaps you've forgotten that fact, but I have not!"

Tempest sighed in irritation as she attempted to get up and leave, only to be forcefully sat back down by Razzle Fizzle. "Don't you walk away from me, Fizzlepop Berrytwist!" Razzle Fizzle cried, forcing her sister back onto her rear end. "Because for the first time since your wrath of anger on Canterlot, an alicorn princess that you mercifully hunted for her magic, is revealing for the first time why she is suffering, all because of you and your obsession!"

"There you go again, Razzle, trying to admonish me for my actions!" Tempest snapped. "Why don't you just back off?! I don't need a reminder of how royally I screwed up!"

"Don't you get it?! You hurt them both physically and mentally, Fizzlepop, when you turned them to stone!" Razzle snapped. "Can't you see why I've been angry at you?! These are just simple alicorn ponies that have never done anything to you, so why would you hurt them? Because you're jealous that they have horns and you don't?! Is that it?!"

"Now, you're just being unreasonable, Razzle!" Tempest coldly remarked.

"I'm being unreasonable?!" Razzle cried, a hint of disgust in her voice. "You know, you should be really lucky that you aren't serving a jail sentence in Tartarus or being put to death for your actions, Fizzlepop! The princesses care about their subjects and most importantly, they care about you and me! They want to see us be sisters again! But," She added, calming down. "I'm not going to be one of those ponies who brands you as a monster. I can't brand you as a monster, Fizzlepop, no matter what I may feel. Because you are my sister, and I want us to be sisters again."

Tempest was beginning to have enough of her sisters admonishes and was thinking at that moment of some way to escape her sister's impendent wrath.

"But, no matter what you do going forward, whether you become Princess Twilight's Royal Guard Captain or not, there will be ponies in Equestria who will now and forevermore brand you as a monster, Fizzlepop! But, I know nothing would help Princess Twilight more than if we can just work on our relationship. If this is a sign of something that needs to be done, then we need to start now."

Just then, the two sisters heard the loud sobs and cries of Twilight Sparkle coming from a distance away and it was at that moment that Tempest knew what needed to be done: she and Razzle needed to work on their relationship.

[hr]

Later that night, Tempest returned to her room and lay in her bed once again unable to sleep and staring up at the ceiling. She then looked towards the Friendship Festival crown again, the very crown that had triggered the raw emotions that Twilight had been holding in. However, as she looked at it, Tempest noticed that several more pieces of the crown had come back together.

"Guess talking with Razzle must have put a few more pieces back together," Tempest thought to herself as she stared at the crown. "Sooner or later, I'm going to find out the truth about you, whoever you are. I'm still sure that you're a figment of my imagination, but if Razzle and I repair our relationship, then maybe I can finally find out the truth about you, and why you're bothering me."

With those thoughts, Tempest fell asleep knowing about what needed to be done: she and her sister must reconnect. And with Twilight out of commission, this task was more important than it ever was before.


	48. Returning to Canterlot

Chapter 48

"Returning to Canterlot"

The idea of reconciling with her sister was still going through her mind when Tempest tried to sleep that night. But, the idea of causing emotional damage to Twilight was even worse than that. Razzle's words continued to play out like a never ending message over and over again. But, Tempest was still struggling to fall asleep, when the sounds of knocking were heard on the door of her room.

"Fizzlepop Berrytwist," A crystal guards pony informed as he trotted, flanked by two more guards. "You are being returned to Ponyville."

"Why?" Tempest asked.

"At the request of your sister." The guards pony replied.

"What?! When?!" Tempest exclaimed in shock.

"Now." The guardspony coldly answered.

Without another thought, Tempest was led out of her room and down the stairs, where Razzle Fizzle along with Lemon Lime, Snow Frost and Irish Spring were waiting. Tempest took an enormous gulp at the thought of being returned to Ponyville. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind as she was being led along. "Could it be that I might be put to death now that Twilight's emotionally scarred? Could it be that I am not destined to be a Royal Guard Captain after all?" She thought. "Fizzlepop Berrytwist, I hope you can convince them to keep you alive."

Soon, Tempest was led to the same cage she rode into the Crystal Empire in. Razzle Fizzle looked at her caged sister and silently gave a look of concern for her sister. "Razzle, if this is your idea of trying to get on the right hoof with me," Tempest said, nervously. "Then, it's not working."

"Fizzlepop, I had nothing to do with this!" Razzle insisted. "But this is how they treat criminals, you know. And after what happened to Princess Twilight, I wouldn't be surprised if they thought you were…"

"Oh, shut up!" Tempest moaned, turning away from her sister in shame and disgust. "Just go away!"

Razzle walked away and left her sister alone.

* * *

Once the train departed the station, all Razzle could do was focus on her sister. In her mind, nothing would make her happy more than to see her and Tempest reconciling.

"You know," Irish Spring remarked, looking out the window and seeing all of the landscape racing past them. "I think Fizzlepop isn't the only one who's being punished. In a way, we're all being punished for what Princess Twilight is going through."

"Yes, we all put her in the situation she's now in, because we turned our backs on Fizzlepop," Snow Frost added. "Maybe we should have just made up right then and there in front of Princess Cadence and Princess Twilight."

"Even if we did," Lemon Lime sighed, turning around to face the two unicorns. "It wouldn't have made a difference either way. We were all idiots."

"Then, you should add me to the list as well," Razzle Fizzle sighed, her eyes still locked on the caged Tempest. "I should never have smacked Fizzlepop when she begged for mercy. Maybe I had a right to be angry, but to turn her away so coldly, in that moment I was no better than she used to be. But it's too late to change that now. No time travel spell in Equestria can replace the past."

"What do you think will happen to Fizzlepop now that Princess Twilight is emotionally hurt?" Irish Spring wondered. "Could we be charged as well for the attack on Canterlot?"

This made Razzle turn around to face her sister's friends with a confused look on her face. "Why would you all say that?! You didn't work for the Storm King! You're all innocent!"

"But, we did contribute to the Canterlot attack," Snow Frost replied. "By turning Fizzlepop away because of her horn. We caused the emotional damage that drove her to the Storm King in the first place!"

"My sister made the decision to join the Storm King of her own free will, and none of you could've known that turning her away would lead to any of this," Razzle protested with a shake of her head. "Maybe we indirectly contributed to the attack, but we never would've wanted my sister to take out her anger on other ponies. Her actions under the Storm King are her own, and the best we can do for her, is to be here for her in the aftermath. And try our best to help her come back to the light. Wat Princess Twilight drove herself into a mental breakdown trying to accomplish."

* * *

A little while later, the train pulled into Ponyville where several guards were waiting. Taking Tempest out of the cage and off the train, they escorted her into the city, while several ponies were beginning to take notice of her.

"Can you believe that Princess Twilight wants Tempest Shadow to be her Royal Guard Captain?" A stallion sneered, as Tempest was walked through the streets of Ponyville.

"I agree," A mare snobbihsly and coldly replied. "After the breakdown she caused Princess Twilight to have, a noose is the appropriate fate for a monster like her! The princesses were fools to think she could ever be good."

A little while later, Tempest was brought back to an all too familiar place: Twilight's Castle of Friendship.

"You are to return to community service tomorrow," A guardspony explained, as Tempest was brought back into her room. "We'd put you in the dungeons in Canterlot, but since Princess Twilight is in a hospital..."

"A hospital?!" Tempest gasped, her voice filled with shock!

"Yes, a mental hospital, where she is undergoing psychiatric evaluation. But her last orders before returning to Canterlot, was for you to continue your treatment back here." The guards pony then slammed the door, leaving Tempest alone in her room. However, she wasn't alone for very long as she saw the Friendship Festival Crown back on the nightstand next to her bed. "Tell me what I am going to do! How did things get so out of control?! Come on! Talk to me! Do something! I need advice!" Tempest pleaded!

Tempest continued to try and get the crown to come to life and give her the advice she needed, but it didn't, it had gone silent. So all Tempest could do now, was look out the window and sigh heavily. "What am I going to do?" She thought to herself. "Princess Twilight's in the hospital, and there is nothing I can do about it. I can't help but wonder, what if I hadn't joined forces with the Storm King? Could I maybe have gotten the help I needed? I don't know, and I can't think of what is in front of me right now. These ponies probably kill me when all is said and done."


	49. Going Back Home

Chapter 49

"Going Back Home"

For the second time in as many days, Tempest Shadow was awakened by the sounds of knocking on her door. The embittered mare simply could not catch a break from the negativity of all that had been going on in her life. Grudgingly coming out of bed, she walked to the door expecting to be told that she was going to be brought to the dungeons of , rather than a guard, she saw Razzle Fizzle standing in front of her. "What do you want?" Tempest asked, bitterly.

"I've talked to the guards," Razzle replied. "And I have asked them if I could bring you back to where you really belong…at our house."

Tempest's eyes widened in shock upon hearing this, remembering how Razzle had rudely pushed her away when she begged her for her forgiveness of her actions earlier!

"But," Tempest remarked, briefly turning away from her sister. "I thought you said…"

"Forget what I said before, Fizzlepop," Razzle protested. "Now, I think it's best if I brought you home for the rest of your sentence. If Princess Twilight was here, she would be saying the same thing to you. It's about us right now, Fizzlepop, it's about us."

Tempest took an enormous gulp upon hearing this.

"I'll be downstairs, waiting." Razzle called, turning away to leave her sister alone to prepare for the short journey into Canterlot.

"Home? Did I hear that right?" Tempest asked herself out loud as she sat on the bed, contemplating what to do. "Why would you bring me back home, Razzle? I thought you banned me from ever setting foot into it."

"She must have had a change of heart," A familiar voice answered, and Tempest looked to see the Friendship Festival Crown coming back to life. "And besides, I think Princess Twilight would appreciate it if you and your sister made up. Your friends are one thing, your sister is another. She's your family."

"But, she's taking me back so easily now," Tempest protested. "Could it be that Twilight is faking out of her panic attacks just to get us together again?"

"Why would you say that, Tempest?" The crown asked, floating into her face. "The feelings that Twilight has are very real. But, I think that she still believes in you, Tempest, despite all you have done. She knows the bond you and Razzle share, is deeper than anything in Equestria."

Tempest took this to mind as she left the Castle of Friendship and was once again thrown in the cage for all of Ponyville to see. However, the same ponies who had called for her blood were silent, now opting to show signs of support for Twilight. They didn't jeer, they didn't yell and scream, they just stood there coldly, looking at Tempest.

"Why don't you speak to me?" Tempest whispered. "Did Princess Twilight tell you to not scream at me? Did she ask you to not show your displeasure towards me?"

Still, the crowds didn't respond.

* * *

A little while later, Tempest was brought into Canterlot where she was met with the same cold response as Ponyville. No screams, no cries, nothing.

Finally, the guards brought Tempest to the very same house that she had lived in as a filly, the same house she'd never expected to ever again set hoof in.

"We're finally home, Fizzlepop." Razzle sighed in relief, as the guards led Tempest out of the cage and towards the front door of their home. Opening the door, the guards brought Tempest into the house and released the chains holding her.

"We will have guards standing outside 24/7, Ms. Fizzle," The lead guards pony reported. "Your sister will resume her sentence tomorrow morning."

Turning away, the guard left the two sisters alone and Tempest looked around to see how her fillyhood home had changed. "It sure looks different," Tempest remarked, walking around. "A lot has changed."

"Yes, the damages were done out of anger, Fizzlepop," Razzle confessed. "My anger over you running away from home and returning…"

"Please!" Tempest cried, suddenly glaring at her sister. "Don't play that over and over again, Razzle."

"Alright, but it's true what I said, none of this would have happened if you hadn't done what you did," Razzle scolded. "This house would likely be the same as when we were fillies, and when Mom and Dad were alive," It was then that Razzle got herself an idea. "In fact, if you want that, you can help me turn this house back to where it was before." To prove her point, Razzle walked into the kitchen and held out a hammer and a box of nails in her aura.

"Are you certain?" Tempest asked with great reluctance.

"Yes, I am certain, Fizzlepop," Razzle nodded. "This is a necessary first step towards healing."

Taking the two working tools into her broken magic aura, Tempest immediately went to work on trying to restore her home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scootaloo sat in the Cutie Mark Crusader Clubhouse alone. She had come to the conclusion that Tempest needed guidance from someone who was just like her…with a disability.

"Hey, Scoots," Rainbow Dash called, walking into the clubhouse. "I just got back from the hospital. Twilight's in good hooves, but she's a lot more damaged than we all thought."

"Do you think she'll get better, Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo asked.

"Eventually," Rainbow Dash sighed, briefly lowering her head down towards the floor. "But, it won't be right away. The psychiatric doctors at Canterlot Hospital are among the best in Equestria and will give Twilight the help she needs. But mental wounds don't heal the same way physical wounds do. Anyway, I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"What kind of thinking?" Scootaloo raised an eyebrow, skeptical of where the conversation would go.

"That maybe you and Tempest should bond in a sense. Twilight said that Tempest truly deserves another chance despite all she has done," Rainbow explained. "Before we met and became sisters, when my friends and I first met Zecora, we all learned a lesson about never judging a book by its cover. Everything that has happened recently, made me rethink that lesson repeatedly. I feel that maybe for Twilight's sake, you should at least try to bond with Tempest, help her understand what it is like to have a disability, and how you can be great despite it."

Scootaloo felt a sense of satisfaction hearing this from Rainbow Dash. After all, she had been trying to get her big sister figure to open up about not turning her back on Tempest. "Well, at least you finally came to your senses," she remarked. "When do you think I should help her?"

"Wait until she completes her sentence for one," Rainbow Dash suggested. "And also, she needs time to make amends with her sister."

Scootaloo understood and she began to make preparations to help Tempest see the truth about her broken horn.


	50. Meeting Tulip

Chapter 50

"Meeting Tulip"

Acting on her own good judgment, Scootaloo left her home the next morning, bound for Tempest Shadow's home in Canterlot. As she walked, she came across a young white mare with a very long and flowing blonde mane sitting on a bench and reading what appeared to be a newspaper. She had never met this particular mare, but Scootaloo noticed how upset she looked, almost as if she was greatly troubled as she read the paper. "Excuse me," She asked the mare, trotting over to her. "Are you troubled about something?"

This caused the mare to stop reading and look down at Scootaloo.

"How do you know that I am troubled, young filly?" The mare sighed, putting the paper down and looking at Scootaloo.

"I can tell by your body language. You seem to be greatly troubled by whoever' s on the cover of the Equestrian Chronicle." Scootaloo explained.

"I am, as much as I hate to admit it," The mare sighed again. "My three sisters and I want nothing more than to see justice passed on Tempest Shadow. Why, out of all ponies, would she be considered to be Princess Twilight's Royal Guard Captain? She should be in a jail cell, awaiting execution like the rest of the Storm King's forces!"

Scootaloo was shocked to hear such a thing! That a pony could want another pony dead even after they've made a commitment to reformation! Hadn't that sort of mentality gone out with the Windigos?

"My sisters and I endured so much at the hooves of Tempest Shadow and her hulking monsters, and…to hear something like this?!" The mare hissed! "I…I don't know what to say."

"Look, Miss… whoever you are," Scootaloo began. "I know we've all been through a lot lately, but the important thing is to move on. The Princesses made the choice of sparing Tempest's life, and we have to live by it. If they chose not to execute Tempest, doesn't that mean they see something in her?"

"It's not that simple, somepony has to pay, young filly," The mare coldly replied, turning away. "That's been the problem sometimes with living in Equestria, the most devious and dangerous monsters are spared, simply because the princesses don't have the guts to justify the fact that some enemies need to be destroyed. By their logic, why haven't we pardoned Tirek for his rampage, or Queen Chrysalis for invading the royal wedding? Surely they couldn't have done anything wrong when you have evils like Tempest Shadow and Discord roaming free."

Scootaloo stepped back, surprised that a part of her actually sympathized with this particular mare a bit. Yes, Equestria's heads of state were sometimes TOO easy on the hardened criminals, and Scootaloo knew what if felt like to have someone do bad things to you and be spared because others saw goodness in them. If she'd had it her way, she probably wouldn't have extended that helping hoof to Diamond Tiara after the latter's cruel remarks about Scootaloo's wings. But Scootaloo had to remember that while Twilight was a princess, she was also pony that she and the other Crusaders looked up to. If Twilight were here, she'd argue that things were never as black and white as this mare was making them out to be. That she knew what she was doing by sparing Tempest. It was then that Scootaloo got an idea. "What is your name, by the way?" She asked, looking back up at the mare. "I'm Scootaloo."

"Not that it's any of your concern, but my name's Tulip," The mare answered in a flat tone. "I'm a servant at Canterlot Castle along with my sisters. We were the bearers at Princess Twilight's coronation."

"Yeah, uh, Rainbow Dash might remember you more than me," Scootaloo shrugged. "She attended Princess Twilight's coronation."

"Of course, she did. She is one of the Elements of Harmony, isn't she?" Tulip scoffed. "One of the ponies who helped save Equestria a dozen times, not to mention one of Princess Twilight's friends from what I understand? But I wouldn't surprised if Rainbow Dash would agree to have Tempest Shadow killed for her actions. Isn't she the element of Loyalty for a reason? To be loyal to her friends and her kingdom? Aren't those more important than showing loyalty to a would be conqueror?"

Now, Scootaloo was beginning to feel very awkward of the position that she found herself in. Rainbow Dash had expressed doubts about Tempest's redemption, but there was no way Scootaloo's big sister would want one of her fellow ponies to be put to death because of that, right? Was that why Rainbow hadn't wanted Scootaloo to meet Tempest?

Scootaloo shook her head. Rainbow Dash may be hot headed, but even she wasn't cruel and heartless. She would want Tempest imprisoned, but not executed. "There's something you need to understand, Tulip," Scootaloo protested, sitting next to Tulip on the park bench. "Tempest isn't a complete monster. After all, she did save Twilight and her friends from the Storm King. Even Rainbow Dash knows that, and there's no way she'd say a pony like that deserves to die."

"Is that so?" Tulip bitterly commented. "She saves the pony who had the magic the Storm King desired, but throws all of us into cages and chains, forcing us into slavery? It…it just doesn't add up, I'm sorry. That broken horned pony committed war crimes and needs to pay for with her life, not community service or jail time! If only I could just face her myself and make her pay for what she put me and my sisters through! The princess are letting their personal feelings cloud their judgement, and this time they've gone too far!"

With each word that Tulip spoke, Scootaloo began to feel more and more awkward and uncomfortable. Here was a pony whose heart seemed to full of nothing but hate for Tempest. However, at the same time, she needed this mare to understand the gravity of the situation and of what Tempest herself went through.

"Listen, Tulip," Scootaloo spoke up. "Why don't you come with me and see for yourself that Tempest isn't the evil pony everypony is making her out to be?"

"Is this a joke?" Tulip coldly hissed.

"No, it's not a joke," Scootaloo said with a shake of her head. "I think that seeing Tempest for who she really is, will help give you a proper perspective on why she deserves a second chance."

Rolling her eyes, Tulip nevertheless followed Scootaloo on the road towards Canterlot. As they walked, they trotted past huge banners that read: "GET WELL SOON, PRINCESS TWILIGHT!" and "EQUESTRIA LOVES YOU, PRINCESS TWILIGHT!"

"No wonder everypony is praying for Princess Twilight," Tulip remarked. "I hope she gets well as much as anypony, but I think it would make her feel even more better if Tempest is put to death for her crimes. Tempest drove her to that breakdown, put her through Tartarus and for what, just to get her horn back?!"

"Why would you want to settle for blood?" Scootaloo asked. "Doesn't that make you as bad as her?"

Tulip shook her head. "I want death because the punishment must fit the crime, Scootaloo, simple as that. If somepony commits such a crime as the ones Tempest had committed, then they need to be punished on the level of the crime. I'm probably not the only pony who believes that. Like I told you, I want justice. And in this case, justice takes the form of death."

Scootaloo looked around, but there was nothing to be found of any signs that called for Tempest to be killed. In her mind, she knew that Tulip was a good hearted pony, but Scootaloo couldn't really blame her for acting this way. After all, Scootaloo was among the ponies who were caged up along with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. Yet she hadn't let that stop her from considering the possibility that Tempest could be reformed and deserved a second chance. Who's to say Scootaloo wouldn't resort to similar measures if she thought it would make her disability magical go away? Granted, the filly doubted she would be willing to betray her home country for such a possibility.

* * *

At last, after walking to the train station in Ponyville, riding the next train to Canterlot, and trotting through the city, Scootaloo and Tulip came upon the home that Tempest once lived in.

"Just what is this place?" Tulip remarked. "Why would a criminal like Tempest choose to live here?"

"From the looks of it, it's Tempest Shadow's former home," Scootaloo replied, looking back at the line of guards that they had followed. "Might as well go forward and see what's inside. Maybe she just wants to be close to Princess Twilight, I hear she's undergoing therapy in this very city."

Walking up to the door, Scootaloo knocked on it and the door opened to reveal Razzle Fizzle on the other side. "Yes?" She asked, eyeing the filly. "What can I do for you?"

"Does Tempest Shadow live here?" Scootaloo inquired.

"You mean, Fizzlepop Berrytwist?" Razzle Fizzle remarked, opening the door in a calm manner, before realization struck her! "Wait a minute! You're the pony that Fizzlepop told me about? The one who cannot fly yet?"

"Yes, I am that particular pony. Name's Scootaloo." Scootaloo answered..

"Well, if you're looking for Fizzlepop, she's been taken into the city to perform more of her sentence." Razzle told Scootaloo

"Where? This city is huge, she could be anywhere!" Scootaloo spoke up, hoping for more details.

Razzle just shook her head. "The guards didn't say. But wherever they took her, it won't be hard to find her with all the guards around," It was then that she noticed Tulip. "And who are you?"

"A victim of your sister's!" Tulip snarled and walked off, leaving Scootaloo feeling more than a little awkward.

"I can't really blame her for being upset," sighed Razzle Fizzle as she watched Tulip storm off in anger. "Not everypony is going to forgive my sister for what she did. Trust me, I was in her horseshoes once. But, for the sake of my parents, I had to forgive Fizzlepop."

Upon hearing that Scootaloo ran off, trying to stop Tulip from doing anything rash or foolish! Soon, Tulip would come face to face with the pony she despised the most.


	51. Tulip's Rage

Chapter 51

"Tulip's Rage"

Trying her best to keep up with Tulip, Scootaloo did everything in her power to try and convince Tulip to not do anything rash. In her mind, she had to keep Tulip from doing anything rash or foolish not just for Tempest's sake, but for her own. "Tulip! Wait!" Scootaloo cried, catching up to the angry white mare. "Let's just take a deep breath and talk about this! Think about what you're implying."

"There's no chance to talk about this!" Tulip snarled, ignoring Scootaloo. "That monster needs to be given a piece of my mind whether she likes it or not! Now, where is she?!"

Following the trail of guards, Tulip and Scootaloo found themselves walking towards Canterlot General Hospital, which was under heavy guard. A guardspony noticed the angry Tulip storming towards the guards, and stopped her and Scootaloo from advancing any further by blocking the entrance with his wing. "Halt!" He barked. "State your business!"

"Is Tempest Shadow here?" Tulip demanded.

"She is, but you are not allowed to…" The guard began.

"Don't tell me what I can't or cannot do!" Tulip snapped, her voice filled with rage. "I demand to have an audience with Tempest Shadow right this minute!"

"I'm sorry, but you can't! Princess Twilight was quite insistent that no one see Tempest without prior permission!" The guard protested, trying to keep Tulip from getting into the hospital.

At that moment, Rainbow Dash happened to be walking by and saw what was happening. "What's going on here?!" She asked, stopping the guard from holding Tulip back. "Scootaloo, what are you doing here?! And who are…, wait! Don't I remember you from Twilight's coronation?"

Tulip stopped struggling for a moment. "Yes, I was one of Princess Twilight's bearers," She answered.. "Now, have you seen Tempest Shadow?"

"She's under heavy guard doing her sentence, Miss…" Rainbow began.

"Tulip." Tulip answered.

"Right. Well, we don't want to have anymore tension than there already is," Rainbow pleaded. "Twilight is here being treated for damage to her psyche, and the last thing we want is for her to put through more pain learning that others are harassing Tempest. Whatever your beef with her is, don't take it out on her. Not here, not now."

Acting on her own judgment, Tulip reluctantly calmed down and followed Rainbow Dash into the hospital's waiting room. As they walked in, they all saw a mortifying sight before them! A dead pony with a sheet over him (or her, they couldn't tell) being wheeled out of the hospital.

"Who was that pony?" Tulip asked.

"Not sure, but apparently they died of a heart attack," Rainbow Dash sighed. "I've head it's because of the stress of the invasion. That's the fourth pony to die in as many days from what I hear."

"So even after the invasion, Tempest continues to kill," Tulip bitterly remarked under her breath, before turning back to Rainbow Dash. "Is she here?"

"All part of her community service." Rainbow nodded in reply.

"Why? So she can kill more ponies by just being here? Allowing them all to see the face of the one who would throw them into cages without a second thought?!" Tulip hissed.

"Will you cut her some slack?!" Rainbow Dash protested, glaring at Tulip in the face. "Tempest is still working on burying her past! Do you really think she'd come here to kill?!"

* * *

Soon, they walked towards the hospital's maternity ward and looked inside to see Tempest cradling what appeared to be a newborn foal.

Tulip looked at Tempest. Despite this sight, she was not convinced.

"Don't you see?" Rainbow Dash protested. "Does that look like a pony who wants to harm anypony else?"

"Those ponies are probably going to be scarred for life with her holding them," Tulip protested. "Is this all part of her community service?"

"It's part of it, Rainbow confirmed. "She's going to be here a few days a week to help take care of the newborn foals, and she's not the only one doing it."

Just then, they saw Lemon Lime and Irish Spring also helping out with the foals, much to the surprise of Tulip.

"Who are those ponies, and why are they helping Tempest?!" Tulip bitterly demanded.

"They're her friends," Rainbow answered. "They wanted to help out because they were just as guilty of the Canterlot Invasion as Tempest was. When Tempest was at her lowest, they turned their backs on her."

Tulip watched them closely and sighed heavily, knowing that she couldn't focus all of her anger on just Tempest, no matter how much she might feel justified in such a feeling.

Just then, they saw Shining Armor walking down the hallway, his face filled with exhaustion and concern. "Shining Armor!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "So, how's Twilight?"

"Finally asleep," Shining Armor sighed with relief. "I gotta tell you, seeing Twily like this is just heartbreaking for all of us. Who knew that she was carrying so much trauma?"

"Can you really blame her, Prince Armor?" Tulip sighed, looking over towards the Prince of the Crystal Empire. "This was a mare that my sisters and I announced to everypony at her coronation. She was carrying the entire weight of Equestria on her shoulders during the invasion. Where is her room?"

"Down the hall," Shining Armor directed. "But, you might not want to stay for very long."

Tulip made her way down the hall to where two guards were standing guard outside a room. Just then, the doors opened and out came Princess Cadence and Princess Luna, their faces filled with worry and disbelief. Trying not to be nosy, Tulip got between the guards, looked through a small peephole, and saw Twilight.

She was laying there in a hospital bed with a mask on her face, sound asleep and surrounded by Princess Celestia, her mother, and all her friends. Tulip felt her heart sink upon seeing this as she quickly darted away from the room.

"Well, that was fast," Rainbow remarked, as Tulip returned to the maternity ward. "Guess you saw what Twilight's going through right now?"

"I did. And that mare is responsible, Rainbow Dash!" Tulip angrily burst out. "Her and her friends, they are all responsible for what happened to Princess Twilight! I can't just sweep this under the rug and pretend like it was nothing! I still think Tempest Shadow needs to be severely punished for putting Twilight in this situation! Someone has to pay!"

"Twilight isn't the only one here who's been affected," Rainbow cautioned, she was already starting to become fed up with Tulip's actions and behavior. "In fact, why don't you try talking to Tempest yourself, and see for yourself that Tempest is truly sorry for what she did here? She made a bad choice, we all do sometimes! But, we have to learn from them and move on! Revenge won't solve anything!"

No sooner had Rainbow Dash said that, when the doors to the maternity ward opened and out came Tempest Shadow and her friends. Both Tempest and Tulip shared a small glance as the broken horned unicorn was led away.

"Think about that for a moment, would you?" Rainbow suggested. "Now you'll excuse me, I've got to get back to Twilight."

Tulip watched as Rainbow Dash walked away and realized that yes, she needed to have a talk with Tempest Shadow, to let her know how she truly felt about her actions during the invasion of Canterlot.


	52. Tulip Confronts Tempest

Chapter 52

"Tulip Confronts Tempest"

Tempest sighed, as she left the maternity ward along with Irish Spring and Lemon Lime. To her, being with newborn foals and comforting them made Tempest think deep thoughts…very deep thoughts. "Those foals we had been caring for," Tempest wondered as she and her friends prepared to leave the hospital. "What do you think they will learn of me when they get older? Are they going to learn that the mare who cared for them, conquered their families for something that she will never get back? Or will they be part of a generation that doesn't know of the atrocities I committed."

"It does make you wonder though, Fizzlepop," Irish Spring remarked. "We affected at least dozen families, and some of them will want nothing more than to see you pay for your crimes. But, there is a difference between revenge and justice."

"I've heard too much of that already, Irish." Tempest sighed, hanging her head.

"Because not everypony will understand it, especially in these times," Irish Spring explained. "But, maybe serving the rest of this sentence will do you some good, Fizzlepop. If nothing else, it will allow you to reconnect with Equestria as a whole."

Just then, they heard the sounds of hoofsteps coming towards the room they were all in, and Tempest turned to see an unfamiliar white coated unicorn mare standing in the doorway, a look of anger deeply registered on her face.

"Fizzlepop, who is she?" Lemon Lime asked, sacredness deep in his voice as Tempest merely stared at her. "We should call the…"

But, Tempest glared at Lemon Lime, stopping him from finishing his sentence. "Don't even bother," Tulip snarled, her eyes locked right on Tempest as she came up to her. "Do you know who I am, Tempest Shadow?"

Tempest remained steadfast, trying to keep herself together as Tulip glared at her. "Yes." She whispered as Tulip placed her face closer at Tempest's eye, trying to show off deep markings on her face.

"What's more, do you see these on my face? DO YOU?!" Tulip loudly demanded!

"I do," Tempest replied, not flinching. "I forced you and your sisters pull heavy carts filled with your treasures that the Storm King's forces and I intended to claim as our own."

"And you were among those who denied food and water like the selfish monsters you are!" Tulip snapped, raising her hoof to strike Tempest in the face. "And now here you are, tending to newborn foals as if nothing is wrong!"

Tempest reacted quickly and raised up a hoof of her own to stop Tulip from striking her. Tulip briefly struggled for a moment but was quickly overpowered. "Striking me won't do you any good," She cried, pushing Tulip's hoof down back to the floor. "Look, I know I can't take back what I did, but all I ask of you is your forgiveness."

"Forgiveness?!" Tulip scoffed, a look of disgust befallen on her face. "How could I forgive you so quickly for what you did to my sisters and I?! You shouldn't even be standing here in front of me right now, you know! You should be hanged like the traitor you are!"

"L-listen, w-whoever you are," Tempest stammered, trying to reason with Tulip. "You have... every right to be angry with me. I betrayed Equestria because I had been promised the restoration of my horn."

Tulip's eyes widened in shock and disbelief upon hearing this! "Your horn?! Is that all it was about?! Do you know what happens to unicorns who lose their horns?!"

"I know that they never get them back!" Tempest cried, glaring right at Tulip. "It took Princess Twilight to make me understand that!"

"And because she had to deal with you, she's lying in a hospital bed being treated for psychological damages that you inflicted on her!" Tulip shouted, glaring back at Tempest with a snarl! "Why don't you go see her, Tempest? Go and see what you've done to her! Maybe then you'll finally understand why everypony sees you as a monster!"

Tempest took in what was spoken of her and looked back towards her friends. What Tulip was asking her to do was not an easy task. "You need to see that actions can bring consequences to even an alicorn!" Tulip cried out. "If you don't want me to strike you, then go to Princess Twilight. Pray for her, and for yourself!"

Before Tempest could respond, Tulip turned around and walked out of the room.

* * *

Once they were alone, Tempest and her friends were left to absorb what had just happened.

"Do you think she wants me to believe that I put her in this situation?" Tempest asked.

"To be honest," Lemon Lime sighed. "You kind of did, Fizzlepop. Just as we put you in your situation, you put Princess Twilight in hers."

"Twilight's more than just a friend, she's practically family," Tempest replied as she turned around to face her friends. "I put her in the situation that she is in now, just like I did with my biological family," Then, a sense of dread struck the unicorn! "No! No, I can't lose her! If what I just said was true, she's going to end up just like my parents, dying of a broken heart! What am I going to do?!" I never meant for this to happen!

"You need to sit with Princess Twilight and truly atone for your actions. And pray," Lemon Lime suggested. "Pray and swear that you will dedicate your life to serving the Princess of Friendship if she can pull through. But I wouldn't worry myself too much over it, Princess Twilight is a fighter, just like you are! I'm sure you'll both pull through."

Tempest took an enormous gulp as she realized what needed to be done.

Just then, Tempest saw Razzle Fizzle walk into the corridor and holding out what appeared to be a gold object in her aura. "Razzle, what are you doing here? And what are you doing with… that?!" Tempest exclaimed!

"I saw this near your nightstand," Razzle replied, showing Tempest the friendship festival crown that had been giving her advice. "I…I thought it was appropriate that I return this to Princess Twilight."

"Why are you giving her the crown?" Tempest asked.

"Because it belongs to Princess Twilight," Razzle answered firmly. "I think it's right that it is returned to her. It was hers to begin with, and she deserves to have such a cherished belonging when she needs it most."

"But, she won't wear it because I destroyed it!" Tempest protested. "Seeing that crown was what drove her into this state! I don't see how it will make things any better!" Tempest stood and waited for the crown to come to life, to give her advice. But it didn't.

"I-it may seem hard to believe…" Razzle Fizzle stammered. "But... this crown…spoke to me. It told me to bring it here for your final test."

"Final test?" Tempest gulped.

"For you to forever bury your past. Now, follow me." Razzle instructed.

* * *

With no other choice, Tempest followed her sister towards Twilight's room and there she saw the pony who had given her a chance at friendship, lying on a bed on her back.

"I've come to return this crown to Princess Twilight." Razzle Fizzle said to the guards. And they allowed her inside along with Tempest. Once Tempest and Razzle were inside, all of Twilight's friends, family and fellow princesses got up without saying a word.

"Why is she asleep?" Tempest asked.

"She had another panic attack," Cadence explained just before leaving. "The doctors put her in a coma as a precaution. She's not likely to come out of it for a while."

"No!" Tempest gasped, her eyes welling up with tears as she threw herself onto Twilight! "No! No! Please, Princess Twilight! I beg you, please! I'm sorry for everything I put you through! I'll do anything! Please! Please, wake up…and be okay!"

All Tempest could do now, was lay by the princess of friendship and cry, while her sister and all of Twilight's relations watched in disbelief.

It was then that Luna stepped forward and approached the sobbing broken horned unicorn. Activating her horn, Luna placed a spell on Tempest and knocked her out cold!

"Luna!" Celestia gasped, hastily walking over towards her sister! "What did you do to her?!"

"I placed a spell on Fizzlepop, so she and Twilight can finally make peace with one another," Luna explained. "Fizzlepop will be fine when she wakes up. And with any luck, when she does, Twilight will also come out of her coma. I'm sorry, but I couldn't allow Tempest to go on like that, it wouldn't do her or anypony else any good."

Celestia frowned. "Sister, we will have a talk about such rash actions later. For now though, we must move Fizzlepop somewhere where she will be more comfortable." They all then looked over towards the Friendship Festival crown, and they all realized that Tempest Shadow would face her greatest test yet.


	53. Tempest's Final Test

Chapter 53

"Tempest's Final Test"

"Where…where am I? What is this place?" Tempest looked around at the space that she now found herself in. A moment ago, she was lightly sobbing at the sight of Twilight Sparkle in a medically induced coma, and now Tempest found herself in a blank and open mass. Then, she saw the pony who had given her a second chance, in a blue colored bubble and looking very troubled. "Twilight!" She called in a panicked voice, trying to make her way toward the Princess of Friendship. "Where…where are we?! What is this place?"

"It's my mind," Twilight quietly answered, looking right up at Tempest. "It's been…blank for quite some time. I think you need to understand that…"

"…That you were under pressure?" Tempest guessed. "That, I understand. But why didn't you tell me that you were feeling this way? Maybe together… we could've avoided this."

Twilight struggled to get her feelings across as she tried to respond. "Because I…I felt like you've suffered enough, Tempest. You were misled... and you were just a victim as much as we were."

Tempest felt her heart sink upon hearing what Twilight had said. "I don't care if I was misled by the Storm King, Twilight!" Tempest cried. "You can't put all the blame on the Storm King. I carried out his orders by turning your fellow princesses to stone, and hunting you and your friends just so I could satisfy his desires. You wanted me to perform acts of kindness throughout Equestria and I did just that! I'm not like the monster I was, Twilight!"

"I know you aren't, Tempest. It's just that…" Twilight sighed.

"And if you really wanted me to be put to death, then you should have said it!" Tempest coldly remarked!

This caused Twilight's eyes to widen in shock! In her mind, she couldn't bring herself to having Tempest killed. That wasn't her in any way, shape, or form. "No, I couldn't," She protested with a shake of her head. "Even though you did what you did, I couldn't bring myself to see you hang. If there was somepony who should've been hanged, it was the Storm King. You don't deserve a noose, Tempest. You deserve guidance, like all the other ponies I've helped."

"And you were willing to give me a second chance, Twilight, I respect that," Tempest commented. "But I needed to accept responsibility and you know that. The last thing I want to see, is another pony suffering because of me. Especially you."

"It's not just that, Tempest," Twilight cried, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "I'm also mad at myself for how I yelled at my friends after I tried to steal the Seaponies' pearl of transformation."

An even deeper amount of guilt came rushing through Tempest, as she struggled to process what Twilight was telling her. For the first time, Tempest was hearing how her own actions and obsessions had greatly affected Twilight. "What?!" She gasped! "Twilight, why didn't you tell me this before?!"

"You don't know what's it's like, Tempest!" Twilight countered, letting all of her emotions seep out. "To have the future of an entire kingdom thrusted onto your shoulders! I was backed into a corner. I… I had to do something to help those that I cared about and well…" Before Twilight could finish, she turned away in shame.

For the first time, Tempest began to see that Twilight was more than just a princess, she was a normal pony who had feelings.

* * *

Twilight didn't say anything for a while, as she was losing the battle to hold back her emotions. "I didn't want to tell you the whole truth, Tempest. But I guess I have no choice now. You want to know how I really feel? You took your rage out on other ponies and for what?! To get your horn back! The only reason I didn't tell you this, was because you would have been executed for it! Ponies would've blamed you for pushing me over the edge! But I don't believe in the death penalty!"

Now, Tempest was beginning to wonder just what needed to be done to fix all of this. "Twilight," She sighed. "I know what you're probably thinking right now. That I relished in terrorizing ponies just because I lost my horn. I'm going to confess that I did at the time, but I'm not a monster anymore. Only monsters kill and destroy. But I am nothing like that. Being given a second chance by you was a godsend. Most other leaders would have put me to death. But you gave me a chance to repent, a chance to atone for my crimes."

Twilight looked back at Tempest and said nothing, she just let out a few sobs.

"That's why I'm going to do what you want me to do, Twilight!" Tempest boldly declared! "Right here and right now, I swear loyalty unto you! And I swear use my magic to serve you and your fellow princesses! You are all more than just holding powerful magic, you're ordinary ponies who have feelings like me. And I failed to realize that sooner."

This made Twilight turn towards Tempest with a small smile. "You really mean that?"

"I do mean that!" Tempest nodded. "I should have turned to somepony in Equestria instead of swearing loyalty to someone who was never even a king, but a monster. The least I can do is make up for it now!"

The more Tempest spoke, the more Twilight began to feel a sense of great relief. Overcome with happy emotion, she leapt out of the bubble she was in and embraced Tempest tightly.

"I take that you accept my apologies?" Tempest asked. But Twilight's hugging of Tempest was more than enough to make Tempest realize that she had been truly given a second chance.

* * *

Suddenly, the area that had surrounded them began to disappear! And a few moments later, Tempest opened her eyes and found herself in another hospital room with Princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadence for company. "Wha…what…?"

"You were been placed under a dream spell, Tempest," Luna explained. "Twilight is awake and is now beginning to regain control of her emotions…thanks to you."

"Princesses!" Tempest gapsed, remembering the deal she'd struck! "I…I swear to use my magic and strength to serve all four of you! It was wrong of me to do what I did! Please, I want to make it up to the four of you, and finally, truly, make the first steps toward redemption!"

"We have prepared you to suggest this from the moment you turned yourself in, Fizzlepop," Celestia softly replied to the unicorn. "As soon as Twilight is discharged and returned home to rest, you will be installed as her Captain of the Royal Guard."

Tempest felt herself overcome with happy emotion upon hearing this. All that she had recently been through, would soon lead up to the most emotional day of her life. Even more emotional than the day she had lost her horn in that accident.


	54. Instant Justice, Minister of Defense

Chapter 54

"Instant Justice, Minister of Defense"

While all of Equestria waited for news on Twilight Sparkle's condition, in the offices of Canterlot Castle, a meeting was about to be held, called by the Minister of Defense for Equestria. The only ones in attendance were a group of ponies that were members of Equestria's toughest defense force. As they arrived, the Minister of Defense stepped into the room. He was a gray colored unicorn, with dark gray coloring and a jet black mane and tail. His body was clothed in a black suit, a white shirt, and a black necktie. The entire room silently waited until he stood at the table and the meeting could begin.

"This meeting will now come to order," A male pony at the left hand side of the head portion of the table spoke. "All are present, Instant Justice.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice," Instant Justice began in a calm and quiet voice. "There has been quite a lot happening since the attack on our city by Tempest Shadow and the Storm King's forces. Now, it's our job to make sure that something like this never happens again, do you understand?"

The rest of the male ponies nodded in reply. "We are all affected in some way by the invasion," Instant Justice continued. "We've all had family, friends and confidants that were subjected to the horrors that these monsters inflicted on us. Now, the time has come to avenge what happened. Cemetery Wind, do you agree with me?" He turned back over to the pony on his left and gave him a sympathetic glare.

"I do agree with you, Mr. Minister," Cemetery Wind replied. "I, for one, share the pain you are all feeling right now. I lost my only sister in the invasion and the recent decision to have Tempest Shadow's life spared has left me with a pit in my stomach. If the princesses aren't going to do anything about it, then by Celestia, we will!"

A sound of pure agreements from the rest of the ponies filled the room.

"And so we shall," Instant Justice declared, taking a stack of papers in his red aura. "The methods that the princesses have been using are not working. They, after all we've been through together, would much rather give the ringleader of this little farce a second chance. And even worse, to serve the Princess of Friendship, who is in the hospital dealing with a severely damaged psyche because of that monster, as Captain of the princess' Royal Guard!" He then proceeded to go through the stack of papers and display them on the table for all to see. All of the pictures were pictures of other creatures of the Storm King's likeliness, some were old and some were young. "I, for one, disagree strongly with the princesses, even if they have good intentions. The time has come for us to rid Equestria of these monsters. These are the supposed ringleaders and masterminds of the attack on Canterlot. The ones that the princesses should be keeping in the dungeons, not those bumbling foot soldiers that carried out the orders."

"But, where do we begin?" A delegate pony asked as Instant Justice walked towards the window of the room, looking down on the still rebuilding city of Canterlot.

"We begin according to the intelligence that we have gathered," He answered, turning back to the assembly. "According to our sources, our top targets have reportedly scattered throughout Equestria, hiding in various towns and cities. We have every reason to believe that they are to be considered armed and extremely dangerous, and therefore must be completely disposed of."

A chorus of agreements rang out upon hearing this order. "I can assure you all that we are all angry, and so is the rest of Equestria," He continued. "I was appointed to defend this kingdom from enemies like the Storm King. And now the Princesses would much rather give such threats undeserved second chances, instead of bringing them to justice. But the time has come to play the game according to our rules, not theirs! We shall not eat nor shall we sleep until every single one of these monsters, including Tempest Shadow, is dead or in jail for life! Steward, go draw the great measure of grog! Executioners, get your weapons! Officers, your swords!"

A servant pony in the back of the room drew up a jug of grog and handed it to a delegate pony who then proceeded to drink and pass the jug down the table.

"Drink, my friends! Pass it around!" Instant Justice vowed. "Long hard swallows, colts! It's hot as the atmosphere of Tartarus!" The drafts continued until the jug was handed back to Instant Justice. "Well done," He chuckled, looking down into the jug with one eye. "Almost drained. Officers, your swords."

At that moment, Cemetery Wind and two other delegate ponies got up and drew their swords out of their scabbards. "Cross your swords." Doing as they were told, the three crossed their swords together.

"Now, let me touch the axis," Instant Justice declared, touching the axes with his front left hoof. "Do you feel it? That same lightning which struck me, I now strike to this iron! Does it burn, my friends? Does it burn?" Instant Justice then turned towards the executioners, three ponies whose faces were covered with black masks and were armed to the teeth with weapons of death. "Executioners," He spoke, beckoning them to come forward. "Break your weapons. Turn up the sockets," Breaking their harpoons, Instant Justice took the remains of the jug and poured grog into the harpoons. "Now, drink ye, executioners," He ordered. "Drink and swear. Celestia haunt us all if we do not hunt Tempest Shadow, and the monsters responsible for the attack of Canterlot, to their deaths or to life in prison, whichever suits the case."

The executioners drank the remaining drops of grog and let out a loud cry of death.

* * *

From outside the room, Grubber and Hannibal were hearing all that was going on.

"Grubber," Hannibal whispered, feeling very worried. "What happening?"

Grubber's stomach sank upon hearing the cries of death going on from down the hall. For the first time, he felt his life and his very existence were being threatened. "We've been marked for death," The hedgehog replied in a mortified voice, his body frozen with fear. "We've been marked for death, Hannibal."

"Won't princesses help us?" Hannibal asked.

"I hope so, Hannibal," Grubber shivered. "I certainly hope so. This is the Minister of Defense for Equestria we're talking about here. And from what's being said, they aren't going to rest until all of our blood flows like a river."

At that moment, the sounds of thundering hoofbeats were heard and peeking out from a peephole in the kitchen door, Grubber watched in disbelief as Cemetery Wind and the mercenary ponies marched down the hall, dressed to kill and armed to the teeth, ready to exact retaliation on those who'd carried out the atrocities on Canterlot.


	55. The First Acts of Revenge

Chapter 55

"The First Acts of Revenge"

Back at Canterlot General Hospital, Tempest was still trying to process the fact that she was going to be appointed Twilight's Captain of the Royal Guard as soon as Twilight was discharged from the hospital. Yes, it was emotional for her, but it wasn't just happiness. She again had to be grateful about the fact that she was being given a second chance at life. Still, there was the fact she was still technically a prisoner and an enemy of Equestria.

"Why should I be installed now?" Tempest asked Celestia, Luna and Cadence. "I mean, I haven't completed my training, let alone barely started it."

"We are aware of that, Fizzlepop," Luna announced. "But, Twilight feels that the sooner you are installed as Royal Guard Captain, the sooner she can be provided with the protection she needs. And she sees great things in you, she believes you'll learn better on the job."

"And she's right," Celestia added. "Twilight's hospitalization has left us all with a great amount of concern for her, and none of us can bear the thought that Twilight be put through such actions ever again. As we have told you before, Fizzlepop, you weren't the mastermind behind the attack on Canterlot, that was the Storm King. And you no longer serve him, no one does. He is dead and buried, his 'legacy' soon to be forgotten to time. Even if you are branded a criminal, this is the best thing we can do for you in terms of a life sentence. For your sake, and for all of Equestria."

"A life sentence?!" Tempest gasped! This was the first the unicorn was hearing of such a thing.

"It's to give you a purpose of what you want to do with your life, Fizzlepop," Cadence explained. "A life sentence is how some will see it, but we see it as part of your ongoing redemption. There is more to your life than spending the rest of it in a prison cell. Especially if there is good inside your heart. You played a role in protecting Twilight before, and we've no doubt you'll do it again when called to serve."

Tempest felt herself touched by these words spoken from the very alicorns she had turned to stone. "When will my installation ceremony be held?" She questioned.

"When the time is right," Luna replied. "It may be as soon as Twilight leaves, or it may be later if she still needs time to finalize everything."

Then, at that moment, the door knocked and a guard beckoned for Celestia to come forward. With the guard whispering in her ear, Celestia listened intently to what was being said while Luna and Cadence waited. "Are you certain?" She asked. "Very well then. Order Instant Justice to bring them to Canterlot alive. And make sure he gets the emphasis on the alive part. I'll have no blood on Equestria's hooves!"

"What's going on?" Tempest wondered aloud.

"We have authorized the arrests of some of the Storm King's higher associates, the ones who helped mastermind the attack on Canterlot and aided in the assault," Luna explained, turning back towards Tempest. "Perhaps you know of them, Fizzlepop?"

"Very vaguely," Tempest answered with a gulp. "All I know is that they were more behind the scenes and major contributors towards our attack plans. In fact, the Storm King once explained that these associates were going to be the driving force behind our ultimate conquest of Equestria after we'd taken Canterlot. What are you planning to do with them?"

"They will be arrested and placed on trial for war crimes," Celestia sternly answered. "And if convicted, the penalty will be death by hanging. There can be no forgiveness for them, unfortunately. And we may need you to testify against them, Fizzlepop. Are you prepared to do that should we call on you?"

Tempest silently nodded upon hearing this, once again swearing her loyalty to the princesses. "I will do whatever can be done. If it means having to testify against my former partners, so be it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Cemetery Wind and his band of mercenary ponies had left Canterlot in search of one of the associates wanted for arrest. They journeyed towards the Crystal Empire, near the Storm King's former base of operations. In his aura, Cemetery Wind held a picture of their target: An older looking satyr with moon shaped glasses. "Alright, this is our target," He ordered, showing off the picture to his mercenaries. "You know the plan: We leave no prisoners. It's our job to be the judge, jury, and executioner. Is that understood? And make sure there's no trace of your work, no evidence left behind. We can't risk the princesses finding out and putting a stop to our plans. They wouldn't understand, they'd see us as the monsters."

The mercenaries nodded in reply as they readied their gear to carry out the first of many planned executions. Braving the harsh winds of the frozen north, they made their way into the Storm King's former tribe. Not far from the castle where the Storm King once called home, they neared one of many caves. Cemetery Wind used a detection spell to detect if there was any life in the cave.

"He might be hiding." A mercenary whispered briefly in suggestion.

"That's what they want you to think," Cemetery Wind coldly retorted, sharply turning around and glaring at the mercenary. "Now, just shut up and get your magic ready! As mercenaries you are only to carry out orders, not question them."

So, they all did as they were told and Cemetery Wind motioned for the mercenaries to split up on each side of the cave's entrance. Having no fear, Cemetery Wind made his way up to the cave entrance and activated a spell to amplify his voice. "Gojira!" He bellowed in a Royal Canterlot-like voice. "We have a warrant out for your capture! Come out and surrender yourself, now!"

But nothing came out of the cave, only silence. Again Cemetery Wind shouted! "Gojira, come out and surrender in the name of their highnesses, Celestia and Luna!" Still, there was silence.

"Gojira, don't make us come in there and drag you out forcefully!" By now, Cemetery Wind was beginning to lose patience. He then motioned to both sides of mercenaries to prepare themselves for an attack. "All right," He said a low voice as he stepped back and then he let out a loud cry. "LET HIM HAVE IT!"

Acting on their leader's shout, the mercenaries opened fire, firing fearsome and powerful green spells into the cave! They kept firing until they heard a loud roar from inside!

Cemetery Wind then reached into his belt and tossed a smoke bomb into the cave, causing it to explode and a white fur clad satyr came rushing out of the cave! Upon realizing what was happening, he tried to run for his life.

"DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!" Cemetery Wind ordered, as the mercenary ponies continued their relentless barrage of magic blasts at the satyr, his body covered in wounds!

"Stop! Stop! I…I surrender!" He begged, growling and groaning in pain.

"Then why were you running?" Cemetery Wind asked in an unsympathetic voice, his tone dripping with malice and spite. "Why did you run if you were intending to surrender, Gojira?"

But, the satyr refused to answer the question and instead just glared at the ponies who were intending to do him in. "I lost a sister in the attack on Canterlot," Cemetery Wind angrily declared. "You will get no sympathy from me or from any of these ponies. Face it, your leader is dead! And you will join him right here and right now!"

With a final barrage of magic blasts, the mercenary ponies took out the last few remains of life within the satyr. Soon, the satyr was just lying there, dead from the relentless blasts that hit him.

"What do we do now?" A mercenary pony asked. "Evidence of our attack is everywhere."

"We simply gather the evidence that is in that cave and then go after the others the same way as Gojira," Cemetery Wind, answered looking down at Gojira's dead body. "Once all of the rats that terrorized our city are exterminated, only then can Equestria be truly avenged for this unforgiven travesty."


	56. Interrogating Grubber

Chapter 56

"Interrogating Grubber"

With Gojira dead, the Mercenaries had reached the first of their many goals to eradicate every creature associated with the attack on Canterlot.

But, Instant Justice had one target in mind as he awaited Cemetery Wind for a report. "Have you done Gojira in?" He asked his second-in-command on a call spell.

"Yes, my lord," Cemetery Wind flatly answered. "We gave the creature no mercy and have collected all the evidence he was hiding. Enough to expose the whole truth about the invasion."

"Now now, let's not get carried away," Instant Justice cautioned. "Gojira is but one associate with a load of evidence. There are plenty of other associates that must pay with their lives. Remember, we do not rest until all those behind the attack on our land are eliminated. You and your mercenaries take on those monsters, but the ringleader is mine."

Instant Justice then took a wanted picture of Tempest Shadow that sat on his desk and crumpled it up in a fit of anger. "And nothing would make me happier than to have Tempest Shadow's hornless head hanging on my wall. A reminder of what happens when traitors return to Equestria and commit war crimes, expecting to be forgiven because of one small act of 'redemption'."

"That mare affected us in many ways, my lord," Cemetery Wind added. "My sister was killed under her."

"So was my wife and my son," Instant Justice declared, taking a picture of him and his family and showing it to Cemetery Wind. "Because of Tempest Shadow and her war crimes, I will never see them again! Make sure that every target dies a slow…painful…death. Long enough for them to think about the suffering they dealt out to others! Do you understand?"

Nodding in reply, Cemetery Wind disappeared and Instant Justice was left alone in his office. However, he wasn't to be alone for very long as the door to his office opened and two of his mercenary ponies came in with Grubber in between them, bound and gagged. "Lock the door and don't open it until I say so, understand?" He ordered.

Removing the bound and gags off of Grubber, the mercenaries left the office and doing as they were told, locked the doors.

* * *

"Hey pal, I don't know who you think you are!" Grubber angrily snapped. "But, I just happen to have been given a second chance here! So, if this is some kind of joke…"

But, Instant Justice remained steadfast and glared down at the reformed hedgehog and former minion of the Storm King. "Hedgehog, whom do you think I really am?" He asked in a low key voice. "You're trying to protect your new friends, that's admirable. But I'm trying to defend the nation of Equestria from war criminals. We've had a taste of what that looks like and we are not going to tolerate another one. Now, there are two different versions of this conversation that can play out. You can go back to your new life as a chef, you are pardoned for your crimes and your new life as you know it will go on. All you have to do is tell me what I wanna know."

"What do you want?" Grubber hissed.

"Where is Tempest Shadow?" Instant Justice demanded.

"She's also been given a pardon by the princesses for your information. Now let me go!" Grubber demanded.

"A big mistake on their part, hedgehog," Instant Justice said as he walked over to the window overlooking Canterlot, before turning back towards Grubber. "But, I have a plan to rectify the mistake that my superiors have made. You see, my friend, my job is to clean up the messes that plague this land. And the most recently made mess has made me realize that we have been far too forgiving on our criminals."

With each word that was being spoke, Grubber began to feel more and more uncomfortable. He could see that this pony was filled with revenge and was determined to not leave anypony alive. "You may have been just a minion, a lackey to Tempest Shadow, but you are a criminal nonetheless," Instant Justice went on. "What's more, it doesn't excuse you from facing the full penalty of the law."

Although he was scared for his life, Grubber was determined to defend himself. "Now you listen here!" He cried, standing up in the chair. "But if you want Tempest dead, then you'll have to convince the princesses! And you'll have to go through me!"

"Oh, I will convince them of their folly in due time," Instant Justice laughed, opening his drawer, pulling out a small knife and placing it at Grubber's throat. "I have ways of convincing others to bow to my will. And perhaps I could leave your sorry hide as a reminder of how they are constantly leaving Equestria vulnerable."

"You think that killing me is going to solve anything?" Grubber nervously commented.

"I'm not going to kill you unless I have to," Instant Justice remarked, taking the knife away from Grubber's throat. "I want the biggest bull in the roundup, Commander Tempest Shadow herself. I will personally make sure that she is hanging from the highest gallows in this city, and show my leaders how we should really be dealing with criminals."

"You're twisted!" Grubber shouted, all the while growing more and more afraid.

"Am I? I'm going to ask you one more time, hedgehog. For your sake, I suggest you listen," Instant declared, once again placing the throat to Grubber's throat. "Where is Tempest Shadow? Tell me, and I will let you walk out of here alive. But, continue to defy me and I will silence you forever."

Grubber nervously began to realize how he was going to answer to Instant Justice's tense questions. He knew that this was more than likely the end right here and right now.

* * *

But just as it seemed the end was to come, a knock was heard at the door, much to Instant Justice's irritation and annoyance. "Who is it?" He called.

"Open the door, my lord." Called a mercenary pony on the other side and storming to the door, Instant Justice opened it.

"I told you not to open until I said so," He barked to the mercenaries. "What is the matter with you?"

"B-but i-it's from C-Commander Cemetery Wind, m-my lord," The mercenary stammered,, showing him what appeared to be a scroll. "It says that the next two targets have been spotted. The publisher of the Storm King's propaganda newspaper and the head of labor conscription."

"Where were they found?" Instant demanded.

"Near Klugetown. Apparently, someone has been hiding them." The mercenary answered.

"Have we questioned that cat fellow, Capper, is it?" Instant asked.

"Yes, we have," The mercenary nodded. "But, he said that he had no knowledge of them."

"So you say," Instant whispered, sighing briefly while looking back at Grubber. "Very well. It's at least a small victory to say the least. We did at least eradicate the one who oversaw the three day forced labor here in Canterlot. Three down, seven to go. As for you, Hedgehog, I'll deal with you later. Be thankful I let you live, now get out of my sight!"

Shocked and disgusted at how he had been treated, Grubber got down and silently walked past the deranged minister of justice. "I'll see to it that the princesses know of what you are doing,." He seethed, knowing that the true monster was revealed and it was not Tempest Shadow.


	57. Murder in the Dungeons

Chapter 57

"Murder in the Dungeons"

Grubber's interrogation with Instant Justice had left the hedgehog feeling more than a little scared. He tried hard to remain focused on his cooking, but if what Instant Justice was planning to do to Tempest and potentially him was true, then drastic measures needed to be taken. "Hannibal?" He asked, sighing heavily and causing the small brained storm creature to stop what he was doing. "I know you're probably not as smart as others, but... have you ever felt fear?"

"What you talk about?" Hannibal questioned with the most puzzled look on his face.

"I'm talking about what that Minister of Justice wants to do to us," Grubber explained, turning to face Hannibal. "He's wants blood and he wants revenge against us. Nothing will satisfy him more than to see that we are wiped from existence. It makes you wonder whether swearing loyalty to the Storm King was ever a good idea."

"He promised…" Hannibal began.

"He didn't promise us anything, Hannibal!" Grubber defiantly retorted. "He wanted us to believe his lies and that was it! Because of that short-sighted act, we're being hunted like monsters, because we acted like monsters! But this… this is worse, now our very existence is at stake! The princesses need to know what is happening and they need to know now! Instant Justice can't be allowed to get away with this!"

Just then, a castle servant walked into the kitchen.

"Excuse me, pal," Grubber asked, catching the servant's attention. "When will the princesses be back?"

"Princess Twilight is being discharged from the hospital today, so they should be back some time this evening," The servant answered, much to Grubber's satisfaction. "And you should consider yourself lucky, because Fizzlepop Berrytwist has been ordered to help you in the kitchen as part of her community service. At least until she is officially appointed as Twilight's Captain of the Royal Guard."

"Thanks, pal," Grubber replied, sending the servant away. Once he was gone, the hedgehog sighed heavily again and returned to his cooking. "I'm wondering if even Tempest knows what's going on, Hannibal. I doubt she does, but she will eventually."

* * *

For the rest of the day, everything was as it should have been. And that afternoon, the sounds of ponies coming down the hall caught Grubber's attention. He thought it was the princesses returning, but it wasn't. Instead, he saw two unicorn ponies in servant garb heading down towards the dungeons. "What in…?" He muttered, turning back to Grubber. "Is that the gruel that was made a few days ago for the prisoners, Hannibal?"

"Made by somepony else," Hannibal answered. "We weren't here for gruel."

Grubber was suspicious and decided to go and investigate. Ordering Hannibal to stay in the kitchen, the hedgehog snuck his way down to the dungeons. "Something's not right here," Grubber thought to himself, as he watched the captured Storm Creatures being served the gruel. "Those two ponies, I've never seen them before or since. Better stay here and see what happens. The princess will have to know about this too, I doubt they would let newcomers serve on prison detail."

For several minutes, Grubber remained at his post, watching carefully at what was happening. Soon, the servant ponies were gone and the caged Storm Creatures were alone in their cells.

"Hmm, maybe I was imagining things," Grubber muttered and was just about to leave when he heard sounds of gasping coming from the Storm Creatures! "What in…?!"

Panicked, Grubber ran towards the cells and to his horror, he saw the Storm Creatures crying out and gasping for air! "DOCTOR!" The hedgehog shouted, running out of the cells! "SOMEPONY GET A DOCTOR! QUICK!"

Running as fast as his little legs could carry thim, Grubber kept shouting for a doctor to come help the Storm Creatures!

At that moment, the princesses stepped into the castle with Twilight and her friends in tow, along with Tempest Shadow, her friends, and Razzle Fizzle.

"Certainly feels good to have you back to normal, Sugarcube." Applejack commented, placing a hoof around Twilight's neck.

"Thanks," Twilight sighed. "I'm just grateful you were all there for me," Twilight then looked towards Tempest Shadow, who for the first time since her reformation, smiled back at the Princess of Friendship. "And thanks for being there and listening to me, Tempest," Twilight added. "I'm sure you will serve me well as my Captain of the Royal Guard."

Tempest still felt a sense of uneasiness at this statement. However, she realized that being Twilight's royal guard was a sentence she would rather take over the alternative of jail, or even execution. Sure, she was still being treated like a prisoner, but at least the restrains had been lifted to an extent.

* * *

Suddenly, Celestia heard the sounds of screaming coming from down the hall! "Stop!" She called out, using one of her wings to halt everypony. "Listen."

The screaming was coming towards them at an alarming rate! Then suddenly, they all saw Grubber, looking panicked and fit for a fright! Upon seeing the princesses, Grubber ran straight up to them!

"Grubber, what is it?!" Celestia questioned. "Is something the matter?"

"I NEED A DOCTOR!" Grubber screamed while panting heavily! "PRISONERS, IN THE DUNGEONS! THEY HAVE BEEN POISONED!"

Alarmed by the situation, the princesses immediately followed Grubber down to the dungeons! But when they arrived, they saw a horrifying sight and heard nothing but dead silence.

"What happened here?!" Luna gasped in horror, walking down the rows of the cells containing the dead storm creatures. Up until now they'd been held for their crimes. But now... "Sister... they're all dead." Luna glumly declared.

"Grubber, how could this have happened?" Celestia asked, turning around to question him. "Was the gruel freshly made?! Why would you do this?!"

"I wasn't there when the gruel was made," Grubber answered, trying to convince the princesses. "Honestly, I wasn't! I saw two guards come down here earlier to serve it, and then these guys started gasping for air!" At that moment, an awful realization struck the hedgehog! "It's that Minister of Justice pony! He is to blame! I know, it has to be!"

"Grubber, are you sure that Instant Justice is responsible for this?" Cadence questioned. "He was appointed to arrest and bring those responsible back to Canterlot for trial, not to poison them."

"He doesn't intend on putting them on trial," Grubber retorted. "He's sent a group of mercenary ponies to hunt down and kill us all, one by one! He even threatened me if I refused to give up Tempest Shadow to him!"

All four alicorn princesses were dumbstruck to hear this!

"Mercenaries?! Grubber, what's going on? Why would Instant Justice use such means?!" Celestia demanded in a panicked voice. "Why would my own Minister of Justice seek to defy me?!"

"Hay if I know! All I know is, he had me interrogated and even threatened to kill me!" Grubber answered. "He had a knife to my throat and he said that he wouldn't stop until he had corrected your 'folly'! Prattled on about how you're too soft on the criminals, and how he'd use me as an example! If not for the arrival of his mercenaries, I'd probably not have escaped to tell the tale! Please, you must believe me! Why would I make up something about a pony I never even knew until today?"

* * *

Shocked and appalled at this information, the princesses left the dungeon and Celestia (with Luna following close behind) angrily stormed towards Instant Justice's office. The doors were locked, but that didn't seem to bother the princesses as Celestia pounded on the door fiercely! "INSTANT JUSTICE!" She screamed in her royal Canterlot voice. "OPEN THE DOOR! WE NEED TO TALK! YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" Celestia kept pounding on the door several more times before she used her magic to force the doors open!

However, the princesses were greeted by the office being empty.

"He's gone," Luna whispered, in case the office was somehow bugged. "Sister, what are we going to do now? Instant Justice's disappearance so soon after the poisoning can't be a coincidence, can it?"

"What we're going to do, is find Instant Justice," Celestia explained quite firmly. "And charge him and his associates with treason, that's what we are going to do! I don't want to believe he would do this, but he must know about these actions!" And in a fit of rage and anger, Celestia stormed away from Instant Justice's office leaving Luna to stand in disbelief at what had just transpired.


	58. Hunting for a Traitor

Chapter 58

"Hunting for a Traitor"

The news that her minister of justice had went against her back sent Celestia into a rage. To her and the rest of the princesses, this was the last thing they all wanted to go through. Just when it seemed like the healing process begin, here was somepony actively trying to poison the pace in the pursuit of revenge.

"Sister, you need to calm down!" Luna pleaded, trying to end Celestia's rage. "This isn't worth it!"

"How could he do this to us?!" Celestia seethed, her voice filled with anger and reaching the levels of the Royal Canterlot Voice. "How could he do this to us, Luna?! Tell me!"

"He clearly wants me," Tempest concluded, as she watched Celestia and Luna go further and further down the hall. "He wants me dead and will not rest until myself and all who take part are exterminated like rats."

"Um, don't forget me, Tempest," Grubber added. "I also had a part in the attack on Canterlot. Instant Justice even threatened to kill me when I refused to turn you over to him."

"But, you don't deserve to die, none of you do," Twilight remarked, her own voice filled with disgust. "Even with all you did to Canterlot, Tempest, death isn't the answer. We just need to figure out why Instant Justice is doing this, and how we can stop him before anyone else has to suffer."

It was then that Cadence walked into Instant Justice's office and discovered the picture of his wife and son on his desk. "Look at this!" She called, beckoning the rest of the princesses, Tempest and Grubber to the desk. "These ponies, aren't they his wife and son?"

"It seems that way," Twilight commented. "Weren't they some of the ponies who did not survive the attack?"

"We'd better show to Celestia and Luna this immediately. This might provide a window into Instant's thoughts." Cadence declared.

* * *

In her quarters, Celestia took a careful look at the picture and allowed her anger to drop somewhat. She couldn't stay mad for very long, not when she at last understood Instant Justice's motive. "I can understand the pain he is going through," She sighed, exhausted from being in a rage. "But, carrying out unlawful executions behind my back is not a justifiable option, this is an act of revenge plain and simple. And an act of treason to boot."

"Somepony should tell him that," Tempest commented. "I, too, can relate to what he is going through. As can my sister."

A hushed silence fell over the room for a brief period of time until Luna broke it. "Still, we need to put a stop to Instant Justice's rage as soon as possible." She declared.

"But, he won't be easy to take down, Princess Luna," Grubber declared. "He won't rest until we are extinct. He wants blood, not justice."

"Of course he wants blood, Grubber," Twilight declared, who then got an idea. "And he wants you, Tempest. Tell me, when you attacked Canterlot, did you have death on your mind?"

"W-Well, somewhat... y-yes," Tempest stammered. "But, I was only ordered to kill when I had defiance from my prisoners. Those orders came from the Storm King himself, I never wanted anyone to die."

Twilight considered what Tempest had said and briefly paced back and forth, contemplating everything and trying to come up with a way to stop the bloodshed. "Then, we have to think like Instant Justice," Twilight concluded, facing her equals and her future captain of the royal guard. "But, the difference is we don't kill Instant Justice where he is, we bring him back to Canterlot and deal with him like a traitor," Then, Twilight turned her attention towards Tempest. "Tempest, the time has come for you to show your passion for serving me as my captain of the Royal Guard."

Tempest took an enormous gulp, knowing that this was it, the moment that she would ultimately dedicate herself to the defense of Equestria, by hunting for a traitor.

* * *

A little while later, all returned to Twilight's castle (except for Grubber) and turned to the friendship map to locate Instant Justice and his band of mercenaries. "The map should be able detect where Instant Justice is by the location of his cutie mark," Twilight explained. "And he appears to be targeting the areas me and my friends were at."

The four alicorns and broken horned unicorn watched as Instant Justice's cutie mark, a pounding gavel, moved to different points on the map. Finally, it ended up right at Klugetown, the town where Capper had almost sold Twilight and her friends as slaves. "What's he doing in Klugetown?" Twilight wondered, before turning back to Tempest. "Tempest, did you leave any Storm Creatures behind in Klugetown by chance?"

"I…I'm not sure, but I don't think so," Tempest declared. "As far as I was concerned, they were all with me and Grubber when we left to chase you down. But some of them the might have either retreated or never even left that area. They probably don't even know that the Storm King was even killed."

"And that means they'll be sitting ducks!" Celestia cried. "We'd better get to Klugetown right away and stop him! Luna, have some of your guards ready!"

Nodding, Luna left to return to the castle to gather some of her night guards, while all Tempest could do was stare at the map in disbelief.

* * *

Meanwhile, over in Klugetown, Instant Justice and Cemetery Wind led the mercenaries into the city, tearing apart shop stands and interrogation the citizens about the Storm Creatures' whereabouts.

"Are you certain?" Cemetery Wind asked a scared cat creature in an intimidating voice. "We know that there are Storm Creatures hiding here."

"Look, pal," The cat creature pleaded. "I don't know what you're talking about. If you are referring to those monkeys that came through here a few days ago, they're long gone."

"Well you know what I think?" Cemetery hissed. "I think…you're hiding them, cat. Mercenaries, go find them! Leave no stone unturned."

Acting on his orders, the mercenaries went into the cat creature's home and began ripping it apart.

"I swear on my life, I am not hiding any of those monkeys." The cat creature pleaded.

But, Cemetery Wind didn't believe him and neither did Instant Justice. Ge was doing the same thing with Capper, another cat creature the ponies befriended.

"Storm Creatures, buddy?" Capper chuckled nervously as Instant Justice, held his knife at his throat. "Look, all I do is…"

"Sell creatures into slavery? That is a crime unto itself, my feline friend." Instant Justice hissed.

"I was in debt to the Storm King and Vero!" Capper cried as Instant Justice pushed him back against a wall! "Honest! What else was I going to do?! A cat's gotta eat, am I right?!"

"You would do just about anything, wouldn't you?!" Instant Justice coldly snapped.

Just then, the door of Capper's basement opened and several mercenaries came out, pulling out a panicked Storm Creature by his arms and legs. Capper couldn't help but feel sorry for the captured creature.

"All I am doing is carrying out justice, cat. Justice for the citizens of Equestria." Instant Justice declared.

"If this is how you deal with criminals, then…" But before Capper could finish his sentence, Instant Justice placed his knife back at Capper's throat.

"If I were you," Instant cautioned. "I would pretend like we weren't here, or else we'll come back and we'll do to you what we are going to do to this monster." No sooner did Instant Justice say that, than a series of loud roars came from the Storm Creature, indicating that the mercenaries had once again carried out their unlawful execution. Several more loud, painful roars from other captured Storm Creatures were heard.

"You…you won't get away with this!" Capper stammered quite nervously.

"But I already have." Instant Justice whispered, as he left Capper's home along with the rest of the mercenaries, and Cemetery Wind.

* * *

Shortly after they departed, Tempest and the Alicorn Princesses arrived on the scene, once again greeted by the site of dead and unburied Storm Creatures brutally drained of their lives.

"We're too late," Twilight sighed, sadly looking down at a dead Storm Creature. "Instant Justice is already on the move."

"Find some citizens and ask them what happened here," Celestia ordered. "Twilight, you, Fizzlepop and I will go together."

Just then, they saw a traumatized Capper racing towards them and soon, they would find out the whole truth about what happened in Klugetown!


	59. Comforting Capper

Chapter 59

"Comforting Capper"

"Sweet Celestia, thank goodness you're here!" Those were the words a panicked Capper spoke when he saw Equestria's four monarchs in front of him! Immediately, Tempest recoiled at the sight of Capper running towards her, since she was the one who had attempted to kill him, along with Captain Celano and her band of parrot pirates.

"Those ponies…they…tried to kill me!" Capper cried as Twilight and Cadence consoled him. "They…were looking for those…monkeys."

"You mean storm creatures, feline." Luna corrected.

"Y-Yes, that," Capper replied. "That Instant Justice pony said that he was…on a mission to exterminate those…"

"We are aware of that, Capper," Celestia remarked with a sigh. "The ponies who came here were led by my soon-to-be ex-minister of justice, Instant Justice."

"No kiddin'," Capper commented. "He's scary."

Almost immediately, Twilight could help but feel sorry for Capper. Heer thoughts came to Rarity and being thankful that she wasn't here to witness the horrors that Capper was going through.

Then, Capper saw Tempest. "He was probably looking for you!" He cried, pointing right at her! "And I don't blame you! You tried to blow me out of existence!"

"Because you lied to me!" Tempest groaned, putting one of her hooves in her face in frustration. "If you hadn't lied to me, I wouldn't have tried to kill you and those pirates."

"It doesn't matter, you should be…" Capper hissed!

"Um, are there any storm creatures who are still alive?" Twilight hastily interrupted, trying to change the subject before things got out of control.

This made Capper stop his justified tantrum towards Tempest. "None," He said sadly. "What's more, those guys had nothing to do with the attack on your home. You have to stop Instant Justice!"

"That's what we're trying to do," Cadence answered. "But, we can't do it without eyewitnesses."

"For your safety," Luna added. "It would be best if you come with us. That way, we can provide you with the protection that you need."

"Um...with her?" Capper asked, pointing towards Tempest. "How can you be sure she won't…?"

But Capper was silenced by a raised hoof from Celestia before he could say another word.

"Are there others who have been harmed?" Luna asked. "We will bring them to Canterlot as well for their own protection."

"Take a pick." Was all Capper could say.

Motioning to her guards, Luna sent them to scour around Klugetown for any other traumatized victims. Sure enough, there was more than a few that had been traumatized from Instant Justice's reign of terror. Soon, they all left the ransacked Klugetown to return to Canterlot.

"Sister, we'd better send a warning to our allies about Instant Justice and those mercenaries. It's imperative they know the truth before word gets out." Luna advised.

"I still can't believe that he would do this to us," Celestia sighed in anger and frustration as they flew towards Canterlot. "If he hurts anypony else…"

"He won't," Luna interrupted, trying to comfort her sister. "If we send a warning, then they can all be stopped before it gets out of control."

Almost immediately, Celestia began thinking of how to draft up this warning. She knew Luna had a point, Equestria's allies needed to be warned of what was happening as quickly as possible.

At that moment, Twilight flew towards them, having listened in on their conversation. "I agree with Luna," She added. "Ember, Thorax, Prince Rutherford, they all need to know what is happening. There's no doubt in my mind that some Storm Creatures could have retreated to their lands as well to seek refuge. Even if they've been captured and taken as prisoners, Instant Justice will still go after them and kill them."

"Not to mention that some may have even retreated to the Crystal Empire," Cadence added. "Knowing how unpredictable Shining Armor is, he will not take their presence lightly. Though I doubt even he would go to the extremes Instant Justice has gone."

"Then, you must advise Shining Armor at once, Cadence," Luna sternly ordered. "Tell him that any Storm Creatures in your kingdom are not to be harmed. No ifs, ands, or buts. Understand?"

Unsure of how to process this information, Cadence flew away and turned towards the Crystal Empire.

With Cadence gone, Celestia, Luna and Twilight led Tempest and the victimized citizens of Klugetown back to Canterlot.

* * *

Immediately upon returning, Celestia went into her quarters and began to draft up the warnings about Instant Justice and the mercenaries. "I hope these warnings get through in time," Celestia thought to herself as she watched them vanish from view. "In the meantime, I need to figure out how to deal with Instant Justice once he's captured."

At that moment, Celestia heard a knock on her door and in stepped Jack McColt, the pony who had overseen the trial of Red Flames and the corrupt leaders of Rainbow Falls. "Jack, thanks for coming on such short notice," Celestia greeted. "How are the Klugetown citizens?"

"Well, they seem to be calming down a little, your highness," Jack replied, bowing to Celestia in respect. "I just can't believe Instant Justice would stoop so low and do such a thing in an unlawful manner. Yes, I know that Tempest Shadow has been pardoned by you and the other princesses, but…"

This caused Celestia to raise an eyebrow. "But what, Jack? Don't tell me you are on Instant Justice's side?"

"I'm not!" Jack hastily cried. "But, part of me still thinks that Tempest Shadow should…" However, a glare from Celestia stopped him from saying another word. "Yes, your highness. I understand."

"The fact is that Instant Justice went behind my back, betraying me and betraying all of the ponies he was sworn to protect all because..." Celestia trailed off in anger,

"I know how you feel, your highness. Believe me," Jack replied. "I, too, feel betrayed by Instant Justice. I also know how he feels, having lost his wife and son."

"But, that is no excuse for what he did, Jack!" Celestia remarked. "He wants Fizzlepop dead, and he will stop at nothing to reach that goal. Even if other creatures have to suffer his wrath in the process."

Jack sighed upon hearing this. "Well you'll be happy to know, I did manage to get in touch with the pirates who had aided in liberating Canterlot," He reported, much to Celestia's shock and amazement. "They have agreed to help us in the search for Instant Justice and the mercenaries in exchange for servitude to Equestria. They are waiting for whatever instructions you wish to give them."

Suddenly, the sounds of a peg leg pounding against the floor were heard along with a small parrot's squawk. The door flung open and there in the doorway stood Captain Celano and her band of parrot pirates. "Princess Celestia," Captain Celano declared. "Where would you like to us go to find your traitor?"

Celestia smiled with optimism upon hearing this, for she knew that with the pirates at her disposal, Instant Justice and his reign of terror would come to an end and the lives of Tempest Shadow, Grubber and any remaining Storm Creatures who sought sanctuary would be protected.


	60. Pirates On Our Side

Chapter 60

"Pirates on our Side"

"I thank you all for agreeing to help us find Instant Justice," Celestia said as she looked at Captain Celano and her band of pirate parrots standing in her quarters. "Now, are you aware of what is happening?"

"That a psycho pony is on the loose, vowing revenge," Mullet remarked, the pirates' first mate. "Yeah, we were told. In fact, it makes us sick that one of your own would do such a thing."

"It makes me sick too," Jack added. "The important thing is that we get these murderers off the streets as soon as possible."

"And knowing Instant Justice, he won't rest until Fizzlepop is dead," Celestia sighed, looking back towards the doorway leading towards the room where Tempest was staying in. "And to do that, he will probably be coming back to Canterlot." Celestia then let out another deep sigh.

"But, don't you think it would make sense to get these guys before he comes back?" Captain Celano asked.

"Yes, Captain Celano," Jack remarked. "That is why, on behalf of Princess Celestia, I'm giving you the order to stop Instant Justice and the mercenaries before they come back to Canterlot."

"Well good, our new ship can reach slightly higher speeds," Mullet added. "Instant Justice better run while he can, because soon he'll have nowhere to hide."

At that moment, a guardspony came into the room with a scroll in his aura. "We just got this report from one of our patrol units," He said to Celestia, passing her the scroll. "Apparently, the mercenaries have been spotted near Mount Aris. Queen Novo and the hippogriffs were notified and have been ordered to increase their defenses."

Celestia studied the scroll, then turned her attention back to the pirate parrots. "Head for Mount Aris and don't engage until you see them," She ordered in a commanding voice. "I want Instant Justice alive, do you hear me? He needs to face justice for his crimes."

"You can count on us, Princess Celestia," Captain Celano replied, as she and her crew bowed to Celestia before leaving the room. "We'll get those savages."

Once the pirates were gone, Celestia and Jack were left alone and continued to realize the gravity of the impending situation.

"They will find them," Jack reassured the princess, as he and Celestia watched the pirates take off into the night. "And when they do, we will punish them to the full extent of the law, your highness."

All Celestia could do was hope for the best of this outcome.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tempest was alone in her new quarters with Razzle Fizzle for company. "I can't believe that our minister of justice would go this far, Fizzlepop," Razzle said. "But, more importantly, why would you go so far as to blow up a pirate ship and commit attempted murder? Why?"

"Because they lied to me and I had to punish them." Tempest bitterly answered. "What else was I supposed to do, Razzle?"

"Just another example of why I had anger towards you, on top of everything else. Forget the fact that he lied to you, Fizzlepop and realize the fact that the life of the cat is no different than the lives of the ponies you terrorized." Razzle scolded with a shake of her head.

"And he also owed the Storm King a debt," Tempest sdded, locking her eyes back onto the ceiling. "He needed to be punished for that."

"But, why don't you just lift the punishment?" Razzle Fizzle suggested. "There is no excuse for such childish behavior towards creatures that are different than you!"

This caused Tempest to turn her attention towards her sister with a sudden jerk. "Are you calling me a racist, Razzle?" She asked in an angry voice.

"No, but you should treat the Cat with the same respect that I and the princesses give you, FIzzlepop," Razzle urged. "You should go to the cat and tell him that with the Storm King dead, he is no longer in debt."

"All right, since you are my sister," Tempest sighed. "When do you want me to tell him?"

"In the morning, before you start another day of your sentence." Razzle order.

Tempest then turned over towards the Friendship Festival crown and knew she would have to wait until after they all went to sleep before it could come back to life and give her any more advice.

* * *

When they all went to sleep about an hour later, the crown did come to life just as Tempest anticipated it would. "She wants me to apologize to the cat and lift his debt." Tempest told the crown.

"Then that would be another piece of me you have put together." The crown then showed off its nearly completed body to Tempest, which did give Tempest some satisfaction.

"Still," Tempest sighed. "There's a long way to go. And…well, part of me feels like even if I become Twilight's Royal Guard captain, there will be ponies that will still want me dead. Maybe I should do more than just stay here in Canterlot. I feel that…I don't know…that I should continue my community service to all of Equestria. I need time to continue repairing all that I have damaged."

"That's up to you, Fizzlepop. Although it would mean that you won't be installed as Royal Guard Captain." The crown advised.

"Not until my penance is passed throughout Equestria, all of it," Tempest sighed as she got herself comfortable. "Tomorrow, I will tell everypony of what I plan to do."

And Tempest fell asleep, knowing just first hand what needed to be done. She needed to leave Equestria and continue her servitude.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Mount Aris, the pirate parrots arrived and went about the task of finding Instant Justice and his cronies. "Keep a sharp eye out," Captain Celano cried, drawing her sword. "Those ponies couldn't have gotten far."

"Got it, Captain!" Mullet replied as the pirates slowly and quietly made their way into the Hippogriff kingdom. As they crossed further and further into the kingdom, they heard several rustling sounds.

"Stop," Celano advised. "Listen! Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounds like rustling….from that bush!" Muller realized!

"Check it out!" Celano whispered, and Mullet carefully made his way over to the bush. No sooner did he open the bush than he saw a pony hiding in it.

"GRAB HIM!" Mullet screeched, and immediately pulled the pony out of the bush, throwing him onto the ground!

"I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP!" The pony cried!

"Where's the rest of your friends?!" Celano firmly demanded, drawing her sword and placing it at the pony's throat! "Answer me before I have to make you!"

But the pony didn't answer.

Mullet lost patience and shouted! "WHERE'S THE REST OF YOUR FRIENDS?!"

Fearing for his life, the pony nodded in fear before finally confessing to where the rest of the mercenaries had gone.

"Take him!" Celano ordered and the pirates dragged the captured mercenary away. "I think Princess Celestia will want to have a word with you. May she have mercy on your soul."


	61. Tempest Apologizes to Capper

Chapter 61

"Tempest Apologizes to Capper"

Capper sat in his guest room seemingly looking up at the ceiling and reflecting on how his life went from low to high, and then back down to low. "These ponies are nicely accommodating, but that's no excuse for what we all had to go through," He thought to himself, while rising to his feet and walking over to the window overlooking the streets of Canterlot. "Still, it would be nice to get an apology from that pony who tried to kill me, and see Rarity again. Maybe I can pay her a nice little visit while I'm here. I hear she has a boutique in this city now."

No sooner did Capper say those words, then there came a knock at the door. "Who's there?" He called, turning towards the door. "Open the door, Capper," He heard the voice of Tempest on the other side. "I have something to say to you."

A scowl befell on Capper's face when he realized it was Tempest Shadow. Opening the door, Capper came face to face with the pony who'd tried to kill him and the pirates. "So, you finally decided to come and apologize for what you did," He remarked bitterly. "Trying to kill me and those parrots back on the ship."

"Because you lied to me, Capper," Tempest answered, and then sighed. "But, I've come to apologize for what I did. If you don't want to accept my apology however…" Tempest was just about to leave when Capper stopped her.

"Wait!" Capper called. "If you have something to say to me, then say it. You've come to say your sorry for what you did to me, is that right?"

"And that's not all. I've also come to release you from the debt you owed to the Storm King as well as to that boss of yours we trounced when we first came to Klugetown," Tempest explained. "All your debts are forgiven."

"You mean I don't have to owe any money to the Storm King, even though he is in a million pieces?" Capper asked.

"Yes, and as part of my community service, I will come to Klugetown and repair any damage I have caused." Tempest offered

Capper couldn't help but feel delighted to hear this, knowing that he had finally gotten the apology he desperately wanted. "Do you mean exactly what you are saying?" Capper asked, still not totally convinced at what Tempest was telling him. "That you will come and fix the mess you and those monster friends of yours made?"

"You have my word, cat."Tempest nodded, and without any more dialogue, the broken horned unicorn stepped out of the room and left Capper alone.

Once the door was closed, Capper let out a loud sigh of relief and went about trying to put together a visit with Rarity.

* * *

"Did you apologize?" Razzle Fizzle asked when Tempest walked back into her guestroom a short time later.

"Yes, although I wish it could have been a lot longer than it actually was," Tempest sighed, shutting the door behind her. "I told the cat that I would come to his home and repair any damage that I caused."

"Perhaps you should also start calling the cat by his real name, Fizzlepop," Razzle Fizzle suggested. "If you do that, then he can start respecting you more."

"If you say so." Was all Tempest could bring herself to say. Then Tempest turned and heard a click sound, realizing that another piece of the Friendship Festival crown had come together! a sign that Tempest's redemption in the eyes of Equestria was slowly coming together.

"Look, Fizzlepop, ever since you started atoning for your actions, I've been gaining more and more respect for you," Razzle declared. "I'm not as angry at you as I once was, and I think waiting to become Princess Twilight's captain seems like the right call. The time will come when you think it's ready."

Suddenly, the two unicorns turned around and saw Captain Celano's ship returning to Canterlot bringing with them the mercenary that they had captured in Hippogriffia. The sounds of screams were heard as the ship landed!

"What's happening?!" Razzle asked as she looked out a window. "Are those the pirates you also tried to kill, Fizzlepop?!"

"Yes, they are!" Tempest realized.

"Aren't you going to apologize to them too?" Razzle questioned.

"Eventually. But, I think they have more important matters to attend to at the moment from what I hear." Tempest commented.

The sight of a captured mercenary pony being dragged into Canterlot Castle by the parrot pirates proved that indeed was true. "We'd better go down and find out what's happening!" Tempest declared, but Razzle had cold feet on the matter.

"Wait, Fizzlepop!" Razzle cried out. "That pony might be dangerous! Don't forget, Instant Justice will not rest until you are dead. I lost you once and I won't lose you again. I will go and find out what is happening. You wait here, for your own safety."

Reluctantly, Tempest agreed to let her sister go find out what was happening. Leaving her sister in the guarded guestroom, Razzle Fizzle went down to the throne room to find the mercenary pony cry out in sharp pain from the chains that he was bound in.

"They captured a mercenary," Lemon Lime whispered, who had been awakened by the loud noises, along with Irish Spring. "Where's Fizzlepop?"

"She's in her room for her own protection," Razzle firmly answered. "That pony is working for somepony who wants her blood."

"Of course," Irish Spring remarked. "Princess Celestia is mad beyond belief right now and she looks as if she will not let the pony have any mercy."

"Knowing Princess Celestia, her anger will get the better of her." Razzle commented with a gulp.

Razzle had no sooner said that, when Luna and Twilight entered the throne room and the guards shut the door quite loudly.

"We can still listen to what is happening." Irish Spring declared, and the three unicorns put their ears to the doors to listen to the loud yelling and screaming that was to take place behind closed throne room doors.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the Crystal Empire, Shining Armor and several Crystal Guards were investigating a brutal attack on a Storm Creature on the outskirts of the Empire.

"He wasn't granted any mercy, your highness," A Crystal Guardspony glumly remarked as they all looked down at his wounds. "Do you think he might have participated in the attack on Canterlot?"

"To be honest, I don't know," Shining Armor sighed. Despite the many horrors he'd witnessed over his lifetime, nothing quite prepared him for the atrocity of seeing a creature murdered in cold blood. He barely managed to keep his composure as he added. "But, one thing is for sure, Instant Justice and the mercenaries have not gone far. Get a platoon together, I have a feeling that they're heading for Yakyakistan!"

"Why do you think that, Prince Armor?" The Guardspony asked.

"Because Storm Creatures adapt better to cold weather over," Shining explained. "And Yakyakistan is located even beyond the Crystal Empire."

"Then perhaps we should let Prince Rutherford handle the situation, it is within his nation's boundaries after all." The Guardspony suggested.

Shining shook his head. "No, I think Equestria has suffered enough from one of its own. This ends now! Instant Justice needs to be stopped, and it's imperative we do it before anyone else gets to him!"

And so, preparations were made to head for Yakyakistan and hopefully end Instant Justice's rampage of revenge.

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Celestia's anger and rage were about to explode in emotional proportions!


	62. Not Wanting Any Part of This

Chapter 62

"Not Wanting Any Part of This"

The captured mercenary pony trembled as he looked up at the infuriated Princess Celestia, as she stepped down off her newly remodeled throne. One minute, he had been a part of a group of ponies vowing revenge for the invasion of Canterlot and the enslavement of its citizen. And now, here he was, about to be interrogated by the rulers of Equestria.

"Do you know why you are here?" Celestia asked sternly, only to be met with silence from the mercenary pony, which angered her further. "WELL, DO YOU?!" She bellowed in her Royal Canterlot voice. The sounds of Celestia's anger sent chills down Luna's spine.

"Yes, yes I am aware," The mercenary pony replied. "I am aware."

"DO YOU EVEN REALIZE THE TROUBLE YOU FIND YOURSELF IN?!" Celestia declared.

"Yes, yes I do," The mercenary answered. "But, I ask you to show me mercy. I did not ask for any part of this."

"Oh, but, you have," Celestia bitterly remarked. "And because of it, you now sit before me. When the pirates captured you, you were alone on Mount Aris, were you not?"

"Yes," The mercenary confessed I had decided to no longer be a part of Instant Justice's game,

You have to understand, your highness," He whimpered, trying to defend himself. "I decided to leave the group and answer to any charges you have against me. Don't you see? I'm a father of two colts and…"

"SILENCE!" Celestia cried. "Father of two colts joining a group of mercenaries who commit murder behind my back! How can you look me in the eye and say you're truly sorry?! Innocent lives have been lost because of your crusade! Do you have anything to say for yourself?!"

"Princess Celestia, I had to protect my sons!" The mercenary cried. "Do you understand that? They were subjected to slavery, and I had to get back at those monsters somehow!"

"By what?! Traveling around our kingdom, stripping them of their lives?!" Luna remarked, also stepping down from her throne, but not as livid as Celestia was. "Even those who had no part in the invasion of Canterlot?! You should be ashamed of yourself for your actions, young colt."

"Please," The mercenary begged. "I'll do anything you say. All I ask is for you to spare me from being hanged for my crimes. My sons cannot be raised as orphans, I beg you. I'll do anything to help you bring my associates to justice if that's what it takes!"

* * *

From a corner of the throne room, Tempest and her friends overheard the tense proceedings taking place.

"Princess Celestia," Tempest called, attracting the attention of both royal sisters as she emerged from hiding. "I, too, ask for you to spare the life of this pony. There had to have been a good reason for him to abandon Instant Justice. At the least he should be spared until Instant Justice has been captured."

Sighing heavily, Celestia stepped back from the mercenary and Tempest Shadow stepped forward, her facial expression once again showing the deep remorse she had in her service while under the Storm King's command. "Look," Tempest quietly declared, putting a hoof at the mercenary's chin. "I'm sorry for what I had done to your sons, but what you're doing is nothing more than making your sons look up to you as a monster, rather than an idol. What kind of example are you setting by committing murder for their sake? You can help yourself and your family by telling us where Instant Justice is going next. If do, perhaps your sentence can be reduced."

Looking at the pony who victimized his sons, the mercenary sighed and awaited whatever was coming to him. But, for now, he needed to speak to Tempest. "He…" The mercenary pony began, briefly looking away for a moment. "When I had been abandoned, we were heading from Mount Aris to Yakyakistan. We had spies there saying that about five storm creatures and their families were hiding there."

"And why did you to decide leave then?" Luna asked. "What prompted your sudden change of heart?

"Because I started to realize what I was doing was wrong," The mercenary answered. "On Mount Aris, we attacked a Storm Creature who was unarmed and had been seeking refuge. After we were done with him, we had his body thrown into the sea below. But he also had a family that had been hiding there, a wife and two offspring that were also killed. All I could see at that moment, were my own sons. I couldn't bring myself to live with the guilt knowing that we were ripping apart families. It wasn't what I signed for and I couldn't stomach it. But Instant Justice refused to be persawyed by his pleas. He labeled me 'soft hearted' and a traitor to the cause."

A deathly silence fell over the throne room.

"Were there any other families?" Celestia inquired, more shocked than angry.

"About four other families were targeted by us, your highnesses," The mercenary sadly confessed. "Instant Justice ordered us to have them killed as well, for the sake of just being there. He claimed if they were allowed to live, they'd grow up to resent us and take up arms against us."

"And you say they were heading for Yakyakistan?" Luna questioned.

"Yes, we were preparing to head there when I decided to no longer have any part of this. And such is how your new allies found me." The mercenary confessed.

"Luna," Celestia commented , jerking her head to face her young sister. "Don your armor. We're going to Yakyakistan. This madness ends now!"

Doing as she was told, Luna flew away to her quarters as Celestia motioned for two night guards to surround the mercenary and chain him up. "In the meantime," She said, firmly looking down at the mercenary. "You are hereby under arrest for mareslaughter, murder, and attempted murder."

"But, but I said that I would do anything to…" The mercenary began.

"You will be spared the noose," Celestia interrupted. "But, you will still need to serve time for your crimes against Equestria. Take him away, but make sure the other prisoners know not to rough him up. I will have order." Without saying another word, the mercenary was led out of the throne room.

"I'll go with you to Yakyakistan!" Tempest cried out to Celestia. "I feel that the time is coming near for me to confront those I wronged!"

"Fizzlepop, are you certain of this?" Celestia asked. "Instant Justice isn't like your sister, or anyone else who resented you at some point. Instant Justice sees you as a criminal and the justification for his actions. He may try to kill you as well. Are you sure you wish to serve in my army now, knowing that one of my subjects is out for your blood?"

"Yes," Tempest answered. "I'll fight alongside you and the other princesses, and die for you and the other princesses if I must!"

"Very well, then," Celestia answered. "Hurry and suit up, time is of the essence!"

Bowing to Princess Celestia, Tempest was just about to leave the throne room when she was suddenly stopped by Razzle Fizzle, who had a worried look on her face. "Fizzlepop!" She cried, stopping Tempest in her tracks. "What are you doing?! Are you insane?! You'll be killed!"

"If I die, I'll die defending Equestria rather than attacking it, Razzle!" Tempest said firmly. "Besides, it's the least I can do after all the pain I caused you and everyone else."

"But…" Before Razzle could reply, she was pulled into a hug by her sister. And the two sisters gave each other an embrace, before Tempest left the throne room. Both knowing that this could be the last time they'd see each other alive.

* * *

A little while later, Celestia and Luna emerged, both wearing their respective battle armors, along with Tempest (who had been given an armor similar to what she wore while under the Storm King's command, but modified to bear the symbol of Equestria's royal guard).

Leaving Canterlot, the two alicorns and broken horned unicorn were soon joined by Twilight Sparkle. And together, they headed towards Yakyakistan where the final confrontation with Instant Justice would soon begin.


	63. Battle in Yakyakistan

Chapter 63

"Battle in Yakyakistan"

Tempest and three of the four alicorn princesses, along with a small army of soldier ponies left the safety of Canterlot and headed towards the north and the borders of Yakyakistan, where they hoped they would confront Instant Justice and his band of mercenary ponies once and for all.

But, once they got to the gates, they found something that they hadn't wanted to see.

"Sister, look!" Luna cried, directing Celestia and Twilight to look down at the scene of a battle that took place.

"Instant Justice, you pathetic coward!" Celestia seethed as she, Luna and Twilight landed on the ground.

"What happened?" Tempest asked. In her heart, she knew the answer. But part of her hoped she was wrong.

"There's been a fight here," Luna glumly answered. "We're going in to find out what happened. Stay on your guard, Fizzlepop! Instant Justice and his mercenaries could be lurking anywhere."

Tempest felt the pit of her stomach give way upon hearing that a fight had broken out inside the confines of Yakyakistan. True, she'd gotten used to seeing sights like this while serving the Storm King. But now, her feeling was of a different tune.

Walking up to the large gates of Yakyakistan, Celestia knocked on the door. "Prince Rutherford!" She called in her Royal Canterlot voice. "Open the gates! It's me! Princess Celestia!"

But, there was nothing on the other side and Celestia began to fear the worst. Desperately she called again. "Prince Rutherford! We've come to help! Please open the gates!"

Still there was no response.

"Princess Celestia, I think we have no choice but to force our way in," Twilight suggested. "Something must have happened in there that has incapacitated everycreature!"

"I agree with you, Twilight," Celestia glumly nodded, and then ordered. "Guards, bring a battering ram to break down the gates!"

Acting on their princess' command, several soldiers took a battering ram and after a few tries, forced the gates wide open! When they all managed to get inside, they came across a horrifying sight to behold: dead bodies of yaks and mercenary ponies littered the land. Then, came an even more shocking surprise: some yaks were turned to stone.

"Anypony out there?" Called a voice and emerging from a yak's hut, Shining Armor came out, his body bruised and bloodied.

"Shining Armor!" Twilight cried in a panicked voice as she and Tempest ran over to him. Twilight almost felt herself caught up with emotion upon seeing her brother in the condition he was in. "What…what happened?"

"We…we managed to track down Instant Justice," Shining panted while moaning and groaning in pain. "But…we got…into a fight with him. We were overwhelmed, and... the yaks... came to our defense."

"Somepony get a medic, quick!" Twilight barked to the soldier ponies. "You'll be alright, B.B.B.F.F."

A moment later, an entire medical unit arrived on the scene. Lying Shining Armor down on a blanket, the military doctors began to examine him, immediately getting right to work on healing his injuries.

While Twilight stood by her brother's side, Tempest joined Celestia and Luna in searching for any survivors. "This is a different feeling when you're on a different side," Tempest thought to herself as she looked at the carnage around her. "It makes me sick to my stomach. How could I have ever once thought that suffering was okay?"

* * *

Suddenly, a loud cry came out from a destroyed hut and emerging from the hut was Prince Rutherford himself, limping slowly.

"Prince Rutherford!" Celestia cried out, racing over to him along with Luna. "Are you alright?! What happened?!"

"Yaks fought evil ponies," The yak prince groaned, as he was helped by several soldier ponies towards the military doctors. "Evil ponies had strange green stones that turned yaks into statues. Yaks not prepared for that, yaks immobilized."

A pair of chills went down the spines of the royal sisters when they heard what was spoken to them. The very same weapon that Tempest used on them, was now being used by Instant Justice against other creatures.

"Evil Ponies also used spells to kill…yaks." Prince Rutherford glumly continued.

"Prince Rutherford, were you hiding any storm creatures by chance?" Celestia asked. "The ones who had attacked Canterlot?"

"Yaks were holding hulking creatures and trying to convince them to surrender to ponies," Prince Rutherford answered. "Yaks knew they were creatures that attacked ponies. But evil ponies came and intended to kill creatures. Yaks not allow it," Rutherford then looked towards Tempest and a pained scowl came onto his face. "Evil pony said he was looking," He groaned as a military doctor tended to one of Rutherford's wounds. "For broken horned pony."

"That is me," Tempest bitterly sighed. "The ponies who attacked you are looking for me."

"Evil pony say that broken horned pony should surrender now if remaining hulking creatures are to remain alive." Rutherford went on.

"She isn't surrendering to a monster like that!" Twilight cried, firmly looking over towards Prince Ruther. "What Instant Justice is doing is not justice, but revenge! And now I know for a fact that he won't go down alive!"

Celestia and Luna felt shocked at what they had just heard from their youngest equal. "Are you saying that...?!" Celestia gasped, her voice filled with shock and disbelief.

"Yes," Twilight firmly nodded. "From what we've been through, Instant Justice will not be put through the humiliation of a trial. He's playing by his own rules, and if we are to put an end to his reign of terror, we need to find a way to counter those extreme methods he has at his disposal."

"But, we don't even know where he's going next," Luna commented, and turned to Shining Armor. "Captain Armor, did Instant Justice and his mercenaries say anything about where they were going next?"

"Not that I know of," The Prince of the Crystal Empire groaned. "But, he…did say something…about possibly returning to Canterlot to finish the job."

This caused the three alicorn princesses to look at each other with worried glances. "Which meant he could be coming back to kill you, Tempest!" Twilight exclaimed. "Instant Justice is trying to eliminate anyone who would be an obstacle to getting to you, Tempest, even possibly us."

"Then," Celestia declared. "We have to stop Instant Justice before he returns to Canterlot. If he returns to Canterlot, there's no limits as to what methods he will use to get to you Tempest. Its like what you went through to get to me. Except, in this case, it's him trying to get to you."

"And if he is using the same powers Tempest used to turn us to stone, Celestia," Luna remarked, looking at the obsidian statues of several yaks that had been petrified fighting the mercenary ponies. "Then, Instant Justice has gotten much more dangerous."

"How could did he get hold of those green stones?" Twilight wondered.

"The Storm King had us use them to defend ourselves. Instant Justice must've lifted them from some of the Storm Creatures," Tempest deduced, glancing over to Celestia and Luna with a worried expression. "From what I see, Instant Justice is using them to exact his revenge, to make his victims feel the same way that you and Princess Cadence felt when I turned you to stone."

"Then we've got to stop him!" Celestia cried. "There is no telling what Instant Justice is going to do next!"

From that moment on, the clock was ticking…


	64. Canterlot on Lockdown

Chapter 64

"Canterlot on Lockdown"

"Until Instant Justice is stopped, Canterlot is on Mandatory Lockdown."

Those were the orders Celestia gave to her forces before she and Luna left for Yakyakistan and no sooner did they leave, than the streets of Canterlot were cleared. It was almost surreal to know that the citizens of Canterlot were once again placed in mortal danger. Not because of a conqueror and one of their own, but by their own Minister of Justice.

"Sure is quiet," Captain Celano remarked, as she and Mullet stood on one of the towers looking out to the distance next to Celestia's personal telescope. "Haven't these poor ponies suffered enough? I mean, what could happen next?"

"You heard what the Princesses said, Captain," Mullet commented. "We are to keep Canterlot on lockdown until they say otherwise. Who knows what those mercenary ponies are up to, or what they'll try next?"

"Well, don't you think that maybe they could all turn their backs on this Minister of Justice fellow?" Celano pondered, brandishing her sword. "I mean, these ponies, they aren't like Tempest Shadow once was. All they care about is friendship and parties and we intend to make sure that they keep doing that. Don't you think that this is a bit much, Mullet?"

"What do you mean?" Mullet asked.

"I mean, we lived a mundane life before Princess Twilight and her friends showed up, and convinced us that we could live better by just being who we were meant to be," Celano explained. "In a way, I can relate to these ponies."

"Me too, captain," Mullet sighed, glancing over towards his captain. "Me too."

Just then, they heard a noise and looked down quickly to find the source of it, only for it to fall silent.

"What was that?!" Mullet cried, turning a flashlight down onto the location of the noise, while Celano adopted a combat stance. "Whoever it is, come out and show yourself, now!"

Mullet kept the light on for a few more minutes, then he turned the light off when nothing appeared. "Must have been a stray animal or something." He sighed.

"Maybe, but keep your eyes peeled, Mullet, just in case!" Celano ordered, as they felt a gust of wind blow through them. "If those mercenaries attempt to come back here, it's our job to keep them out of the city and hold the line."

With those words, Celano and Mullet then looked out among the royal guards that had stayed behind. All of them armed to the teeth with the same orders: To keep Instant Justice and the mercenaries out of Canterlot and away from anypony that they were more than likely targeting.

Suddenly, the sound of wings flapping split the air, and the ponies on guard turned their attention towards the skies, where they saw a small platoon of hippogriffs flying towards them. "Halt!" One of the guards cried, raising a light at the hippogriffs and briefly blinding them. "Canterlot is on lockdown! Please land immediately or turn away!"

"We come to aid you by order of Queen Novo!" The hippogriff military commander informed. "Please let us land in your city!"

"They mean no harm!" Celano shouted down. "Let them land!"

Without saying another word, they all landed on the towers, joining the guards on patrol. The purple hippogriff leader flew towards Celano and Mullet and landed next to them, decked out in glistening purple armor. "I'm Commander Seaspray," The hippogriff informed. "Usually I serve on Novo's navy, but under these circumstances she insisted I lead what forces we could assemble to protect Equestria. I've been ordered to assist you in defending Canterlot from the dangerous ponies by order of Queen Novo herself."

"Well, we can use all the help we can get," Celano commented. "So far though, nothing has happened. And I hope it stays that way. Still, I thank you all for coming."

"It's our pleasure," Seaspray remarked, his eyes locked onto the dark streets of Canterlot. "Queen Novo wants nothing more than to prevent the ponies from suffering any more bloodshed at the hooves of one of their own."

"How's that daughter of hers? The one who helped take back this city from the Storm King?" Celano asked.

"Still grounded and probably going to stay that way for a long time," Seaspray commented with a shake of her head. "But, to be honest, I don't blame her for wanting to help. Not after the whole truth came out."

Celano silently nodded at this and returned to her watch.

* * *

Meanwhile, Grubber was fast asleep in his quarters when he heard a knock at the door. The hedgehog got out of bed and cautiously walked up to the door. He hoped it wasn't one of Instant Justice's mercenaries. "Who is it?" The hedgehog asked, yawning loudly. "Don't you realize it's the middle of the night?"

"Hey, little sidekick of Tempest Shadow," The voice whispered. "Open up! I need your help!"

Opening the door, Grubber's tired eyes opened wide and he shot back slightly when he saw who was on the other side…Capper! "Hey, pal!" He gasped, motioning for Capper to get inside. "Don't you know…"

"…Yeah, yeah, I get it," Capper hastily interrupted. "It's just, I need to get to Rarity and see how she's doing with all that is going on. Do you know of a way out of here?"

"Pal, are you out of your mind? The city is on lockdown! No one is allowed in or out!" Grubber protested. "Even if there were a secret tunnel or other sort of passage, it's probably blocked off."

"Look, little dude, I'm sorry to barge in on you like this in the middle of the night," Capper apologized. "But, I need to get to Rarity and I really need your help."

Although he felt it was against his better judgement, Grubber begrudgingly agreed to help out Capper. "All right," He sighed. "But, you're going to have to stay here until the lockdown is lifted, and who knows how long that will be."

Grubber was just about to turn around and go back to bed when he realized something. "By the way, how did you get out of your quarters?" He asked Capper.

"I've had some help, let me leave it at that." Capper answered, shrugging his shoulders in a casual manner.

* * *

Meanwhile, Canterlot was not the only city to be placed on lockdown. Ponyville was also under lockdown as well, given the fact that it was on the road to Canterlot. Its citizens were also subjected to remain in their homes, including Twilight's friends, who had been sheltered inside the Castle of Friendship except for Rainbow Dash, who had been called to join the Wonderbolts in patrolling the skies.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Rarity asked one of the guards. "What about the rest of our families?"

"By having you here," The guard replied. "Your families won't be harmed. Rest assured, they're under constant watch from the best the royal guard has to offer."

"That's ridiculous!" Applejack remarked, stamping her left front foot. "My family doesn't need protection! No one in their right mind would think to mess with the Apples!"

"Look, the princesses want you to be safe and the only way that can be assured is if you remain here!" The guard protested. "So, until the lockdown is lifted, you are to remain here! No ifs, ands, or buts!"

"Guess there's no point in arguing," Starlight sighed, trying to sound as reasonable as possible. "They aren't taking any chances at all until Instant Justice and his goons are out of the picture. I don't like this either, but I understand this is so they can't get to us and use us as bait to flush out Tempest."

With those words, the rest of Twilight's friends accepted their fate and were now left to wonder what was going to happen next.


	65. Hunting From the Skies

Chapter 65

"Hunting from the Skies"

While her friends were kept in the security of Twilight's friendship castle, Rainbow Dash was summoned to Wonderbolt headquarters and joined her fellow Wonderbolts in searching for Instant Justice and the mercenaries.

"Keep your eyes peeled!" Spitfire barked as they flew along the road to Ponyville. "That traitor and his band of cronies aren't to get within one mile of Canterlot! They should be along this road! And remember, I want them taken alive! No unnecessary risks!"

"Got it, boss!" Misty Fly called. "But, don't you think we should split up? They could have gone in different directions as to increase their chances!"

"Misty Fly has a point, boss," Rainbow Dash remarked. "We should split up and each cover a certain zone."

"When you're right, you're right, crash," Spitfire nodded. "Soarin', you're with me and Rainbow Dash! Fleetfoot, you, Misty Fly and the others look towards the Crystal Mountains! Shout if you see anything! And make sure to use the buddy system when engaging the mercenaries."

Saluting, Fleetfoot and the rest of the Wonderbolts did as they were told and headed towards the Crystal Mountains.

Once they were alone, Spitfire, Rainbow Dash and Soarin' stayed along the road and eventually found themselves heading towards the Everfree Forest.

"Do you think they might have taken shelter in there?" Soarin wondered.

"They might have if they're that desperate," Rainbow Dash considered. "We should probably go inside and see for ourselves. What do you think, Captain?"

"It's a bit of a risk, but I guess you have a point," Spitfire sighed. "Killers have a way of hiding their tracks in desperation, and I can't think of anywhere more desperate for traitors to hide than the Everfree Forest. Besides, nothing would make the princesses happier than knowing that these traitors are in the Everfree Forest, and of no threat to anyone. Let's go!"

The three Pegasi made their way into the forest. No matter how nervous they may have felt on the outside, they knew they had to be prepared for the unexpected. As they navigated through the thick foliage, they saw the sun rise above them.

"Guess Celestia's wasting no time in trying to find them," Rainbow Dash thought. "The sooner we get these guys, the better." Just then, Rainbow Dash heard a rustling noise in one of the bushes and immediately whistled for Spitfire and Soarin. The two Pegasi raced over as quick as they could. "There's something in the bushes," Rainbow whispered, pointing to the moving bushes. "What should we do?"

Taking a deep breath, Spitfire moved towards the bush and opened it to find out what was inside

"Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!" A childish voice cried. Immediately, Spitfire jumped back as the source came out and revealed itself to be a young Storm Creature no older than two.

"It's okay, it's okay," Rainbow whispered, taking the frightened creature into her forelegs. "We aren't going to hurt you. Where are your parents?"

"E-Evil ponies attacked me, my mommy and daddy," The creature whimpered, filling the hearts of the Wonderbolts with dread. Were they too late to prevent another massacre? "I..I..."

"Kong?!" A female voice shouted, and then the three Wonderbolts saw a female looking Storm Creature come running through the trees. "Kong?! Kong! Get away from those ponies! They're evil!" In a fit of rage, the mother storm creature attempted to attack them!

"Ma'am, stand down! Stand down, please!" Spitfire cried, as she and Soarin' attempted to hold the angered creature back. "We're here to help you!"

"Keep away from my baby!" The female Storm Creatures cried. "You ponies are killers, you know that?!"

"But we aren't here to hurt you," Soarin' pleaded. "We're here to help you, we're the Wonderbolts and we've come on behalf of Princess Celestia herself. Now, where are the ponies who attacked you? Where did they go?"

The female storm creature felt herself calm down upon knowing that the Wonderbolts were not going to hurt her or her child. "They headed north with my husband. Said something about killing him for the attack on your homeland."

"Look, I know you have been through enough, but we have to ask you this question," Rainbow reluctantly spoke up. "Did your husband take part in the attack on Canterlot?"

"He did initially," The female Storm Creature answered. "But, he decided to leave a day before you were liberated. Nevertheless, those other ponies want him dead. In fact, they want us all dead, even those who had nothing to do with the attack on your home."

"Crash, send a message to the Princesses!" Spitfire instructed. "Tell her that the traitors are in this forest! Soarin', you and I better get going! We've got to stop Instant Justice before he kills another defenseless creature!"

"Got it, Captain!" Rainbow Dash saluted and flew away as fast as her wings could carry her!

* * *

Elsewhere, in Yakyakistan, Celestia, Luna and Twilight were going over potential battle plans to combat Instant Justice and the mercenaries.

"All right," Celestia instructed, showing Luna and Twilight a map. "It appears that from what we can see here, Instant Justice is clearly a dangerous pony. According to recent reports, he and the mercenaries headed south of here, possibly returning to Canterlot."

"Should we notify those back in Canterlot to prepare for battle, sister?" Luna asked.

"Not until we have a better understanding of where they are going, Luna," Celestia answered. "If we head South and find out they're going West, we'll be of no help to anyone. Hopefully, now that I have raised the sun, they'll realize that there is no place to hide."

Just then, Tempest Shadow walked over towards them. "But, they have those orbs in their possession," She cautioned. "And I don't want to see you turned to stone again, princesses. You are more than just magic."

"That's very nice of you to say that, Fizzlepop," Celestia commented, turning her attention away from the map.. "Perhaps now, you have a better understanding that we are just ponies too, after all."

"And you have given me a second chance, letting me prove it to you by helping you find these ponies, wherever they are." Tempest began.

But, before Tempest could say another word, Twilight looked to the sky and saw Rainbow Dash flying towards her. "Rainbow Dash!" She frantically called out to her friend. "What's going on?!"

"We found a mother and child Storm Creature!" Rainbow panted, trying to catch her breath. "Apparently, Instant Justice and his cronies got to them before we did."

"Where did you find them?!" Celestia asked, looking intently at Rainbow Dash.

"In the Everfree Forest." Rainbow answered, and Celestia quickly realized where they needed to go.

"Prepare our forces!" Celestia ordered, donning her battle helmet. "We're going to the Everfree Forest to confront Instant Justice once and for all!"

Soon, the princesses, Tempest, and Rainbow Dash all left Yakyakistan and started to make their way to the Everfree Forest, to confront Instant Justice and the mercenary ponies in one final showdown.


	66. Start of the Firefight

Chapter 66

"Start of the Firefight"

With the news that Instant Justice and his band of mercenaries were hiding in the Everfree Forest, the Princesses, their foot soldiers and other personnel raced as fast as they could to finally confront the traitors once and for all.

As they raced towards the Everfree Forest, Tempest Shadow began to feel a rage building up inside of her, a rage that she hadn't felt since her time with the Storm King. Rage directed towards a pony that was willing to kill defenseless creatures, just because they'd briefly taken up arms under the command of someone using them for his own goals. What did he hope to accomplish by doing all of this?

About an hour later, the group reached the Everfree Forest, screeching to a halt at the entrance. Spitfire and the rest of the Wonderbolts were already at the ready, some armed with spears that had been loaned to them. The mother and son storm creature they had found were led out of the forest and to safety.

"They're definitely hiding in there, Princess Celestia," Spitfire reported to the princess, brandishing a small dagger in her right hoof. "We think they're holding the male Storm Creature hostage in there."

"As long as they are contained in the Everfree Forest," Celestia sighed. "We should have the advantage. Have you been negotiating with them, Spitfire?"

"We haven't spoken to them because we wanted to wait until you got here," Spitfire shook her head. "They are much too dangerous for us to handle. All we could do was keep tabs on them."

"It's not you they want," Luna declared, looking over to Tempest. "They want you, Fizzlepop. That's the only reason that Storm Creature isn't dead."

"I know they do," Tempest sighed. But I'm not going to just turn myself over to the first pony who asks. Your minister's about to see how mean I can really get. If he wants me so badly, let him try and take me." The sounds of Tempest's voice sent a chill down the spines of the Royal Sisters, they knew she was more than likely going to fight to the death.

Nevertheless, the three alicorns followed Tempest to the edge of the forest. Hopefully, if fighting broke out, they'd be able to protect her and restrain her.

"INSTANT JUSTICE!" Celestia shouted in her royal Canterlot voice. "YOU ARE COMPLETELY OUTMATCHED AND SURROUNDED! SURRENDER IMMEDIATELY!" Celestia impatiently waited for a response, but got nothing.

"TURN THE HOSTAGE OVER TO US NOW AND WE WON'T DO YOU ANY HARM!" Luna added in her royal Canterlot voice. "YOU ARE ONLY MAKING IT MORE DIFFICULT ON YOURSELF IF YOU REFUSE!"

Yet there was still nothing but silence coming from the forest.

"INSTANT JUSTICE, THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING!" Celestia yelled. "COME OUT AND SURRENDER, OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!"

But only silence greeted the army's ears.

With no response, Tempest and the three alicorns realized there was no other option. They had to go inside and face Instant Justice head on. "Wait here until we say otherwise." Celestia ordered to the Wonderbolts, much to their shock.

"But Princess Celestia!" Rainbow Dash pleaded. "They're dangerous! You will need support! Let us fight with you!"

"No, Rainbow Dash," Celestia retorted. "Unlike the Royal Guard, the Wonderbolts are not equipped for intense military operations such as this. We cannot risk anymore casualties. But if we need you, we'll call you. For now, guard the entrance and make sure any who try to flee are apprehended."

"Princesses…be careful in there. Come back alive." Rainbow warned. Then with a final hug from Twilight, Rainbow Dash and the rest of the reserves, watched as Tempest and the leaders walked into the forest, their horns lightly illuminating.

Carefully stepping into the forest, the princesses remained on their guard as they neared the spot where Instant Justice and the mercenaries were said to be hiding.

"Remember, he wants me and me alone," Tempest whispered. "So long as we can lure the Storm Creature and the mercenaries away from him..."

"Out of the question, Tempest," Twilight interrupted. "We want to end this without anypony being taken hostage, or even killed. Instant Justice needs to be taken alive, he must stand trial!"

"And I think you have suffered enough because of me," Tempest retorted in a hushed voice. "This is the least I can do after all you have done for me. One way or another, this ends here."

* * *

Several minutes later, all heard what appeared to be the sounds of low growling, then came the sounds of hitting, followed by pained roars.

"Over here!" Luna called, motioning for the others to join her at the source of the sounds: a run down log cabin in the middle of the forest.

"Why would there be a cabin in the middle of the Everfree Forest?" Twilight wondered. "Even Zecora at least has a hut to protect her."

"I don't know why anyone would dwell in such an obvious location, Twilight," Celestia replied. "But all that matters is ending this reign of terror. Remember, we're to end this as quickly and peacefully as possible."

Suddenly, the roars stopped and the door to the cabin opened! Stepping out of the cabin was Instant Justice himself, the look on his face showing that he had absolutely no fear. "I was wondering when you would be showing up, your highnesses," He remarked, a scowl of anger deep in his face. "And I see you've brought Equestria's most wanted with you. Hand her over to me and I will release the Storm Creature we are keeping prisoner."

"No, Instant Justice," Celestia shook her head. "You have committed crimes that have warranted a charge of treason against you!" Her horn began to ominously glow with rage. "Surrender yourself now, and you will more than likely receive a fair trial in Canterlot! Which is more than you deserve!"

"A fair trial?!" Instant scoffed. "Likely story! You'd have me executed the moment everypony was done celebrating my capture. Don't you see that the response to an attack on your subjects, your kingdom, your COUNTRY was just like all the others?!" He grit his teeth and declared. "You have no backbone, Princess Celestia! And neither do you, Princess Luna! None of you princesses have the guts to do what must be done! I do! The time has come for me to show you how all dangerous enemies of Equestria are to be dealt with! If you label me a traitor because of that, it only proves my point."

Despite knowing that he clearly intended to kill her, Tempest boldly stepped forward and faced her accuser with a solemn glance on her face.

"Tempest, wait!" Twilight cried. "Think about what you're doing!"

But, Tempest refused to listen and prepared to accept any fate that was coming her way. She intended to put up a fight, but only if she could guarantee the Storm Creature's release. "You want me so badly, Instant Justice?" She asked with no fear in her voice. "All this so you can kill me in revenge? Well, get on with it and let the Storm Creature go free. I was the one giving him the commands, as a lowly soldier it was never his place to question my authority. Surely, you know that."

"Fizzlepop!" Celestia cried, only for Tempest to turn around and hold a hoof to silence her.

"Before I kill you, Tempest Shadow," Instant Justice replied. "I want you to know that my wife and son aren't here to say how evil you really are. In your tiny mind, you thought that because you didn't have a horn, my wife and son shouldn't have life! Well guess what?! They weren't the only ones targeted, Tempest Shadow! You caged, chained, shackled and enslaved ponies who had only the charge of being who they are! And now, you're about to feel the cold hoof of revenge! The revenge of not just a sad and angry husband and father, but a sad and angry citizen of Equestria! And only once you're dead will I release my prisoner. Resist me, and the Storm Creature will join you in Tartarus!"

Tempest watched as Instant Justice powered his horn in a green aura and aimed it right at Tempest's heart. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the end, there was nothing she could do. And if the princesses intervened to save her, the Storm Creature they'd worked so hard to save would die in her place.

* * *

But little did Instant Justice realize that his plan of killing Tempest would ultimately backfire, and a fierce battle in the Everfree Forest was about to begin.


	67. Battle with Instant Justice, Part 1

Chapter 67

"Battle With Instant Justice, Part 1"

Instant Justice thought he had done it: he thought that he finally gotten his revenge on the pony who terrorized Canterlot and killed his family. "Easy as pie," He chuckled to himself. "Rot in…huh?!"

However, his victory was short lived when he found his killing spell had been repelled, Tempest stayed standing with Celestia, Luna and Twilight standing in front of her. Instant's fury raged upon seeing what had taken place in front of him.

"Enough," Luna declared, icily stepping towards her ex-minister of justice. "Stand down and surrender, Instant Justice! This madness ends now."

"NEVER!" Instant screamed and shot a blast of his magic at Luna, but Luna was quick to act and activated a shield spell to protect herself! The blasts caught the attention of Cemetery Wind and the other mercenaries who smashed open the windows of the shack and began firing at the Princesses. "DIE, TEMPEST SHADOW! DEATH TO ALL TRAITORS!"

Filled with rage, Instant Justice and the mercenaries fought hard against the three alicorns who realized now that there was no other option, they had to neutralize these ponies to ensure peace.

* * *

At the edge of the forest, the sounds of magic beams being fired was enough evidence for the ponies in reserve to act.

"We've got to go in there!" Rainbow Dash cried. "We got to help the princesses! They're in danger!"

"You heard the orders," A soldier pony shook his head. "We don't move a muscle unless they say so."

"Are you insane?!" Rainbow snapped, glaring at the soldier pony. "My friend, the Princess of Friendship, is in there and I'm going to help her! Now who's with me?!"

"Right behind you, crash!" Spitfire cried, and then whistled. "Let's go, Wonderbolts! The princesses need our help!" The four Pegasi flyers then dashed into the forest as fast their wings could carry them. "Hang on, Princesses! We're coming!"

Taking to the air, the Wonderbolts flew over the battlefield, waiting for an opportunity to strike from the air. When the moment came, they darted down onto Instant Justice and the Mercenaries.

"Keep those Wonderbolts pinned down! Don't let them join the battle!" Instant Justice shouted, motioning for several Mercenaries to keep them busy. "Cemetery Wind!"

"Yes, sir?" The mercenary called from inside the shack.

"Keep the Princesses occupied while I go after Tempest Shadow!" Instant commanded. "She shall perish by my own hoof!"

"NOT…A…CHANCE!" Luna bellowed, firing a blast of magic at Instant Justice, striking him in the front left leg!

Instant yelled in pain upon being struck. "You'll pay for that, Princess Luna!" And he fired a blast of green magic at Luna, hitting her in the left side, just behind her shoulder bone, causing her to yell in pain! But, the Princess of the Night refused to go down easily.

"Luna!" Celestia screamed, racing to her sister's side. Unfortunately, by doing so she made herself a target for Cemetery Wind, who fired a blast at the sun princess, hitting her in the neck.

"Sister!" Luna screamed as she watched Celestia go down.

Seizing the opportunity, Instant Justice saw Tempest helping the Wonderbolts hold off several mercenaries and realized that there was no better time than now to make a move. Leaping into the air, the vengeful unicorn tackled Tempest to the ground and with a look of rage in his eyes, he began his assault on her. "You see, it takes patience to be a pony," He whispered in fury. "The patience to watch and wait, to protect all of us quietly for Princess and Kingdom, without any recognition at all."

"What does that mean?" Tempest hissed, spitting in Instant Justice's face and then being punched in the face by him.

"That!" Instant cried. "Is for my son!" He then punched her again, this time in the stomach so hard that Tempest screamed in pain from the blow. "And that was for my wife!" He added as he proceeded to take out a knife from his holster and hold it right over Tempest's heart. "Now, you are about to feel the same pain they felt! Justice is finally served!"

Tempest felt her life flash before her eyes and closed her eyes, preparing for the inevitable. However, a scream interrupted it.

"NOOO!" The sounds of screaming were heard as Instant Justice felt the knife be yanked out of his grasp, and he turned around to see Twilight trying to wrestle it away from him.

"Twilight!" Tempest cried as the Princess of Friendship attempted to fight off Instant Justice with every bout of strength in her system. However, Instant Justice kept his ground and picked up Twilight, throwing her against the base of a tree.

"Get out of my way, Princess Twilight," Instant hissed as Twilight groaned in pain. "This doesn't concern you!"

"Tempest…" Twilight moaned lightly.

* * *

Elsewhere, the sights of magic blasts being fired in the Everfree Forest was seen from Canterlot and both Captain Celano and Seaspray knew that something must be done. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Celano asked the Hippogriff commander, who silently nodded.

"Let's go!" Celano called and motioning to Mullet, the pirate captain leapt off her post and raced over to her airship, joined by her fellow pirates and a few other soldier ponies, along with several hippogriffs. "Get this ship airborne! Move, move, move!"

It took a few moments for the ship to get airborne, but soon they were headed straight for the Everfree Forest.

"All right, get ready to jump!" Mullet barked, leaping onto the edge of the ship with a few others. "Remember, protect the princesses and Tempest Shadow! No harm must come to them!"

Once they were over the battlefield, with a loud cry the pirates leaped off of the ship and into the battle.

"Where did these stragglers come from?!" A mercenary shouted, as he was quickly overpowered by a soldier pony.

"Wonderful," Instant Justice laughed, as he began chasing Tempest deep into the Everfree Forest. "Now, everypony will come to see me carry out some long overdue justice!"

From behind a tree, Tempest kept herself hidden from the furious unicorn and realized that now was the time. Everything that she had been put through had led up to this: she needed to prove herself in the eyes of Equestria.

* * *

Back in Canterlot, the sounds of the pirates' airship taking to the sky had caught the attention of Grubber and Capper who went out to see what was happening.

"What's happening, dude?" Capper asked a guardspony. "Why'd the pirates take off so suddenly? Aren't they supposed to be keeping this place locked down?"

"The traitors have been found," The guardspony replied. "Apparently they made their home in a shack in the Everfree Forest. The princesses, the Wonderbolts, the royal guards, and the pirates are all confronting them now."

"Tempest!" Grubber gasped, realizing right then and there that he needed to help his friend. "Come on! We're going after them!"

"What's your dig, little man?!" Capper cried, pulling his paw away from Grubber.

"My friend's in danger, that's my dig!" Grubber snapped. "I've got to help her. So if you want to join me, now's the time! Otherwise, stay out of my way!"

Without saying anything in response, Capper followed Grubber towards the emergency underground tunnel connecting Canterlot and Ponyville.

Hannibal, who had also been woken up by the commotion, also joined in to help out.

And at the Castle of Friendship, the rest of Twilight's friends were also awoken by what was happening.

"If Twilight, Celestia and Luna are fighting Instant Justice head on," Applejack cried to the rest of Twilight's friends. "Then we've got to help them!"

"But, the cabin, it's guarded!" Starlight Glimmer advised.

"Since when did that ever stop us?!" Pinkie Pie thundered, who donned her party cannon helmet. "Ready the Party Cannon! We've got friends to help! We weren't there for Twilight the last time she needed us! This time will be different!"


	68. Battle with Instant Justice, Part 2

Chapter 68

"Battle With Instant Justice Part 2"

"Are you sure about this?" Starlight Glimmer asked as her and the rest of Twilight's friends were all smushed into the party cannon, sitting atop the Castle of Friendship, and aimed right for the smoke coming from the battle in the Everfree Forest.

"Yes, let's do it!" Pinkie Pie cried, her voice filled with determination. "Twilight's out there and we are going to help her! LIGHT THE CANNON!"

"If you say so." They all heard a guard pony say, as he carefully lit the fuse. Two seconds later, the cannon fired and sent all inside screaming into the battle.

No sooner did they land, than did the dead body of a mercenary land right in front of them.

"Gross!" Rarity cried, pushing the corpse away with her magic. "What do we do now?"

"Fight! That's what!" Applejack yelled, who then realized that they were in the back of the shack. "With the good guys, though! Come on!"

Racing around to the other side, they joined the group of warriors fighting off the mercenaries. Even though they were holding their own, the battle was already taking its toll on the valiant fighters.

"Take this!" Rainbow Dash yelled, punching a mercenary in the face with her hoof. Her Wonderbolts uniform torn and tattered as another mercenary jumped on her back.

Jumping to her friends' defense, Applejack pushed the mercenary away and dragged Rainbow Dash to safety. "You okay?" Applejack asked, helping Rainbow to her feet.

"I'll live," Rainbow Dash groaned, a mercenary creeping behind them only to be shot with a spell by one of the soldier ponies. It was then that, Applejack noticed a disturbing site on Rainbow Dash's left side. "But, I think I'm bleeding."

While Applejack raced to get Rainbow Dash out of the line of fire, Celestia and Luna continued to take on Cemetery Wind, now in the far left corner of the shack. The two royal sisters had taken heavy damage on their bodies, but they were determined to keep fighting till the end.

"Yes," Cemetery Wind seethed, rising from his hiding spot after avoiding another blast of magic from them. "You've got each other to look after, something that I can't do." In a fit of rage, Cemetery Wind jumped at them and pushed Luna to the side hard against a tree.

The raging unicorn attempted to push himself into Celestia in an effort to choke her. "This is what happens when you don't help us avenge our loved ones!" He growled, roughly throwing Celestia to the ground, her back and the back of her head bleeding through her armor. "Do you realize that…?"

"…that…I failed…to protect your sister?" Celestia groaned, struggling to her feet, only to be met with a kick to the chin by Cemetery Wind. "We were all…caught off guard."

"You could have fought back for your subjects!" Cemetery growled as Luna struggled to get back to her feet, while Celano and Mullet tried to come to Celestia's aid only to be blocked by several mercenaries. "My sister was murdered by these monsters, and what did you do?! You gave Tempest Shadow another chance when you should have executed her on the spot!" Cemetery Wind then reached into his holster and pulled out a knife, holding it over the back of Celestia's neck.

This made Luna gasp in fear and charge towards him, determined to protect her elder sister!

"When you see my sister," Cemetery Wind ominously whispered. "Tell her how you failed to avenge her!"

"NOOO!" Luna screamed, leaping into the air and pushing Cemetery Wind out of the way! The Princess of the Night, attempted to punch and kick Cemetery Wind with all her might. Luna's rage had pushed them both to the edge of a cliff overlooking a nearby river.

"You're strong," Cemetery Wind remarked. "But you weren't strong enough to protect my sister, Luna!"

With a loud cry, he threw Luna down onto the ground, badly injuring one of her wings. Still,, Luna was determined to keep fighting, and the two of them rolled towards the edge of the cliff, seemingly unaware of their surroundings.

"You were just turned to stone and then returned to normal," Cemetery Wind hissed. "But, my sister was killed, and she will never come back to me! You disgrace her memory by pardoning the traitor who took her life!"

Hearing enough, Luna used every ounce of her strength to roll Cemetery Wind onto his back. "Killing me," She groaned, looking down at Cemetery. "Won't bring your sister back, Cemetery Wind. We didn't want to have to do this, but you've left us with no other choice."

At that moment, Starlight Glimmer teleported to the edge of the cliff and saw Luna was in trouble. "Luna, hold on!" She called, running to the princess' aid. "I'm coming!"

Seeing Starlight race towards him, Cemetery Wind attempted to fire several blasts of magic, but Starlight kept right on coming. In his haste, Cemetery was carelessly firing off spells without bothering to aim, and only one or two ever came close. Finally, however, a blast hit Starlight in the right front leg, knocking her to the ground.

"Starlight!" Luna cried, her voice filled with shock and worry.

"Don't…worry…about me. Don't let him escape." Starlight gasped.

Luna charged at Cemetery, striking him square in the face. The hit caused Cemetery Wind to be pushed back towards the cliff. Knowing that his end was near, he gave one last grim look at Luna.

"I can still save your life, Cemetery Wind," Luna pleaded. "Surrender yourself and I promise you will be given a fair trial back in Canterlot. Please, don't let this have to end with death."

Rather than accept this offer, Cemetery Wind let out a loud cry and charged at Luna in an effort to try and kill her. A mistake. The second he moved, he felt a pair of sharp pains in his chest and fell backwards, tumbling off the cliff. Screaming loudly, he fell into the raging river!

Shocked, Luna turned and saw both Twilight and the wounded Celestia looking at her. "We had no other choice," Celestia sighed unhappily. "If only he had surrendered." Then slowly, she fell unconscious and collapsed from her injuries.

* * *

Elsewhere, Instant Justice had heard the death cry of his second-in-command and was now more determined than ever to carry out his goal of killing Tempest Shadow and, in his mind, avenge Equestria for the attack on Canterlot.


	69. Battle with Instant Justice, Part 3

Chapter 69

"Battle With Instant Justice, Part 3"

While the battle was going on by the shack, Tempest Shadow felt herself being chased through the Everfree Forest by Instant Justice. Her heart was racing, her adrenaline was pumping. She was not one to back away from a fight, but this was different. Twilight had managed to buy her some time, but that was it, borrowed time.

"Tempest Shadow!" Instant Justice's voice bellowed, as Tempest took cover behind a tree! "You can't run and you certainly can't hide from me! I will find you, and when I do, I will kill you!"

"What am I going to do?!" Tempest thought to herself. "Here I am, a target for death and cowering from behind a tree like a scared little filly. No, no, no, I can't be acting like this! He needs to pay for what he did to Twilight just now!"

Suddenly, Tempest saw a blast of green magic graze the tree and realized that Instant Justice was nearby. Turning around, she saw him, limping from being injured in the leg, but slowly coming towards the tree just the same. Reaching for a medium sized rock, Tempest picked up the rock and threw it at Instant Justice, almost hitting him in the face.

"You think a rock is going to stop me from avenging my family?" Instant remarked as Tempest emerged from the tree, the remnants of her horn firing several blasts at Instant Justice. "I don't think so!" Once again, he struck Tempest in the face and knocked her to the ground.

"Killing me won't bring your family back!" Tempest groaned, struggling to her feet. "And neither is killing all the creatures that helped me take over Canterlot. So, why don't you just surrender and end this madness?"

"Says the pony," Instant Justice grunted, still badly limping from his injuries. "Who never cared about anypony's lives other than her own." With those words, he struck Tempest again, kicking her in the chest. Tempest felt a rib break as a result, and she winced in pain.

"Aw, did I just break a rib?" Instant Justice sarcastically asked. "Well, there's going to be a lot more pain from where that came from. Your horn won't be the only thing that's broken when I get through with you!" He then proceeded to kick her again and again, trying to break whatever bones he could find. "Do you feel that pain, Tempest Shadow? The pain circulating through your pathetic body is my pain, along with the pain your victims felt when you stripped their freedoms away."

"You think…" Tempest groaned, struggling to get back to her feet, only to keep being knocked down to the ground. "That this will help you? Violence doesn't solve anything, Instant Justice, it took your superiors and their friends to help me realize that."

"And they showed no backbone towards a disgusting criminal like you," Instant Justice cried, picking Tempest up with his magic and throwing her against another tree. "I've said it before and I will say it again: you don't deserve friendship! You don't deserve forgiveness! You deserve death, a noose! You deserve to be with that monster known as the Storm King, rotting in Tartarus!"

"And I think you need to understand," Tempest moaned, finally managing to get back on her feet. "That everypony deserves a second chance, even me, whether you like it or not. All you did was make yourself look foolish, Instant Justice. In your obsession for revenge…you disgraced your family!"

"That's a lie!" Instant Justice snapped, firing a blast at Tempest and hitting her in the neck. "I never disgraced my family, I loved them. And thanks to you, I will never see them again! All they wanted was to attend the Friendship Festival, to be part of the greatest event in the history of Equestria. And you took away the happiness that I had with them!"

"Yes I did, Instant Justice, but I regret it now," Tempest weakly commented. "I'm paying for my crimes and trying to start over again. Why can't you just see that?"

Instant Justice merely reached into his holster to pull out a second knife, determined to silence Tempest once and for all.

Judging his movements, Tempest leapt towards Instant Justice and pushed him to the ground. "End this madness, now!" Tempest pleaded, trying to pin Instant Justice down with all her might. "Don't you see what you have done to yourself and everypony around you? In your determination to kill me, you've hurt others, both pony and creature. You've not become a savior, you've become a monster, Instant Justice, just like me."

At that moment, the sounds of rustling came towards them and several soldier ponies and Wonderbolts came into the clearing, their weapons drawn down on Instant Justice. Still seething with fury, Instant Justice kept his eyes locked on Tempest as he was helped to his feet and tied with a rope around his neck. "Why are you arresting me?!" He hissed. "If there is anypony you should be arresting, it's her!" However, he was met with a slap from a Wonderbolt who snarled at him. "This isn't over, Tempest!" Instant Justice cried as he was being led away. "I'll be living to see you hanging from the highest gallows in Canterlot!"

Tempest sighed as she felt herself collapse onto the ground. Her body was weakened and bruised by the abuse and wounds she had inflicted in this fight. Placed on a stretcher, she was carried out of the forest, just as Capper and Grubber reached the edge.

"TEMPEST!" Grubber cried, tears forming in his eyes upon seeing his friend on a stretcher. He tried to move, but Capper was quick to restrain him.

"She's hurt, little dude." Capper sighed, as the wounded were carried out of the forest while the Mercenaries who survived the battle were hauled out of the forest in chains.

"But, I need to be there for her!" Grubber protested.

"I know, but we need to let these ponies do their job, little dude." Capper insisted.

With those words, the battle in the Everfree Forest was over and the healing process of the aftermath was about to begin.


	70. After the Battle

Chapter 70

"After the Battle"

It was over. The battle in the Everfree Forest was over and the healing process had already begun. Opening her eyes, Tempest found herself in an all too familiar place: hooked to a bed inside Canterlot hospital.

"Well," A voice remarked. "You have managed to survive death at the hooves of a murderous pony. Impressive." Tempest turned to see the Friendship Festival crown next to her on the nightstand. The crown had been almost fully put together thanks to Tempest's acts of forgiveness.

"You might as well say that," Tempest sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "And I couldn't really blame him for wanting to kill me. But, surely he knew that killing me and spilling my blood wasn't going to bring his family back."

"When a pony's heart is hardened to the point of murder, such logic is all but lost on them I'm afraid," The crown bitterly commented. "And I'm certain that Princess Celestia will hand down a swift and mighty punishment on him, just as you did on me."

"Must you bring that up again?" Tempest groaned, giving the crown a disgusted look. "I thought that we'd moved past me stepping on you and crushing you into a million pieces. I mean, cut me a little slack here, will you? I was hunted down and nearly killed for pony's sake!"

"Think about it for a minute," The crown remarked. "You experienced how it feels to be hurt. While there are ponies who wanted you to be punished or even killed, they couldn't bring themselves to do so. Your race isn't violent by any means necessary, but you chose to be violent and you killed ponies. If you hadn't…"

"That's enough!" Tempest cried, causing the crown to shudder slightly. "That's enough," A hushed silence fell on the room and after a few moments, Tempest broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," She apologized, looking towards the crown. "It's just that…after all I've been through, I can't bring myself to accept the position of Twilight's Royal Guard Captain. I see now that even if I became Captain, there will still be ponies who wish I was dead. I need time to consider my options. Maybe Royal Guard Captain isn't the role I'm meant to play."

At that moment, the door to Tempest's room opened and in came Razzle Fizzle followed by Twilight, whose injuries in the battle had been bandaged up. "Fizzlepop, thank heavens you're alive!" Razzle Fizzle cried, reaching down and hugging her sister tightly. "I thought for sure I was going to lose you!"

"Well, you didn't lose me, Razzle," Tempest commented, a smile forming on her face despite her current state. "The doctors said that I'm going to be in here a while with a few broken bones. But this time, what's broken will heal. How are the other princesses?"

"Celestia and Luna are going to be in here a few days as well," Twilight answered. "Fortunately, I was able to sustain only minor injuries. How are you feeling, Tempest?"

"Sore, tired, drained," Tempest answered. "Twilight, listen, I've been doing some thinking and…"

But, Twilight placed a hoof on Tempest's mouth and silenced her, almost as if she knew what Tempest was going to say. "I know what you're thinking," She interrupted, lowering her head down briefly. "You need time to get yourself back together mentally and physically, is that it?"

"Yes." Tempest confirmed.

"Well, I am a little disappointed you aren't going to stay here after all, but I understand your feelings, Tempest." Twilight commented.

"I will come back eventually, Twilight," Tempest reassured, trying to keep Twilight on a positive outlook of the situation. "But, I think for now, I need to go around Equestria and proclaim the Storm King's death, while also performing acts of kindness to those I had affected. My actions have spread far beyond Canterlot, you know. Who knows how many other potential Instant Justices are out there? I can't take back the terrible things I said and did, but the least I can do is strive to make amends and help Equestria to heal."

* * *

At that moment, the door opened again and in came Grubber, who hastily made his way over to his friend's bedside.

"Let me guess," Tempes chuckled, trying to put a little humor on the situation. "You've been worried about me, too, is that it?"

"If you were wondering, then yes, I was," Grubber confessed. "In fact, I couldn't help overhearing what you were just saying."

"About going around Equestria and doing random acts of kindness?" Tempest asked, to which Grubber nodded.

"Grubber," Twilight suggested. "If you want to accompany Tempest on her journey, then you can do so. But the door is always open for you two to return, and for Hannibal to return as well."

"That's very nice of you, Princess Twilight," The hedgehog beamed, glancing over to her. "I guess I share a sense of responsibility just as much as Tempest. Being a chef here has made me realize that I need to go around and feed creatures who are less fortunate than me. Ever since that homeless pony died that one night…" Grubber couldn't finish his sentence and briefly turned away to compose himself.

"I understand," Twilight sighed. "You're a good soul, Grubber. You were led in the wrong direction, just like Tempest. All that you need right now is guidance and support, and when the time is right, you can both return here and rebuild your lives."

* * *

Just as Grubber and Tempest were about to fully embrace what they needed to do, another knock was heard at the door.

Jack McColt came into the room, holding a piece of paper in his aura. "Princess Twilight," he said, handing the paper over to her. "This order is needed for your signature."

"What is it?" Twilight asked.

"It's a death warrant for Instant Justice, he was just found guilty of treason," Jack coldly answered. "In accordance with the law, he is to be hanged in Canterlot in three days time for treason against our kingdom."

Without hesitation, Twilight signed the warrant. "He deserves it after all he did to Equestria," She commented, firmly handing the death warrant back to Jack. "In most cases I would say even he deserves mercy. But he tried to kill me, Celestia and Luna for the sake of getting to Tempest. It's clear that there can be no hope of redeeming him, and banishing or exiling him simply risks the chance of him doing this again. Where he's going, he won't be with his family. It's a shame that his own actions will deny him the thing he wanted most."

"It's really unfortunate," Jack sighed. "He let his rage and desire for revenge get the better of him and now he's going to pay with his life."

"Where is he now?" Tempest asked. "Is he somewhere secure?"

"In the Canterlot dungeons. and he will stay there until his execution." Jack answered.

"Why is there no trial?" Razzle Fizzle demanded. "I mean, shouldn't there be at least a trial?"

"According to the royal sisters," Jack answered, walking to the door of the hospital room. "He doesn't deserve a trial because all of the evidence was pointed right at him from the moment he started this whole farce. His rights have been stripped and he will have no privilege to making any last statements. If the sisters were able, they would preside over the trial themselves. But since they are unable to do so, we are left with this last resort."

With those words, Jack departed and left the alicorn princess, unicorn sisters and one hedgehog alone to absorb what had just been said. Instant Justice, the pony obsessed with avenging his family, was going to die for his crimes.


	71. A Hanging in Canterlot

Chapter 71

"A Hanging in Canterlot"

When the day of Instant Justice's execution finally arrived, the skies over Canterlot were dark and a light rain fell on the city. It was a day of mixed emotions with some ponies angry and saddened that the pony who's tried to avenge the Canterlot invasion was being hanged, while others were condemning him as deserving to die for turning Equestria upside down in pursuit of his own, twisted revenge.

For her own safety, Tempest was only allowed to watch the execution from a tower overlooking the city square. But, she actually wasn't thinking about the execution, she was thinking about what she needed to do afterwards. After all, she was still dealing with her injuries sustained in the final battle with the mercenaries.

"It's really quite sad." Razzle Fizzle sighed, as she and Tempest watched what was about to happen.

"It is," Tempest remarked, sitting with a huge bandage wrapped around her chest. "But I can't help but wonder…if I should feel sorry for him. I mean, he had a wife and son that I had killed when I took over this city. No matter what I do, Razzle, I can't erase that fact. And now he has his cost himself any chance of ever seeing them again."

"I know, Fizzlepop," Razzle nodded. "And I understand why you don't want to stay here and become Princess Twilight's captain."

"It's not that I don't want to, Razzle. I would be honored to serve the pony who made me see the light, but I am going to keep endangering you all if I stay," Tempest protested. "I need some time to think, about what my next step in life should be."

"And just where will you go, Fizzlepop?" Razzle asked.

"I don't know, Razzle," Tempest commented with a shake of her head. "Probably somewhere where I can safely spread the word of the Storm King's defeat, and perhaps…share what I learned from Princess Twilight."

At that moment, the sounds of the crowds down below fell silent and a group of guards ponies came towards the gallows with Instant Justice and several other captured mercenary ponies right behind them.

From another tower, Celestia and Luna, also still recovering from their own injuries, were also watching what was happening down below. "May the maker have mercy on your soul, Instant Justice," Celestia said quietly, her voice filled with regret and disbelief. "You've left me with no other choice. Never did I imagine I would have to have my own Minister of Justice executed." Celestia then looked over and saw Tempest and Razzle from the opposite tower. But before they could glance any further, the sounds of drumming rang out from the front of the crowds below.

"Sister, you should let him at least speak," Luna suggested. "Let him have his last words."

"No, Luna. I can't let him speak because all he would say is Fizzlepop Berrytwist deserves to be in his place," Celestia protested. "His last rights have been waived, the time has come to close the door on this dark chapter."

At that moment, the nooses were tied around the necks of Instant Justice and the mercenary ponies. Their faces filled with anger, fear and hate at having to be hanged for what they had done.

"Instant Justice," Jack McColt bellowed, looking at the condemned. "You and your fellow associates have been charged with treason against our divine Princesses and the kingdom of Equestria. In regards to your conviction, by order of our divine princesses, you are hereby sentenced to be hanged on this very day. That is all."

With those words, the execution hoods were placed on their heads and raising a wing, Celestia gave the order for the gallows to be lowered. With a loud set of cracks, Instant Justice, Equestria's Minister of Justice, was dead. Along with his captured mercenaries.

"What do we do now?" Luna asked, looking across to her sister.

"Continue to heal, little sister," Celestia answered, as she left the tower in disbelief and exhaustion. "Just continue to heal."

* * *

After being discharged from Canterlot Hospital and returning to the Castle of Friendship, Tempest knew that she couldn't stay for very long. "Tempest?" She heard Twilight say. "Are you in here?"

"Yes," Tempest replied and the door opened to reveal Twilight on the other side. "I, uh, wanted to tell you something."

"This is about you leaving, isn't it?" Twilight guessed.

After a brief silence, Tempest answered the Princess of Friendship's question. "Yes, yes it is, Twilight. I know what you are probably thinking, that I am foolish to turn down the offer of becoming your Royal Guard Captain. But, you have to understand…"

"-That the time isn't right?" Twilight interrupted. "After all is said and done, it seems likely. But, I was hoping that maybe you would maybe…"

"-Come back?" Tempest answered. "Yes, I will come back, eventually. But for now, I need time to fully atone for my actions. All of Equestria needs to know that the Storm King is dead and that I no longer work for him. Trust me, it's the best for everypony."

Twilight couldn't help but start to feel a little emotion. All she wanted was for Tempest to be her Captain of the Royal Guard, but she was going to have to wait a little longer. "Well, I understand, but…"

"But what?" Tempest asked, sensing the hesitation in Twilight's voice.

"After all we've been through, Tempest, I feel that…" Guessing what Twilight was going to say, Tempest placed a hoof on her mouth and smiled warmly. She knew that Twilight had developed a strong feeling for her that went way beyond friendship itself. But the time to develop those feelings was going to need to wait.

"Don't worry, Twilight, I know what you are thinking," Tempest smiled. "You've impacted my life and made me see the light. Now I need to share that light with the ponies that I hurt. They need to see me in a different light, and I can't rest until that happens. Think of this like me going on a friendship mission."

Touched, Twilight embraced Tempest tightly part of her knowing that this might be the last time she would ever see Tempest, although she could hope that wasn't the case.

* * *

Soon, it would be a day of high emotion as Tempest Shadow would leave Equestria again, this time for a good reason.


	72. Leaving Equestria Once Again

Chapter 72

"Leaving Equestria Once Again"

Tempest sighed heavily as she made her way down to the entrance of Canterlot and awaited what was in front of her. She had no idea what was going to be coming her way, but knew that whatever it was, it had to be done. Every land outside of Equestria, every land that she had terrorized while serving under the Storm King needed to be visited. In her mind, despite all the atoning she had done, it wasn't enough. Not yet.

"Tempest!" Called a voice and she turned to see Grubber, her sidekick and partner coming towards her, along with Hannibal.

"Grubber, Hannibal, what are you both doing here?" Tempest asked in perplexment.

"Hannibal and I were talking things over," The hedgehog answered. "And we think it would be best if we go with you, wherever it is you're going."

For a moment, Tempest felt somewhat surprised. Grubber had already been given his second chance as a chef. "Grubber, are you sure? You have a good life here. This is my burden to bare, not yours."

"Look, we've been through a lot together, Tempest," Grubber protested. "And wherever you go, you're going to need some company. The two of us, we need each other."

"But… but..." Tempest stammered. "You're...you're needed here, Grubber. You… you can't just throw away the chance that has been given to you. I mean, what will the princesses say?" Tempest would get her answer sooner rather than expected, as a very familiar group of ponies came towards her.

"That he was following up to what we said to him," The still injured Celestia commented, flanked by the still injured Luna, along with Cadence, Twilight and Razzle Fizzle, plus Tempest's other friends. "If you're going to be travelling around Equestria and sharing what you have learned here, Fizzlepop, then you cannot do this alone. Grubber begged and pleaded to be allowed to accompany you on your journey. And we all believe it's for the best. His career as a chef can wait, his quest for atonement and yours, are now joined together."

"This is for your own good, Tempest," Twilight declared, proudly wearing her newly repaired friendship festival crown, much to Tempest's shock and surprise. "When I began travelling the road that lead to me becoming the Princess of Friendship, I didn't go through it alone. I had my friends with me every step of the way, despite the fact that our friendships were tested. I never could've become the mare I am today without them. And a friendship like Grubber's, is one that will last a lifetime if you let it."

As Twilight spoke, Tempest couldn't help but feel a sense of sentiment towards the princess that reached out to her when no one else could. "Well," She sighed, briefly turning away to look down at the ground. "I certainly tested your friendship, didn't I? If not for me, you never would've tried to steal the Pearl of Transformation."

"To be honest, Tempest, my friendship needed to be tested." Twilight confessed.

This made Tempest's eyes widen in shock! Surely she had misheard. "Are you…are you serious? Even after all you went through because of me?!"

"I am," Twilight nodded. "If there's anything good to have come out of this, it's that our friendship has been made even more stronger. True friendship is one that survives even the roughest of storms. I know you refuse to believe it, but…"

But Twilight was silenced by a hoof from Tempest. "I don't have a choice, Twilight," She sighed, looking intently at the Princess of Friendship. "I guess maybe I did make your friendship stronger in the grand scheme of things. But I've said it before and I will say it again, I need to atone for my actions. And that's something that can't be done here in Equestria."

As Tempest spoke, Twilight couldn't help but feel a sense of sentiment for this pony. She had feelings for her, there was no denying it. But now was not the time to act on them, it wasn't what Tempest needed.

"Where will you go exactly?" Luna asked. "The lands beyond Equestria will no doubt be even less welcoming than Canterlot and Ponyville."

"I don't know, princess," Tempest admitted, looking over to Luna. "I guess…wherever the winds take me, I suppose. I don't have a concrete plan, all I know is that there are some kingdoms that still want me to own up to my actions. And all I ask from you, is for you all to support me on this decision."

"We all support you," Cadence nodded. "But know that Shining Armor is more than willing to welcome you back to finish your Royal Guard captain training, assuming you're still interested."

At that moment, Tempest turned and looked towards the sun's position. She needed to leave while the light was still with her. "I…thank you all for your support," She declared. "But, I need to leave…now. And tell Shining Armor, I… need to think about his offer before I can say for sure."

"Fizzlepop!" Razzle cried, running over to her sister and embracing her, tears welling up in her eyes. "You can't leave now! I want us to start over again and put the past behind us! At long last, we can wipe the slate clean and start anew, like Mom and Dad wanted! Please! I don't want to…"

"Sister," Tempest sighed, putting a hoof under her sister's chin. "I promise I'll be back soon, but I need you to let me do this. It's what I must undertake for the sake of my atonement." With those words, Razzle and Tempest embraced one another as the rest of ponies assembled looked on.

"I love you, Razzle," Tempest passionately declared. "I love you."

"I love you too, Fizzlepop." Razzle Fizzle whispered back.

With those words, the sisters broke apart and the former lieutenant of the Storm King turned to walk over the bridge out of Canterlot and into the unknown.

However, there was one pony who still needed to say her peace.

* * *

"Tempest!" Twilight called, trotting over to the broken horn unicorn. "Before you go, there's something I need to…"

Just like her sister, Tempest placed a hoof under Twilight's chin and smiled warmly at her. "Don't say it," She grinned. "I think I know what it is."

And much to the shock of everypony in attendance, Tempest and Twilight stood on their hind legs and embraced each other longer than Tempest and Razzle had. But, although they'd finally acted on their feelings, the two ponies knew they couldn't stay together forever and so they reluctantly broke apart.

With all loose ends tied up, Tempest turned to walk towards the future that awaited her, with Grubber and Hannibal following close behind.

"Do you think she'll succeed in what she needs to do?" Luna wondered. "Her fate is out of our control now."

"I am not sure, I've received no visions indicating what the future holds for her," Celestia sighed. "But the door is always open for her to return here, along with all the other creatures that Equestria has now befriended and welcomed."

As Luna spoke, the pirate ship containing Captain Celano and her crew along with Capper and the citizens of Klugetown took to the air to head back to their homes. Their help no longer needed. With Instant Justice's rebellion crushed, they could finally return to their lands and start to put their lives back together as best they could.

"So, what do we do now?" Cadence wondered.

"We, along with our subjects, shall continue to recover," Celestia firmly declared, as they all looked out towards the departing Tempest and her companions. "After all, Equestria has a long road yet ahead to fully recover from what has happened. A road that's been made even longer thanks to Instant Justice's actions. But, at the end of the day, when all is said and done, we will recover. Both us and Tempest Shadow."

And with those words, Celestia began to gently lower the sun on Canterlot as Luna began to raise the moon, making sure that they were as light as possible to guide Tempest on her journey.

But, all Twilight could do was watch with a keen interest, and hoping for the day Tempest would return and become her Royal Guard captain. In her mind, this wasn't the end, it was only the beginning of a new (and hopefully bright) future.

...

THE END


End file.
